Three Days
by LucKyra13
Summary: Last Chapter : Aku hidup bahagia untuk waktu yang lama bersama kalian semua. Dan aku harap, bahwa saat aku menutup bukuku, kalian akan tersenyum Ice
1. Chapter 1

**Three Days Forever**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC, Fem!Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Libur semester dua telah berakhir, menyisakan jejak memori yang masih terpatri indah. Walau terasa berat untuk beranjak dari ranjang, tapi waktu masih terus berjalan. Otak yang sempat _break_ beberapa minggu, kini mulai terisi pelajaran pada tingkat yang lebih tinggi.

Seorang gadis berjalan seorang diri menyusuri koridor yang masih lengang, beberapa ruangan yang ia lewatipun nampak sepi. Penutup kepala _hoodie_ biru menyelimuti sebagian rambut panjangnya. Sepatu ketnya beradu dengan lantai mengisi kesunyian atmosfir di sekitarnya. Iris matanya hanya menatap lurus ke depan, tak ada objek menarik untuk dipandang. Bunyi bertempo tercipta ketika kakinya menyuri anak tangga, langkah itu membawanya pada kelas barunya, 3-1.

 _First step_ memasuki ruang pembelajaran, indra penglihatannya disambut 2 gadis yang kini ikut memandangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ice!" sapa mereka bersamaan.

"Selamat pagi Yaya, Ying." sapanya balik.

Langkahnya terhenti pada bangku di belakang gadis berhijab merah jambu. Kepalanya ia rebahkan dengan tas sebagai alas.

"Aish, baru hari pertama sekolah sudah merebahkan kepala?" ujar Ying khas dengan temponya.

"Memang kau tidak liburan?" tanya Yaya.

"Yah begitulah." jawab Ice singkat diselingi helaan nafas berat.

Kelopak matanya menutupi iris itu, nampak lelah. Ya, tentu saja. Akhir-akhir ini perasaannya tak pernah tenang, efek _withdrawal_ dari obat yang ia konsumsi di masa-masa sulit menampakan durinya. Setidaknya butuh 4 bulan baginya benar-benar lepas dari efek itu. Rasa lelah dan pusing di pagi hari, membuat waktu liburannya dihabiskan hanya untuk berpacaran dengan guling. Toh, ayahnya juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga tak sempat berlibur. Ia berpikir mungkin semua rasa itu hanya sebagian efek dari obat itu, ia sama sekali tidak mencemaskan hal itu.

Bunyi detik jarum jam di dinding mendominasi ruangan senyap itu. Yaya dan Ying memfokuskan pandangan pada buku di tangan masing-masing, sedang Ice mungkin telah bermimpi sampai benua Antartika.

Kelas menjadi semakin ramai seiring matahari yang kian meninggi. Bel tanda kelas akan segera dimulaipun berbunyi. Para murid segera memasuki kelas masing-masing, disusul wali kelas yang memulai tugas di ruang bimbingannya.

"Bangun!" Yaya bersiap memberi salam.

"Ice! Pssstttt... Ice!" Suzy berbisik pada Ice yang belum mengangkat kepalanya.

"..." Tak ada respon.

Ia sedikit mendorong kursi Ice, masih berusaha membangunkannya.

"Se..."

Brugh...

"!?"

Suara debuman memotong salam Yaya, seisi kelas menoleh pada asal suara itu.

"Ice!?" seru Yaya ketika netranya mendapati sosok Ice yang terjatuh dari kursinya, dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Yaya dan Ying segera menghampirinya, tangan Yaya menepuk pipi Ice mencoba menyadarkannya. Ice mengeryap, mencoba memahami keadaan di sekitarnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Kalian kenapa? Aku kenapa?" Heran Ice.

"Seharusnya kami yang tanya, kau itu kenapa? Tiba-tiba jatuh dari kursimu sendiri." sahut Yaya.

"Maaf, tadi aku sempat mendorong kursinya. Soalnya Ice ngga bangun-bangun." kata Suzy yang tadi duduk di belakang Ice.

"Astaga Ice, jangan bilang kau tadi benar-benar tidur. Sampai bel berbunyipun kau tak dengar." kata Ying.

"Aaa, mungkin." Jawab Ice dengan tampang polos.

"Pfff... Hwahahahaha." Gelak tawa mengisi ruang itu, geli dengan tingkah laku Ice.

"Semuanya harap tenang. Ice kamu tidak apa-apa? Pusing atau sakit di bagian punggung?" tanya Bu Timmy -selaku wali kelas 3-1 yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ice, takut ada cedera pada tulang ekornya.

"Tidak, saya baik-baik saja. Maaf."

"Baiklah, semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Saya akan mulai mengabsen."

Kelas menjadi tenang kembali, sementara Bu Timmy tengah mengabsen. Ice sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Ia kembali memutar memorinya. Hampir seperti pagi biasanya, rasa lelah dan pusing jarang lepas darinya akhir-akhir ini. Ia memang sempat tidur beberapa saat di kelas pagi ini karena peningnya yang masih terasa nyut nyutan. Namun ia terbangun karena kelas yang ramai, saat itu juga sakit di kepalanya makin terasa. Itu sebabnya ia enggan mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertahankan posisinya. Kepalanya seperti dijadikan drum, ia terus menahannya hingga saat bel berbunyi, ia tak merasakan apapun. Dan saat ia membuka mata, temannya mengelilingi dirinya dengan pandangan aneh. Ya, itu yang terakhir ia ingat.

"Etenia Ice?" panggil Bu Timmy.

"Ah, h-hadir."

Jadi Ice pingsan? Tak ada yang boleh tau tentang hal ini, biarlah ini menjadi rahasia Ice seorang.

🍀LucKyra🍀

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dalam hitungan menit kelas hanya meninggalkan beberapa orang. Beberapa orang berkumpul di atap sekolah, sesuai janji untuk makan siang bersama. Angin berhembus lembut, matahari pun tersenyum ramah. Di bawah bayang-bayang bangunan, mereka berkumpul.

"Mau coba? Ini khas Cina." kata gadis berkuncir dua sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal yang berisi lugadun.

"Wah, apa itu? Aku mau!" seru Gopal.

"Aku juga bawa biskuit, mau?" Yaya menawarkan sebungkus biskuit buatannya.

Seketika suasana berubah 180°, hampir semua saksi menelan ludah paksa. Pikiran mereka sudah mencapai level tertinggi membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk jika biskuit itu masuk ke tubuh mereka.

"T-terima kasih Yaya. Tapi bekalku saja belum tentu habis." ujar Blaze canggung.

"I-iya." tambah Gempa.

Gopal berpura-pura bersendawa untuk menipu temannya satu ini.

"Kau mau Ice?"

"Eh? Ah," Ice ragu. Ying menggeleng cepat dan Gopal menyilangkan kedua tangannya mencoba memperingatkan. "T-terima kasih Yaya, tapi aku sudah kenyang." tolak Ice halus.

Walau seumur hidup Ice belum pernah mengicipi biskuit itu, namun rumor tentangnya sudah cukup membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Mungkin bagi manusia pingsan itu wajar, tapi kucing pingsan setelah makan biskuit Yaya. Baru kali ia mendengarnya, sekuat itukah?

"Alah, padahal aku sudah lelah membuatnya. Tapi, Ice kau bisa membawanya pulang. Bisa dibuat camilan." kata Yaya.

"A-ah, terima kasih." Ice terpaksa menerimanya, bagaimanapun juga ia tak enak hati untuk menolaknya, walau pandangan menusuk sudah menghunusnya.

 _"Dia mau bunuh diri?"_ Seru Ying dalam hati.

 _"Dia akan jadi tersangka jika ada orang di rumahnya yang memakan biskuit itu sampai masuk rumah sakit."_ Batin Gempa.

 _"Lindungilah dia Tuhan!"_ Teriak Blaze -pernah jadi korban biskuit Yaya- dalam hati.

"Tahun ini banyak yang masuk ke sekolahan ini ya?" Ice mengalihkan pembicaraan, irisnya memandang lapangan utama yang ramai dengan siswa baru yang tengah melaksanakan MOPDIB.

"Ya, dan murid lelaki juga lebih banyak." ujar Gempa seraya melahap kroketnya.

"Tentu saja, mereka pasti akan masuk klub sepak bola. Secara kita kan menang di turnamen musim panas kemarin." sombong Blaze.

"Ah ya, aku jadi ingat. Pagi tadi _coach_ mengirim pesan, kita mendapat undangan mengikuti turnamen nasional. Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan membahasnya bersama yang lain."

"Hah!? Turnamen nasional? Harus ikut!" seru Blaze dan Gopal bersamaan.

"Tentu saja, aku dengar ini juga sebagai seleksi untuk masuk TimNas U-18. Jadi ini bukan sekedar mencari popularitas klub." Jelas Gempa.

"Kalau begitu aku harus lebih giat latihan!" ujar Blaze semangat sambil mengepalkan tangan ke langit.

"Walau ini seleksi individu, tapi kerja sama tim harus tetap terjaga." tambah Gempa.

"Memang kelas 3 boleh ikut?" tanya Ice.

"Kita masih dibebaskan selama satu semester, sedangkan turnamen ini akan dimulai 3 bulan lagi, jadi masih ada waktu untuk persiapan masuk universitas." jawab Blaze kalem.

Yaya mengangguk, "aku juga ingin kita ikut ini." ujar Yaya sambil menunjukan sebuah brosur.

"LCC?" tanya Ying.

"Iya, aku, kau dan Ice akan menjadi kombinasi yang hebat. Kali ini kita pasti menang."

"Ide bagus Yaya. Ayo kita menangkan LCC ini!" seru Ying.

"Tentu saja, Ice kau mau kan? Ayolah, kita masih punya waktu 2 bulan untuk ini." pinta Yaya.

Ice berpikir sejenak, untuk membalas kekalahan olimpiade itu. Mereka kalah juga karena salahnya, jadi untuk kali ini,

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

"Bagus! Setelah ini aku akan menemui Bu Timmy." kata Yaya.

"Oh ya, kalian sekelas lagi ya?" tanya Blaze sambil meminum jus dalam kotaknya.

Ying mengangguk, "Hebat bukan? Tahun terakhir di SMA akan jadi perang terakhir."

 _"Aku mulai berpikir perang dunia ke-3 akan terjadi."_ batin Blaze.

"Blaze dan Gempa juga sekelas kan? Kenapa nasibku yang paling naas? ╥_╥" tangis Gopal.

"Kau sekelas dengan Halilintar dan Taufan ya? Habislah kau kena belasah." Goda Blaze.

Gelak tawa dan canda mengisi sisa waktu istirahat, hingga bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Mereka menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Blaze dan Gempa berpisah dengan yang lain karena letak kelas mereka berada di bagian lain koridor itu.

🍀LucKyra🍀

Ying langsung menghampiri meja Ice ketika guru yang mengajar jam terakhir keluar kelas.

"Ice pulang sekolah ini kita belajar bareng di rumah Yaya ya?"

"Apa persiapannya tidak terlalu dini? Itukan masih 2 bulan lagi. Lagipula kita belum tau model soal seperti apa yang akan dimunculkan di lomba itu." ujar Ice yang masih sibuk mengemasi barangnya.

"Justru semakin awal kita belajar, kemungkinan kita menang akan semakin tinggi. Dan masalah latihan soal," Yaya menggantungkan kalimatnya, di tangannya ada beberapa map yang berisi soal LCC dari berbagai tahun pelajaran.

"Kapan kalian..?" Heran Ice. Bukan duo Y jika mengajukan suatu hal tanpa persiapan sama sekali. Pada akhirnya Ice lah yang mengalah, "Baiklah."

"Oke, kurasa jemputanku juga sudah sampai. Ayo!" ajak Yaya.

Sepanjang koridor Yaya dan Ying berjalan beriringan sambil mengobrol seru, sesekali tawa terdengar dari keduanya. Sedangkan Ice berjalan mengekor di belakang, hanya memperhatikan. Entah kenapa walau hanya seperti ini ia sangat senang. Kehidupannya berubah 180° sejak ia mengenal Blaze, tunggu kenapa jadi ada Blaze? Tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Blaze yang membawanya pada indahnya hidup. Mungkin jika ia tidak mengenalnya , ia masih terpuruk di dasar jurang hatinya.

Alunan piano Sonata in C Mayor mengalun lembut melewati sepasang handsfree yang terpasang manis di indra pendengarannya, lagu yang sesuai suasana hatinya. Kedua manik _aquamarine_ nya memandang keluar jendela mobil, selama kurang lebih 10 mereka sampai di rumah Yaya.

Nampak mewah dari luar, terkesan emosional, cat pink yang lembut menyatu dengan warna putih bersih nampak nyaman dipandang.

"Silahkan masuk." Yaya mengijinkan kedua temannya untuk masuk. "Maaf saja kalau ruang tamunya seperti ini. Soalnya berhubungan dengan pekerjaan mama juga." ujar Yaya.

Dari ruang tamunya saja sudah jelas pekerjaan tuan rumah, beberapa maneken terpajang dengan gaun indah yang membalutnya dan di salah satu sisi terdapat lemari kaca dengan beberapa gamis tergantung di sana.

"Belajar di kamarku saja, Ying kau ajak Ice ke atas. Akan ku susul nanti." Ujar Yaya.

Ying hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar Yaya di lantai 2, diikuti Ice di belakangnya.

"Hah, akhirnya sampai juga." Ice merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Yaya. "Oh ya, kalau butuh kamar mandi ada di sana. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, Yaya tak akan keberatan pasti." tambahnya, tangannya meraih remote TV dan menyalakannya.

Ice hanya diam saja, ia berjalan menuju pintu balkon dan membukanya. Memisahkan kamar bernuansa pink dengan dunia luar. Angin langsung menyambutnya, ia memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan lembut yang menerpa kulit pucatnya.

"Maaf, lama." Yaya masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi jus dan beberapa camilan.

"Baiklah, langsung saja." kata Ying sambil mematikan TV setelah memastikan tak ada acara yang bagus.

"Ice?" panggil Yaya.

"..."

Yaya dan Ying saling bertukar pandang. Ying hanya mengangkat bahu ketika di tanya. Ice benar-benar menimati angin ini hingga ia tersentak ketika bahunya di tepuk Yaya.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Yaya.

"Ah, ya. Tentu."

Waktu terus berlalu, kertas penuh coretan dan buku yang berserakan menghiasi kamar. Sudah 3 jam lamanya mereka berkutat dengan soal itu, sesekali debat mewarnai suasana di kamar pink itu.

"Ice kau salah, seharusnya kau menggunakan cara yang ke-2." seru Ying ketika mengoreksi jawaban Ice.

"Maaf." hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari bibir Ice. Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya yang terasa pusing.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Dari tadi kau kehilangan konsentrasi." tanya Yaya.

"Ya, hanya butuh istirahat sebentar." jawab Ice. Bolpoint di tanganya terjatuh, memijit pangkal hidungnya.

Ying menghela nafas, "Hari ini sampai di sini saja. Aku juga sudah lelah."

"Kalau begitu aku ijin pulang, ini sudah sore." ujar Ice mulai membereskan barangnya.

Ketika ia bangkit kepalanya menjadi semakin pusing membuatnya kembali terduduk.

"Kau tidak apa?" Yaya mulai khawatir, tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh dahi Ice, hangat. "Ice? Kau demam?"

"Heh!? Kau demam Ice?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Hanya kelelahan saja." elak Ice.

Ying menghela nafas, "Kalau kau sakit seharusnya bilang saja, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri sampai sakit seperti ini. Kalau kau sakit siapa yang mau menggantikanmu nanti?"

"Kalau begitu kami akan mengantarmu pulang." usul Yaya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." tolak Ice.

"Kau itu sedang sakit, kalau apa-apa terjadi padamu di jalan nanti, kami juga yang disalahkan." kata Ying.

"Sudahlah, biar kami mengantarkanmu." ujar Yaya lembut.

Akhirnya Ice menerimanya, walau ia tak enak hati telah merepotkan sejoli ini.

"Sampai jumpa Ice." ujar Yaya dari jendela mobilnya. Mereka baru saja mengantarkan Ice pulang.

Ice hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan mobil itu menjauh hingga hilang dari pandangan.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Nona Ice. Anda ingin di masakan apa untuk malam ini?" tanya salah seorang pelayan.

"Aku tidak nafsu untuk makan. Aku ingin ke kamar dulu." ujar Ice singkat.

Pelayan itu membungkuk memberi hormat. Ice berjalan melewati tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Hah, rasanya hari ini melelahkan sekali." gumamnya sambil memijat pelipis.

 **TBC...**

📢📣 **Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin Minna san 🎆🎇🎉🍗🍛🍚🍲 Maaf apabila ada salah kata atau tingkah laku waktu Lucky di sini 🙏 Mohon maaf lahir dan batin 👌**

 **Kali ini Lucky balik dengan sequel Loneliness Ice. Akhirnya setelah lama berpikir, ada juga ide yang nyangkut.**

 **Maaf kalau fic ini ngga memuaskan, soalnya ngetiknya pake HP (╥_╥)#Nunggu tukang reparasi laptop ngga dateng"😤**

 **Btw, ada yang tau Ice kenapa? 📢**

 **Sebenernya mau buat fic baru tapi karena banyak yg minta sequel jadi didelay dulu. sekalian nyicil biar pas masuk sekolah nanti bisa tetep update. (´∀`)**

 **Semoga di chapter-chapter berikutnya bisa mempermainan emosi reader. Terakhir, mohon RnR.**

 **Regard✌**

 **LucKyra🍀**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Days Forever**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC, Fem!Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Sang surya belumlah menampakan diri sepenuhnya, masih malu-malu mengintip di ufuk timur. Kicauan burung telah menjadi alarm alami bagi setiap insan yang mendengarnya. Suara indahnya membangunkan seorang gadis yang tampak masih bertahan di balik selimut hangatnya. Iris _aquamarine_ nampak dari netra yang perlahan terbuka. Mengeryap beberapa kali, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran. Bangun di hari cerah, bukan tubuh segar yang dirasakan, justru sakit kepala yang menyambut paginya. Sungguh bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Jika saja hari ini tertanggal warna merah, ia pasti kembali memasuki alam mimpinya. Sayangnya hanya angan semata. Waktupun juga tak bisa menunggu hingga kantuk atau rasa sakitnya menghilang. Dengan setengah hati ia bangkit dari tidurnya,

"Hmppp..." Tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri ketika ia merasa ada yang mendesak keluar dari perutnya. Reflek, kakinya berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Hoek... Hoek..Ohok.. Ice memuntahkan semua yang memaksa keluar dari perutnya. Sejak kemarin sore, ia tak mengkonsumsi apapun, hingga hanya cairan berwarna hijau yang terus ia muntahkan. Mual yang ia rasakan tak kunjung reda, bahkan sampai tubuhnya lemas. Ditambah kepalanya yang serasa dipukul balok tak kasat mata, membuat kakinya tak mampu menompang berat tubuhnya.

10 menit kemudian, barulah ia merasa agak baikan, walau dilihat dari sisi manapun ia nampak menyedihkan. Mata sayunya memandang kosong, dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, nampak kepayahan. Tubuh lemas itu terduduk di marmer sambil bersandar pada tembok, mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya yang terkuras.

"Sepertinya aku masuk angin." Gumamnya seorang diri.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 06.00, makanan telah tersaji rapi di atas meja, menanti si tuan melahapnya. Ayah keluar kamar sambil merapikan dasinya. Tak ada seorangpun di meja makan. Aneh, biasanya Ice sudah siap di sana, menanti sang ayah untuk sarapan bersama.

"Ice belum keluar?" tanya Ayah.

"Belum, apa perlu saya panggil?" usul seorang _maid_ yang menyajikan secangkir kopi.

"Ya, tolong panggilkan. Nanti dia kesiangan."

"Baik." Jawabnya sambil membungkuk.

Baru saja ia hendak melangkah, namun Ice sudah tampak tengah menuruni tangga.

"Selamat pagi ayah." Sapa Ice.

"Oh, selamat pagi sayang." Sapa ayah sambil menyesap kopinya.

Ice duduk dekat ayahnya dan mengambil nasi goreng yang telah tersaji. Sekilas ayah memandang Ice, alisnya bertautan.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" tanya ayah yang nampak khawatir. Pasalnya ia nampak lebih pucat.

"Kau sakit?" Tanyanya lagi, tangannya terangkat hendak mengecek suhu tubuh putri semata wayangnya. Namun ditepis lembut oleh Ice.

"Aku baik-baik saja ayah, hanya sedikit pusing. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Dusta Ice. Ia mengeluarkan kalimat yang sekiranya dapat membuat ayahnya tak khawatir.

Jujur saja, ia merasa tidak enak badan hari ini. Sakit kepalanya masih terasa walau tak sehebat tadi, rasa mualnya juga belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Ia memaksakan makan, walau perutnya sama sekali tidak nyaman. Namun ia mencoba melahap makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya, setidaknya ia tak membuat ayahnya lebih khawatir.

Belum ada seperempat nasi di piringnya ia habiskan, rasanya seperti ada batu yang baru saja menghantam kepalanya.

 _Sial, kenapa harus di saat seperti ini!?_ Umpat Ice.

Ia hanya bisa menunduk sambil memejamkan mata.

 _Jangan sampai ayahnya tau._

"A-ayah, aku mau berangkat dulu."

"Loh, sarapannya belum dihabiskan? Tidak bareng sama ayah aja?" tanya ayah.

Ice menggeleng, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit yang kian menjadi. Oh, bagus sekarang disekitar tampak berputar. Apa Ice masih sanggup untuk ke sekolah, bahkan untuk melangkahkan kaki saja terasa sangat berat.

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan meja, kakinya gemetar, ia telah mencapai batas. Kepanikan menghiasi ruangan itu, ketika tubuh Ice tiba-tiba tumbang tergeletak di lantai.

"ICE!?"

"NONA ICE!?"

Ia melihat buminya yang nampak berdiri. Salah, tapi tubuhnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia masih mampu mendengar keramaiaan di sekitarnya, ia semakin merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut dan matanya terasa berat. Pada akhirnya ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

🍀LucKyra🍀

"Selamat pagi Yaya." sapa Ying.

"Pagi Ying." balas Yaya. "Hari ini kita makan siang seperti kemarin lagi ya?" kata Yaya.

Ying mempertemukan ujung jari telunjuk dengan ibu jarinya, "Oke."

"Hari ini aku bawa biskuit dengan resep baru, nanti kalian coba ya?"

Ying membatu di tempat, _"Dia berniat membunuh kami. Seratus kali dia membuat resep rasanya sama saja. Bagaimana caranya aku menjauhkan biskuit beracun itu?"_ jerit Ying dalam hati.

Sisa waktu menuju pelajaran pertama mereka habiskan dalam diam. Yaya sedang menikmati buku bacaannya, sedangkan Ying tengah membalik otaknya, berpikir keras cara menghindari 'benda' itu. Sepertinya stok idenya sedang habis, hingga ia menggigit kuku jarinya.

Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring, matematika membuka pembelajaran hari ini. Seorang guru bergaya layaknya super hero masuk ke kelas 3-1.

"Bangun!" titah Yaya.

"Selamat pagi, pak." salam seluruh murid serempak.

"Selamat pagi wahai murid kebenaran. Dari salam kalian sudah menunjukan semangat berkobar kalian. Bagus, bagus!" pujinya.

Ia memperhatikan setiap muridnya dengan bangga, namun di kelas itu ada satu bangku yang kosong. "Eh? Bukankan jumlah di kelas ini genap? Kenapa ada bangku kosong?" heran beliau.

"Eh? Ice tidak berangkat?" Yaya baru saja menyadari kehadiran temannya satu ini.

"Tidak biasanya Ice seperti ini." kata Ying.

"Kalian berdua tak tau kah keberadaan murid kebenaran ini?" tanya Papa Zola ditujukan pada duo Y. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, "Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Kita mulai pelajaran ini."

SKIP TIME

Saat istirahat, Gempa, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berkumpul di atap sekolah untuk makan bersama seperti hari sebelumnya.

Bertanya di mana Blaze? Dia sedang mengumpulkan tugas kelompok, mungkin akan menyusul beberapa saat lagi.

"Nah" Yaya menyodorkan kotak bekal yang berisi biskuit. "Kemarin aku membuat resep baru. Cobalah."

Semua yang ada di sana hanya memandang ngeri biskuit itu. "Ambillah, aku sudah lelah membuatnya." ujar Yaya dalam mode _puppy._

 _"Auranya kuat sekali."_ jerit para saksi

Brakkk... Blaze membuka pintu terlalu keras, setidaknya mampu memecah ketegangan saat itu. "Yo semuanya." Blaze muncul dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Eh loh? Sepertinya ada yang belum datang. Di mana Ice?" Blaze merasa ganjil dengan jumlah mereka, segera menyadari tiadanya gadis biru itu di antara mereka.

"Oh, iya. Kemana Ice?" tanya Gempa.

"Hari ini dia tidak masuk. Ngga tau kenapa, surat ijinnya juga ngga ada." jawab Ying mulai melahap tempuranya, diam-diam mengabaikan biskuit Yaya.

"Mungkin Ice sakit," ujar Yaya nampak khawatir. "Kemarin kami belajar di rumahku, dan dia nampak kurang sehat." tambahnya.

 _Yaya!_ Semua mata memandang gadis itu.

 _"Jangan-jangan Ice makan 'itu'?"_

 _"Ice pasti sakit setelah memakan'nya' ."_

"Ke-kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" heran Yaya.

"Kau kemarin memberi biskuit pada Ice kan?" tanya Blaze.

"I-iya, memang kenapa?"

"Biskuit itulah penyebabnya!" seru Gopal.

"Hah!? Kenapa jadi biskuitku? Memang Ice sakit karena itu?"

"Tentu saja." ujar mereka kompak.

"Belum tentu juga Ice sakit karena biskuitku kan?" bela Yaya.

"Dey Yaya, kucing saja langsung pingsan makan biskuit kau." ujar Gopal tanpa pikir panjang.

Yaya terdiam sejenak, aura hitam mulai menyeruak dari tubuhnya. "Apa kau bilang Gopal!?"

"KYAAA! SELAMATKAN AKU BLAZE." Jerit Gopal sambil bersembunyi di balik Blaze.

"Sudahlah, dari pada ribut mending tanya langsung ke orangnya." Blaze menengahi masalah ini. Jarinya mengutak-atik layar flatnya.

Blaze menekan tombol speaker agar semua bisa mendengar obrolannya.

 _"Halo?"_ ujar seseorang di seberang sana.

"Kok suaranya berat kaya gini? Kaya suara bapak-bapak." bisik Gopal.

"Sstt, ini ayah Ice." bisik Gempa.

 _"Blaze ya?"_

"I-iya om." jawab Blaze yang sudah familiar dengan suara ini.

 _"Kamu telfon pasti mau nanyain kabar Ice ya?"_

"Hehehe, tau aja om. Oh ya, Ice kenapa hari ini tidak berangkat?"

 _"Dia ngga papa, hanya tadi pagi dia bilang agak pusing. Dan setelah di periksa, dokter bilang hanya kelelahan. Jadi hari ini Ice harus istirahat."_

"Oh, jadi bukan karena keracunan makanan kan om?" tanya Blaze, sambil melirik Yaya.

 _"Hahaha. Engga, hanya kelelahan biasa. Besok dia pasti sudah masuk."_

"Begitu ya om? Kalau begitu semoga Ice cepat sembuh."

 _"Ya, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkannya."_

"Ah, wajarlah, saya kan temannya. Terima kasih om."

 _"Seharusnya saya yang berterima kasih."_

Panggilan diputus. Setidaknya sekarang mereka tau keadaan Ice, dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin.

.

.

Ayah mengangkat panggilan yang masuk di ponsel Ice.

"Dari Blaze, dia pasti khawatir." tebak ayah dengan seringaian, ada maksud terselubung. Hari ini beliau ijin tidak bekerja, untuk menjaga putrinya.

Kejadian pagi itu membuatnya khawatir dengan kesehatan Ice. Ia memang menderita anemia, hingga wajahnya selalu nampak pucat.

Ayah menggenggam tangannya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari paras pucat Ice yang lebih dari 3 jam matanya tak terbuka. Apa pingsan akan selama ini? Dokter bilang ia hanya kelelahan, memang kegiatan apa yang dilakukan putrinya setelah libur panjang semester?

Apa Ice akan baik-baik saja?

🍀LucKyra🍀

Hari berikutnya Ice sekolah seperti biasa. Pagi ini ayah mengantar Ice sampai sekolahan, sekalian berangkat ke kantor katanya.

"Yo, Ice!" Seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Saat ia menoleh, sosok Blaze sudah berada di sampingnya. "Selamat pagi." sapa Blaze dengan senyum lebar terpasang di parasnya.

"Pagi." Balas Ice.

"Sudah sehat?" Tanya Blaze.

"Kau tau?" Heran Ice, rasanya ia belum memberitahu siapapun tentang absennya kemarin.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan sahabatmu." jawab Blaze dengan cengirannya.

Ice mengulas senyum, dia memang sahabatnya, Boboiboy Blaze. Periang, murah senyum, ramah, lucu dan kekanak-kanakan. Begitu terang di mata Ice, hingga mampu menerangi hatinya yang gelap. Dia juga hangat, hingga mampu melelehkan bongkahan es yang memenjara dirinya, tanpa melukai Ice di dalamnya.

"Tapi," Blaze menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Ice yang memandang Blaze heran. Tangannya terangkat dan mendarat di dahi Ice, "Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Tubuhmu masih sedikit panas, wajahmu juga nampak pucat." ujar Blaze sambil memperhatikan wajah Ice.

Blush..

Ice yakin wajah pucatnya sekarang menjadi memerah. "He-hentikan. Kenapa orang-orang suka sekali menyentuh keningku?" ujar Ice sambil menepis tangan Blaze.

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena dahimu lebar, bahkan pesawat pun bisa mendarat di sana." Ujar Blaze sambil tertawa.

😒 "Sudah puas mengejekku?"

"Hahaha, hanya bercanda. Lagi pula, kau itu lebih cantik kalau membuka penutup kepalamu dan membiarkan rambutmu tergerai. Seperti ini," Blaze membuka penutup kepala dan menarik rambut panjang Ice dari _hoodie_ biru itu. "Nah, kau jadi nampak lebih cantik."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Hahaha, hanya bercanda." ujar Blaze tanpa dosa.

 _Bercanda!? Lagi!? 💢_ Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Ice.

"Seperti apapun penampilanmu, kau itu tetap cantik." Puji Blaze sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ice.

Blush..

Untuk kedua kalinya pipi Ice merona, padahal beberapa saat lalu emosinya tengah memuncak. Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan kelas Ice.

"Kau sudah sampai, kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti." ujar Blaze sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ice hanya bisa memandang punggung sosok itu yang mulai menjauh, namun tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan menatap Ice.

"Oh ya, nanti pulang bareng ya?" ajak Blaze. Belum sempat ia menjawab, sosok itu berbalik, semakin jauh hingga hilang di persimpangan koridor.

Ice hanya mendengus, "Huh, dasar aneh." Kemudian seulas senyum terpatri manis di parasnya.

Di kelas sudah agak ramai, pagi di kelas ia di sambut baik oleh duo Y.

"Ah Ice? Selamat pagi?" sapa Yaya.

"Ya, pagi." balas Ice sambil menyungingkan senyuman.

"Kemarin kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya Ying, sekedar memastikan saja.

"Maaf, kemarin aku kurang enak badan. Istirahat nanti aku akan menemui Bu Timmy, memberi tau keterangan absenku kemarin." kata Ice.

"Oh ya, nanti makan siang bersama ya?" kata Yaya.

"Tapi hari ini aku tidak bawa bekal."

"Aku juga, nanti ke kantin saja ya?" usul Ying.

Ice hanya menganggukan kepala, tanda setuju

SKIP TIME

"Ice, kau beli apa?" tanya Ying sambil mendudukan diri setelah lama mengantri.

"Roti melon dan donat lobak merah." ujar Ice sambil meminum jus buahnya.

"Hari ini aku hanya dapat sandwich isi telur." Ying hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ambil donatku." tawar Ice.

"Ah, tidak, terima kasih." tolak Ying.

"Cepat habiskan makanan kalian, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." ujar Yaya.

"Hah, terlalu lama mengantri. Kalau begitu aku makan saja di kelas." gumam Ying.

Mereka mulai beranjak dari kantin, namun Ice ijin ke toilet terlebih dahulu dan meminta mereka meninggalkannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami duluan ya," ujar Yaya.

Kantin masih nampak ramai, dalam keramaian ini seseorang menarik perhatiannya karena kehebohan yang ia buat hanya karena donat lobak merah.

"Aduh, padahala aku belum sarapan." gumam pemuda itu lemas.

"Nah." Ice menyodorkan donat yang ia beli tadi.

"DONAT LOBAK MERAH!" Serunya. Namun ketika ia melihat siapa yang memberinya, ia hanya berdehem.

"Ngga usah sok jaim lah Fang, ambil saja daripada kau pingsan di kelas." kata Ice.

Namun Fang belum memberi respon, membuat Ice hilang kesabaran. Dia langsung menarik tangan Fang dan meletakkan roti itu di telapak tangannya dan meninggalkan Fang yang melongo begitu saja.

Gemercik air menabrak wastafel, Ice tengah mencuci tangannya setelah buang air kecil. Ia memutar kran untuk mematikannya. Namun ia terkejut ketika menjumpai setetes cairan merah kental di wastafel.

"Darah!?"

Di tempat ini tak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Ia mengangkat wajah, berkaca pad cermin di hadapannya. Ia tak kalah terkejut ketika memandang pantulan dirinya, hidungnya berdarah.

Ia mencoba menghapus darah itu dengan tangannya hingga warna merah menghiasi tangannya. Ia segera mencuci tangannya, dan mengulangi kegiatan sebelumnya. Panik mulai menguasai dirinya karena darahnya tak kunjung berhenti.

5 menit kemudian, mimisannya telah berhenti. Namun tubuhnya masih gemetar karena ketakutan yang luar biasa, membuat wajahnya nampak lebih pucat. Sehingga ia butuh satu beberapa menit untuk menenangkan diri.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ice telah selesai mengemasi barangnya, namun ia masih duduk manis di bangkunya.

"Kau mau pulang bersama kami?" tawar Yaya.

"Tidak terima kasih, kalian duluan saja."

"Oke, sampai jumpa besok." ujar Ying.

Ice tetap tinggal di kelas bukan tanpa alasan. Ia tengah menunggu Blaze menjemputnya, seperti yang dikatakan Blaze pagi tadi. Mereka akan pulang bersama.

Namun sudah 15 menit ia menunggu, Blaze juga tak kunjung muncul. Ia mulai lelah menunggu, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

 _From : Blaze_

 _Maaf, hari ini aku ada latihan sepak bola sampai sore. Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu saja, maaf aku telat mengabarimu. Latihan ini juga mendadak. Jadi lain kali saja ya? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf._

Ice menghela nafas panjang, ia bangkit dari bangkunya. Meninggalkan kelas yang telah sepi. Hari ini ia tak dijemput karena sebelumnya ia mengirim pesan pada sopirnya untuk tidak menjemputnya. Sekarang ia terpaksa harus jalan kaki.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia hanya memikirkan kejadian di toilet tadi. Ia mimisan, dan darah yang keluar tadi banyak sekali. Jujur saja ia takut dengan kondisi ini. Akhir-akhirnya ini dia sering pusing, kemarin dia pingsan, sekarang mimisan.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan saja." Gumam Ice mencoba menyakinkan dirinya.

Secara tak sengaja, langkahnya berhenti di bangunan besar bercat putih. Ice memandang bangunan itu, ia jadi teringat terakhir kali ke sini.

"Apa aku harus check up?" gumamnya penuh keraguan.

Ia menggeleng cepat, "Inikan hanya check up biasa." ujar Ice mulai memasuki kawasan rumah sakit itu.

Bau khas antibiotik langsung menyeruak di indra penciumannya ketika ia memasuki lobby. Bau yang ia membuatnya selalu teringat dengan almarhuman ibunya, sekali lagi ingatan itu menggores hatinya.

"Ice ya? Apa kabar?" Sapa seorang suster yang nampak sangat familiar baginya.

"Ah, suster Wika. Lama tak jumpa." kata Ice pada suster yang dulu merawat ibunya. Jadi jangan heran jika Ice sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ya, apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanyanya.

"Hanya check up saja. Bisa membantuku?" tanya Ice.

"Tentu saja."

Kemudian Ice diarahkan menuju ruang MCU, segala sesuatu telah diatur oleh suster Wika. Ia hanya tinggal mengii form riwayat dan menjalankan serangkaian pemeriksaan.

 _Aku akan baik-baik saja._

Kalimat itu terus terngiang dipikirannya saat ia memasuki ruang rontgen. Entah kenapa ia berdebar-debar saat pemeriksaan. Namun ia tekan rasa itu dengan kalimat yang terus ia ulang.

Rontgen, pemeriksaan darah dan urine, bertemu dokter di poli umum dan kembali ke MCU, semuanya telah dilaluinya. Bukanya hatinya lega, justru ia semakin gugup mengenai hasilnya.

"Kapan hasilnya keluar?" tanya Ice.

"4 hari lagi, akan dikirim ke rumahmu."

"Baiklah. Sepertinya sudah sore, aku mau pulang dulu. Terima kasih bantuannya." kata Ice.

"Sama-sama, hati-hati di jalan." ujar Suster Wika sambil tersenyum.

Ice berjalan keluar, dan benar saja. Langit telah menjadi jingga, tak terasa ternyata check up tadi memakan banyak waktu juga.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kan?" gumam Ice sambil memandang langit luas.

 **TBC**

 **Bagaimana? Kurang greget? Alurnya kecepatan? Keliatan acak-acakan? Silahkan berikan saran dan kritik.**

 **Kalau soal update, Lucky selalu usahain kilat. #Sayangnya belum bisa ╥** **﹏** **berhubung otak saya yang sering mentok. Bikin selalu mikirin kelanjutannya, bahkan sampe kebawa mimpi** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ**

 **Kalau kalian nemuin scene yg berasa ngeganjal, berarti itu otak mentok saya.**

 **Katanya mulai minggu depan update tiap hari jumat, kalo ngga sabtu.. Gomen kalau terlalu lama, soalnya udah kelas 3 ╥** **﹏** **, huhuhu,, shock berat saya tau kelas baru.**

 **Jaa,, lucky rasa cukup segitu saja.. Sampai jumpa minggu depan 😊**

 **Regard**

🍀 **LucKyra🍀**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Days Forever**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC, Fem!Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

7 Juli tertanggal warna merah, atau lebih tepatnya hari Minggu. Waktunya bersantai, melepas penat setelah 6 hari bekerja. Apa yang biasa kalian lakukan pada saat hari libur? Olahraga sambil bertegur sapa dengan tetangga? Out bersama teman, atau hanya berdiam diri di rumah? Ah, mungkin menyesap secangkir kopi di pagi hari juga menyenangkan.

Seperti pria paruh baya yang duduk di teras rumahnya sambil membaca koran ditemani secangkir kopi yang masih panas, udara yang masih segar menambah kenikmatan Minggu pagi. Sepertinya sangat disayangkan jika tidak menikmati pagi yang indah ini, seperti Ice. Gadis bersurai panjang itu bahkan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal ketika sinar sang surya menyinari tiap sudut ruang bercat biru itu. Biarlah, hari inikan setiap orang bebas menggunakan waktu sesuka hati sebelum bertemu kembali dengan hari Senin.

Seseorang berseragam satpam berjalan menghampiri tuan rumah yang bersantai teras.

"Maaf pak, mengganggu waktu anda. Barusan ada orang yang mengirim ini." Ujar satpam itu sambil menyodorkan amplop berwarna coklat.

"Dari siapa?"

"Saya kurang tau, tapi amplop ini ditujukan untuk nona Ice." Jelasnya.

"Untuk Ice? Ah, kalau begitu terima kasih." ujar Ayah.

"Baik, saya akan kembali bekerja." Ijin satpam itu dan kembali ke tempatnya.

Ayah mengangguk mengijinkan. Beliau membolak-balik amplop itu dan menjumpai lambang Rumah Sakit Central Pulau Rintis. Ia semakin penasaran pada amplop yang ditujukan pada Ice. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membuka dan membaca isinya dengan teliti.

Di awal surat itu tertulis nama Etenia Ice dan data lainnya. Dahinya berkerut ketika membaca tabel yang kurang ia pahami. Hingga di bagian akhir halaman itu membuat matanya terbelalak, bahkan jari-jemarinya sampai gemetar memegang kertas itu karena keterkejutannya.

 _Dengan ini, dapat disimpulkan bahwa Saudari Etenia Ice, positif mengidap penyakit kanker otak_

Saat itu juga ia merasa hidupnya hancur, air matanya yang tak pernah mengalir sejak kematian istrinya kini jadi tak terbendung lagi hingga mengucur deras dari pelupuk mata, mengalir bak anak sungai tak pernah kering.

Sudah cukup hidup diuji dengan penyakit yang merenggut nyawa pasangan hidupnya. Dan sekarang, Tuhan memberi cobaan yang lebih berat dengan menurunkan penyakit yang bahkan jauh lebih ganas yang mampu membunuhnya korbannya kapan saja, pada putrinya. Apa Tuhan adil? Bukankah sudah cukup rasa sakit yang Ice terima selama ini, semua ini benar-benar membuatnya sesak.

🍀LucKyra7🍀

Jam 09.37, Ice berjalan menuruni tangga setelah membersihkan diri, bisa terbayang gadis secantik dirinya dengan tampang bangun tidur dengan rambut acak-acakan? Ruang makan nampak sepi, langkahnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Aneh, kenapa sepi sekali?" Gumam Ice keheranan.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ruang utama, biasanya jam segini ayah sedang menonton TV. Dari kejauhan ayah tengah duduk di sofa, namun TV dalam keadaan mati. Dihampirinya orang tua tinggalnya itu, ia nampak melamun dengan mata sembab yang mencuri perhatian Ice pertama kali.

"Ayah kenapa?" tanya Ice melihat ekspresi ayahnya yang kacau.

Ayah yang tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian beralih memandang Ice. Sekali lagi, pandangannya buram karena cairan kembali menumpuk di pelupuk mata. Ia menutup wajah, tak sanggup memandang putrinya.

"A-ayah kenapa?" Ice semakin kebingungan ketika ayahnya tiba-tiba menangis.

Pandangannya segera tertuju pada amplop coklat di samping ayah. Ada lambang RS Central Pulau Rintis di sana. Ia baru teringat tentang check up dirinya yang hasilnya akan keluar hari ini. Diraihnya amplop itu dan mulai membaca isinya.

Deg...

Jantungnya serasa berdetak, tubuhnya langsung lemas membaca surat itu. Air matanya pun ikut meleleh membasahi pipi, ia menangis tanpa satupun isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kanker otak?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Ayah bangkit, mendekap hangat putri. Mencoba menenangkan Ice, walau dari psikis dirinya juga tengah tergoncang.

"Ayah selalu ada untuk mu sayang, kamu ngga sendiri." bisik Ayah masih dalam tangisannya.

"Setelah ini kita pergi ke rumah sakit ya?" ujar ayah setelah melepas pelukannya.

Hari itu juga mereka pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaan Ice lebih lanjut. Selama perjalanan mereka hanya terlalu dalam keheningan. Ayah tengah fokus mengemudi, sesekali melirik ke samping melihat keadaan putrinya. Iris mata Ice hanya memandang ke luar jendela, sesekali liquid bening membasahi pipinya. Dadanya merasa sesak dengan semua yang ia alami. Tak cukupkah Tuhan mengujinya, yang hampir membuatnya ingin meregang nyawa. Atau semua ini adalah hukuman karena atas tidakannya itu? Apapun itu, kali ini semua akan menjadi lebih berat dari yang ia terima sebelumnya.

Tak terasa, mobil yang mereka kendarai memasuki area parkir rumah sakit. Ice masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya, hanya nampak memandang pantulan dirinya di kaca.

"Ice?" panggil ayah ketika mesin mobil dimatikan.

Kesadaran Ice kembali ke permukaan, "Ah, ya ayah?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Masih bisa jalan?" tanya ayah.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja mungkin. Ayah tenang saja, aku bisa berjalan sendiri kok." Ujar Ice menenangkan hati ayah dengan senyum palsunya.

"Oke. Ayo!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki area rumah sakit. Jujur saja, Ice merasa sangat takut. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya ketakutan, bukan jarum suntik, bukan juga darah. Namun rasa tak nyaman di hatinya sama sekali membuatnya tak nyaman.

Langkah pertama memasuki lobby, bau obat-obatan sudah mengisi rongga dadanya, membuat perutnya mulai merasa tak nyaman. Ayah berjalan menuju meja resepsionis, memasuki lebih jauh dalan gedung itu, Ice merasa mual sekarang.

30 detik

1 menit

3 menit

"Mpphh.."

Cukup, ia sudah tak tahan. Ia mengedarkan pandang, mencari toilet terdekat dari posisinya. Bingo! Di dekat ruang tunggu ada toilet. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari sebelum isi perutnya benar-benar keluar.

"ICE!?" panggilan ayah terabaikan begitu saja.

Blam... Ice membanting pintu, hingga beberapa orang di sekitarnya tersentak karena terkejut.

Hoek... Hoeeek... Ohok... Hoeeeeekkk...

Ice memuntahkan semua isi perutnya yang sejak tadi tertahan. Sampai ia lelah muntahpun, rasa mualnya belum kunjung reda.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Ice?"

 _Itu suara ayah, ia pasti khawatir._

Dengan segenap sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, ia berjalan keluar.

Cklek..

Pintu terbuka, menampakan sosok Ice dengan wajah pucat dan tubuhnya yang lemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ayah.

Dari sorot matanya saja sudah menunjukan betapa khawatir nya. Melihat Ice yang tiba-tiba berlari menuju toilet tanpa ijin menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Ya, hanya hmppp." Ice buru-buru menutup mulutnya dan kembali memasuki toilet.

Barulah 10 menit kemudian Ice keluar dengan tubuh gemetar dan mata sayu. Mungkin tenaganya hanya tersisa 5%.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Masih mau muntah lagi?" tanya Ayah.

Ice menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, hanya saja bau ini membuatku mual." jawabnya lirih.

Tentu saja rumah sakit meninggalkan sisi gelap dalam kehidupan Ice, mengingat mendiang ibunya juga dirawat di sini. Sudah pasti memori itu terekam jelas diingatannya.

Ayah memutuskan ke taman, memberi waktu Ice menghirup udara segar untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Ayah menghampiri Ice yang duduk di bangku taman, di bawah pohon yang rindang, dengan sebotol air mineral dan roti di tangannya.

"Makan dulu, kau harus mengisi perutmu yang kosong." ujar ayah.

"Tapi lidahku terasa pahit, perutku juga masih terasa mual." tolak Ice.

"Jangan biarkan perutmu kosong, setidaknya makan walau sedikit. Nanti juga baikan."

Ia menerimanya, perlahan kondisi Ice membaik. Setidaknya tidak terlalu nampak pucat dan sedikit berenergi.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya ayah.

"Eum." Ice mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita periksa sekarang ya?" tanya ayah setengah memohon.

Ice terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk memandang rerumputan hijau. Ia masih takut.

"Tenang saja, ayah akan selalu bersamamu." ujar ayah hangat sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Ice.

Ice melirik, nampak raut wajah ayah penuh kesungguhan yang mempu menggetarkan hatinya. Jika ayah saja seserius ini, ia juga harus berani.

Ice menghirup nafas panjang, "Oke."

Ayah langsung sumringah mendengar jawaban Ice. Mereka kembali memasuki gedung serba putih itu. Tak ada lagi rasa mual, mungkin tubuhnya mulai terbiasa dengan 'aroma' khas ini. Kali ini ayah merangkul Ice, tak akan membiarkannya berjuang sendiri. Ia adalah kepala keluarga, sosok yang harus tegar dalam berbagai keadaan.

Sampailah mereka pada tempat yang di tuju, ruang dokter Mariko yang dulu pernah merawat ibu Ice. Orangnya sangat ramah dan juga baik. Setidaknya dengan tau karakteristik dokternya sudah cukup membuat Ice sedikit tenang.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk." Seseorang di dalam sana menjawab ketukan pintu, mengijinkan mereka masuk.

Pintu terbuka, seseorang berjas putih duduk sambil membaca kertas di tangannya. Suster Wika juga ada di sana, mungkin sedang memberi laporan.

Tapi tunggu, itu bukan dokter Mariko yang Ice kenal. Seorang lelaki bersurai pacak, iris merah keunguan dan pandangan gelap.

Ice menunduk dalam, entah kenapa ia sekarang merasa jauh lebih takut. Bukan karena penyakit yang ia derita, namun justru dokternya yang bikin ngeri.

 _Serius ini dokternya? Kalau orang ini mah lebih cocok jadi pembunuh bayaran (?). Serem banget, bahkan lebih serem dari guru paling miller di sekolahku. Keren sih keren, tapi pandangan itu terlihat lebih menusuk daripada di tikung temen (?). Lihat matanya, kaya natap falak di depan mata (?)._ Teriak Ice dalam hati.

"Saya tidak salah masuk ruangan kan? Ini ruangan dokter Mariko?" tanya ayah kebingungan.

"Ah, iya. Ini dulu memang ruangan dokter Mariko, namun beliau dipindahkan ke luar kota 2 bulan lalu. Dan sekarang di isi oleh dokter Kaizo." Jelas dokter Wika.

"Jadi namamu Ice? Perkenalkan aku dokter Kaizo." Sapa Dr. Kaizo.

Ice hanya mengangguk, dan masih menundukan kepala.

"Silahkan duduk." ujarnya mempersilahkan kedua orang itu duduk.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari suster Wika. Apa kalian sudah bertemu dengan dokter Maeda bagian radiologi?" tanyanya.

"Belum." Jawab ayah singkat.

"Sebaiknya kalian ke sana terlebih dahulu untuk melakukan CT scan. Saya belum bisa langkah apa yang harus diambil apabila belum mengetahui stadiumnya. Suster Wika, bisa tolong antarkan mereka?"

"Baik dokter. Mari ikuti saya."

Mereka mengikuti suster itu yang keluar terlebih dahulu, menunjukan jalan. Sesekali ayah dan suster itu mengobrol selama perjalanan, berbeda dengan Ice yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Apa dia dokter yang profesional?" tanya ayah yang terlihat ragu dengan kemampuan dokter muda tadi.

"Anda pasti meragukannya karena usianya. Dia lulus dari universitas Oxford, spesialis kanker pada usia 18 tahun. Walau baru 2 tahun ia menjadi dokter, tapi keahliannya sudah seperti dokter berpengalaman. Aku yakin dia bisa menyembuhkan Ice." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hmm, cukup menjanjikan." Gumam ayah.

"Ini ruangannya." ujar suster Wika ketika mereka sampai.

Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapat ijin masuk mereka duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia.

Suster Wika nampak sedikit berbincang dengan dokter Maeda. Ia sudah menganggap Ice seperti adiknya sendiri, jadi dengan senang hati ia membantunya selama pemeriksaan di rumah sakit itu.

Usai berbincang, dokter Maeda berhadapan dengan mereka berdua. Setelah memperkenalkan diri, ia bicara langsung _to the point_ karena sebelumnya ia sudah memperoleh penjelasan dari suster Wika.

Beliau mulai menjelaskan prosedur kerjanya dan bertanya beberapa hal pada Ice seperti kondisi kesehatan pada saat ini, konsumsi obat tertentu, dan alergi.

Setelah dirasa cukup, segala sesuatunya mulai dipersiapkan. Ice pun diminta mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang disediakan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat alat medis sebesar itu. Jari-jemarinya mencengkram kemeja sang ayah, seperti anak kecil yang menunggu giliran cabut gigi. Perasaan Ice tersalurkan. Ayah menepuk lembut pucuk kepala Ice dan berkata, "Tenang saja, ayah akan selalu bersamamu." senyumnya menghangatkan hati Ice.

"Sudah siap?" tanya dokter Maeda.

Ice mengangguk mantap, ayahnya tersenyum.

"Kau takut?" tanya salah satu radiografer, ketika Ice berbaring setelah disuntik cairan kontras sebelumnya.

 _Tenang saja, ayah akan selalu bersamamu._ Kalimat itu seperti sihir yang terus terngiang.

"Tidak." Jawab Ice.

"Bagus." petugas itu tersenyum.

Proses CT scan mulai berlangsung, dan sekitar 10 menit semua itu berakhir. Hanya tinggal menunggu hasil dan keputusan dokter Kaizo.

Berjalan kesana kemari, cukup membuat kaki Ice terasa sangat pegal. Apalagi dengan jarak yang tak bisa dikatakan dekat, beruntung itu rumah sakit besar dengan alat yang lengkap. Bisa terbayang lelahnya dioper sana sini.

Ia tau ayahnya juga lelah, namun ia menyembunyikannya. Dengan harapan ia bisa segera diperiksa lebih lanjut.

Drrrtt... Drrrtt...

Ponsel Ice bergetar, sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Blaze!?" gumam Ice menatap naga yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Umm, ayah. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya." ijin Ice.

"Kenapa? Mau muntal lagi."

"Tidak, hanya sebentar kok." ujar Ice yang kemudian berlalu.

Di kamar mandi...

"Halo? Blaze? Ada apa?" tanya Ice.

"Ice, kau sedang di mana?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya maj minta bantuanmu, ada beberapa soal yang tidak bisa kukerjakan. Kalau kau di rumah, aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang." Ujar Blaze di seberang sana.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak di rumah. Hmm, kalau kau mau nanti sore saja."

"Hmm, oke nanti sore aku ke sana. Btw, kau sedang dimana?"

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan ayahku. Sudah dulu ya, bye." Ice segera memutus panggilan.

"Huft, jangan sampai Blaze tau tentang ini." ujar Ice memandang keramik lantai.

Tes..

"Eh!?"

Setetes cairan berwarna merah mengotori keramik kamar mandi.

"Darah!?"

Ia berbalik dan berkaca. Ia baru sadar, darah mengalir deras dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Matanya melebar, ia terburu-buru membersihkan darah itu sebelum ayah mengetahuinya.

Sangat ingin rasanya ia menangis, karena sudah 10 menit ini mimisannya belum berhenti juga. Bahkan sampai sapu tangan birunya dipenuhi noda merah.

Ice baru saja keluar dari toilet, beruntung darah itu segera berhenti beberapa menit kemudian. Sehingga ayahnya juga tak perlu menunggu lebih lama, anehnya ia tak menjumpai ayahnya di manapun.

"Mungkin sudah sampai di ruangan dokter Kaizo." tebak Ice.

.

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk."

Cklek..

Ice kembali memasuki ruangan itu, nampak dokter Kaizo tengah mempelajari hasil scan.

"Loh? Ayah belum sampai di sini?" herannya.

 _Lalu ayah kemana?_

"Ah, Ice kebetulan sekali. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu. Duduklah."

Ice mendudukan diri, kembali dengan kepala menunduk.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak menggigit kok. Jadi relax saja." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Ice mengangkat wajah, memandang dokter dihadapannya mengulas senyum.

 _Nah, kalo senyum gini kan enak dipandang. Tidah wajah serius yang ia pasang ketika aku memasuki ruang ini tadi._

"J-jadi apa yang anda tanyakan?"

"Apa sebelum ini kamu pernah pingsan, mimisan dan sakit kepala di pagi hari?" tanyanya.

"Ya, memang. Aku mulai merasakannya sejak liburan sekolah kemarin."

"Hm, pertumbuhannya cepat sekali." Gumamnya lirih sambil sekali lagi memeriksa hasil scan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa bisa dikatakan parah?" tanya Ice.

Sekilas Kaizo memandang Ice, kemudian menghirup nafas panjang. "Kanker di otakmu sudah memasuki stadium 3. Aku tak tau kenapa kanker itu cepat sekali berkembang."

"A-apa stadium 3? Tetapi sejak kapan di kepalaku ada kanker?"

"Untuk stadium 1 memang tak ada tanda-tandanya. Stadium 2 pun belum terlalu mencolok, namun tandanya mulai terlihat pada stadium 3."

Ice membisu, rasanya hatinya telah terkoyak. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti ibunya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Permisi, dok - Ice?" Ayah bersama suster Wika yang membuka pintu tanpa mendapat ijin penghuninya, terkejut ketika Ice sudah berada di ruangan itu.

"Ice!?"

"..."

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya ayah.

"Kanker otak stadium 3." tegas Kaizo.

Tanpa diperjelaspun, ayah sudah paham. "Hah!? Stadium 3!?"

Jika Ice sudah terlebih dahulu sampai di sini, artinya ia mengetahui jauh lebih banyak darinya.

"Tunggu! Apa kau yakin kau seorang dokter profesional? Seharusnya kau bicara terlebih dahulu padaku sebelum memberitahu putriku! Kau pasti juga lebih tau tentang mental pasienmu kan? Apa pantas orang sepertimu disebut dokter?" Tiba-tiba saja emosi ayah meledak.

Ice mencengkram erat kemeja ayahnya seraya berkata, "Sudahlah, ayah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Anda lihat, bahkan putri anda jauh lebih tegar dibanding anda, orang tuanya sendiri."

Ayah menatap sendu putrinya, tanpa ia interogasi ia sudah tau isi hatinya. Hancur. Sakit. Dan rasa buruk lainnya.

"Maaf." gumam ayah.

"Sudah biasa." ujar Kaizo. "Tapi putri anda termasuk orang yang sangat tegar, kebanyakan orang yang pernah saya temui biasanya akan memberi respon berlebihan."

Ayah diam saja, kemudian duduk di samping Ice. "Lalu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan?"

"Saya menyarankan untuk kemoterapi atau operasi. Atau digabungkan keduanya." saran dokter Kaizo.

"Apa jika dikemo rambutku akan rontok?" tanya Ice.

"Tanpa dikemo pun rambutmu tetap akan rontok."

Ice tercekat, seketika tangannya menyentuh rambut panjangnya. Menyayangkan jika rambut yang telah lama ia rawat akan berguguran helai demi helai.

"Bisakah kami meminta waktu untuk membicarakan hal ini?" tanya ayah.

"Silahkan, tapi lebih cepat lebih baik. Untuk sementara ini, saya akan memberi obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

"Baik. Terima kasih, kami permisi."

Cklek..

Hening...

"Aku salah ya?" tanya Kaizo pada Wika.

"Seharusnya kau tidak seperti tadi. Tadi itu terlalu cepat untuk menyampaikan." kata Wika.

"Hah, ternyata cara bicaraku kurang lembut ya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi aku tau itu sama sekali bukan gayamu."

Selama perjalanan pulang, tak ada suara dari keduanya. Sebenarnya ayah ingin segera membahas tentang pengobatannya. Namun atmosfir ini rasanya tak nyaman, sangat menggangu.

 _Lebih baik di rumah saja._ Pikir ayah

Sesampainya di rumah, Ice langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Ayah yang melihat tingkah lalunya hanya menghela nafas. Tentu saja berat bagi Ice.

Akhirnya ayah membiarkan Ice istirahat, ia pasti lelah. Sama seperti dirinya. Ayah ikut berjalan ke kamarnya, hendak menenangkan pikiran

Blam...

Langkahnya tertuju pada kasur, rasanya lelah sekali. Cahaya jingga menerangi seantero kamarnya, indah. Sayangnya tidak seindah hari ini, kenyataan pahit yang ia terima hari ini.

Tubuhnya terhempas di kasur empuk itu, "Oh ya, aku lupa sesuatu." Ice meraih ponselnya.

To : Blaze

Maaf Blaze, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa mengajarimu. Lain kali saja ya.

Send.

Setelah terkirim, ia mematikan ponselnya. Saat ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Memejamkan mata, berharap ketika ia terbangun nanti, semua ini hanya mimpi buruk semata.

 **TBC...**

 **Gomennasai, telat lagi. Aku selalu usahain buat update kilat, sayangnya tidak pernah bisa😭. Seharusnya update kemarin, tapi ngetiknya belum selesai gara" kamisnya basket sampe sore, malemnya tidur awal.**

 **Maaf ya, review belum bisa aku bales satu persatu. Dirumah koneksinya lemotnya minta ampun.**

 **Curhat dikit ya, walau penname ku lucky, tapi kenapa soal nasib yang ditentukan selalu kurang beruntung ya? Udah dapet kelas di atas, eh dapet temen sekelas model beginian, mana mayoritas guru pengajarnya killer lagi (╥_╥) menghabiskan sisa SMA kok seperti ini (╥_╥)**

 **Makasih ya yang udah ngreview. Yang belum ngreview, boleh ngomong apa aja kok, tenang aja aku pemikirannya terbuka kok. (** **)**

 **Cukup segitu aja, bye bye arrigatou ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Days Forever**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC, Fem!Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Bumi masih setia berputar pada poros mengelilingi matahari, sang suryapun juga masih bermurah hati membagi kehangatan nya. Seorang gadis muncul dari balik kain tebal yang menyembunyikan sebagian tubuhnya.

Pandangan yang tak terfokus terlihat jelas dari kedua manik matanya, "Bukan mimpi ya?" gumamnya seorang diri.

Ruangan bercat biru itu masih nampak remang, cahaya matahari menyelusup melalui celah jendela. Namun tak membuat gadis itu segera beranjak dari selimutnya. Justru kembali menenggelamkan diri di balik kain hangat itu. Ia tak peduli dengan jarum jam yang terus berdetak menunjukan pukul 06.17. Ia pasti akan terlambat jika tak segera bangun, namun apa pedulinya. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

Matanya sudah bosan meneteskan liquid yang pasti terasa menyesakkan, saat ini menangis pun juga tak akan merubah keadaan.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"..."

Cklek...

"Ice?" Dari balik daun pintu, muncul seorang pria yang telah rapi dengan kembati

Langkahnya berjalan lebih jauh memasuki kamar itu, menuju gorden yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Bangun. Kau bisa terlambat masuk sekolah." ujarnya.

Tidak biasanya ayah membangunkan Ice seperti ini. Biasanya pembantunyalah yang mengetuk pintunya jika di rasa sudah terlalu siang.

Ice bangkit, padahal baru saja ia ingin kembali tidur.

"Tidak biasanya kau bangun sesiang ini." ujar ayah.

Ice hanya diam sambil mengusap wajahnya malas.

 _"Apa aku harus membahasanya sekarang?"_ pikir ayah.

Ia mengambil kursi yang tak jauh dari ranjang Ice. "Ah, Ice.."

"Ayah, aku sudah memikirkannya." kalimat ayah terpotong oleh suara Ice yang terdengar parau. "Tentang pengobatanku, aku sudah memikirkannya." Ia kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Ia menarik nafas panjang sambil memejamkan mata sesaat. Dan kembali terbuka, iris _aquamarine_ itu memandang lekat ayah yang tengah menanti jawaban darinya.

"Aku tak mau akan mengambil pengobatan apapun."

Deg.. Kali ini ayah benar-benar bahwa dunianya telah hancur. Tubuhnya lemas, matanya mulai memanas, namun ia tau ia tak boleh menangis di hadapan Ice.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Penyakitmu itu bukan seperti flu yang datang dan pergi sesuka hati. Ini lebih serius, daripada yang dialami ibumu. Kau ingin meninggalkan ayah?" suaranya mulai terdengar berat.

Ice menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan siapapun, justru tak ingin menghapus kenangan dengan siapapun, atau menjauh dari mereka."

"Jika aku mengambil kemoterapi, rambutku akan rontok. Ini adalah kenangan bersama ibu, bukankan dengan rambut panjang ini aku nampak seperti ibu?" ujar Ice sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hening..

"Dan jika aku dioperasi, ada kemungkinan aku sembuh. Namun di sisi lain aku bisa saja mati di meja operasi. Perbandingannya 50 : 50, itu jawaban yang pasti." lanjut Ice, kini dengan nada yang lebih ringan, namun berat di gendang telinga ayah.

"Lebih buruk lagi jika kemo itu gagal dan merusak sel-sel sehat dalam tubuhku. Akan terjadi autoimun dan hanya memperparah keadaanku."

Ayah hanya terdiam, ia tak ingin membiarkan Ice hanya seperti ini. Ia ingin menolak, namun sayangnya semua yang dikatakan Ice itu benar. Hal yang ditakutkannya sama seperti apa yang ditakutkan Ice. Bagaimana jika operasi itu gagal dan ia akan kehilangan Ice untuk selamanya? Bagaimanapun ia ingin terus melihat putri tunggalnya itu tumbuh, bahkan kalau diijinkan sang pencipta sampai di tempat pelaminan. Namun siapa yang tau takdir manusia? Manusia hanya bisa merencanakan, dan Tuhan yang menentukan.

"Ayah, aku masih lelah. Aku ingin istirahat, jadi hari ini aku tidak sekolah ya?" pinta Ice.

Itu bukan alasan, memang kenyataan. Ia merasa sangat lelah, walau hanya bicara seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu istirahat saja, ayah akan meminta ijin pada sekolahmu." Ayah bangkit dan mencium pucuk kepala Ice, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ayah, aku boleh minta satu hal?" ujar Ice, ketika ayah menggapai gagang pintu. "Jangan beritahu hal ini pada siapapun ya, baik teman atau guru di sekolahku. Aku tak ingin dikasihani, ketika aku berada di antara mereka."

"Y-ya, tentu saja." jawabnya tanpa menoleh. Suaranya mulai bergetar, liquid di pelupuk matanyapun sudah siap meluncur.

GREP...

Ice memeluk ayah dari belakang, ia tau apa yang dirasakan ayahnya. Sedih, kecewa, bingung, semua itu bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tau semua ini memang berat, tapi aku tak ingin melihat ayah menangis. Pasti ada cara lain yang lebih baik, aku akan bertahan. Ayah taukan aku ini istimewa?" ujar Ice.

Ayah berbalik, "Ya, ayah tau kau ini istimewa."

🍀LucKyra7🍀

Waktu demi waktu berlalu begitu cepat, hingga menyisakan beberapa hari pada kalender di bulan Agustus.

Suasana koridor sekolah tampak lebih ramai, karena kedatangan murid dari sekolah lain yang akan mengikuti ujian tertulis LCC.

Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati beberapa ruangan menuju halaman sekolah.

"Huft, rasanya cepat sekali. Tau-tau udah ujian tertulis." ujar gadis berkuncir dua.

"Kau benar, rasanya jadi berdebar-debar. Aku dengar SMA Vanlith mengikut sertakan murid pindahan dari luar negeri." ujar gadis berkerudung merah jambu.

"Orang yang menjadi juara olimpiade kemarin juga ikut." lanjut Ying.

"Rasanya kita kurang persiapan." ujar Yaya, ragu.

"Kita pasti lulus jika tes mandiri seperti ini." ujar Ying.

"Tapi jika salah satu dari kita gagal, kita tak bisa maju ke tahap selanjutnya. Maaf Ice, bukannya aku meremehkanmu. Tapi kau sering absen ketika bimbingan dan ketinggalan banyak materi. Aku khawatir kau kesulitan untuk yang satu ini." ujar Yaya dengan hati-hati agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman.

Ice hanya mengangguk sesaat, ia memang ketinggalan banyak materi untuk LCC, karena penyakit menyebalkan yang sering membuatnya absen. Hal ini membuatnya belajar mati-matian untuk mengejar materi. Tak jarang darah segar mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya ketika ia berpikir terlalu berat, atau tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri ketika ia kelelahan. Hanya satu hal yang ia syukuri, itu semua tak pernah terjadi ketika ia berada di depan umum. Padahal dokter Kaizo sering menegurnya untuk tidak terlalu banyak beraktivitas, dan akan berakhir dengan _bed rest_ yang membuatnya harus absen beberapa hari.

Ketika ditanya tentang absensinya, ia harus memutar otak untuk melontarkan jawaban yang logis agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan, mengingat hampir setiap minggu ia tak masuk tanpa keterangan.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mempelajarinya. Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin agar kita tak gagal di tahap ini." ujar Ice.

Tentu saja ia tak ingin membuat kesalahan yang sama seperti tahun lalu. Kali ini ia bersungguh-sungguh. Ia tak akan membiarkan kerja keras mereka berdua pupus di tengah jalan.

"Kita tidak satu ruangan." gumam Ying ketika melihat pembagian ruangan untuk ujian tertulisnya.

"Bukan cuma kita, semuanya dipecah. Jadi satu ruangan tak ada yang satu tim." ujar Yaya.

"Bukan masalah kan kita tidak satu ruangan. Bukankah kalian ingin mengalahkanku? Ini tahun terakhir looo. Anggap saja kita ini lawan. Nilaiku pasti yang tertinggi lagi." ujar Ice memprofokatori kedua temannya.

"Heh? Liat saja, kali ini aku yang akan mendapat nilai tertinggi." balas Ying.

"Baguslah, kita lihat nanti." ujar Ice yang kemudian melenggang pergi menuju ruangannya.

 _"Memang harus seperti ini. Mereka mungkin sudah belajar lebih banyak daripada aku. Tapi aku juga tidak boleh kalah, ini event terakhirku."_

Semua bangku telah terisi, para pengawas ujian mulai memasuki ruangan dengan map soal di tangannya. Peraturan ujian telah dibacakan, disusul lembar soal yang telah dibagikan.

Kringgggg...

Bel berbunyi sebagai tanda ujian dimulai.

Mereka semua berada di panggung yang sama, pertarungan yang sama dan musuh yang sama. Menunjukan seberapa tajam otak mereka untuk mengalahkan musuhnya. Permainan sangat dibutuhkan di sini.

Ying Scene

"2 jam untuk mengerjakan 60 soal. Satu soal maksimal 2 menit."

Manik matanya beralih memandang jam di tangannya.

Waktu baru berjalan 20 menit, namun ia sudah menyelesaikan setengah dari semua soal yang ada. Hanya menyisakan soal yang masih ia ragukan jawabannya.

Ia menggigit pensilnya, "Kok jawabannya tidak ada? Salah di mana?"

Ying kembali membuat coretan di kertasnya yang hampir penuh.

Ying memang berbakat soal kecepatan, namun sering kehilangan coretan untuk mengerjakan step berikutnya atau memeriksa kesalahan karena tulisannya yang acak-acakan.

Yaya Scene

"Ugh, mataku perih."

Pandangan Yaya terus tertuju pada kertas buram di hadapannya. Setiap baris tertulis dengan rapi.

Waktu terus berjalan, ia baru mengerjakan 23 soal di menit ke 50. Pemikirannya yang selalu step by step akan memakan banyak waktu, kebalikan dengan Ying.

Ice Scene

Ia meletakan pensil, tangannya yang mulai kebas karena sejak tadi terus menulis.

Ia melirik ke sekeliling dirinya, semua nampak tengah sibuk dengan lembar soal mereka masing-masing.

Pemandangan tak mengenakan tertangkap kedua netranya. Seorang lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya, mengambil sebuah kertas dari saku celana.

"Hei, kau. Apa kau puas mendapat nilai tinggi hanya dengan mencontek?" ujar Ice setengah berbisik.

Pemuda itu menatapnya sinis, "Tch, diam kau. Kerjakan saja soalmu, jangan urusi urusanku."

"Kau mau aku laporkan pada pengawas?" ujar Ice santai.

"Kau berani melaporkanku, habis kau." ancamnya.

"Bukankah aku harus menegur orang yang salah. Kalau kau cukup pintar untuk mengikuti LCC ini, kenapa kau mencontek?"

"Diam kau, atau akan ku sobek lembar jawabmu." ujarnya sambil merebut lembar jawab Ice.

"Hei! Kembalikan!" seru Ice.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya pengawas berwajah garang.

"Dia ketahuan mencontek dan mengambil lembar jawabku." ujar Ice.

Pengawas itu melotot pada pemuda itu dan menarik lembar jawabannya. "Keluar! Kau didiskualifikasi dan otomatis kelompokmu gagal!" serunya.

"T-tapi pak,"

"KELUAR!

Pemuda itu menatap tajam pada Ice diiringi umpatan lirih yang tak pantas diucap.

Cklek..

Brak...

"Yang lainnya lanjutkan!" titahnya.

"Satu tim tersingkirkan." gumam Ice.

"Tim kita berada di peringkat 2, otomatis kita masuk babak final." ujar Yaya setelah melihat hasil pengumuman.

"Aku kalah dengan Ice lagi." ujar Ying lesu.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, nilaiku yang pasti tinggi." ujar Ice.

"Oke oke. Ujiannya sudah selesai, sekarang kita mau apa? Mau pulang ini belum terlalu sore." tanya Ying.

"Pulang saja lah, aku lelah. Kita juga harus belajar untuk final besok." ujar Ice.

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Ayo kita makan, aku tau caffe yang menjual pancake enak di sekitar sini." ajak Ying.

"Dan karena nilai Ice paling tinggi, jadi Ice yang traktir, ya?" usul Yaya.

"Ayolah teman-teman, kita masih harus belajar untuk besok." ujar Ice lesu.

"Kita belajar di sana, bisa kan?" Ying menengahi masalah ini.

Aduh, padahal Ice sudah merasa sangat lelah. Ia ingin segera mandi dan tidur siang. Lagi pula dia juga butuh istirahat mengingat kondisinya saat ini.

"Yo, Ice, Yaya, Ying." sapa seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Oh hai, Blaze. Baru pulang sekolah?" tanya Yaya.

"Ya, bagaimana ujiannya?" tanyanya.

"Sip dong." ujar Ying sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Oh ya kau mau ikut makan bersama kami? Ice yang traktir. Dia dapat rangking tertinggi tadi." ujar Ying sambil nyengir.

"Benarkah, berarti sekarang makan-makan dong." ujar Blaze.

"Aku tidak bilang oke looo, -" ujar Ice.

"HEI KAU CEWEK BERJAKET BIRU!" Bentak seseorang.

Perhatian mereka tertuju pada orang aneh itu yang diikuti seseorang di belakangnya. Ice tidak mengenal orang itu, tapi orang yang tadi ketahuan mencontek di ruangannya ada bersamanya.

"Oh, kau. Kita bertemu lagi, aku tau namamu sekarang, Adudu dari SMA Atata tiga." ujar Ice.

"Kemari kau, akan kubuat perhitungan denganmu" ujarnya lagi.

"Gara-gara kau, kami didiskualifikasi." tambah orang di sampingnya-Probe-

"Ice, siapa mereka?" tanya Yaya.

"Orang tidak penting, ayo kita pergi." ujar Ice sambil berjalan melewati orang-orang itu.

Set...

Brak...

"!?"

Orang itu menarik jaket Ice, dan menabrakan punggung Ice pada dinding.

"Hei! Hentikan! Dia itu perempuan" seru Blaze.

!?

Buagh!

Sebuah tendangan keras mendarat di perutnya. "Jangan ikut campur urusan kami." ujar Probe sinis.

"Blaze!?"

"Dengar, aku tak peduli kau itu siapa. Tapi kau baru saja membuat masalah dengan ku." ujar Adudu yang tengah menarik kerah Ice.

Ice tidak memberontak, karena tiba-tiba saja rasa pening mulai menjalari kepalanya. Ditambah rasa sakit dipunggungnya membuat sebagian tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Kau tidak taukan siapa aku?"

"Kau kan hanya berandalan yang nyasar ikut LCC." ujar Ice sinis.

Pemuda dihadapannya mulai mengangkat tangannya, "Kau masuk babak finalkan? Sayang sekali, hari ini kau akan masuk rumah sakit."

Ice memejamkan mata, menunggu detik berikutnya ketika kepalan tangan itu menghantam tubuhnya. Detik demi detik terus berlalu, namun ia tak merasakan apapun. Justru cengkeraman di kerahnya terlepas begitu saja.

Ia membuka mata, orang tadi sudah terkapar di bawah, tak sadarkan diri.

"H-Halilintar?"

"Fyuh, tepat waktu." gumam Taufan yang menyusul dari belakang.

"Bos! Apa yang kau lakukan pada bosku, HAH!?" Ujar orang yang tadi menendang Blaze, siap menyerang Halilintar.

Halilintar hanya melirik, kepalan tangan itu ditangkapnya dan diputarnya.

"Argh!" pekiknya.

"Dengar, jika kau bermasalah dengan dengan murid SMA kami lagi. Ku pastikan tulangmu akan rontok." ancam Halilintar yang kemudian melepas cengkramannya. "Sekarang, pergi!"

Bukannya pergi setelah diberi kesempatan, ia justru kembali menyerangnya dengan tendangan samping. Kesalahan fatal, Halilintar dengan cepat merunduk dan melayangkan tinju ke wajah Probe dan langsung ambruk. Halilintar mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi dan mendarat tepat di samping kepala Probe.

Retak, jalannya retak.

Taufan menghampirinya, "Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Asal kau tau, dia itu sabuk hitam."

"M-maaf." Ia langsung bangkit dan memanggul Adudu yang masih terkapar di jalan setelah Halilintar memukul tengkuknya.

Mereka berdua pergi sambil memanggul bos mereka yang tak sadarkan diri.

Yaya dan Ying segera menghampiri tubuh Ice yang terduduk di tanah, mengatur nafas karena cengkeraman di kerahnya lepas.

"Ugh," rintihan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Ice kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Ice mengangguk, "Hanya sedikit punggungku terasa saki

"Kalau begitu kami antar pulang saja," usul Ying.

Yaya menghentikan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Ying membantu Ice berjalan.

"Oh ya Halilintar, terima kasih. Akan ku balas kebaikanmu lain waktu." ujar Ice sebelum masuk ke dalam taksi.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan Blaze, Taufan dan Halilintar yang masih berdiri di tempat.

"Kenapa hanya Halilintar!?" jerit Taufan.

"Kau iri? Memang kau melakukan apa? Dari tadi kau kan hanya menonton saja." jawab Halilintar.

"Yah, lain kali saja aku akan memintanya mentraktir. Kau tidak apa-apa Blaze?"

"Ya, sedikit. Terima kasih sudah menolongnya." ujar Blaze.

🍀LucKyra13🍀

Akhirnya langkah mereka sampai di final, satu langkah lagi menuju kemenangan. Menunjukan siapa yang tercerdas, bukan sekedar tentang ketepatan, namun juga kecepatan dan kecakapan.

Hoeeek... Hoeekkk... Ah, ARGH-! Ice memekik tertahan ketika rasa sakit yang menjalari kepalanya semakin terasa menyiksa setiap detiknya. Terlalu banyak kalimat yang tertulis dipikirannya, yang bukan lain lagi materi yang ia pelajari semalam. Betapa bodohnya ia berpikir bahwa dirinya itu sehat hingga belajar sampai jam 2 malam demi suksesnya hari ini, mengabaikan rasa nyeri di punggungnya. Seharusnya ia istirahat saja, jika ia tau akan jadi seperti ini.

Tangannya meraih tas yang tak jauh darinya, mencari obat penghilang rasa sakit. Karena ia tak mau mengambil jalan kemo, dokter Kaizo hanya bisa meresepkan obat penghilang rasa sakit. Bukan untuk menyembuhkan, hanya untuk mengurangi dampak yang ditimbulkan dari tekanan sel kanker di otaknya.

Tubuhnya terduduk di marmer, menetralkan nafas yang tersenggal sambil menunggu obatnya bereaksi.

Drrtt... Drttt...

Ponselnya bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk tertanda di layar.

 _From : Blaze_

 _Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Apa punggungmu masih sakit? Hari ini finalkan? Semangat ya._

 _To : Blaze_

 _Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit gugup, rasanya aku kurang belajar._

 _From : Blaze_

 _Biasakanlah untuk berpikir bahwa sukses hanya tinggal selangkah lagi dan pasti akan diraih, percayalah masa depan yang cerah akan ada di depanmu._

 _To : Blaze_

 _Tumben bijak. Kesambet apa?_

 _From : Blaze_

 _Copas kata-katanya Andrew Carnegie. Ya sudahlah, intinya tetap fokus ya._

 _To : Blaze_

 _Oke, makasih dukungannya._

 _From : Blaze_

👍👍👍 _Kalau menang, jangan lupa traktirannya ya._

Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Senang rasanya mendapat dukungan, membuatnya lebih semangat untuk hari ini.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikirannya, "Ice kau di dalam? Cepatlah, sebentar lagi babak final akan di mulai." ujar seseorang di luar sana.

"Ya, aku keluar." jawab Ice.

"Aduh," rintih Ice sambil menyentuh punggungnya.

"Maaf lama."

"Babak melempar SMA Vanlith memimpin dengan score 140, disusul Tim SMA Pulau Rintis dengan score 130. Dan diurutan ke 3, SMA Ultear dengan score 125."

"Babak berikutnya adalah babak penentuan. Di babak ini, ada 10 soal dengan score bertingkat. Setiap pertanyaan nilai akan ditambah 10, namun jika salah akan dikurangi setengah dari poin itu. Peraturannya masih sama dengan babak sebelumnya."

"Baiklah, kita mulai. Pertanyaan pertama, golongan ini merupakan golongan dengan unsur yang tingkat kestabilannya tinggi dan sulit bereaksi dengan unsur lain. Golongan ini adalah..."

Teeett..

"Silahkan kelompok 1, SMA Vanlith."

"Golongan gas mulia." jawab juru bicara dari tim itu.

"Bagaimana juri?"

"Benar, SMA Vanlith mendapat 10 poin."

Waktu terus berjalan, bunyi bel terus bersahutan. Detak jantung terpacu, pikir saling beradu kecepatan.

Entah sejak kapan, tubuh Ice merasa panas dingin karena kompetisi ini. Suara kesal terlontar ketika jawaban mereka salah dan poin dikurangi.

Hal tak kasat mata seperti menabrak kepalanya dengan sangat keras. Seketika konsentasinya buyar dan nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Terlalu nervous mungkin karena jarak poin mereka semakin jauh dari Vanlith.

Bulir keringat dingin menetes dari keningnya, padahal atmosfir saat itu terasa panas. Beberapa kali kakinya terasa lemas, hingga ia harus berpegang erat pada podium untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

2 pertanyaan terakhir menanti. Score mereka masih dibawah SMA Vanlith dengan selisih 10 poin. 2 pertanyaan terakhir akan menjadi babak penentunya.

"Pertanyaan ke-9, poin 90. Pada pembakaran bensin dalam mesin sering muncul gas buang melalui knalpot yang berwarna coklat. Gas buang tersebut adalah..."

Teettt...

Yaya memencet bel, "Gas karbon monoksida."

"Bagaimana juri?"

"Sayang sekali, poin dikurangi 45."

Teettt..

"Ya, SMA Vanlith?"

"Nitrogen dioxide."

"Juri?"

"Poin ditambah 90, SMA Vanlith memimpin jauh. SMA Pulau Rintis -45. Soal terakhir, dengan poin 100. Dalam larutan jenuh nikel karbonat, NiCO3 , mengandung 0,090 g dalam 2,0 L larutan. Berapakah nilai Ksp untuk NiCO3?"

5 detik

15 detik

Ksp NiCO3 = (0,00038 M)2

20 detik

Teeettt..

"SMA Vanlith?" -lagi?-

"1,44 × 10-8 "

Ice tersenyum tipis, "Ketemu." gumamnya.

Teet..

"Ya, SMA Pulau Rintis?"

"1,44 × 10-7 " Jawab Ice lirih.

"Benar! SMA Vanlith, poin dikurangi 50. SMA Pulau Rintis menambah poin 100. Jumlah akhirnya adalah... SMA Pulai Rintis dengan poin 275, SMA Vanlith dengan poin 270, dan SMA Ultear dengan poin 255."

"Hanya selisih 5 poin." teriak salah satu dari murid Vanlith.

"Kita menang! Ice kau memang hebat!" seru Ying kegirangan.

"Semua tim harap untuk maju ke depan, untuk mendapat penghargaan dari wali kota."

"Ayo Ice!" Yaya menggenggam tangan Ice, dingin.

"Ice tanganmu dingin sekali," Yaya beralih memandang Ice. "Astaga, kau pucat sekali. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ice terdiam, hanya deruan nafas berat yang terdengar. Rasanya ia terlalu banyak berpikir hari ini, hingga otaknya merasa tertekan.

"Kita menang, kan?" gumam Ice. Bibirnya bergetar. Rasanya kakinya sudah tak mempu menahan bobot tubuhnya, sejurus kemudian tubuh itu.

"Ice!?"

 _"Sial. Apa aku selemah ini? Lemah sekali aku dikalahkan oleh penyakit menyebalkan ini. Kenapa kau tidak hinggapi saja otak para koruptor dan cuci otak mereka?"_ umpat Ice yang masih setengah sadar.

"Ice!?"

Ia masih bisa mendengar dan melihat keributan dengan setengah kesadarannya.

 _"Akhirnya selesai juga LCC ini, event terakhirku."_

"Ice!?"

Dark..

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **Huaaa,, gomenasai gomensai... Updatenya telat banget.. Huhuhu, maaf.. Lucky udah ngga bisa ngomong apa" lagi..**_ _ **＼**_ _ **(;´□**_ __ _ **)/**_

 _ **Ice : Nah tu bisa ngomong...**_

 _ **Me : Nulislah, bukan ngomong...**_

 _ **Huuaaa,, maaf banget.. Minggu ini dibuat capek bgt sama latian basket kill.. Di tambah tugas yg numpuk di meja ╥**_ _ **﹏**_ __ _ **jadi maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. 🙏🙏**_

 _ **Oh ya,, Lucky sekalian minta doanya buat turnamen semoga menang ya,🙏 *Hasil TM nya udah bikin drop duluan ╥**_ _ **﹏**_ __ _ *****_

 _ **Makasih ya yang udah stand by sama fic ini. Sekali lagi mohon maaf...**_

 _ **See you next week...**_

 _ **Regard**_

 _ **LucKyra**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Three Days Forever**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo, OCC, Fem! Ice**

 **Happy Reading**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar tak berirama, mengisi atmosfir kosong di sekitarnya. Koridor yang mereka lalui cukup ramai karena ini memang waktu untuk para pengunjung rumah sakit diijinkan menjenguk.

"Ayolah cepat sedikit!" Keluh seorang bertopi merah terang tak sabar, ketika _lift_ mulai bergerak.

Ting! Di lantai 3 mereka berhenti. Si _hyperactive_ pasti sudah berlari jika saja orang beriris emas itu tidak menarik tudung hoodienya.

"Hei, kau pikir aku kambing. Menarik hoodie orang sesuka hati?" kesalnya.

"Kau pasti sudah seperti kucing mencari teri jika dilepas begitu saja." Balas orang di sampingnya enteng. "Ini tempat umum jadi jaga sikapmu." Tambahnya.

"Iya, iya."

Mereka berjalan beriringan, beberapa orang berpakaian putih mengisi koridor itu. Sepatu kets mereka berhenti di depan pintu bercat putih dengan nomor kamar 317.

Cklek…

"Ice!? Kau kenapa!?" Teriak Blaze.

Gadis yang berbalut pakaian biru muda khas rumah sakit hanber memandang heran sosok yang baru saja masuk itu. Teriakan orang itu mencuri perhatiannya.

Seperti bagian dari film, sebuah sepatu terbang _slow motion_ tanpa target yang tak sempat menghindar.

DUAK..

"Blaze, kecilkan suaramu!" Jengkel Ying.

"Maaf." Jawab Blaze lirih yang telah tepar dengan bekas tapak sepatu yang memerah di wajahnya.

"Kau juga kecilkan suaramu, Ying!" Ujar Yaya.

"Ah, maaf. Reflek." Jawabnya santai.

Gempa berjalan mendekati meja untuk meletakan keranjang buah yang ia bawa. "Kami langsung ke sini ketika Yaya memberi tau kau pingsan setelah LCC selesai. Apalagi sampai rawat inap seperti ini, bikin khawatir saja." Kata Gempa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Blaze melontarkan pertanyaan klise.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan, aku kan baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang 3 sampai 4 hari lagi aku di ijinkan pulang. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ujar Ice sambil tersenyum.

"Apa ayahmu sudah tau tentang ini?" Tanya Gempa lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin memberitahuannya tentang kejadian ini, saat ini ayah sedang sibuk sekali. Tapi aku yakin sekolah sudah mengabari ayah. Mungkin ia akan pulang nanti malam." Jawab Ice.

Mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, atau tak tau apa yang ingin diucapkan. Seperti Blaze yang hanya memandangi Ice dalam kesunyian ini, atau Ice yang membodohkan dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Jika saja, ia lebih kuat dan sedikit bertahan lebih lama lagi, mereka tak akan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Apa sebelumnya pernah pingsan seperti ini?" Tanya Blaze.

Ice terdiam sejenak, memandang kosong pada atmosfir di hadapannya. Ia menggeleng, "Tidak, ini baru pertama kali. Aku memang menderita anemia, jadi ini kesempatan bagus untuk mendapat perawatan. Jadi itu bukan masalah. Sepertinya aku terlalu kelelahan hingga drop seperti ini."

"Kau sering begadang?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kedua netra Ice menerawang langit-langit ruang itu, menghindari pandangan langsung. "Yah, karena aku sering tak masuk. Jadi aku harus mengejar materi yang tertinggal. Apalagi untuk LCC ini." Ujar Ice lirih.

Seisi ruangan itu tertegun, "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri Ice." Gumam Yaya.

Ia terlalu meremehkannya. Yaya adalah murid teladan di sekolahnnya, ia tak mungkin absen jika tidak benar-benar terdesak. Baginya, ketinggalan satu jam pelajaran saja seperti mengambil satu balok dari pyramid. Ice sering sekali tak masuk, pasti sulit untuk menyusul. Namun Ice baru saja membuktikan dirinya dengan kemenangan yang mereka peroleh.

Ying menarik nafas panjang dan berkata, "Terima kasih Ice atas kerja kerasmu selama ini."

"Ini semua kan kerja keras kita semua. Aku hanya melengkapi puzzle di tim kita saja."

"Yosh, waktunya pulang. Kita tidak boleh lama-lama di sini."

"Heh!? Aku baru saja datang, sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Blaze.

"Biarlah dia istirahat Blaze, aku yakin ada orang sepertimu di sini justru memperburuk keadaannya." Ujar Gempa.

"Heh!? Apa kau bilang!?" ujar Blaze berapi-api.

"Kalu begitu kami pamit Ice, GWS ya." Ujar Yaya mengabaikan emosi Blaze.

"Kami akan datang lagi besok." Tambah Ying.

"Cepat sembuh ya." Kata Gempa di ambang pintu.

Ice hanya tertawa di sela pamitan mereka melihat tingkah Blaze yang selalu membuatnya tertawa, "Terima kasih. Dah."

Mereka bertiga telah keluar, meninggalkan Blaze dan Ice di ruangan itu. Masih memperhatikan Ice dalam diam.

"Selamat ya."

Ice mengeryap, sepertinya otaknya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengolah kata-kata Blaze. Bibirnya melengkung, "Aku sudah menang. Sekarang giliranmu."

"Ya tentu saja, pastikan kau melihatku bertanding. Lihatlah permainanku yang mempesona."

"Kau semangat sekali ya?"

"Tentu saja. Turnamen besar sebentar lagi akan dimulai, dan aku akan menjadi bintang lapangan. Selain itu, setelah usahamu untuk LCC itu, mana mungkin aku tidak semangat."

"Baguslah, jaga semangatmu sampai final nanti."

Blaze mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, cepat sembuh ya. Bye."

Ice hanya tersenyum, bukan senyum senyum bahagia. Tapi senyum pahit yang ia suguhkan. Bukan masalah karena Blaze tak menyadarinya, mungkin.

Mereka telah pergi, ruangan kembali menjadi sepi. Memandang langit yang dipenuhi awan kelabu. Ia bangkit menghampiri jendela yang memisahkkannya dengan dunia luar.

"Begitu… Jadi aku pingsan lagi." Gumam Ice seorang diri. Memandang bayangan dirinya di kaca transparan. "Berapa lama lagi ya, aku bias bertahan?"

Orang-orang di bawah sana nampak mulai membuka payung mereka, berlindung dari basahnya rinai. Pemandangan indah di bumi mungkin menyenangkan Dewa Hujan, ketika penduduk bumi berjalan dengan payung warna-warni mereka. Namun siapa yang ingin memandang langit gelap yang tak menyenangkan hati?

~LucKyra~

"Yah, hujan." Desah si gadis berkuncir dua, ketika mereka sampai di lantai dasar bangunan itu.

"Aku bawa payung, tapi hanya satu. Kalian berdua bagaimana?" Tanya Yaya.

"Aku juga bawa kok." Ujar Ying.

"Kau mau pinjam satu Gempa?" tawar Yaya sambil menyodorkan payung berwarna merah jambu. "Biar aku pulang bersama Ying."

 _Pink? Yang ada aku dianggep banci dan ditertawakan sepanjang perjalanan. Sakit, sakit deh daripada harga diriku yang tak tertolong._

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku masih menunggu Blaze." Ujar Gempa menolak lembut.

"Nanti kau bisa sakit, pakai saja tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak, sungguh. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Tiba-tiba Blaze muncul dan menghampiri Gempa. "Kalian masih di sini? Maaf, aku lama." Ujar Blaze. Kepalanya mendongak, memandang langit yang tak member tanda-tanda hujan akan segera reda.

"Wah, sepertinya hujannya akan lama." Gumam Blaze.

"Karena itu, lebih baik kalian bawa saja payungku. Biar aku pulang bersama Ying." Ujar Yaya lagi.

 _Aku dan Blaze satu payung warna merah jambu. Nanti dikira pasangan LGBT!?_ Pikir Gempa terlalu liar.

"Tidak perlu, rumahku dekat dari sini jika lewat sini. Jadi aku akan hujan-hujan saja." Ujar Blaze sambil berlari menerjang hujan tanpa mempedulikan panggilan rekannya.

"Blaze? Yah, aku ditinggal." Gumam Gempa.

"Jadi pinjem?"

.

.

.

Blaze berlari menerjang rinai hujan yang terasa perih ketika menyentuh kulitnya.

 _Apa tadi? Tadi itu bukan senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukan._

Terasa sangat dingin di kulit lengan Blaze yang tak tertutup, bahkan terasa sangat menusuk sampai ke tulang.

 _Ada yang ingin ia sampaikan, tapi tak bisa. Senyuman itu sendiri yang bicara padaku. Wajahmu menunjukan rasa sakit yang amat sangat dalam._

"Brrrrr." Tubuhnya gemetar menahan suhu rendah. Sesekali ia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya meminta sedikit kehangatan.

 _Tapi ia menyembunyikannya. Seperti awan gelap ini menutupi keindahan kota dari atas, kota yang menjadi gelap dan suram._

"Aku pulang." Ujar Blaze sambil melepas sepatunya. Tetes air membasahi lantai, meninggalkan jejak yang ketara menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Tanpa menunggu, ia langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Zraashhh… Air hangat mengguyur tubuhnya.

 _Jika saja matahari bersinar lebih hangat, keindahan kotanya akan terlihat dan menjadi sejuk._

~LucKyra~

"Ku pikir kau tak langsung berangkat sekolah?"

"Di rumah juga tak hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Lebih baik sekolah dan bertemu kalian."

Ice berjalan beriringan bersama Ying ketika mereka bertemu di gerbang tadi.

"Eh? Mereka latihan sepagi ini?" ujar Ice ketika mereka melewati lapangan sepak bola dan mendapati tempat itu penuh dengan murid yang bermain sepak bola.

"Ya. Rasanya saying jika harus meninggalkan pelajaran untuk latihan, jadi mereka mengambil jam pagi dan pulang sekolah."

"Begitu ya." Respon Ice.

Iris _aquamarine_ nya tak melepas pandangan dari tempat itu.

 _Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan._

Nampak Gempa yang tengah memegang bola untuk memulai lemparan ke dalam, sesekali mengarahkan teman-temannya.

"Amar! Oper ke Blaze!" Serunya ketika bola melambung ke arah Amar.

Dengan cepat bola berpindah di kaki Blaze yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari gawang.

"Bersiaplah Gopal!" seru Blaze.

Ia mengarahkan bola itu ke arah gawang, Gopal telah bersiap di tempat memperhatikan arah bola akan ditendang. Sayangnya bola melambung terlalu tinggi hingga melewati atas gawang.

"HEI! AWAS!" Seru seseorang ketika menyadari objek diarah bola.

!?

DUAK!

Jeritan mempesona terdengar dari para saksi gadis yang menyaksikan drama slow motion itu. Sebagian menghampiri si korban yang telah tergeletak di tanah, termasuk Ying dan Ice.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hei, bangun!"

Wajahnya nampak merah karena bekas ciuman bola yang menabraknya.

"Ugh, donat lobak merah." Racaunya setengah sadar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Fang?" Tanya Ying.

Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut dan mencoba menfokuskan pandangannya yang buram, sambil sesekali mengucek matanya.

"Ini kacamatamu." Ujar Ice sambil menyodorkan kacamata Fang.

"Terima kasih."

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja tadi. Aku menendang terlalu ke-, KAU!" Seru Blaze ketika tau siapa korbannya.

"KAU!" Fang pun tak kalah terkejut ketika sosok yang muncul dihadapannya untuk minta maaf. "Kenapa aku aku selalu sial ketika aku bertemu denganmu!?"

"Seharusnya tadi aku tendang bola itu sekuat mungkin." Cibir Blaze.

Fang segera bangkit, mengabaikan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Iris nya mencari-cari benda bulat yang tadi terbang ke arahnya.

"Rasakan ini!" Seru Fang sambil melempar bola tepat di wajah Blaze dengan _'sedikit'_ kuat.

DUAK…

Sekarang Fang puas dengan membalas dendam dan sukses membuat Blaze mencium tanah.

"Ugh, kau cari masalah denganku!?" Tanya Blaze dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau yang cari masalah denganku dulu!" sahut Fang tak mau kalah.

Beruntung murid di sana segera memisahkan mereka, hingga tidak membuat kerusuhan lebih. Ying pamit sambil merangkul Fang ke UKS, meninggalkan sebagian murid yang masih tinggal di sana.

Ice hanya melirik Blaze setelah memandang kepergian Ying dan Fang.

"Apa?" Tanya Blaze.

"Bodoh." Ujar Ice tidak jelas, dan langsung meninggalkan Blaze yang masih melongo di tempat. Memandang punggung Ice yang perlahan menjauhinya.

"Hahaha, dasar baka Blaze." Gumam Ice seorang diri, diselingi tawa gurih.

~LucKyra~

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, meninggalkan Ice seorang diri dalam kelas. Jari-jemarinya masih sibuk menulis di atas kertas putih, catatan mata pelajaran hari ini. Sepasang _handfree_ bertengger di kedua indra pendengarannya.

Memang raganya di sini, tangannya juga masih menulis, tapi pikirnya yang terbawa angin.

"DOOORRR!"

Ice terlonjak ketika Blaze yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menepuk pundaknya agak keras.

"Blaze? Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, lihat bukuku jadi tercoret." Ujar Ice sambil menunjukan buku catatannya, tanpa melepas _handsfree_ nya.

Blaze tergelak melihat ekpresi kesal Ice, "Hahaha, maaf. Habisnya dari tadi ditunggu tak datang-datang. Aku Tanya Yaya, dia bilang kau masih di kelas." Jelas Blaze.

Ia meraih salah satu _handsfree_ yang terpasang di telinga kanannya, dan memasangnya di daun telinga bagian kirinya.

"Duduk sendirian di kelas setelah pulang sekolah, kau mendengarkan apa sih?" Tanya Blaze.

 _Kono ryoute kara koboresou na hodo_

 _Kimi no moratta ai wa doko ni suteyou_

 _Kagiri no aru shoumouhin nante boku wa_

 _Iranai yo_

"Hoaaa, kau suka _Megpoid Gumi_?" Seru Blaze heboh setelah mendengarkan musik itu.

"Aku hanya suka permainan gitar dari lagu ini. Kenapa kau menungguku? Aku masih ingin di sini." Ujar Ice sambil terus menulis catatan di papan tulis.

"Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu pulang bareng."

Cahaya matahari jingga menerobos kaca bening, menyinari tiap sudut ruangan. Sekolah nampak lebih sepi dari sebelumnya. Mereka terlarut dalam musik yang terus memainkan lagu yang sama.

"Hei, Ice." Panggil Blaze.

"Hm?" Gumam Ice seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

 _Blush…_

Wajah Ice memerah ketika ia memandang Blaze yang duduk di depannya yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan wajah bosan.

 _Dekat sekali. Wajahku panas, kelihatan sekali ya?_

"A-apa?" Tanya Ice.

"Sudah selesai belum?"

"Kau bisa pulang duluan, tak perlu menungguku." Jawab Ice ringan.

Blaze menyentuh tombol _pause_ di permukaan MP4.

"Hei, aku di sini untuk menunggumu. Sia-sia dong penantianku selama ini."

"Kau menanti belum sampai 10 menit." Cibir Ice, dan kembali memutar MP4nya.

 _Susumu kimi to tomatta boku no_

 _Chijimaranai suki o nani de umeyou_

 _Mada sunao ni kotoba ni dekinai boku wa_

 _Tensei no yowamushi wa_

"Bagiku 10 menit dengan atmosfir seperti ini, sudah seperti menunggu 8 jam."

Ice menghela nafas dan mulai mengemasi barangnya. Tak lupa mematikan MP4nya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

.

.

"Eh? Ada apa ramai-ramai di gedung olahraga?" Tanya Blaze ketika mendengar suara sorak sorai dari gedung itu. "Ayo kita lihat dulu, sepertinya seru."

"Kau bilang kau mau pulang bersamaku!?"

"Iya, tapi ayo ke sana dulu." Ujar Blaze sambil menarik tangan Ice.

"Hei!"

 _Tangannya hangat. Kenapa kau selalu sehangat ini Blaze?_

"Ada apa sih ramai-ramai seperti ini?" heran Blaze.

Ying tibatiba muncul dari belakang mereka dengan sebotol air mineral di tangan.

"Hei, kalian belum pulang? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Ini ada apa sih kok rame kayak gini?" Tanya Ice.

"Oh, sparing. Tim basket kita melawan tim basket SMA Vanlith. Ayo ke trimbun, ini quarter terakhir."

"Sepertinya seru." Gumam Ice.

Ice mengekor Ying dari belakang di susul Blaze.

"Heh!? Landak anggur!?" seru Blaze ketika melihat Fang yang maju mendrible bola.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia ikut tim basket?"

"Kau tidak tau? Dia itu kapten tim basket sekolah kita."

"Nyesel aku ke sini. Ice ayo pulang."

"Hei, kau pikir aku kucing bisa diajak kesana kemari sesuka hati? Stay di sini dulu, lagian ini quarter terakhir. Ngga lama kok, ya?" pinta Ice.

Blaze hanya bisa memutar bola mata dan duduk sambil mendengarkan sorak sorai norak.

Nampak Fang yang kembali menguasai bola setelah di rebut lawan. Sampai di daerah lawan, bawah ring dijaga ketat hamper tak ada celah.

 _Kalau tidak bisa lay up atau under ring, jadi_

Di garis _three point,_ ia bersiap untuk menembak namun salah seorang pemain lawan menutup jalur tembakannya. Namun tak membuat Fang kehilangan akal, ia menembak dengan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

 _Fade away?_

Point terakhir untuk SMA Pulau Rintis membuat seluruh penonton berteriak girang, mengakhiri sparing hari ini dengan kemenangan di tangan mereka.

"KYAAAA! FANG!"

"Fang! I Love U!"

"Apaan sih? Biasa aja." Ujar Blaze kesal.

"Hahaha, kenapa? Kau kalah popular?" ejek Ice.

"Tidak, lagi pula aku lebih keren daripada landak ungu itu."

"Hmm, ya wajar sih kalau banyak yang ngefans sama Fang. Secara dia itu cerdas, keren, kaya, cool, kapten tim basket lagi. Kalau dibandingin Blaze, seperti langit dan bumi." Ujar Ice sambil memasang muka kucing.

"Sudah puas memujinya? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak sekalian pacaran dengannya?"

Ice menahan tawa, masih belum puas menggoda sahabatnya satu ini. "Hmm, cemburu?"

"Buat apa aku cemburu dengan orang seperti dia?"

Akhirnya tawa lepas dari bibir Ice, "Aku kan hanya bercanda. Tak perlu memasang expresi gitu juga. Lagian siapa juga yang suka dengannya?"

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang." Ujar Blaze yang langsung meninggalkan Ice begitu saja.

"Cie yang ngambek," ujar Ice yang masih terus menggoda Blaze.

Ia segera menyusul Blaze yang sudah duluan.

Walau matahari masih bersinar terang, tapi entah kenapa awan kelabu menutupi kota itu. Namun bukan masalah. Ketika sang rinai membahasi bumi, lebih Nampak seperti kemilau berlian di udara ketika cahaya matahari mengenainya.

"Matahari masih bersinar tapi kok hujan?" gumam Ice yang berdiri di samping Blaze.

"…"

Ice melirik Blaze yang sepertinya masih marah, "Masih marah?"

"…"

"Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"…"

Kecambah rasa bersalah mulai subur tumbuh di hatinya. Seharusnya ia tak bicara seperti tadi, mengingat sifat Blaze yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Seperti mengambil permen dari anak kecil, ia akan marah.

Saat ini mereka hanya bisa merasakan atmosfir yang terasa menyesakkan dada. Hanya suara hujan yang menabrak genting yang menjadi teman mereka. Sudah 30 menit mereka menunggu hujan reda, namun hanya cahaya matahari yang semakin remang yang menjawab mereka.

Tiba-tiba Ice merasa pening menjalari kepalanya. Ia lupa belum meminum obatnya siang ini. Saat itu yang ia harapkan hanya semoga Blaze tak menyadari kondisinya.

"Ukh…" Rintihan kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

Merasa mendengar sesuatu yang samar, Blaze langsung menoleh pada sahabat yang sedang ia cuekin. Namun seperti balon yang lepas begitu saja, ketika melihat mimic Ice yang seperti menahan rasa sakit.

"Ice? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Blaze.

"Ng.." Ice menggeleng pelan sembari memejamkan mata, menahan sakit.

"Eh, Ice hidungmu berdarah!" Seru Blaze.

Ice terbelalak ketika ia baru menyadari darah segar yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya.

Blaze menyeka darah itu menggunakan jarinya, namun segera di tepis lembut oleh Ice

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja." Ujar Ice yang segera mengambil tissue yang selalu stand by di saku seragamnya.

Blaze mengajak Ice untuk duduk di bangku terdekat agar ia bisa beristirahat sejenak.

"Kau yakin? wajahmu pucat sekali lo." Ujar Blaze mulai panik.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kondisiku saja yang kurang fit." Elak Ice.

Hati Blaze luluh, justru ia yang merasa bersalah sekarang. "Kalau kesehatannya belum sehat betul seharunya kau tidak memaksakan diri untuk sekolah." Ujar Blaze.

Ice hanya diam saja, masih berusaha menghentikan darah yang masih mengalir.

 _Hidupmu itu seperti bintang. Yang bersinar terang di langit malam. Tapi kau terlalu jauh untuk ku bisa menggapaimu. Aku juga tak memiliki cahaya, untuk bisa bersinar bersamamu._

 **TBC**

 **Hwaaaaa… MAAF MAAF MAAF.. Baru sadar kalo udah 2 minggu ngga update T.T aduh, jadi berasa bersalah banget T.T**

 **Maaf banget atas keterlambatan updatenya.. Tapi Lucky juga punya alasan, tidak meninggalkan ff hanya karena bosan atau apa.**

 **Abis turnamen itu aku sakit. #Haduh, efek kalah T.T sampe ngga bisa bangun. Yang bener aja sehari maen 2x, lawan berat semua :'( Tepar deh.. Sampai ff ini update pun belum sembuh ni flu T.T**

 **Abis itu sibuk buat HBDnya sekolah, dan puncaknya hari Kamis ini, jadi maaf kalau terlambat sampai 2 minggu.**

 **Bales review dulu yak?**

 **Vanilla Blue12** **: Yay! Kan tak ada usaha yang sia-sia ^^ .. Sama saya juga banyak tugas, makanya baru sempat update #Digampar. Makasih ya doanya, sayangnya ngga sampai final udah keok duluan :'D**

 **Ini udah lanjut, makasih ya udah nyempetin review ^^**

 **h. unknown** **: Iya Ice pingsang T,T #Authornya dibekuin.**

 **Ice : Aku juga belum mau mati T.T tapi authornya berkata lain.**

 **Oh ya, makasih ya udah nyempetin review dan makasih juga doanya. Sayangnya belum sampai final udah keok duluan :'D**

 **Regietta580** **: Ice : Kalau ngga maksain diri ngga akan menang, toh ini juga event terakhir sebelum lulus SMA. Orang bilang masa SMA itu ada kenangan terindah, jadi harus dijalani dengan semangat pacu kuda (?)**

 **Oke, makasih udah nyempetin review di tiap chapter ^^**

 **Semangat juga buat Reggietta, soal ceritanya tenang aja. Pasti lanjut kok, Cuma nyari waktunya curian aja yang susah :D**

 **Crystal Pinkie P** **: Lah, kenapa ketawa?**

 **Hwaaa, gomennasai… Kali bisa mah tiap 3 hari sekali update. Tapi apa daya, tugas sekolah datang silih berganti, sampai mikir kalo kita kaya robot T.T. Makasih udah nyempeti review.**

 **Iliara** **: Siap, selalu semangat 45. Sayangnya sering kecuci sama tugas yang bikin semangat luntur.. Tapi tenang aja, always keep spirit kok.. ^^ Makasih dukungannya.**

 **Oke, segitu aja ya.. Sampai ketemu lain waktu..**

 **Bye Bye…**


	6. Firework

**Three Days Forever**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo, OCC, Fem! Ice**

 **Happy Reading**

Ketika tiba waktu di mana sang surya mulai menghangatkan atmosfir kota ini, si mega kelabu masih bergelung tebal menyelimuti pesonanya. Langit berbisik pada bumi bersama jatuhnya rinai yang menghubungkan mereka, menyampaikan rasa rindu yang terpaut jarak. Memainkan melodi alam yang mampu meresonansi ingatan masa lalu, selembut dentingan piano Beethoven Sonata N 8. Bulir embun di kaca transparan bertemu dengan tetesan lain, menulis aksara kentara.

Hitam, putih, kelabu, gradasi kota, seperti wajah muram para pejalan kaki yang ditemani payung mereka. Hari di mana mereka harus melepas piyama santai mereka untuk kembali dengan kesibukan metropolitan.

Satu bulan terhitung begitu cepat berlalu sejak lomba cerdas cermat itu. Hari pertama pekan ini sekaligus hari pertama ujian tengah semester. Sepertinya alam tak mendukung adanya hari ini, tak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan reda.

Hawa dingin mengisi atmosfir di sepajang koridor, memaksa sebagian siswa membalut seragam mereka dengan mantel yang setidaknya sedikit mampu melindungi mereka dari dinginnya pagi itu. Beberapa masih duduk bersama, sekedar belajar atau bahkan membicarakan hal yang tak akan keluar dalam ujian.

Seorang gadis dengan kacamata berkanta bulat dengan topi bulu yang menutupi sebagian rambut berkuncirnya berjalan beriringan bersama gadis berhoodie biru kelabu yang menyembunyikan surai panjang yang tergerai bebas. Tak biasanya mereka berjalan bersama tanpa si hijab pinky. Jika kalian tanya di mana Yaya, mungkin sekarang dia masih bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya.

"Aku tak percaya singa betina yang garang sepertinya, bisa sakit sampai absen di hari pertama ujian." Papar Ying diiringi tawa geli.

[Yaya scene] "Hatchih, sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku." Gumamnya dari balik selimut~feeling setajam singa.

Ice ikut tertawa kecil ketika bayangan temannya satu itu yang terkenal garang tapi baik hati, "Apa sebaiknya kita jenguk?" usul Ice.

"Tidak perlu, besok juga sudah sembuh. Singa kan _strong,_ apalagi singa _pinky_ itu." Jawab Ying.

Ice mengantongi tangannya ke dalam saku hoodienya ketika dirasa suhu tempat itu semakin rendah, "Kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksi Yaya jika dia tau ada yang memanggilnya singa pinky?" ujar Ice santai sambil menahan tawanya.

"JANGAN! Aku bisa jadi kentang goreng kalau dia tau. Kau tak tau seberapa seramnya kalau dia mengamuk." Kilah Ying cepat.

Ice berputar pandang, "Hmm, sepertinya minum cokelat panas dengan seperti cuaca hari ini enak ya?" Ujar Ice dengan maksud.

Ying sweatdrop berat, memandang malas pada gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu. Ia sudah tau maksud kalimat Ice, "Kau menjual persahabatanmu hanya untuk cokelat panas?"

Ice tertawa, "Tidak, aku memang ingin membeli cokelat panas pulang sekolah nanti. Kita mampir kedai dekat taman ya? Aku dengar coklat panas di sana enak banget."

Ying hanya mendengus, tapi sebuah senyuman kembali mengembang menghiasi paras khas keturunan Cina itu. "Terserah kau saja." Langkah mereka kembali beriringan menuju ruangan yang terletak di ujung koridor ini, tak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini.

-L-

-K-

"Argh, sial. Seharusnya aku bawa payung hari ini, seragamku jadi basah dan… Brrrr, dingin sekali." Keluh seorang pemuda sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah karena nekat menerjang rintik hujan.

Jalannya sedikit tergesa karena belum mengetahui ruang ujiannya dan masih harus mencarinya, tanpa menyadari keberadaan orang lain di depannya. Ia terlalu sibuk menghangatkan diri dengan menggosok lengannya yang tak terlindungi dari paparan udara dingin, membuatnya menggigil. Dan Hoodie merah terangnya yang setengah basah

Brukkk…

"Hei!" Pekik orang di yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. "Lihat jalanmu, kau pikir ini jalan pribadi?" omelnya.

"So-sorry, a-ah. Ternyata kau bocah sipit, santai kale! Kau pikir ini juga jalanmu?" Semburnya pada orang di hadapannya.

Orang itu terdiam, sambil menggeram kesal. Sebuah perempatan imaginer muncul di kening kirinya, "Bo-bocah sipit? Kemari kau *Nǎo jīròu!"

(*Otak berotot)

"Su-sudahlah Ying, Blaze kan hanya bercanda. Ya kan Blaze?" Ice mencoba menangkan emosi Ying memuncak.

Walau yakin ia tak sepenuhnya berhasil. Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka itu sama-sama masih terlihat seperti anak kecil. Ying memang setahun lebih muda darinya, dan Blaze sudah notabene bersifat seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tubuhmu basah kuyup seperti itu? Di mana payungmu?" Tanya Ice.

"Karena awalnya gerimis jadi aku tidak membawanya." Jawab Blaze.

"Kau ini idiotnya? Tak membawa payung atau jaket, apa otak berototmu itu sudah membuatmu jadi superman?" sindir Ying sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengarmu sipit." ujar Blaze kalem.

Perempatan imaginer muncul di tangan Ying yang mengepal erat, ingin sekali ia menonjok wajah orang itu jika saja ini bukan kawasan sekolah.

"Di mana topimu?" Ice baru tersadar jika topi hitam dengan pola api tak terpakai di kepala pemuda beriris jingga terang itu.

"Oh, aku menyimpannya di tas, sayang kalau basah karena hujan." tukas Blaze.

Ice terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan Blaze yang setengah basa kuyup. Tangannya merogoh saku seragamnya,"Nah, pakai ini untuk mengeringkan rambutmu. Setidaknya jangan sampai kau sakit, ini masih hari pertama ujian." Ice menyodorkan sapu berwarna biru ocean.

Blaze menatap kain berenda putih itu dengan lambang _snowflake_ di tengahnya. "Terima kasih." Blaze menerima tawaran itu, memang benar setidaknya ia tak boleh sakit selama ujian ini.

 _[Ujian akan dilaksanakan 10 menit lagi, harap para murid segera memasuki ruang ujian masing-masing]_

Bunyi dari pengeras suara menyita perhatian mereka.

"Ujian akan segera dimulai, kami duluan ya. Good luck." Ujar Ice sambil meninggalkan Blaze yang masih terdiam.

"Tunggu!" seru Blaze, membuat mereka berdua berhenti dan berbalik menatap heran pada pemuda berhoodie merah terang.

"Kalian tau ruangan ujian no 23?" Tanya Blaze.

"Oh, ruangan itu ada di lantai 3, di ujung koridor bagian kiri. Ruang kelas 2-3." Jawab Ice.

"Thank's."

Tunggu, lantai 3 ujung koridor? Berolahraga pagi hari yang dingin, Blaze segera berlari kearah tangga yang menghubungkan koridor ini dengan lantai 3 sambil berharap tak terlambat masuk kelas.

~LucKyra~

Ujian telah berjalan 45 menit dari waktu awal. Para peserta ujian mulai nampak gelisah ketika menjumpai soal yang dianggap rumit. Detik demi detik berlalu, seiring coretan hitam di permukaan lembar jawaban yang sedikit demi sedikit terisi. Dari soal ke soal dengan tipe kesulitan yang semakin tinggi, menguji pemahaman 3 bulan terakhir ini.

Ice masih berkutat dengan lembaran di hadapannya, sambil sesekali memijat pelipisnya yang mulai terasa berdenyut. Pening perlahan mulai menjalari kepala Ice, namun ia mengabaikannya karena dianggapnya tak terlalu mengganggu. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus tetap dalam konsentrasi tinggi untuk mengerjakan soal matematika itu.

Hingga pada soal ke 27, diletakannya pensil di atas lembar soal. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk memijat pelipis yang terasa semakin menyiksa tiap detiknya, matanya terpejam erat menikmati setiap denyutan di kepalanya. Ia melirik kearah jam di tangannya. Menyadari waktu terus berjalan dan tak akan berhenti hanya untuk menunggunya, tangannya kembali meraih pensil 2B. Ia terus mengerjakan walau pandangannya mulai mengabur, lembar soalpun nampak menjadi buram.

 _Eh? Kenapa tulisannya jadi buram? Apa mataku mulai minus?_ Pikirnya sambil mengucek matanya, namun tak membuahkan hasil.

Matanya menyipit berusaha memfokuskan pandang untuk memperjelas kalimat di sana, sangat terasa sekali ketika otaknya tertekan, tanpa ia sadari setetes liquid merah kental mengotori lembar soalnya.

Netranya terbelalak, tangannya segera bergerak meraih beberapa helai tisu untuk menghentikannya, menghapus noda merah itu sebelum ada orang yang menyadarinya.

Pandangannya semakin kabur, bahkan jam di dindingpun tak nampak. Ia mengucek matanya yang mulai berair karena perih.

Bel berbunyi, tanda waktu ujian telah berakhir.

Beberapa siswa tampak gelagapan dan panik ketika pengawas meminta lembar jawab mereka, termasuk Ice.

' _Sial aku tak punya waktu untuk menghitung 3 soal terakhir. Terpaksa,'_

Dengan susah payah, Ice mengangkat kepalanya dan mengisi 3 nomor terakhir yang bahkan belum sempat ia baca soalnya. Hanya bermodal keyakinan dan berharap keberuntungan akan berpihak padanya.

' _Akhirnya selesai juga.' des_ ah Ice lega. Ia merebahkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di atas meja, sambil memejamkan mata mencoba mengusir penderitaannya.

"Ice, mau ke kantin?" Tanya Ying yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Tidak aku tidak lapar," Jawab Ice singkat.

Jujur saja, saat ini ia tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, rasa sakitnya mulai berangsur menghilang walau masih terasa sangat menyiksa. Ia justru menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya.

"Nanti pulang sekolah jadi ke kedai dekat taman? Aku deh yang traktir." Tawar Ying.

Belum sempai Ice menjawab, ponsel Ice bergetar memberi tanda pesan masuk.

 _From : Ayah_

 _Pesan : Nanti pulang sekolah Ayah jemput. Kita makan siang bersama._

Ice memandang Ying sebentar, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Pulang sekolah nanti ayah akan menjemputku."

Ying hanya ber-oh ria sebagai tanggapannya, Ice kembali mengucap kata maaf. Sebenarnya ia tak enak hatu juga pada Ying, karena sebelumnya ia yang mengajaknya. Tapi sekarang justru dia yang mengingkari ucapannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak bisa menolak ajakan orang yang paling ia sayangi.

.

.

"Akhirnya ujian hari ini selesai juga." Desah Ice lega.

Ujian terakhir ialah sejarah. Tak perlu berpikir terlalu keras jika kalian mendengarkan penjelasannya di kelas dan kembali mereviewnya di rumah. Kakinya berjalan meninggalkan ruang ujiannya. Dengan irama tak beraturan, tubuh itu berjalan gontai menuju gerbang sekolah. Setelah di rumah nanti dia akan langsung tidur, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah sekali padahal hanya duduk sambil mengerjakan ujian.

 _Hyuuung-_

' _Eh? Apa itu barusan?'_

Langkahnya terhenti, tangan kanannya menjadi tumpuan penyeimbang. Hampir saja ia jatuh dari anak tangga jika saja berpegangan pada tembok.

"Yo, Ice." Blaze tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Ice sambil menepuh bahu Ice. "Mau pulang?"

"Ah, Blaze. Hai. Ya, aku mau pulang." Ujar Ice sedikit tersentak, namun berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Blaze berjalan mendahului Ice, "Ayo pulang." Ajaknya ketika sampai di bahwah sambil menatap Ice yang masih belum bergerak seinchi pun.

"Ah, tapi hari ini aku di jemput ayah. Jadi kita akan berpisah di gerbang." Ujar Ice.

"Yah, bukan masalah. Besok Minggu kau ada acara?" Tanya Blaze.

Iris _aquamarine_ memandang langit, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa ia pernah ada janji sebelumnya, "Aaaa, sepertinya tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu kau mau temani aku _technical meeting_ , Gempa bilang dia ada acara, dan Taufan tak mungkin bisa bangun pagi, apalagi setelah ujian seperti ini. Dia pasti ngebo sepanjang hari. Gopal juga tak diijinkan keluar rumah oleh ayahnya, jadi aku mengajakmu. Kau mau kan?"

Ice tampak menimbang permintaan Blaze, pada akhirnya ia menyetujuinya.

"Yatta! Kalau begitu aku jemput kau jam 8 ya. Sampai jumpa hari Minggu." Ujar Blaze kegirangan. Ia berlari meninggalkan Ice ketika mereka sampai di gerbang.

Ice hanya geleng-geleng kepala, ini kan masih hari senin. Hari minggu saja baru saja terlewati.

Dari kejauhan nampak mobil range rover sport 3.0 HSE telah menunggu kehadirannya.

"Hai ayah." ujar Ice lesu, sekedar basa-basi segera masuk ke mobil itu.

"Hai sayang," Sapa ayah, sejenak ia memperhatikan sikap Ice. "Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali?"

Ice mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kurasa hanya butuh asupan nutrisi." ujar Ice yang terlebih dahulu memasuki mobil.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu di benak ayah, tapi rasanya kurang tepat jika membicarakannya saat ini. "Bagaimana ujianmu hari ini?"

"Biasa saja, tidak ada soal yang terlalu sulit. Hanya beberapa soal yang ku ragukan jawabannya."

Mereka terdiam, mobil melaju tak terlalu cepat hanya 50km perj jam.

"Ayah, bisa belikan aku lensa kontak? Ku rasa mataku mulai minus." Ujar Ice tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa tidak memakai kacamata saja, biar seperti ayah?"

"Penggunaan kacamata itu terlalu mecolok bagiku, pasti langsung jadi trending topic di sekolahan jika aku memakai kacamata karena wajahku akan terlihat bulat. Dan mereka akan memanggilku tomat."

Ayah tertawa, "Sepeti waktu SMP. Ya, baiklah. Tapi kita pergi ke optic hari minggu ya? Ayah sedang banyak urusan, sekalian cek kesehatanmu. Kau sudah bertemu dokter Kaizo?"

Ice menggeleng, "Kalau hanya ke optic aku bisa pergi sendiri, lagi pula hari Minggu aku ada janji. Aku juga sedang sibuk dengan tugas sekolahku, jadi belum sempat menemui dokter Kaizo."

.

.

Seperti yang dijanjikan, hari ini Ice menemai Blaze untuk TM. Ice bahkan membolos cek kesehatannya hari ini, padahal ia tau konsekuensinya. Di pertemuan berikutnya, ia pasti kena sembur dokter Kaizo lagi, tapi baginya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Selama ia mampu bertahan, ia akan bertahan.

"Huft, jadi deg-degan. Siapa ya lawan kita nanti?" Jari Blaze mengetuk mejanya, tak sabar menunggu giliran nama sekolahnya dipanggil.

"SMA pulau Rintis." Panggil panitia dari pengeras suara.

"Ini dia, doakan aku ya?" ujarnya pada Blaze.

"Ya, semoga beruntung." ujar Ice sambil tersenyum.

Dari sekian ribu sekolah di negeri ini, hanya 14 sekolah yang terpilih untuk mengikuti ajang ini. Ditentukan dari kejuaraan musim panas yang dilaksanakan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Karena jumlahnya yang ganjil disetiap grup, orang yang beruntung akan memperoleh Bye dengan cara pengundian. Bye terpasang pada no 1 dan 16, sedangkan Blaze mendapat nomor 15 yang mendapat Bye..

"BYE! YES! Ternyata mengajak Ice membawa keberuntung." Girang Blaze.

Dengan ini, mereka hanya harus bertanding 3 kali untuk menuju final dengan pertimbangan score.

~LucKyra~

Hasil ujian kemarin telah diumumkan, beberapa orang mengerubungi papan pengumuman untuk melihat peringkat mereka.

"KYAAA, aku peringkat 4! apa-apaan ini!? Aku tak masuk 3 besar paralel. Bahkan nilaiku di bawah Fang!" teriak membahana tercelos dari mulut Ying.

1\. Etenia Ice 958

2\. Yaya Yah 947

3\. Prevet Fang 925

4\. Ying Jean 899

"Ah, Aku tidak masuk 50 besar paralel." gumam Blaze meratapi namanya papan pengumuman.

"Peringkat ku hampir keluar dari 50 besar." gumam Gempa yang berdiri di samping Blaze.

59\. Boboiboy Blaze 771

"Kau peringkat satu lagi Ice. Aku heran, kita ini sama-sama manusia. Tetapi kenapa otak kita berbeda ya? Ternyata kau memang hebat ya, Ice." puji Blaze.

Ice terdiam, sana sekali tak berniat untuk merespon. Baginya mendapat peringkat satu dengan kondisi saat ini, di mana tak ada satu hari yang terlewatkan tanpa darah dan rasa sakit, adalah keberuntungan yang luar biasa.

"Hei, nilai kita tidak buruk-buruk amat kok. Ayo kita ikut festival ini, sebagai perayaan kita." Seru Yaya sambil menunjukan sebuah brosur penuh warna.

Gempa mengambil brosur itu dari tangan Ying, "Apa ini?" Tanya Gempa.

"Festival Holi." Jawab Yaya. "Hari minggu ini, sehari sebelum festival. Malamnya ada pesta kembang api." tambahnya.

"Sepertinya seru, kau ikut kan Ice?" tanya Blaze.

"Ah, iya. Aku ikut." jawab Ice singkat.

 _Semoga aku baik-baik saja._

~LucKyra~

Matahari telah sepenuhnya terbenam, menyisakan semburat noda jingga di horison barat. Langit berubah menjadi gelap, dihias oleh titik garis yang terbentuk dari bintang-bintang.

Seorang gadis memantaskan diri di depan cermin almarinya, sesekali berputar seraya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa aku pantas dengan pakaian ini? Kaos putih bergambar mascot _Tippy_ yang dipadukan rok pendek berwarna putih. Kaus kaki putih biru membalut kakinya hingga betis dan sepatu kets berwarna senada, membuatnya tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

Ia mengenakan hoodie kesayangannya, tak lupa menutupi sebagian rambutnya. Sentuhan terakhir, ia merapikan poninya sebelum ia melesat keluar menuruni tangga.

Ayah tengah menonton TV di ruang utama, ditemani secangkit teh yang masih mengepul mengeluarkan uap. Dari belakang, Ice mengejutkannya dengan pelukan kasih sayang.

"Hei, sayang. Sudah siap?" Tanya ayah, mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi menghadap putrinya.

Ice mengangguk, dengan senyuman manis ia bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

Ayah tersenyum, Ice sangat cantik malam ini walau hanya dengan penampilan sederhana seperti itu. Paras yang mengingatkannya pada mendiang pendamping hidupnya, seperti duplikat saja. Selalu saja teringat setiap kali ia memandang putrinya.

"Kau sangat cantik sayang." Pujinya.

Senyumannya mengembang cerah, kemudian ia mengambil duduk di samping ayahnya sambil menunggu seseorang.

"Menunggu Blaze?"

"Ya, dia bilang sedang otw kemari." Jawab Ice yang fokus pada layar televisi.

Ayah tersenyum usil, ia berbisik di telinga Ice. "Kalian pacaran ya?" Tanya ayah dengan nada menggoda.

Aliran darah Ice tertuju pada otak, wajahnya terasa panas dan memerah. "A-ayah! Tentu saja tidak, kami kan hanya teman." Ujar Ice gelagapan, bantal sofa ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Ayah tertawa melihat respon Ice yang menggelikan, "Ayahkan hanya bertanya." Ujarnya masih dengan nada menggoda.

Ice tidak merespon, masih bertahan pada posisinya sambil berfikir. 'Iya ya? Ayahkan hanya bertanya, kenapa responku berlebihan sekali tadi. Ahh, tapi tetap saja pertanyaan itu seperti tanda.'

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya suara televisi yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Kalaupun kalian pacaran, ayah tidak melarang. Menurut ayah, Blaze itu baik dan bisa dipercaya untuk menjagamu. Jadi ayah merasa tenang jika dia ada bersamamu." Papar ayah memecah keheningan.

"Ayah terlalu berlebihan memujinya. Di sisi lain, dia itu ceroboh, kekanak-kanakan dan temperamental, memang dia itu tipe orang yang bertanggung jawab. Lagi pula, aku sudah kelas 3, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan pacaran, sedangkan masa depan sudah di depan mata." Ujar Ice.

"Kau bahkan mengetahui sifatnya." Ujar Ayah.

"Kan aku sudah bilang kami itu sahabat. Sahabat adalah seseorang yang mengetahui tentang dirimu dan tetap mencintaimu-Ellen Hubbard-. Sahabat hanya mengerti bahwa persabatan dimulai dengan saling mengerti, mengerti bahwa mengetahui semua hal membuatmu semakin mencintai sahabatmu."

Ayah terhenyak mendengar perkataan Ice, memandang bangga putrinya yang baru ia sadari telah menjadi dewasa dan bijak. Tangannya perlahan terangkat, mendarat di pucuk kepala Ice dan mengacak-acak kecil.

"Ayah, rambutku sudah aku rapikan." Seru Ice.

Ting Tong…

Fonetik bel terdengar dalam rumah yang didominasi warna netral. Tanpa harus memencet bel untuk kedua kalinya, seorang pria paruh baya membukakan pintu, menyambut dengan ramah orang yang sedari tadi dinanti.

"Selamat malam, om." Sapanya ramah.

"Malam, mau njemput Ice?"

"Iya, kami mau melihat pesta kembang api. Apa Ice sudah siap?"

Bingo! Baru saja dibicarakan, Ice muncul dari dalam rumah. "Hai Blaze, sudah sampai?" Ice melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh.

"Belum, Blaze masih di rumah. Sudah jelas aku sudah ada di depanmu." Canda Blaze. "Ah, iya. Ini, terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya." Ujar Blaze sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan yang dipinjamkan Ice tempo hari.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu ayo berangkat sekarang, yang lain pasti juga sudah menunggu." Ujar Ice seraya berpamitan pada ayahnya, diikuti Blaze yang meminta ijin mengajak Ice mala mini.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka meninggalkan teras, ayah memanggil Blaze dan mengatakan untuk menjaganya.

Dengan sikap hormat, Blaze berseru, "Siap om, tenang saja. Ice aman bersama saya, kami permisi om."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." Ayah memperhatikan mereka sampai keluar dari gerbang. Tersenyum bahagia, namun senyuman itu luntur ketika memori sang ayah memutar kembali masa lalunya. Perlahan namun pasti, liquid bening membentuk anak sungai di wajahnya.

~LucKyra~

Pusat kota menjadi lebih ramai ketika langit semakin gelap dengan bintang yang tersebar seantero angkasa raya. Banyak stand yang didirikan dengan lampu germerlap yang membuat suasana pusat kota semakin meriah.

"Ah, itu mereka." Ujar seorang gadis dari sekelompok orang yang seperti tengah menunggu kehadiran mereka.

Langkah mereka beriringan mendekati kumpulan orang itu. "Maaf, lama ya?" Cengir Blaze seolah tak memiliki dosa.

"Yah, kira-kira sejak 30 menit yang lalu." Ujar Gempa sambil memandang jam tangannya, memastikan waktu..

"Dasar lambat." Ujar seseorang yang bersandar di dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tak perlu banyak waktu bagi Blaze untuk mengenali sosok itu, pakaian serba ungu dengan tatapan sombong dari balik lensa nila yang pasti tak pernah ia lupakan. "Kau!? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?" tunjuk Blaze.

"Huh!? Kenapa? Ini tempat umum, kau tak berhak melarang siapapun ke sini." Ujarnya sinis.

Entah kenapa, setiap Blaze bertemu dengan Fang, selalu saja ia terbawa emosi. Entah Blaze yang memang temperamental atau Fang yang bernotabene sinis dan _keep cool_.

Tangannya mengepal erat, rasanya ingin sekali meninju wajah orang berkacamata nila itu. Mungkin semua hasratnya akan terpenuhi, jika saja Ice tidak menarik tangannya untuk menurunkan emosi.

"Ini tempat umum Blaze, setidaknya jaga sikapmu." Ujar Ice kalem. "Kau juga Fang, jangan buat orang lain emosi dengan mulut pedasmu itu." Tegurnya lagi.

"Ice benar, jadi jaga sikap kalian. Kita ini pelajar bukan preman jalanan." Sanggah Yaya.

"Kalian mengguruiku?" tandas Fang.

Ying bertepuk tangan 2 kali, memecah suasana yang tegang akibat perdebatan barusan. "Kita di sini untuk bersenang-senang setelah UTS, jangan bawa emosi kalian kemari atau ku tendang kalian." Ujarnya.

"Masih sekitar 1 jam lagi, sambil menunggu kembang apinya dimulai, ayo kita jalan-jalan dulu." Seru Ying semangat.

Mereka berenam berjalan di antara keramaian, mengitari pusat kota sambil berburu makanan yang terjual di stand. Walau begitu, atmosfir permusuhan terasa menusuk antara merah terang dengan ungu gelap membentuk aliran listrik imajiner di kepala mereka.

-_-# Ice yang berada di antara mereka sungguh merasa seperti dianggap lalat terbang yang numpang lewat. Ia mendorong kedua orang itu ke arah berlawanan, "Bisakah kalian membuat suasana yang menyenangkan ketika bersama seorang cewek?" Seru Ice yang kemudian langsung berlari, menghilang di antara kerumunan orang.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Fang heran.

Blaze mengangkat bahu, "Entah, pms kali."

.

.

Ice berjalan sendiri tanpa arah sambil terus ngegrundel. Tapi semua rasa kesalnya lenyap, terganti oleh senyuman yang terukir diparasnya. "Tapi, semua hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi lagi. Masa SMA itu, memang masa yang selalu tersimpan dalam memori."

 _Hyuungg-_

"Eh!?"

Rasanya seperti kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh, hingga ia terasa seperti ingin jatuh. Beruntung tubuhnya cepat merespon, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Entah sejak kapan nafasnya mulai terengah-engah, matanya terpejam untuk menghindari pandangangan yang justru membuatnya bingung.

Ia baik-baik saja. Ia menarik nafas panjang, mengijinkan oksigen mengisi sebagian rongga dadanya.

"Ice!" panggil seseorag dari kejauhan, merasa namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh kearah belakang. Blaze berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju dirinya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga, hah hah hah" Ia mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang berburu. "Kau ini, jangan menghilang sesuka hati dong. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahmu untuk menjagamu, kalau kau hilang aku juga yang susah." Sembur Blaze.

Ice menggembungkan pipinya, "Seharusnya aku yang kesal karena berada di antar 2 orang yang emosi, rasanya itu seperti roti hambar." Ujar Ice.

"Oke oke, aku minta maaf. Setelah ini jangan menghilang lagi, oke?" Pinta Blaze.

Ice nampak sedang menimbang-nimbang dan kemudian tersenyum, "Oke, setelah kau belikan aku _pountine_." Ujar Ice.

-_-" Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Blaze menghela nafas berat, walau pada akhirnya menyetujuinya juga.

"Argh, ye lah. Aku belikan." Jawab Blaze.

Ice tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia segera menyetarakan langkahnya dengan Blaze. Namun keseimbangannya kembali terganggu, tak ada batu, tak ada tumbuhan, tiba-tiba tubuh itu limbung. Beruntung tidak sampai mencium tanah, tubuhnya di tahan oleh tangan Blaze.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Blaze khawatir.

Nafas Ice kembali tak beraturan, "Ya, ku rasa aku hanya kelelahan." Jawab Ice.

~LucKyra~

 _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_

 _How I wonder what you are_

 _Up above the world so high_

 _Like a diamond in the sky_

 _When the blazing sun is gone_

 _When he nothing shines u-_

"Kau itu seperti anak kecil saja menyanyikan lagu itu." Ujar Blaze, "Nah, minumlah." Blaze menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Ice.

"Terima kasih."

Blaze duduk di samping Ice, mendongakkan kepala memandang angkasa luas yang di penuhi jutaan bintang yang memancarkan cahaya mereka masing-masing.

"Kira-kira bintang mana ya yang bersinar paling terang di angkasa ini?" gumam Blaze, namun masih terdengar jelas di pendengaran Ice.

Ia mengikuti arah pandang Blaze ke langit, "Entahlah," jawab Ice.

"Orang dulu bilang, jika kau berharap sesuatu, tunggu saja sampai bintang jatuh dan harapan itu akan terkabul." Ujar Blaze.

Kemudian ia tertawa, "Bagaimana bisa harapan menjadi kenyataan begitu mudahnya? Jika hanya dengan menunggu bintang jatuh, harapan pasti terkabul. Untuk apa manusia bekerja?"

 _Beribu-ribu bintang di langit_

 _Tak ada yang berubah_

Ice hanya terdiam, belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Blaze. "Jika bintang jatuh benar-benar bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu, apa yang akan kau harapkan?"

"Tidak mungkin akan terjadi, semua itu butuh pengorbanan untuk mencapai suatu harapan. Tuhan menciptakan kita untuk berusaha, bukan untuk mengharapkan yang tak pasti seperti bintang jatuh."

Mereka terdiam, membiarkan keheningan menguasai mereka. Cukup lama mereka dalam suasana seperti itu, udara menjadi sedikit lebih dingin karena malam yang cukup larut. Hingga-

 _-SYUUUUUTTTT-_

 _-DUAR!_

 _DUAAAR!-_

Mereka kembali memandang langit yang kini dipenuhi warna-warni kembang api yang saling bersahutan.

Hanya satu kata yang terlontar dari gadis beriris aquamarine, "Indah."

"Ya, benar-benar indah."

"Kau tau, hidup kita itu seperti kembang api?" ujar Ice tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Blaze mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Seperti?"

"Suatu saat nanti, manusia pasti mati. Walau mereka tau mereka akan mati, tapi mereka berusaha membuat hidup mereka berharga untuk orang lain, lebih-lebih bisa membuat orang di sekitarnya bahagia. Seperti kembang api itu, pada detik-detik kehidupannya yang sangat singkat, ia mampu membuat orang lain terpesona pada keindahannya. Dan ketika kembang api itu padam, semua orang berharap kehadirannya kembali. Sama seperti manusia yang berharap bisa melihat kembali orang yang berharga bagi mereka, walau orang itu telah meninggal." Ujar Ice.

Blaze tersenyum tipis, terpana dengan kata-kata Ice yang menohok jantungnya. "Kau benar-benar orang bijak."

Ice melirik ke arah orang di sampingnya yang masih memandang kemilau langit malam hari.

' _Apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu untuknya? Apa aku sudah membalas semua kebaikannya? Apa di hidupku yang singkat ini, aku sudah membuat orang di sekitarku bahagia? Seperti kembang api itu? Hidupnya sangat singkat tapi mampu membuat orang lain senang. Aku yakin kembang api itu tidak menyesali kematiannya. Karena di saat-saat terakhir, ia mampu membuat orang lain tersenyum bahagia._

 _Apa setelah aku mati, aku masih diharapkanku?"_

"Lihat, ada kunang-kunang. Orang bilang dia jelmaan dari _Lucifier_." Sebuah kunang-kunang hinggap di telapak tangan Blaze.

Bersinar, kelap kelip, tenang tapi mempesona. Cahayanya mungkin tak seterang kembang api itu, tapi mereka sama-sama mempesona.

Ice menahan garing, "Kau percaya dengan mitos itu? Apa kau juga percaya kalau mereka itu tercipta dari kuku orang yang telah mati?"

Blaze mengendikan bahu, "Tidak juga. Setidaknya aku masih punya akal untuk berfikir logis."

Ice menghentikan tawanya, ikut memandang makhluk itu, "Tapi aku salut pada kunang-kunang itu, hidupnya sangat singkat dan lemah, tapi dia tetap bersinar sebagai tanda pada pasangannya."

Ia kembali mengepakan sayap mungilnya, meninggalkan tangan Blaze menuju rerumputan di bawah mereka. Ternyata sebuah kunang-kunang tak bercahaya tengah menunggunya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku menjadi cahaya kunang-kunang. Aku akan menerangai jalanmu. Supaya kau tidak kehilangan arah, supaya kau tak memiliki penyesalan. Tak apa jika kau lelah dan ingin istirahat, aku akan menunggumu. Tapi aku tak akan berhenti menerangimu, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu selamanya." Ujar Blaze lembut, dengan iris mata yang memantulkan cahaya kembang api, mengagumkan.

Sebuah kurva terlukiskan di wajah putih Ice, "Terima kasih."

 **TBC…**

 **Yatta, akhirnya selesai juga… Lucky lagi ngga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi nih... jadi langsung bales** __ **review dulu yak ^^**

 _ **Ililara**_ _ **: Iya makasih, semangat juga buat kamu... Makasih masuh stay ^_^**_

 _ **Willy0610**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Halo Willy, ketemu lagi ^^ … Iya ngga papa, makasih udah nyempetin review ya ^^ .. Um, waktu SMA emang lagi sibuk"nya, apalagi kalau masuk OSIS. Siap" kerja double :D**_

 _ **Hmm, emang sih. Tapi Ice mati dulu lah, bikin happy" dikit :D**_

 _ **Semangat juga buat Willy ^^**_

 _ **Shidiq743**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Berasa jadi karakter antagonis aku T,T**_

 _ **Ice : Penderitaanku berakhir, tak semudah itu enyah penderitaan (!?).. Kok kayaknya pada berharap aku cepet mati ya? T,T**_

 _ **Makasih udah nyempetin review ^^**_

 _ **Diah869**_ _ **: Sipp (y) Ini udah lanjut myaaaa :3**_

 _ **Vanilla Blue12**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Ice : Ngga papa maksain diri jika pada akhirnya menang :3**_

 _ **Makasih doanya, sekarang aku sudah sembuh , … Aku juga pernah cedera sendi jari, beberapa menit kemudian jadi bengkak. Sampe 3 bulan masih terasa nyerinya T,T**_

 _ **Siap! Makasih review nya**_

 _ **Himehana Helena**_ _ **:**_

 _ **L : Belum, Ice belum kenapa" :D**_

 _ **Blaze : Loh, Ice pingsan loh..**_

 _ **L : Ah manja, nanti juga bangun sendiri. #Ninggalin Ice**_

 _ **Ice : JAHAT!**_

 _ **Rampaging Snow :**_

 _ **Ice : Tu kan pada mikir kalo aku bakalan cepet mati, Lucky sih! Rasanya hidupku menyedihkan sekali T,T**_

 _ **L : Loh!?**_

 _ **Chocolate White :**_ _ **Yaaa,, mooo maaf nunggu kelamaan.. Hmmm,**_ _ **di hidup Blaze mah Cuma ada kesenangan, mana peka Blaze sama keadaan Ice?**_

 _ **Blaze : WOY!**_

 **Oh, ya nama Ying aku ambil dari seiyuunya, Yap Ee Jean.. Tapi cuma aku ambil Jeannya doang. Xp**

 **Makasih semuanya yang udah mau baca fic aneh ini, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Seorang gadis dengan tinggi semampai berdiri di depan cermin, menyisir surai panjangnya yang tergerai bebas. Perlahan liquid sebening kristal mengalir lembut membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"Ya Tuhan, rambutku mulai rontok. Helai demi helai, dan pada akhirnya tak ada lagi yang tersisa." Gumamnya lirih.

Manik aquamarine-nya memandang nanar telapak tangan yang dipenuhi helai hitamnya tersangkut di sana. Jari-jemari lentiknya menarik lembut rambutnya yang mulai menipis ke arah samping, dibantu sisir untuk merapikannya. Ia mengikat ponytail rambutnya dengan arah menyamping, dihias pita biru, membuatnya nampak lebih imut.

Marmer putih kini dipenuhi helaian yang berserakan, rasa sesak mengisi relung hatinya., seperti atmosfir yang mengeras di paru-parunya. Netranya memanas, sebuah anak sungai mengalir tak bermuara.

 _Aku ini hanya bunga snowdrop_

 _Yang tumbuh di permukaan tanah yang masih tertutup salju_

 _Siapa yang akan menyadari keberadaanku?_

 _Tak mungkin bagiku untuk bisa hidup di tempat hangat_

 _Sehangat mentari yang mencairkan salju_

 _Terlalu rapuh untuk bertemu sang surya_

 **Three Days Forever**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo, OCC, Fem! Ice**

 **Happy Reading**

Jam dinding yang terus berdetik kini menunjukan pukul 06.17, detiknya membaur dengan nyanyian cicitan burung bersahutan. Pemilik sepatu kets berwarna putih dengan stiker biru di beberapa sisi berjalan dengan riangnya menuruni undakan anak tangga. Wajah putih pucat itu sama sekali tak menunjukan beban, semua masalahnya tertutupi secara sempurna.

"Selamat pagi, ayah." Sapanya tanpa melepas senyumannya.

"Pagi sayang, sudah siap? Sini sarapan dulu." Ujar pria paruh baya yang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya tanpa melepas tablet di tangannya. Tanpa diminta pun Ice sudah pasti menempatkan diri di samping ayahnya untuk memulai ritual pagi keluarga mereka yaitu sarapan.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Sakit lagi?" Tanya ayah sedikit khawatir ketika memandang wajah Ice.

Ice menggeleng, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya mencoba meyakinkan ayahnya.

"Kalau sakit bilang saja, tidak perlu di sembunyikan." Ujar ayah yang langsung ditolak lembut oleh Ice.

"Iya, hari ini aku akan baik-baik saja." Ice mengulangi ucapannya.

Ayah memandang Ice penuh selidik, namun kemudian tersenyum. Tak berhasil menemukan kebohongan di raut putrinya. Sepertinya Ice memang pandai mendrama.

"Ya sudah ayah harus berangkat sekarang, ada meeting pagi ini. Maaf ayah tidak bisa menemanimu festival hari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, ayahkan memang sedang sibuk. Lagi pula aku juga bersama teman-teman, jadi ayah tak perlu khawatir." Ujar Ice seusai melahap suapan kedua dari nasi gorengnya.

Ayah tersenyum mendengar ucapan lembut putrinya, walau ada sedikit rasa bersalah. Ia pikir seharusnya mengambil cuti untuk menyediakan waktu bagi keluarganya.

"Kalau begitu ayah berangkat dulu, habiskan sarapanmu dan jangan lupa obatnya diminum ya? Semoga harimu menyenangkan sayang." Pesan ayah sambil mengecup pucuk rambut Ice, yang kemudian beranjak, meninggalkan putri satu-satunya di meja makan.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan ayah." Ujar Ice, ketika sosok sang ayah menghilang di balik pintu.

Ice menghela nafas, entah kenapa nafsu makannya langsung hilang begitu saja. Obat berbentuk tablet yang telah tersedia di depannya menghancurkan mood paginya. Selalu saja seperti ini, ia mulai bosan dengan rasa obat yang ia konsumsi, selalu saja pahit.

Apa hidup juga selalu sepahit benda bernama obat yang berada di hadapannya saat ini? Sayangnya ia menyadari satu hal dari obat itu. Penyakit sialan itu tak akan enyah dari hidupnya, walau ia makan1000 kapsul sekalipun. Karena pada dasarnya itu hanya obat pereda sakit. Tidak mengurangi atau menghilangkan sel abnormal yang bersarang di otaknya.

"Berapa lama lagi ya?" gumamnya sambil memandang langit-langit rumahnya. Seolah mengharapkan sesuatu datang tiba-tiba dari langit-langit rumahnya.

~LucKyra~

Langit biru membentang luas sejauh mata memandang, kapas putih melayang berarak tak berirama membentuk siluet teduh di bumi. Seorang pemuda menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon, sambil memainkan poselnya. Rambutnya ditebangkan angin lembut yang menuntun awan menjelajah angkasa. Lengan baju putihnya ia sisingkan hingga ke bahu, membiarkan kulit lengannya terpapar sinar matahari yang menelusup melewati celah dedaunan. Hoodie bercorak api yang biasa dikenakan, ia tanggalkan untuk hari ini.

"Maaf, lama ya?" ujar seseorang dari kejauhan.

Tak butuh waktu lama manik beriris jingganya untuk mampu mengenali sosok yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tidak juga, aku juga baru sampai." Ujarnya dengan ekspresi yang tak jarang lepas dari senyum cerahnya. Iris terangnya tak henti memandang objek lawan bicaranya, "Kau mengikat rambutmu?"

"Kau ada kelainan mata ya?" ujar Ice polos yang langsung menohok jantung Blaze.

 _Tak ku sangka, sikap sadis dengan wajah lolinya (?) masih melekat di dirinya._

"Y-yah, hanya saja kau tampak berbeda." ujar Blaze canggung. "Sudahlah, ayo pergi sekarang. Nanti mereka ngomel lagi kaya semalam." Kata Blaze malas.

Ice segera menyamakan langkah, sejajar dengan Blaze. Padahal sudah lebih dari setahun mereka berteman. Tapi kenapa ia baru sadar kalau Ice hanya setinggi pelipis Blaze, atau memang petumbuhan Blaze lebih tinggi darinya?

Rasanya baru beberapa menit mereka berjalan, tapi keramaian sudah tersaji di hadapan mereka. Pintu masuknya dihias dengan papan bertuliskan _'Happy Holi'_ , dengan corak noda yang tak beraturan.

"Kita tunggu saja mereka di sini." Usul Ice.

"Ya, baiklah." Jawab Blaze langsung menyetujui usul Ice.

15 Menit kemudian

"Mereka lama, seharusnya mereka sudah sampai di sini dari tadi! Padahal mereka yang meminta kita untuk datang sepagi ini!" Seru Blaze.

Emosinya memuncak karena lelah menunggu terlalu lama. Waktu yang cukup untuk berkeliling tempat itu, hingga kaki terasa pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri, bahkan sebelum festival dimulai. Blaze menghentak-hentakan kakinya khalayak anak kecil ngambek tak dibelikan balon. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengoceh, meluapkan segala kekesalannya, entah pada siapa. Tapi gadis di sampingnya sama sekali tak menggubris satu kecap pun dari kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Iris _aquamarine_ nya mengedar pandang, beberapa pengunjung asing nampak berlalu lalang, hendak ambil bagian festival warna ini. Ia lelah dengan segala umpatan Blaze yang membuatnya harus menulikan indra pendengarannya.

"Berhentilah Blaze, apa kau tak lelah sedari tadi ngomel?" ujar Ice malas.

"Habisnya mereka lama sekali!" Serunya.

"Daripada kita jadi pusat perhatian gara-gara sikapmu yang _over_. Lebih baik kita minum cokelat di kedai itu, aku haus." ujar Ice.

Tangan dingin Ice langsung menarik Blaze menuju kedai yang ditunjuk jarinya.

"H-hei, tunggu! Aku tidak suka cokelat." Seru Blaze mencoba menghentikan Ice.

"Kau bisa memesan frappucinno atau milkshake. Kalau tidak mau setidaknya temani aku." ujar Ice untuk memaksa Blaze. Dan mau tak mau ia harus ikut ke arah tangan itu menariknya.

"Satu _hot chocolate caramel_ dan ..." Ice menggantungkan kalimatnya, memberi celah Blaze untuk bicara dengan lirikannya.

"Frappucino." gumam Blaze.

"Satu hot chocolate caramel dan frappucino, segera datang." ulang pelayan yang menulis pesanan mereka.

Tanpa menunggu lama, minuman mereka kini telah tersedian di meja mereka.

"Kau tak takut gemuk?" tanya Blaze yang memandang Ice mulai menyeruput minumannya.

Ice menggeleng, " Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

Blaze menompang dagu, memandang heran pada gadis di depannya. "Bukankah biasanya cewek itu takut gemuk ya?"

Ice tertawa, entah bagian mana yang ia anggap lucu. Tapi menurutnya pertanyaan Blaze itu lucu. "Dari mana kau mendapat persepsi itu?" Tanya Ice di sela tawanya, yang hanya direspon oleh gendikan bahu Blaze.

Tawa Ice mereda..

Hening..

Mereka terdiam..

Sejenak terlintas di benak Ice, kalau dipikir-pikir ia tak pernah takut gemuk. Penyakitnya pasti sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya dan perlahan akan membuat berat badannya turun. Jadi apapun pasti ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan berat badannya dan juga menghindari rasa curiga temannya.

"Manusia itu hanya hidup sebentar. Ketika dihadapkan pada kematian, rasanya seperti terlahir kemarin. Dan mungkin mereka akan bertanya, 'Apa yang ku lakukan kemarin?' Karena itu, selama seorang manusia masih diijinkan untuk hidup. Lakukan saja apapun yang ingin kau sukai selama itu tidak melanggar, karena hidup ini hanya sekali." Ujar Ice, bertanya memandang permukaan coklat yang tenang.

Blaze hanya terdiam, merenungi tiap kata Ice. Memang ini seperti bukan dirinya. Tapi kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Ice rasanya memang benar adanya.

"Ehem, pantas saja ditungguin lama banget. Ternyata ada yang lagi berduaan." Sindir gadis berkincir dua yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Tersadar dari lamunan, Blaze memandang orang yang baru saja bicara. Ternyata tidak hanya Ying di sana, Yaya, Gempa, dan Fang juga telah berkumpul. Dan entah kenapa di sana juga ada Taufan dan Halilintar.

"Dari mana saja kalian? Kami sudah menunggu lama di pintu masuk, kalian tak juga muncul. Bahkan sampai kami berdiri lama, kalian juga belum muncul juga.." ujar Blaze sambil meminum frappucinonya.

"Ma-maaf, di sini pintu masuknya ada banyak, aku lupa memberi tahu kalau kami masuk lewat pintu di selatan." Ujar Yaya malu-malu, takut teman-temannya akan mengamuk.

Tak seburuk pemikirannya, mereka hanya menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan Yaya. "Ya sudah. Yang penting semuanya sudah berkumpul."

"Ayo kita segera ke lapangan, sepertinya festivalnya akan segera dimulai."

"Oh ya, tunggu! Ini untuk festival nanti." Kata Yaya sambil membagikasebungkus serbuk warna.

"Dan jangan lempar serbuk ini sebelum acaranya di mulai, aku tak akan memberimu lagi jika serbukmu nanti sudah habis duluan." Ujar Yaya sambil melirih Taufan yang sudah bersiap menaburkan serbuk berwarna itu.

"Hihihi, oke oke. Akan ku simpan ini untuk nanti." Kata Taufan dengan seringai khas dirinya.

"Akan ku patahkan tanganmu jika kau berani macam -macam." ujar Halilintar sadis.

"Oh, ayolah Hali. Lepas sikap sakars mu itu, bersenang-senanglah hari ini. Nanti nyesel lo kalo udah mati." ujar Taufan asal.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu ke neraka sekarang." jawab Halilintar tak kalah ngasal

.

.

Di lapangan utama, suasana sudah ramai dengan orang-orang berkaos putih.

" _ARE YOU READY_!?" seru seorang DJ di depan panggung sana.

"YEAH!" Seruan bergema di lautan manusia.

" _LET'S TO COUNTDOWN!_

 _THREE..._

 _...TWO.._

 _...ONE!_

 _HAPPY HOLY_!"

Jika pada awalnya hidupmu hanya berwarna abu-abu, bersiaplah untuk warnai hari ini jadikan hari ini sebagai penanda di buku harian kelabumu.

Serbuk berwarna warni menghiasi atmosfir di atas mereka, si DJ menaikan volume yang semakin meramaikan suasana dengan musik genre _techno._ Orang-orangmenari mengikuti dentuman musik, sambil saling melempar serbuk berwarna yang mereka miliki. Warna yang ke sana kemari terbawa angin menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

 _They can imitate you_

 _But they can't duplicate you_

 _Cause you got something special_

 _That makes me wanna to taste you_

 _I want it all day_

 _I'm addicted like it's wrong_

 _I want it all day_

 _I'm addicted like it's wrong_

" _Happy Holi_!"

Seseorang bertopi biru yang ia kenakan ke samping mengendap di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menari-nari. Mengintip sosok yang akan menjadi targetnya.

Di tangan kirinya sudah siap serbuk berwarna kuning, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang ponsel dengan kamera yang aktif.

"Momen langka." gumamnya diiringi tawa cekikikan.

Langkahnya semakin mendekat, matanya berkilat siap untuk beraksi. Bak seekor singa yang mengincar zebra yang tenang. Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya, seekor zebra yang menantang seekor singa yang damai.

Halilintar nampak sedang mengobrol asik dengan temannya yang pernah ia lawan di pertandingan Tae kwon do beberapa waktu. Namun suatu hal yang sama sekali ia duga, menghancurkan suasananya.

"Happy Holy Hali!" serunya membuat sosok yang ia kejutkan reflek menoleh ke arahnya.

Splash...

Cekrek...

"Hyaaa, aku dapat foto ekspresi polos Halilintar." seru Taufan kegirangan.

Wajah Halilintar kini dipenuhi serbuk berwarna kuning, bahkan sebagian masuk ke mata dan mulutnya.

"Tchuih!"

Taufan terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya tanpa disadari ia baru saja membangunkan emosi singa yang tenang.

"TAUFAN! Hapus foto itu, atau aku akan benar-benar akan mengantarmu ke neraka!."

Yang benar saja, bisa hancur imagenya jika sampai foto itu tersebar.

"Tidak akan. Ini gambar eksklusif tau, limited edition." ujar Taufan sambil berusaha mengamankan ponselnya dari jangkauan Halilintar.

Dan terjadilah aksi kucing-kucingan di antara keramaian, yang mencuri perhatian sebagian penonton hingga tergelak. Walau berakhir dengan benjolan yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil di kepala Taufan dan terhapusnya foto langka Halilintar. Ah, bahkan lebih buruk. Halilintar memformat semua data Taufan.

"Huhuhu, Halilintar. Jahat sekali kau menghapus semua koleksi waifuku." seru Taufan.

"Satu tikus kecil dibereskan. Masih mending cuma memori yang ku format, mungkin kalau api unggun aku akan membakarnya." ujar Halilintar penuh kemenangan, meninggalkan Taufan yang sweatdrop berat sambil meratapi nasib ponselnya.

Kembali ke suasana umum, DJ di depan sana makin meramaikan suasana. Tempat itu diselimuti serbuk penuh warna, yang bahkan lebih indah daripada pelangi di langit.

Dalam suasana seperti itu, siapa yang sadar dengan sekeliling mereka.

Jdukkk..

"ADUH!" Pekik mereka bersamaan, ketika tak sengaja kepala mereka saling berbenturan.

" _So-sorry,_ kacamataku kotor dan mataku kemasukan debu." Ujar sesorang berkacamata.

"A-ah, iya. Aku juga minta maaf." sahutnya.

Ice baru sadar ternyata orang yang baru saja ia tabrak adalah Fang.

"Bisa ku bantu membersihkan kacamatamu?"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri." tolaknya.

Ia meraih sapu tangan dari sakunya dan membersihkannya, setidaknya cukup bersih untuk melihat.

"Sorry Ice, ngga sengaja tadi. Ugh mataku perih sekali." rintih Fang.

"Hey, tanganmu kan kotor, jangan untuk menyentuh matamu." seru Ice ketika Fang hendak mengucek matanya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Mataku perih!" Seru Fang.

"Biar aku tiup, kemari." Ujar Ice sambil meniup lembut mata kiri Fang yang katanya terasa perih.

"Bagaimana?'

"Yah, sudah baikan. Terima kasih."

Penglihatan Fang tanpa kaca benar-benar buruk, semuanya nampak buram. Bahkan sosok Ice yang dihadapannya nampak seperti orang lain baginya, karena itu ia tak pernah lepas dari kacamata berlensa nila itu.

"Eh Ice, itu, hidung mu berdarah." Ujar Fang selepas memakai kacamatanya.

Seketika Ice terkesiap, jarinya telunjuknya mengelap kasar cairan merah kental yang mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Ah, biar aku saja." Kata Fang menawarkan bantuannya pada Ice. Kebetulan hari ini ia membawa sapu tangan untuk membersihkan kacamatanya jika kotor.

Tak sengaja seseorang tak dikenal menabrak Ice hingga ia terdorong. Beruntung Fang menangkap Ice hingga tak terjatuh. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Ice bisa mendengar deru nafas Fang.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka, tangannya mengepal erat.

"Ma-maaf.. Ngga sengaja." ujar Fang canggung.

"Ah, terima kasih." ujar Ice dengan wajah memerah.

Hari ini, hingga matahari beralih menyinari belahan dunia lain. Serbuk penuh warna terus menghiasi lapangan pusat kota.

Tawa dan kesenangan, semua terlampiaskan dengan warna. Merah, kuning, hijau, warna apa yang kamu pilih? 😊

Sayangnya semakin indah suatu kejadian semakin menyedihkan kenangan yang termakan waktu. Ingin rasanya menghentikan waktu, tapi waktu tak akan berhenti kan?

Seperti jam digital, tak pernah berhenti sepersekian detik, tak bergema.

~LucKyra~

Remang-remang cahaya dari jendela mengisi ruang bercat biru itu, Ice mengeryap perlahan, seperti tak ada pagi yang indah untuk dinikmatinya, selalu saja ada penderitaan yang terlebih dahulu menyapan harinya. Bahkan sebelum radiasi sang surya mencapai dirinya.

Rasanya seperti ingin membenturkan kepala ke dinding jika saja itu bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya saat ini juga. Perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan terhuyung menuju kamar mandi. Apa semalam ia bermimpi berkeliling dunia? Hingga kakinya seperti tak bertenaga, untuk menahan massa tubuhnya sendiri saja masih harus di bertumpu pada benda di dekatnya.

Brukk…

"Ukh, ssshhhh." Ice merintih pelan, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terantuk lemari. Dibenaknya telah tercipta banyak pertanyaan yang entah akan ditanyakan pada siapa. Tiba-tiba saja otot kakinya kehilangan fungsi gerak.

Dan ada satu hal yang baru saja ia sadari, aroma anyir yang menyeruak mengisi parunya. Liquid berwarna merah segar yang mengalir melewati pelipis dan entah sejak kapan kedua lubang hidungnya ikut mengeluarkan liquid yang sama. Pandangan manik aquamarinenya memburam, terasa berat. Hingga kesadarannya terenggut oleh kegelapan. Kelopak matanya tak mengijinkan manik berlian itu menerima cahaya. Darahnya masih terus mengalir membasahi lantai putih nan dingin.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **1…**_

 _ **2…**_

 _ **3…**_

 _ **GOMENNASAI! Ya ampun, sampe lama banget ngga update.. Maaf maaf,, 2 minggu ini kesehatan Lucky labil, tiba-tiba aja langsung demam, besoknya sembuh.. jadi mau nyentuh laptop aja mikir dua kali.**_

 _ **Aaaa, tunggu kenapa di bagian ini Fang mendadak OOC? Ada apa hayo? Bahasanya ngga romantis banget.**_

 _ **Fang : Balas budi, tidak pernah diajarkan balas budi ya?**_

 _ **Lucky : Budiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…**_

 _ **Oke, abaikan yang di atas., Bales review dulu ya ^^**_

 _ **Ililara : Myaaaa,, senangnya bisa bikin orang terharu #Plak :D Thank's ya udah stand by sama fic ini. Makasih atas dukungannya. Semangat juga ya ^^**_

 _ **Rampaging Snow : YAYYYY,, Mkasih.. aku juga suka kata-katanya.. Makasih udah nyempetin review ^^**_

 _ **Blackcorrals : Ngga papa, makasih udah nyempetin mampir n review… Myaaaa! Aku juga suka scene terakhir itu :D**_

 _ **Willy0610 : Ngga usah ngrasain, emang chap sebelumnya bener-bener acak kadul kok ;'(( Aku juga ngrasa, ngarasa banget malah.. Iya niatnya emang mau buat yang panjang, tapi ternyata fail.. Itu juga salahku sih, mau melampaui batas kemampuan sendiri.**_

 _ **Oke,, ngga papa kok, tenang aja, aku orangnya terbuka kok.. Aku malah seneng kalo ada yg ngasih kritik n saran.. Makasih ya udah kasih reviewnya ^^**_

 _ **Vanilla Blue12 : Hai, Blue #Kok Blue sih? Makasih udah nyempetin baca n review fic gaje ini.. Mampir lagi ya ^^**_

 _ **Udah ya, aku udah ngga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Rasanya ceritaku makin ke sini makin acak-acakan gara" kejar-kejaran sama tugas sekolah.. Sekali lagi maaf jika late update ato alurnya yang ngaco… Makasih udah nyempetin baca**_ ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Three Days**

 **Boboiboy © Animosta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo! OOC, Fem! Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Setetes liquid mengalir lembut dari pucuk daun berklorofil, terjatuh terbawa gravitasi. Embun pagi mengaburkan pandang, menurunkan derajat atmosfir kota itu. Suasana rumah sakit di pagi hari tidaklah begitu ramai, hanya beberapa perawat dan dokter yang masih bertahan dalam _shift_ mereka.

Seorang lelaki berjalan menyusururi koridor yang masih lengang oleh pengunjung. Manik gelapnya menerawang menembus suasana berkabut yang menciptakan halusinasi horor. Jika ada suara pun, itu ungkapan kekesalan terlontar dari mulutnya pemuda itu, benar-benar sunyi.

"Brrr, dingin sekali pagi ini. Kalau tidak untuk basket, tak akan mau aku bangun sepagi ini. Lagi pula untuk apa ayah memintaku ke tempat ini?" kesalnya sambil mengeratkan jaket yang membalut tubuhnya.

Yups, seorang pemuda berkanta nila, penggila basket dan donat lobak merah. Fang nama pemuda itu. Entah apa yang ia lakukan di tempat ini, Rumah Sakit Central Pulau Rintis. Namun kakinya terus melangkah, menciptakan decitan yang tak beraturan pada lantai di antara kesunyian.

Dari kejauhan, sirine sebuah mobil ambulans berbunyi nyaring memecah ketenangan pagi itu. Seketika suasana tengang menyelimuti tempat itu dikala putaran rodanya terhenti paksa tepat di depan rumah sakit. Beberapa perawat dengan sigap langsung menghampiri mobil berwarna putih itu. Seorang gadis berlumuran darah dipindahkan menuju kereta dorong pasien dan segera di larikan ke UGD.

Iris di balik kacamata nila itu menjadi saksi keributan pagi itu hanya dipenuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding ketika melihat pakaian gadis itu tampak bercak darah, "Dia kenapa? Korban kecelakaan? Darahnya banyak sekali." Gumamnya.

Sekilas ia seperti mengenal orang itu, nampak sangat familiar baginya. Namun ia ragu, karena darah menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sepertinya memorinya sedang terganggu, hingga mengingat kerasnya dengan keraspun hasilnya nihil. Ia mengendikan bahu, mengabaikan perasaan yang menggangunya.

Sepatu kets didominasi warna indigo itu berhenti di sebuah pintu bercat putih, di sana tertulis 'Dokter Kaizo'. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung masuk begitu saja, tanpa meminta ijin dari penghuninya.

Seseorang berjas putih yang berpose seperti orang berpikir duduk tenang di singgasananya, sebuah lembar hasil CT scan di tangannya ia perhatikan dengan teliti. Seketika konsentrasinya buyar ketika Fang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangannya. Iris senada mereka saling bertemu, untuk alasan tertentu mereka terdiam.

"Apa kau tak pernah diajarkan sopan santun sebelum masuk ke ruangan seseorang? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Pang?" Tanya Kaizo, langsung pada inti pembicaraan.

"Menyampaikan pertanyaan dari ayah, 'Kaizo pergi ke rumah sakit? Hari inikan hari Minggu, hari untuk kelurga! Untuk apa ia bekerja!?'. Dan tolong, singkirkan panggilan itu, aku sudah bukan anak berumur 3 tahun yang belum bisa mengucapkan namanya sendiri dengan benar." Tuntut Fang dengan logat yang ia buat mirip dengan pesan ayahnya.

Kaizo memijat pangkal hidungnya, "Kau datang kemari hanya dengan alasan seperti itu. Pulang saja sana." Ujarnya malas.

"Ya elah, adek sendiri baru datang langsung di usir, tegaamatsih lu bang. Kau yang membuatku dalam situasi ini, kau tau _quote_ ayah nomer 1 'Keluarga adalah ikatan harmonis yang tercipta dari kelembutan sesama anggota.' Dan sebagai anak dan adik yang baik, aku memenuhi permintaan Ayah plus menemanimu hari ini." Tambah Fang dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Padahal kalau ini bukan permintaan ayah, Fang juga tak akan mau datang weekend, seharusnya iadi rumah saja. Rasa pegal juga masih belum hilang dari tubuhnya setelah festival holi kemarin.

Kaizo tertawa garing, "Jangan membuatku muntah dengan ucapan sok manismu itu. Pantas saja banyak yang suka padamu, ternyata kau ini suka ngegombal." Ejek Kaizo.

"Hei, aku ini memang keren tau. Tanpa jurus gombal cap buaya pun, banyak yang sudah terpikat." Ujar Fang dengan PD-nya.

Kini Kaizo benar-benar ingin muntah mendengar penuturan adiknya yang sok kegantengan.

Mengabaikan keberadaan adiknya saat ini, ia kembali memeriksa pekerjaannya. Meja kerja Kaizo benar-benar berantakan, kertas berwarna putih dengan tinta hitam berserakan tak tertata.

'Berantakan sekali.' batin Fang.

Fang yang masih dalam keadaan berdiri, memilih untuk duduk-toh kakaknya juga tak mempersilahkan nya duduk, dasar kakak tidak peka.

Tangan yang dilapisi sarung tangan fingerles itu meraih beberapa lembar kertas dari meja Kaizo, penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dipelajari kakaknya. Entah apa yang tulisan itu bicarakan, ia tak bisa membaca istilah latin seperti ini. Namun ada satu kalimat yang menarik perhatiannya. Matanya membulat ketika sebuah nama tertera di sisi atas kertas itu.

Etenia Ice?

Ia membacanya dengan teliti walau beberapa istilah kedokteran membingungkannya,namun sepertinya ia mampu memahami isi dari lembaran itu.

Sret..Kertas yang tengah ia baca kini sirna, diambil paksa si empunya.

"Hei!?"

"Apaan sih? Jangan baca-baca dokumen orang, ini data pasien ini rahasia, kau tak boleh membacanya. Itu sama saja aku melanggar etika seorang dokter. Kalau kau hanya mengacaukan pekerjaanku, lebih baik kau pulang saja sana. Hush, hush." Ujar Kaizo sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku ayam?" Fang hanya sweardrop melihat bagaimana cara kakaknya memperlakukannya.

Rasa penasaran dibenaknya masih belum terjawab, oleh karena itu , "Kak, itu Ete-,"

Tok… Tok.. Tok...

"Masuk." Ijin Kaizo.

"Dokter Kaizo ada pasien yang membutuhkan anda sekarang!" seru seorang perawat yang muncul dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Baik, aku akan ke sana!" Respon Kaizo yang langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Sekarang aku ngga dianggep." Gumam Fang.

Padahal ia belum selesai menanyakan pasal Ice tadi. Tapi kenapa harus menunggu Kaizo kembali, sedangkan ia bisa mencari tau sendiri.

Ia mencari berkas yang berisi data tentang Ice. Lancang memang, tapi ia tak bisa menahan hasrat untuk mengetahuinya. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk mencari informasi lebih tentangnya, bukankah selama ini ia tak pernah peduli dengan apa yang gadis itu lakukan?

Ketemu!

Hasil CT Scan dan beberapa lembar terdapat di berkas itu. Iris dibalik lensa nilanya memindai cepat setiap kalimat yang tertulis di sana. Matanya membulat sempurna, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia baca.

.

.

.

BRAK…

Fang tersentak mendengar suara yang memekakkan telinga itu, ia hanya bisa memandang pada sosok kakaknya yang muncul dari balik pintu dengan eksprei yang sulit diartikan.

"Pang! Golongan darahmu AB negatif kan!?" Tanya Kaizo dengan nada tinggi.

"Y-ya." Jawab Fang, masih setengah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Fang mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin, berkas yang ia baca tadi juga sudah kembali pada tempatnya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Donorkan darahmu untuk pasien yang ku tangani saat ini." Pinta Kaizo mendadak.

"Hah!? Kenapa harus aku? Memangnya di bank darah sudah kehabisan stok darah?" jawab Fang santai.

"Kau tau sendiri golongan darah AB negatif itu langka." Ujar Kaizo, masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka darahku ini langka." Ujar Fang yang masih sempat mengagumi golongan darah sendiri.

Dirasa sedari tadi Fang hanya buang waktu, tangannya langsung menyeret Fang keluar untuk pemeriksaan dan diambil darahnya. Tubuh Fang mencoba melepas cengkraman Kaizo untuk berhenti memperlakukannya seperti hewan kurban.

"Tunggu dulu! Memang apa untungnya bagiku? Kau memintaku untuk mendonorkan darahku, bahkan untuk orang yang tak ku kenal." Ujar Fang dengan egonya.

Emosi Kaizo memuncak, inilah yang sering ia benci dari sifat adiknya yang selalu memainkan ego-nya. Tangannya mengepal erat, "Apakah untuk menolong orang lain kau harus mengenalnya terlebih dahulu!? Kalau semua orang di dunia ini berpikiran sepertimu, tak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang mau jadi dokter hanya karena ego mereka! Kau pikir seberapa murah nyawa seseorang itu!?"

Semua orang di tempat itu memandang kakak-adik yang tengah berdebat hebat. Kini Fang hanya terdiam, menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan sengit. Belum pernah ia melihat kakaknya semarah ini, nampak kilat kesungguhan dimatanya, akhirnya ucapan Kaizo melunakkan hatinya.

"Tch, baiklah. Terserah apa katamu saja." Decak Fang.

Kaizo melemaskan ototnya yang kaku, ia menarik nafas panjang untuk menormalkan denyut nadinya yang sempat terpacu. Tangannya melambai pada seorang suster yang nampaknya tengah bebas kerjaan.

"Tolong cek dan ambil darahnya, setelah itu berikan pada pasien yang baru datang pagi ini." Ujar Kaizo yang langsung diterima dengan anggukan oleh suster itu.

~LuckyRa~

"Terima kasih sudah mau mendonorkan darahmu." Ujar Kaizo.

Saat ini mereka ada di kantin rumah sakit, Kaizo langsung mentraktir Fang setelah ia selesai menangani pasiennya. Wajah Fang nampak sedikit pucat karena hemoglobinnya yang berkurang.

"Hm," gumam Fang sambil mengunyah donat lobak merahnya.

Sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Kaizo, "Yang sopan kalo ngomong sama yang lebih tua."

"Iya, aku kan udah jawab. Orang lagi makan juga." Jelas Fang setelah menelan makanannya.

Sebuah helaan nafas dari Kaizo, tangannya meraih sebuah donat di hadapan Fang dan memakannya dengan santai.

"Hei, itukan milikku!" Seru Fang.

"Yang belikan aku juga," elak Kaizo.

Fang hanya mendengus melihat tingkah kakaknya yang suka bertindak sesuka hati, tapi di sisi lain ia juga merindukan momen seperti ini bersamanya.

"Oh ya, kak?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kakak malah milih jadi dokter? Kenapa tidak meneruskan perusahaan ayah saja?" Tanya Fang.

Akhirnya, pertanyaan yang selama ini terpikir olehnya berhasil ia sampaikan. Jangan salahkan Fang yang tak bertanya langsung pada Kaizo sejak dulu. Kaizo jarang punya waktu luang, sekali di rumah ia hanya akan menghabiskan dengan laptop kesayangannya.

Iris merah Kaizo memandang Fang yang menanti jawaban darinya. Bukannya segera menjawab, ia justru meluangkan waktu untuk meminum jus mangga yang ia pesan tadi.

"Karena aku kakak yang baik, ku percayakan perusahaan ayah untukmu. Jadi setelah lulus SMA nanti, ambil saja jurusan managemen atau sejenisnya. Dan lanjutkan perusahaan keluarga kita. Kalau aku, cukup jadi dokter saja. Menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, mungkin tak banyak orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu. Tapi Tuhan, manusia hanya bisa berusaha, selebihnya Tuhan yang menetukan." Ujar Kaizo.

"Pasaran banget kata-katamu. Tapi kenapa kenapa kakak memilih jadi dokter spesialis kanker? Kenapa tidak jadi dokter gigi saja?" Tanya Fang polos.

"Kau mau setiap hari gigimu aku cabuti?" Canda Kaizo, yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan kesal adiknya.

"Seorang penderita kanker itu, mereka luar biasa. Aku pernah mengunjungi panti khusus penderita kanker waktu aku masih kuliah di Inggris. Mereka terus bertahan hidup dengan rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan, tapi rasa sakit itu mereka citrakan dengan keceriaan. Dengan harapan orang lain ikut bahagia, mereka tak suka dikasihani.

Di sana aku bahkan menemui seorang gadis berumur 5 tahun yang mengidap kanker darah, ibunya meninggal karena penyakit yang sama, sedangkan ayahnya tak mau mengurusinya. Dengan kepala yang plontos ia masih bisa tertawa lepas, seolah tak ada beban sama sekali. Bukankah bahagia jika kita bisa menyelamatkan senyuman mereka?" jelas Kaizo panjang lebar.

Fang kembali terdiam, ia tak menyangka kakaknya berpikir sejauh itu. "Jadi orang yang menerima darahku tadi, juga pasien kakak yang menderita kanker?" Tanya Fang.

"Ya, tapi sepertinya ia sudah kehilangan semangat hidup. Dia menolak dioperasi atau menjalani kemoterapi. Walau hanya dengan obat-obatan dia masih mampu bertahan sejauh ini. Tapi sepertinya kondisinya memburuk sekarang." Ujar Kaizo lesu.

"Aku, ingin bertemu denganya. Dia berhutang terima kasih padaku."

"Yah, boleh saja."jawab Kaizo.

.

.

.

Fang ditemani Kaizo sudah tiba di depan ruang perawatan yang dibicarakan kakaknya tadi. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan agar tidak mengganggu pasien di dalamnya, dengan perlahan ia berjalan mengekor di belakang Kaizo. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah objek yang tengah terbaring di ranjang dengan kepala yang terbalut kasa, seketika tubuhnya menengang.

"Dialah orang yang menerima darahmu, sepertinya kepalanya terbentur bersamaan dengan mimisan. Hingga ia kehilangan banyak darah, beruntung penghuni dirumahnya cepat mengetahuinya. Namanyagadis ini,-"

"Etenia Ice." Ujar Fang lirih.

Kaizo sempat terkejut dengan penuturan Fang, "Kau mengenalnya?"

Iris Fang menatap lurus pada gadis yang masih menutup matanya, "Dia satu sekolahan denganku, kelas 2 kemarin kami sempat sekelas. Tapi sepertinya ia tak pernah menunjukan rasa sakitnya." Ujar Fang.

"Ia menderita kanker otak, untuk stadium satu dan dua, gejalanya tak begitu terlihat. Namun memasuki stadium 3 akan mulai terlihat, dan dalam stadium ini sudah termasuk parah." Jelas Kaizo.

Saat itu juga, entah kenapa Fang merasa mual. Ia menutup mulut dan mencengkeram erat perutnya yang terasa mual. Ia teringat kemarin saat perayaan festival holi ketika Ice mimisan, jadi itu sebagian dari gejalanya?

Melihat gerak-gerik adiknya yang seperti ingin muntah, Kaizo Nampak panik dan segera membawa Fang keluar dari ruangan untuk mendapat udara segar. Rasa takut dan tertekan akan mempengaruhi fungsi tubuh dengan melepaskan hormon tertentu yang membuat rasa tak nyaman di perut.

~LucKyra~

Detik-detik tenggelamnya sang surya, menyisakan semburat jingga di langit gelap ufuk barat. Seorang pria paruh baya berjalan terburu-buru menyusuri koridor mencari ruangan no 37 di bangunan yang serba putih.

I berhasil menemukan ruang tempat putrinya di rawat, di dalamnya seorang dokter dan satu perawat tengah mengecek kondisi putrinya yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang dengan kelopak mata tertutup.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah ia memasuki ruangan itu, "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya pria paruh baya yang bukan lain merupakan ayah Ice.

Dokter itu menoleh ke arah suara, "Dia sudah sadar sejak tadi siang, tapi kembali tertidur setelah meminum obat yang saya berikan. Biarkan saja, dia butuh banyak istirahat. Beruntung pembantu di rumah anda segera menelpon ambulans ketika menemukan Ice yang bersimbah darah di kamarnya. Walau kehilangan banyak darah, tapi itu bisa diatasi, sekarang ia akan baik-baik saja." Jelas dokter Kaizo yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Ice.

Walau Kaizo mengatakan seperti itu, bukan berarti rasa bersalah yang hinggap di hati sang ayah sirna begitu saja. Justru membuat perasan itu semakin meledak.

Malam itu, ia ijin pergi ke luar kota dengan alasan ada pekerjaan penting yang harus ia kerjakan. Awalnya ia ragu untuk meninggalkan Ice sendiri di rumah, tapi justru Ice sendiri yang mengatakan ia akan baik-baik saja di rumah. Namun faktanya, ponsel berdering keras di pagi hari yang mengabarkan kalau Ice masuk rumah sakit. Saat itu juga, ia langsung pulang, padahal dirinya baru sampai di kota yang dituju. Terbayang rasa lelahnya setelah pulang pergi dalam waktu hampir bersamaan demi putrinya.

"Aku ayah yang bodoh, aku terlalu sibuk bekerja padahalputriku satu-satunya tengah sakit parah dan aku bahkan meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah. Aku memang ayah yang tak berguna." ujar ayah mulai terisak.

Kaizo hanya bisa termenung, memandang dengar hati miris. Ia hanya bisa menyarankan untuk lebih memperhatikan Ice, mencoba menenangkan sang ayah yang terisak

"Bisa kita bicarakan satu hal di ruangan saya? Saya takut jika di sini istirahat Ice akan terganggu." ujar Kaizo.

Ayah hanya menyetujuinya saja setelah ia tenang, namun ia ijin untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu setelah perjalanan panjang hari ini.

~LucKyra~

"Jadi?" Tanya ayah memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu ketika ia sampai di ruangan Kaizo.

Kaizo masih terdiam, sekali lagi ia memperhatikan lembaran berwarna gelap. "Sebelumnya saya meminta anda untuk tenang terlebih dahulu." Ujar Kaizo sambil memperlihatkan lembaran yang berada di tangannya. "Ini hasil CT Scan kepala Ice yang terbaru. Dapat dilihat sel kanker di otak Ice semakin membesar." Ujar Kaizo sambil menunjuk bagian gambar yang ditunjuknya sebagai sel kanker.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya, apakah akhir-akhir ini penglihatan Ice terganggu?" Tanya Kaizo.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, ia memang meminta ijin untuk memakai lensa kontak karena katanya ia kesulitan membaca soal ujian saat itu." Ujar ayah.

"Itu karena sel kankernya mulai merusak saraf penglihatannya. Dan dari kecelakaan pagi ini, bisa disimpulkan kalau sel itu juga telah merusak keseimbangan tubuhnya hingga ia kesulitan bergerak. Jika sudah sampai seperti ini, ditinjau dari ukuran dan tanda-tandanya, kanker itu bisa dikatakan mulai memasuki stadium 4. Jika kemoterapi tidak dilakukan secepatnya, kemungkinan Ice bisa mengalami buta dan lumpuh." Jelas Kaizo.

Mendengar penjelasan dokter dihadapannya, hati ayah hancur berkeping-keping. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang tak becus mengurus satu putrinya saja. Dadanya terasa sesak oleh rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya.

"Obat yang selama ini saya berikan hanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan." Tambahnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus saya lakukan agar Ice mau melakukan kemoterapi? Saya tidak mau melihat putri kesayangan saya, duduk di kursi roda dengan tatapan kosong." Ujar ayah dengan suara parau yang disusul dengan jatuhnya cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya.

"Adik saya satu sekolahan dengan Ice, saya juga akan memintanya agar ia juga ikut membujuk Ice untuk kemoterapi, bahkan kalau bisa lebih baik ia mau dioperasi." Ujar Kaizo.

"Saya juga akan berusaha membujuknya."

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang berpakaian pasien mendengar percakapan mereka.

 **Ice POV**

Aku terbangun di salah satu hari di mana kondisiku benar-benar buruk. Hari ini aku kembali menjadi pasien di rumah sakit, karena kelemahanku sendiri yang tak mampu menahan massa tubuhku./

Kulihat cahaya rembulan yang menembus jendela ruang rawat inapku. Satu hal yang aku benci dari tempat ini adalah bau obat yang selalu menyeruak mengisi rongga dadaku. Aku benar-benar muak dengan ini. Aku mencoba mendudukan diri, walau rasa sakit di kepalaku belum menghilang. Seharusnya ia beristirahat di tempat tidur, namun bau ini tak bisa membuatku istirahat dengan tenang. Berada di kamar seorang diri membuatku bosan, hingga kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak untuk mencari udara segar. Perduli setan dengan omelan dokter Kaizo nanti.

Aku meraih kantung infuse yang tergantung, kakiku berjalan perlahan agar tidak terjatuh seperti tadi pagi. Ternyata suasana rumah sakit ketika malam hari menyeramkan juga, imajinasiku menjadi liar membayangkan jika ada sesosok makhluk yang tergantung di ternit tempat ini.

Aku tertawa dalam hati, sungguh pemikiran yang konyol bukan. Karenanya aku menendang jauh-jauh khayalan itu dan melanjutkan untuk mencari udara segar.

Sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka menarik perhatianku, aku teringat,bukankah itu ruangan dokter Kaizo?

Aku berjalan mendekat, tak sengaja ternyata ada sebuah percakapan yang sepertinya penting. Aku mengenal suara ini, ini suara ayah. Jadi ayah sudah pulang dari luar kota? Bukankah ayah pergi selama 3 hari?

"…Jika sudah sampai seperti ini, ditinjau dari ukuran dan tanda-tandanya, kanker itu bisa dikatakan mulai memasuki stadium 4. Jika kemoterapi tidak dilakukan secepatnya, kemungkinan Ice bisa mengalami buta dan lumpuh."

Deg…

Itu suara dokter Kaizo, apa benar yang dikatakannya? Penyakitku sudah memasuki stadium 4? Buta dan lumpuh? Yang benar saja, bagaimana aku bisa terus berlagak baik-baik saja di depan teman-temanku?

Perlahan air mataku mulai menetes tanpa dikomando. Hancur? Tentu saja, bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku setelah semua yang kudengar ini? Padahal aku ingin bersama semuanya lebih lama lagi. Tapi maaf, sepertinya aku tak bisa lagi.

'Mereka harus membenciku!' gumam Ice dalam hati.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ijin ayah yang sepertinya mulai beranjak dari tempat itu.

Gawat!

Aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga agar ayah tak mengetahui keberadaanku, walau kepalaku terasa seperti ingin pecah setiap hentakan kakiku. Tapi aku mengabaikannya, walau sempat terhuyung bahkan hampir jatuh berkali-kali.

Akhirnya aku sampai di kamarku, dengan nafas memburu dan air mata yang belum berhenti berlinang, aku mendudukan diri. Aku ingin sekali berteriak dan bertanya kepada Tuhan. Kenapa semua ini harus aku alami? Tak puaskah Engkau mencobaku dengan masa kelamku?

Ku dengar derap kaki yang semakin mendekati kamarku, pasti ayah. Aku menggantungkan kantung infuse ke tempat semula, dan kembali berbaring. Menghapus jejak air mataku dan berpura-pura terlelap seperti putri tidur.

Aku dengar suara pintu terbuka dan kembali tertutup. Kini seseorang menggenggam tanganku dengan hangat sambil sesekali menciumnya. Ayah mulai terisak dengan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Ingin rasanya aku bangun dan memelukmu, tapi aku harus tetap memerankan tokoh seorang putri tidur yang terlelap dengan wajah manis. Jika aku tiba-tiba terbangun, itu hanya akan memperburuk suasana hati ayah.

 **Normal POV**

~LucKyra~

Suara alam membangunkan Ice kembali, kicauan burung yang saling menyahut menandakan betapa indahnya hari ini. Ice terbangun dari mimpi buruknya yang nyata.

Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu dengan membawa nampan berisikan sarapan untuk Ice, "Selamat pagi sayang, udah bangun?" Sapanya.

Ice teringat, ia masih harus mendrama seperti ia tak tau apa-apa, termasuk kejadian semalam.

"Ayah? Bukankah seharusnya ayah pulang besok?" Tanya Ice khas dengan suara orang bangun tidur.

"Yah, pekerjaan ayah selesai lebih cepat selesai dari perkiraan. Jadi ayah bisa pulang lebih awal, dan sampai di rumah dengar kabar kamu masuk rumah sakit jadi ayah langsung ke sini." Jawab Ayah tanpa melepas senyumannya.

Walau sebenarnya Ice tau itu hanyalah sekedar senyuman palsu untuk memberi kenyamanan padanya. Ice mencoba mendudukan diri dengan bantuan ayah.

"Ayah bawakan bubur untukmu, ayah suapin ya?" ujar ayah lembut.

Ice hanya terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan ayah.

"Kenapa diam? Tidak suka dengan menu sarapannya?" Tanya ayah.

Ice menggeleng singkat, "Tidak, hanya saja aku tak bisa makan apa-apa dengan aroma obat seperti ini. Bisakah kita sarapan di taman saja? Cuaca hari ini cerah, pasti udaranya juga segar."

Ayah memandang Ice seraya tersenyum, " Baiklah, ayah ambil kursi roda dulu ya?" Ayah beranjak dari kursi yang di sediakan di samping ranjang Ice.

Pagi itu mereka menikmati damainya pagi yang jarang mereka habiskan bersama, senangnya bisa bersama keluarga di saat-saat seperti ini. Seperti telah tertulis di buku kehidupan saja. Sampai siang haripun, ayah masih setia menemani Ice.

"Ayah tidak bekerja?" Tanya Ice.

"Hari ini hanya untukmu sayang." Ujar ayah dengan nada menggoda.

Ice tertawa, "Pantas saja ibu jatuh hati pada ayah. Ternyata ayah orangnya suka ngegombal." Ejek Ice.

"Ibumu itu memang cantik dan baik, jadi apapun pasti ayah lakukan untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Sama seperti putriku yang juga cantik." Ujar ayah.

Ice tersipu, "Berhenti menggodaku ayah.". Mereka tertawa bersama.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, membuat mereka meredakan gelak tawa. Dokter Kaizo datang bersama beberapa perawat yang sepertinya akan mengecek kesehatan Ice.

"Selamat siang, maaf mengganggu waktu kalian. Tapi sekarang saatnya untuk pemeriksaan Ice." Ujarnya ramah.

"Ah, sudah waktunya ya? Kalau begitu ayah keluar dulu ya Ice, sekalian makan siang. Mau titip sesuatu?" Tanya ayah.

"Hm, aku ingin buah apel, boleh?" Tanya Ice pada Kaizo.

"Tentu saja, tapi sebaiknya diblender bersama ampasnya, jangan hanya sari buahnya saja." Saran Kaizo.

"Baiklah, ayah akan segera kembali. Saya permisi dulu, dok." Pamit ayah yang tak lama kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pemeriksaannya. Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu?" ujar Kaizo sambil menyentuh pergelangan tangan Ice, mencari letak denyut nadinya. Matanya tertuju pada jam di tangan, menghitung waktu.

"Rasanya masih sedikit pusing, dan aku sering merasa mual karena bau obat yang menyengat di sini." Ujar Ice.

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa saja di sini, setelah makan siang nanti minum obatmu dan istirahatlah." Ujar Kaizo.

"Hm, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada anda." Ujar Ice ragu.

"Apa itu? Kalau aku bisa menjawabnya, pasti akan ku jawab."

"Apa benar, kankerku sudah memasuki stadium 4?" Tanya Ice.

Kaizo nampak terkejut, namun ia berusaha agar tidak terlalu menonjol, "Kau tau dari ayahmu ya?"

Ice menggeleng dan terdiam sejenak, "Semalam, aku keluar kamar karena bosan. Dan aku lihat ruangan anda sedikit terbuka, dan tak sengaja aku mendengar percakapan kalian. Semuanya, aku mendengar semuanya." Ujar Ice tanpa berani bertemu pandang dengan iris merah Kaizo.

Kaizo hanya menghela nafas, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia juga sudah mengetahuinya, tak ada gunanya juga ditutupi. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu hal itu setelah kondisimu stabil. Tapi karena kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri," Kaizo memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Ice tertunduk lesu, "Entahlah, beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya."

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu segera, lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Ya, aku tau." Ujar Ice lirih.

Pemeriksaan hari ini selesai sampai di sini saja. Kaizo berharap Ice memberi jawabannya segera. Tiba-tiba sesorang mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. Setelah mendapat ijin dari dokter Kaizo, orang itu masuk.

Awal Ice mengira bahwa itu ayahnya, namun ternyata bukan. "Ayah, cepat sekali-,"

Ralat, bukan ayah yang memasuki ruangan itu. Melainkan orang yang tak pernah Ice duga sebelumnya.

"Fang!?"

"Hai," Sapa Fang singkat.

"Oh, kau sudah sampai, Pang?" ujar Kaizo yang menoleh ke arah Fang.

"Pang!?" Ice menjadi semakin bingung dengan panggilan Kaizo pada Fang.

"Oh ya, kau belum tau ya? Dia adikku." Ujar Kaizo sambil tersenyum.

Mungkin jika Ice melupakan _image_ nya, ia akan _jawdrop._ Ice menutup mulutnya, seperti menahan sesuatu. Namun pada akhirnya lepas juga, Ice tertawa mendengar pernyataan Kaizo. "Orang sebaik anda memiliki adik seperti Fang, tidak salah? Ups, maaf kelepasan." Ujar Ice sambil menahan tawa.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Fang ini memang berbeda denganku." Ujar Kaizo sambil menjitak kecil kepala Fang.

"Aduh, Hei!" seru Fang.

"Apa dia sering membuat rusuh di sekolahan?" Tanya Kaizo.

"Ah tidak juga, dia murid yang cerdas, waktu kelas 11 kami sekelas dan sering berebut untuk mendapat peringkat 1. Dia juga pemain basket yang hebat." Puji Ice.

"Hahaha, benarkah? Aku tak pernah tau. Ah ya, aku harus memeriksa pasien lain. Fang kau bisa menemani Ice, setidaknya sampai ayahnya kembali." Ujar Kaizo yang kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"Kau mengejekku?" Tanya Fang dengan ekspresi datar.

"Justru aku sedang memujimu." Jawab Ice sambil mengendikan bahu.

Mereka terdiam, Fang hanya memperhatikan Ice dari kejauhan. Masih seperti kemarin, perban itu masih melilit di kepalanya, wajah itu juga masih sama pucatnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menjengukku untuk pertama kalinya." Ujar Ice sambil tersenyum. Tak ada jawaban dari Fang, ia masih berdiri di tempat dengan ekspresi yang belum berubah.

Perlahan senyuman Ice memudar, "Kau bisa mengejekku sekarang, atas ketidakberdayaanku di tempat ini. Aku yakin kau sudah tau kakakmu itu seorang dokter spesialis kanker, dan ia juga menanganiku. Kau yang pertama kali hal ini dari semua temanku."

"Memang aku temanmu?" Tanya Fang.

Ice tertawa hambar, "Oh iya, aku lupa. Aku ini kan musuhmu. Tapi apapun pemikiranmu, aku tetap menganggapmu temanku." Ujar Ice.

Mereka kembali terdiam, atmosfir tempat ini menjadi sangat canggung. Jika saja bukan Ice yang memulai pembicaraan, mungkin suasana menjadi seperti kuburan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana? Duduklah." Kata Ice sambil menunjuk kursi di sampingnya.

Akhirnya Fang bergerak juga mengikuti ucapan Ice, ia duduk di samping ranjang Ice. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Fang?" panggil Ice.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya kau berniat menjengukku atau tidak sih? Kau sama sekali tidak membawakanku apa-apa, tidak sopan sekali." Ujar Ice.

Sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Fang, "Memangnya kau mau kubawakan apa?" Tanya Fang.

Ice mendengus kesal, 'Dasar tidak peka,' pikir Ice. Iris aquamarine Ice menerawang langit-langit ruangan itu dan pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah vas bunga yang kosong.

"Kau bisa membawakanku bunga. Jujur saja, hal yang membuatku tak tahan di tempat ini adalah bau obat-obatan yang setiap saat tercium." Ujar Ice.

Fang menghela nafas, "Baiklah, akan ku bawakan besok."

Ice memandang Fang dengan pandangan, tak percaya dengan ucapan Fang. "Heh!? Kau akan menjengukku lagi besok?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh, toh kakakku juga bekerja di sini. Mungkin aku akan sering ke sini." Jawab Fang.

"Oh, begitu." Ujar Ice lirih.

"Jadi, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Fang.

Ice memandang heran pada Fang, seolah berkata 'apa maksudmu?'. Pandangan itu dengan mudah Fang tafsirkan, "Penyakitmu sudah mencapai tahap akhirkan? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Ice langsung membuang muka, "Kau menanyakan hal yang sama dengan kakakmu." Ice member jeda untuk melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya, "Aku sedang memikirkannya. Tapi Fang, bisakah kau menjaga rahasia ini untukku? Setidaknya jangan sampai yang lain tau." Ujar Ice lirih namun dapat di dengan oleh orang di sampingnya.

Entah benang apa yang mengaitkan hati mereka, seolah Fang bisa mengerti perasaan Ice saat ini. Sedih, takut dan khawatir menjadi satu. "Aku tak akan melakukannya demi dirimu, tapi demi kakakku. Asal kau tau, sebenarnya kakakku juga berusaha untuk menyelamatkanmu. Walau kau selalu menolak semua saran yang kakakku berikan, ia masih terus member semangat walau secara tidak langsung. Karena itu, setidaknya berikan dia harapan untuk menyelamatkanmu. Tak peduli seberapa berat penyakitmu, ia tetap akan tetap berusaha." Untuk pertama kalinya Fang bicara sebanyak ini pada Ice, walau tanpa menunjukan ekspresi sedikitpun.

Ice tersenyum, "Ya, aku mengerti."

~LucKyra~

Hari Rabu, Ice masih tinggal di rumah sakit ini. Rasa bosan selalu menghinggapi dirinya ketika ia harus ditinggal sendiri di kamarnya. Ice memang meminta ayahnya untuk tetap bekerja agar pekerjaannya tak menumpuk terlalu banyak. Walau dampaknya adalah kesepian yang berlebih. Ia juga tak bisa mengobrol dengan Kaizo terlalu lama karena ia juga harus bekerja.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

'Siapa? Bukankah pemeriksaan sudah dilakukan tadi?'heran Ice

"Masuk."

Cklek…

"ICE!" Seru tamu tak diundang itu.

"Kalian!? Bagaimana bisa kalian tau aku ada di sini?"

Tenyata yang datang adalah Yaya dan Ying.

"Tidak masuk berhari-hari, tanpa memberi kabar sama sekali, dihubungipun hasilnya nihil. Kau sudah tidak menganggap kami temanmu ya?" kesal Ying.

Ice tersenyum, ia sangat merindukan gaya bicara Ying yang cepat dan juga omelannya.

"Jadi kami pergi ke rumahmu, tapi pembantu di rumahmu bilang kalau kau sedang sakit dan di rawat di sini. Makanya kami langsung kemari." Ujar Yaya

"Maaf, bukan maksudku membuat kalian khawatir." Ujar Ice.

"Huft, kau ini. Kalau ngga mau bikin orang khawatir bilang dong kalo sakit. Ngomong-ngomong dahimu kenapa?" Ying menunjuk dahi Ice yang masih di perban.

"A-ah, i-ini hanya luka kecil. Aku tak sengaja menumpahkan minumanku, saat mau membersihkannya, aku justru terpeleset dan menabrak sudut meja."

"Kau ini, lain kali hati-hati."

"Tenang saja, setelah perban ini dibuka aku diijinkan pulang kok."

Ralat, sebenarnya Ice lah yang ngotot tak mau tinggal di sini dengan alasan ia tak kuat dengan aroma obat di sini. Sering ia muntah hanya karena aroma yang membuatnya muak ini. Padahal ia tak ingin menghilang terlalu lama dari teman-temannya. Karena hanya merekalah yang membuat hidup ini indah. Tapi sekarang ia justru berharap teman-temannya meembencinya, karena ia tau hidupnya tak akan lama lagi.

"Ah, kami bawakan cake. Tidak apa-apakan kalau hanya makan cake?"

Ice menganggung, "Terima kasih."

"Maaf, yang bisa datang hanya kami berdua. Soalnya Gempa, Blaze dan yang lainnya sedang latihan untuk turnamen besok Sabtu."

"Oh, jadi mereka bertandi besok Sabtu ya?"

Ying mengangguk cepat, "Kau akan menontonnya kan? Nonton ya, kita udah kelas 3 lo, buatlah kenang-kenangan yang indah. Jadi kita banyakin jalan bareng."

Yaya menyikut Ying, karena dirasa kalimatnya kurang pantas, "Ish, Ying. Kau ini, kau tidak lihat Ice sedang sakit? Pelankan suaramu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pasti akan menonton pertandingan itu, lagipula ini kan pertandingan pertama setelah mendapat bye." Ujar Ice sambil tersenyum.

'Suasana ini, benar-benar aku rindukan. Kebersamaan yang tak lama lagi akan sirna. Maaf, tapi kalian. Harus membenciku.'

Memang menyakitkan dibenci oleh orang yang kita sayang, namun Ice melakukan ini juga untuk kebaikan mereka. Ice ingin menghilang dari hidup mereka secara perlahan, jadi ketika ia benar-benar hilang, mereka akan terbiasa

 **TBC**

 **Hai-Hai, Lucky balik lagi ni :3 … Entah harus berapa kali Lucky minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya.. Tapi Lucky ngga pernah bosen buat ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah mampir baca dan yag udah nyepetin review… Pokoknya makasihhhhhhhhhhhhh Bangettttttttttt..**

 **Huaaa, aku jadi pengen juga di periksa sama Kaizo ,**

 **Oke abaikan yang diatas, bales review dulu yak..**

 _ **Shidiq743**_ **: Sebenernya Hali sama Taufan itu Cuma selingan aja sih biar ngga monoton. Ah masak sedih" terus, toh kasian juga Ice nya :3 #Digampar… Makasih udah nyempetin ngreview ^^**

 _ **Illilara**_ **: Maaf kelamaan nunggu, :3 Cerita humor HaliTau itu emang ngga ada habisnya… Hmm, kenapa ya? Biar Ice agak deket aja sama Fang, #Ditabok :3**

 **Yey! Ice masuk rumah sakit lagi. #####Suka banget sih nyiksa cast sendiri :v Oke makasih udah nyempetin review… ^^**

 _ **Rampaging Snow**_ **: Itu emang sengaja, biar ngga monoton alurnya. Masak Ice susah terus sih..**

 **Ice : Padahal sekarang lu masukin gue lagi ke rumah sakit..**

 **L : Bersenang-senang dahulu, bersusah susah kemudian #Kebalik woy!**

 **Hmmm,, siapa yang ngliatin mereka berdua? Tenang aja, nanti juga kejawab dicerita kedepan.. Makasih udah nyempetin review ^^**

 _ **Vanilla Blue12**_ **: Wahhh,, makasih udah nyempetin review, padahal lagi sibuk ya.. Maaf updatenya kelamaan juga..**

 **Oke thank's doanya, semangat juga ngerjain tugasnya ^^**

 _ **Himehana**_ _ **Helena**_ **: Hahaha, ngga masalah.. Udah nyempetin di chapter sebelumnya aja, aku udah makasih banget ^^… Hmm, tenang aja.. Blaze sama Ice nanti ada waktunya sendiri, sekarang biarin aja Ice sama Fang #Sok misterius**

 **Oke, cukup segitu aja ya ^^ Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya…**

 **See you**


	9. Chapter 9

Hari ini, tertanggal 26 September, Sabtu pagi cerah nampak dari gumpalan kapas putih menggantung berarak teratur mengikuti arag sang bayu di hamparan langit biru menggantung.

Sebuah bus berwarna putih beraksen hijau toska berhenti di sebuah halte yang sepi penumpang, menurunkan 2 gadis seumuran anak SMA.

"Langsung ke sana?" Sahut seorang gadis berciri khas _beanie_ rajut yang menyembunyikan surai hitam terikat _twintail_. Mungkin aneh dipandang sebelah mata, mengenakan _beanie_ di hari nan indah seperti ini. Namun mengapa ia harus peduli? Setiap orang kan memiliki _fashion_ mereka sendiri. Justru meninggalkan kesan dewasa yang _cute_ di paras gadis keturunan Cina satu ini.

Di sampingnya, seorang _pinky girl_ berhijab tak melepas pandangan manik _hazel_ dari ponsel keluaran Android kesayangannya. Ia sibuk memindai kalimat yang tertera di layar flat itu, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Dia sudah sampai di sana, sebaiknya kita segera menyusul." Ujar Yaya yang telah memacu langkah terlebih dahulu.

"Heh!? Sudah sampai? Curang, dia bilang akan berangkat bersama." Gerundel Ying sambil berlari kecil mengejar langkah sahabatnya.

Yaya mengendikan bahu sesaat, "Entahlah. Sudahlah ayo cepat!" Titahnya singkat.

Sebelah pipi Ying menggembung kesal, "Huh, kau ini."

 **Three Days**

 **Boboiboy © Animosta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo! OOC, Fem! Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Angka 3 ditunjuk oleh jarum panjang yang bergerak konstan, berdetik menunjukan pukul 08.15. Untuk kesekian kalinya manik _aquamarine_ itu melirik jam yang terlilit di pergelangan tangannya, sesekali memperhatikan kondisi sekitar.

"Mereka ini di mana sih? Apa mereka sudah masuk duluan?" Gumaman kecil lolos dari bibir gadis itu.

"Santai saja, pertandingannya kan belum dimulai." Respon seseorang bersuara _baritone_ yang sedari tadi terdiam, hingga suara lirih pun mampu ditangkap indra pendengarannya.

"Hah, seharusnya aku berangkat bersama mereka saja tadi." Ujarnya dengan nada berat.

"Kau tidak suka pergi bersamaku?" tanyanya.

Ice memandang orang itu tak percaya, apa kalimatnya benar-benar melukai hatinya. "Bu-bukan begitu. Tapi kan kalau aku berangkat bersama mereka tadi tak akan jadi kucing-kucingan seperti ini." Ujar Ice lirih.

Sekali lagi, ia memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Memang sulit jika mencari seseorang di keramaian seperti ini, jika salah menunjuk orangpun hanya akan memalukan diri sendiri. Jadi lebih baik diam ditempat dan mengabarkan koordinat posisi kita, kan?

Warna merah jambu pasti terlihat mencolok di antara kerumunan, atau _beanie_ kuning khas yang tampak jelas di antara kepala kebanyakan orang dan itulah yang berhasil netra Ice tangkap. Wajahnya tersenyum cerah, dengan lambaian tangan ia memanggil orang itu.

"Yaya! Ying!" panggilnya.

Merasa namanya terpanggil mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sosok Ice yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka, di temani seseorang yang sangat familiar dengan mereka.

Menyadari keberadaan orang disamping Ice, Ying tertegun sesaat. _'Fang? Kenapa dia bersama Ice?'_ herannya.

"Hey, _sorry_ lama. Ternyata sulit menemukanmu di tempat seluas ini." Ujar Yaya.

Ice tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, aku khawatir kalau kalian malah nyasar tadi." Ujarnya.

Yaya tertawa sejenak, menolak kekhawatiran Ice itu. "Hai Fang, kau menonton pertandingan ini juga?" sapanya pada orang yang menemani Ice sejak tadi..

Fang mendengus mendengar pertanyaan tak bermutu yang ia lontarkan, "Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku kemari? Jadi calo tiket?" jawab Fang klise.

Yaya mengendikan bahu, "Yah, atau penjaga toilet. Bisa turun berapa derajat 'kegantenganmu' itu?"

Fang melipat tangan di depan dada, "Jangan sampai itu terjadi." Dengusnya.

Yaya dan Ice tertawa hampir bersamaan mendengar respon Fang yang dianggap berlebihan.

Ying yang masih berdiri terpaku di samping Yaya masih terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. _'Apa mungkin mereka bertemu di jalan tadi? Tapi kan Fang tidak dekat dengan Ice. Tidak mungkin juga Fang mau menonton pertandingan sepak bola seperti ini, bahkan jika ia diminta menjadi supporter pun, dia pasti lebih memilih untuk bermain basket. Argh kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal ini? Memang apa yang salah jika sekali-kali Fang menonton sepak bola? Itukan bukan urusanku. Tapi kenapa Fang bisa bersama Ice? Hm, tanda tanya besar.'_ Pikirnya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang dari Fang.

"Ying?" panggil Yaya sambil melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Ying yang tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hah!? Iya?" Sahutnya yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yaya kebingungan melihat sikap sahabat yang umumnya cerewet.

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, "A-aku tidak apa-apa, hehehe." Cengir Ying agak canggung.

Yaya memperhatikan temannya dengan teliti, mencoba mencari kebohongan yang tersembunyi di mata beriris kelabu dibalik kacamata berkanta bulat itu.

"E-eh oh ya Ice, bagaimana lukamu? Baru hari ini kan kau diijinkan keluar rumah sakit? Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau justru menonton pertandingan ini? Bukankah sebaiknya kau istirahat?" Ujar Ying mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ice tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, lukanya juga hampir sembuh." Ujarnya sambil menunjukan plester luka yang tertutupi poninya. "Lagi pula terlalu lama di rumah sakit itu membosankan. Di sana aku sudah terlalu banyak istirahat, hingga ototku terasa kaku. Karena itu, untuk hari ini saja, aku ingin bersenang-senang." Lanjutnya.

Ying hanya mengangguk, sebagai respon atas pernyataan Ice. Dari kejauhan sepasang netra memperhatikan mereka, tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku jeans hitam yang ia kenakan. Berjalan dengan santainya menghapiri beberapa orang yang berkumpul itu yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pengamatannya.

"Ternyata memang kalian." Ujarnya dengan nada bicara khas yang dingin.

Jaket hitam bercorak petir merah dan topi dengan warna senada yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya.

"Halilintar!?"

"Yo." Sapa pemuda berciri khaskan hitam merah itu.

"Hmm, hari ini hari keramat apa sih? Kenapa banyak orang jadi ingin nonton sepak bola?" heran Ying.

Halilintar menghela nafas panjang, "Kalau bukan karena ajakan si biru itu aku juga tak mau menonton pertandingan ini." Ujarnya malas.

Tempo hari, Taufan terus memintanya untuk melihatnya bertanding. Tak peduli Halilintar datang dengan setengah hati atau seperempat, pada akhirnya ia juga yang harus mengalah. Anggap saja sebagai balas budi, karena Taufan selalu datang untuk menontonnya bertanding tae kwon do. Dan sorakan cempreng si biru itu mampu membawanya menjadi juara. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena suara cemprengnya yang mampu membuatnya termakan api emosi dan pada akhirnya terlampiaskan pada lawannya.

"Ano, mau sampai kapan kita di sini? Pertandingan hampir dimulai." Kata Ice yang akhirnya mengingatkan tujuan mereka kemari.

"Tahun depan juga bisa," ujar Fang asal.

"Kalian masuk duluan saja, aku mau beli minum dulu. Ada yang mau nitip?" Ujar Halilintar.

"Aku titip minuman isotonik ya?" Ujar Yaya.

"Aku soda kaleng." Sahut Ying.

"Hmm, aku air mineral saja." Ujar Ice.

"Aku juga mau cari kacang, kalian masuk duluan saja. Kami segera kembali." Ujar Fang.

"Oke."

Sejenak Halilintar memandang Fang dengan pandangan aneh, "Heh? Pantesan hidup lu suram, kebanyakan kacang." Ujar Halilintar tak berdosa.

JLEB..

"Pfffttt…" Ice masih bisa menahan tawa, tak seperti kedua temannya yang tertawa lepas mendengar ejekan Halilintar. Sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Fang berlipat ganda, "Heh!? Apa kau bilang? Ngaca mas, hidup lu malah lebih suram." Seru Fang.

Akhirnya Fang dan Halilintar hilang tertelan keramaian setelah keributan kecil berakhir, mereka bertiga mulai memasuki stadion terbesar di kota itu. Sepertinya penonton hari ini lebih banyak dari pada pertandingan sebelumnya, nampak dari bangku yang hampir terisi sepenuhnya.

"Tak ada tempat kosong ya?" Gumam Ice sedikit kecewa.

"Tenang saja, teman-teman kita sudah sepakat untuk mengadakan suporteran hari ini. Lihat, itu mereka. Ayo ke sana." Ujar Yaya yang menunjuk sisi kanan trimbun yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang mengenakan kaos hitam bertuliskan _migliori_.

"Heh!? Kau tidak bilang kalau harus mengenakan kaos itu!" Seru Ice panik karena ia memakai kaos putih yang di balut _hoodie_ yang biasa ia kenakan. Pasti akan nampak mencolok jika duduk di antara mereka.

"Tidak masalah, karena itu kita duduk di bagian belakang saja agar tidak kontras di tengahnya." Jawab Yaya santai.

Mereka mendudukan diri di bangku yang masih kosong, tepat dibelakang para supporter sekolah mereka.

Ice memperhatikan sekitarnya, "Bukankah ini hanya turnamen sekolah biasa? Kenapa penontonya sebanyak ini?" Tanya Ice keheranan.

"Ini kan turnamen nasional, juga menyeleksi pemain untuk TimNas U-18. Jadi wajar saja jika banyak orang yang ingin melihat seberapa bagus pemain yang akan masuk timnas." Jelas Yaya.

"Oh, begitu ya?" gumam Ice lirih. Netranya memandang lapangan hijau yang kini sedang dilakukan persiapan sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Tiba-tiba sebuah botol transparan mendarat tepat dihadapannya, menghalangi pandangannya dari objek pengamatannya.

"Nah," Fang mengulurkan sebotol air mineral yang dipesan Ice tadi.

Ice menoleh ke samping, memandang Fang yang masih membawa minumannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Ice berpikir, sejak kapan mereka sedekat ini. Perasaan dulu Fang selalu iri dengannya, tapi kenapa ia menjadi baik sekarang?

"A-ah terima kasih." Ia meraih botol itu, tapi tak sengaja botol itu terlepas dari tangannya.

!?

"Ma-maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Fang sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambilkan minuman Ice, sesaat ia melihat Ice memperhatikan tangannya yang gemetar. Ia tertegun sejenak mengingat percakapan bersama kakaknya waktu itu.

 _Flashback_

 _Sore itu Fang datang ke tempat kakaknya bekerja, akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering kemari agar bisa pulang bersama. Namun di sisi lain ia juga sering menjenguk Ice. Mengobrol banyak hal dengan gadis itu sepertinya sangat menyenangkan. Sambil menunggu pekerjaan kakaknya selesai, ia menghabiskan waktu untuk menemani Ice._

 _Terkadang ia sendiri terheran, sejak kapan ia dekat dengan gadis penderita kanker otak? Ah, coret 3 kata terakhir itu. Tapi hanya dengan Ice, ia bisa mengucapkan banyak hal. Padahal dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya ia jarang bicara banyak, bahkan pada keluarganya sekalipun._

 _Dan setiap kali menjenguknya, ia tak pernah lupa untuk membawa seikat bunga untuk pengharum ruangan tempat Ice di rawat. Jangan salah paham, ini permintaan Ice sendiri._

" _Menjenguknya lagi, hm?" tanya Kaizo yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran tempat dimana mobil Kaizo terparkir._

" _Ya, banyak sekali hal yang ku bicarakan dengannya hari ini." Jawab Fang._

 _Tangan Kaizo membuka kunci mobilnya, "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kaizo saat ia membuka pintu mobinya._

" _Hah?"_

" _Kau menyukai Ice?" Kaizo mengulang pertanyaannya._

 _Fang terdiam sejenak, seulas senyum terpatri di wajah khas keturunan cina itu. "Mungkin. Aku suka dengan sikapnya yang seolah mengatakan aku baik-baik saja. Walau sebenarnya ia juga menahan sakit. Itu yang sering aku lihat dari matanya ketika ia tersenyum."_

" _Sudah ku bilang, mereka itu lebih kuat daripada manusia pada umumnya." Kaizo mulai menginjak gas, meninggalkan parkiran rumah sakit itu. Selama perjalanan mereka terdiam._

" _Kau itu, teman pertamanya yang mengetahui tentang rahasianya. Aku yakin temannya tidak mengetahui penyakitnya." Ujar Kaizo mulai bicara. "Dia bilang dia akan menonton pertandingan sepak bola Sabtu besok. Kau berangkatlah bersamanya, aku juga sudah bilang padanya kalau kau akan ikut." Ujar Kaizo santai._

 _Fang ternganga, menatap kakaknya tak percaya, "APA!? Kenapa kau memutuskan seenakmu sendiri?" sembur Fang._

" _Hei hei, sebagai kakak yang baik, aku membantumu dari sikapmu yang anti sosial itu. Sekali-kali berinteraksilah dengan orang di sekitarmu." Ujar Kaizo. "Juga aku ingin kau menjaganya." Lanjut Kaizo, kini dengan mimik yang lebih serius._

" _Eh?"_

" _Karena kau satu-satunya teman yang mengetahui kondisi sebenarnya, aku ingin kau menjaganya. Sel kankernya mulai mengganggu keseimbangan tubuhnya, itu sebabnya ia sering terjatuh atau kesulitan untuk bergerak. Cobalah jadi teman yang baik dengan membantunya."_

 _Fang terdiam sesaat, memandang ke depan. Lampu jalanan mulai menyala ketika cahaya surya habis menyinari kota itu._

" _Aku mengerti."_

Flashback End..

' _Mungkin karena itu.'_ Pikir Fang.

"Hei Fang, mana minumanku?" seru Yaya.

Fang tersadar dari lamunannya memperhatikan gadis berhijab itu, "Di bawa Halilintar." Ujar Fang dan langsung mendudukan diri di samping Ice yang masih terdiam.

"Tangkap!" Ujar Halilintar yang melayangkan minuman pesanan mereka ke arah Yaya dan Ying.

"Thank's."

~LucKyra~

Para pemain dari kedua tim mulai memasuki lapangan, berbaris rapi dipimpin sang wasit. Membawa kebanggaan atas nama sekolah masing-masing. Sorak sorai riuh menggelora sepanjang trimbun, para pendukung mulai meneriakan tim kebanggaan mereka.

"Wah, hari ini penontonya banyak sekali!" Seru Gopal terkagum-kagum.

"Kita di sini untuk bertanding, bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Awas kalau kalian gagal fokus gara-gara hal sepele. Ku hajar kalian!" Ancam Gempa yang menyandang posisi kapten. Entah sejak kapan Gempa jadi OOC seperti ini, mungkin tertular virus halilintar.

Di salah satu sisi stadion, para supporter mengelu-elukan nama sekolah mereka dengan chant diiringi suara drum yang membuat hari ini semakin meriah. Taufan melambaikan tangan ke arah pendukung mereka dan di sambut oleh seruan para gadis yang tergila-gila dengan pemuda bernomor punggung 13.

"Tch, playboy itu percaya diri sekali. Seharusnya ia fokus saat di lapangan, dasar. Kau bisa menunjukan rasa banggamu setelah kau memenangkan pertandingan ini." Decak Halilintar.

"Kalau Taufan bersikap seperti itu, artinya ia baik-baik saja dan siap bermain baik hari ini. Bertanding di stadion sebesar ini bukan masalah gampang, dilihat dari berbagai faktor seperti penonton dan seberat apa pertandingan yang dilakukan mempengaruhi mental pemain." Jelas Yaya panjang lebar.

Halilintar memutar bola matanya, malas mendengarkan ocehan dari gadis singa ini. "Terserah apa katamu, _Pink_."

Yaya mendengus kesal mendengar respon dari Halilintar, untung saja ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya.

Pertandingan hampir dimulai, SMA Pulau Rintis mengenakan jersey berwarna putih dengan palet warna merah dilengannya melawan SMA Santa yang mengenakan jersey berwarna hitam dengan celana berwarna merah. Masing-masing tim tengah mempersiapkan diri dengan coach mereka.

"Dengarkan sorakan pendukung kita, kita tak berjuang sendiri. Untuk mereka, kita menangkan pertandingan hari ini. Hari ini bermainlah sebaik mungkin, bermainlah seolah kalian akan mati besok. Kalau kalian ingin menang, jangan berencana untuk kalah!" Ujar Gempa member semangat pada timnya. Tidak heran jika Gempa yang terpilih menjadi kapten 3 tahun berturut-turut, sikap kepemimpinannya dan skillnya yang bagus cukup untuk mengarahkan timnya di lapangan.

"YAAA!"

"Bagus, untuk pertandingan hari ini. _MIGLIORI_!"

" _FIGHTING!"_

Para pemain mulai menempatkan diri pada posisi mereka masing-masing. Pemain dari Pulau Rintis dengan nomor punggu 10 dan 13, Blaze dan Taufan berdiri di barisan depan.

Blaze POV

Mataku terpejam, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghirup aroma tanah lapangan ini, pucuk daun yang agak basah karena embun tadi pagi, menikmati sensasi berdiri di tengah lapangan yang dipenuhi sorakan dukungan.

Ketika ku buka kembali mataku, lapangan tempat aku berdiri saat ini telihat begitu luas. Jarak yang memisahkanku dengan gawang lawan ini,. Aku menatap jauh ke depan, memandang lawanku satu aku ingin meledak karena terbakar api semangat.

' _Hari ini aku yang akan jadi bintang lapangan.'_ Ujar ku dalam hati, penuh keyakinan.

Normal POV

Pritttttt…

 _KIKC OFF…_

Ice menyandarkan kepalanya pada bangku di depan, memandang lantai trimbun tempat kakinya berpijak. Suara peluit itu, seperti tanda diantara kehidupan dan kematian. Padahal bukan ia yang berdiri di sana, ia di sini, duduk nyaman sebagai penonton, tidak berlari kesana kemari menggiring bola. Tapi kenapa ia yang gemetar jika melihat pertandingan itu?

"Ice kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yaya panik ketika melihat gerak-gerik Ice yang aneh.

Mendengar nama Ice, reflek Fang langsung menoleh ke arah Ice. "Ice kau kenapa? Kepalamu sakit lagi?" tanya Fang sedikit panik

Deg…Ying menoleh, melihat wajah Fang yang terlihat sangat panik melihat keadaan Ice. _'Kenapa dia sepanik itu?'_

Ice menggeleng lemah, masih dengan posisi yang sama, "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja. Entah kenapa ketika aku melihat mereka bertanding seperti itu-…"

Yaya tersenyum tipis, ia tau siapa yang Ice khawatirkan. Tangannya menepuk lembut bahu Ice, seraya berbisik. "Tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja. Lihat mereka. Kau hanya perlu mendukung dan percaya pada mereka."

Perlahan Ice mulai mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan alur pertandingan yang baru berjalan beberapa menit. Nampak Blaze tengah di jaga ketat oleh beberapa pemain lawan, namun ia berhasil meloloskan diri dari kurungan lawan dengan trik yang menawan. Dan kini ia tengah menggiring bola mendekati gawang lawan, sama sekali belum mengoper bola, ia maju seorang diri.

Cahaya matahari menyinari tempat itu sepenuhnya, tanpa ada awan yang menghalangi kehangatannya. Tampak berkilau terpantul keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Seperti lautan yang menyimpan mutiara di dalamnya. Rambut yang terurai diterbangkan sang angin, Keren.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ice merasakan perasaan yang berbeda, apa dulu ia juga sekeren ini?

Ying yang sejak tadi memperhatikan keributan di sampingnya hanya terdiam, _'Kenapa hari ini Fang sangat berbeda? Kami sama sekali belum bicara sejak pertama bertemu hari ini.'_

~LucKyra~

Pertandingan telah berjalan 45 menit, sampai quarter pertama berakhirpun score masih bertahan 0-0. Pertandingan akan kembali dilanjutkan 15 menit lagi, sementara itu pemain beristirahat sekaligus menyusun strategi baru untuk memenangkan babak kedua nanti.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Ijin Ice.

"Mau ku temani?" ujar Yaya menawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu." Ice bangkit dari bangkunya, berjalan meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

.

.

Ice memandang dirinya di cermin, jika dilihat wajahnya masih pucat, pipi tembemnya lebih tirus dari biasanya, kantung matanya juga mulai terlihat. Ia menghela nafas beras, dan mengeluarkan obat yang sering ia bawa kemanapun untuk berjaga-jaga ketika rasa sakitnya kambuh. Entah sampai kapan ia harus mengkonsumsi obat ini, lebih dari 7 tablet dan kapsul harus ia minum..

"Kau lihat gadis tadi? Obatnya banyak sekali." Bisik seorang gadis pada teman di sampingnya.

"Kau benar, dia minum itu setiap hari?"

Bisik-bisik yang terdengar dari dua wanita yang tengah berdandan melihat Ice meminum obat sebanyak itu, setelah orang yang mereka bicarakan pergi.

.

.

Ying berjalan dengan pikiran yang kalut, baru saja ia ijin untuk membeli camilan di luar atau lebih tepatnya menyegarkan pikirannya. Ia memikirkan bagaimana hari ini berjalan, terasa sangat aneh baginya. Ia tak peduli kemana langkahnya membawa dirinya, selama itu bisa menghilangkan kegalauan hatinya. Saaat ia mengangkat kepala, memandang ke depan. Baru ia tersadar, sosok Fang berjalan tak jauh darinya

"Apa kutanyakan saja ya?" Gumamnya lirih. Ia memandang punggung Fang yang semakin jauh darinya, "Sikapnya hari ini benar-benar menganggu pikiranku. Yosh, sebaiknya kutanyakan saja, kenapa sikapnya aneh hari ini."

Ia berlari kecil, menyusutkan jarak antara mereka, "FA-, Eh!?"

.

Langkah Ice tertuju pada anak tangga menurun yang menghubungkan dengan pintu keluar, ia ingin mencari udara segar sejenak. Namun betapa cerobohnya dia hingga ia tersandung, dan jatuh terbawa gravitasi. Rasanya tangannya juga terasa kaku untuk menggapai benda terdekat untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Detik selanjutnya ia hanya pasrah, ia pasti akan masuk rumah sakit lagi setelah ini.

Bruk…

"Eh!?" Tubuhnya tak membentur lantai yang keras, justru kehangatan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Ice!? Kau baik-baik saja?" ujar seorang pemuda yang menangkap Ice sebelum ia terjatuh.

Wajah Ice memerah, melihat siapa yang menangkap dirinya sebelum terjatuh, seperti drama saja. Tanpa Fang sadari, Ying melihat semua kejadian itu, detik demi detik. Tanpa dikomando, air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata gadis keturunan cina itu. Tanpa ia ketahui alasan yang tepat untuk air matanya mengalir di situasi seperti ini.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Ujar Ice yang langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Fang. "M-maaf, ugh." Sebuah lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir Ice. Tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut.

"Ice? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ugh, ya. Hanya saja, kepalaku-"

Fang bergerak cepat, ia merangkul Ice agar ia mampu berjalan. "Kita cari tempat duduk dulu ya?"

~LucKyra~

"Ini, minumlah." Ujar Fang sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral.

"Terima kasih. Maaf, aku merepotkanmu lagi."

Fang hanya terdiam, ikut duduk dengan tenang di samping Ice. Angin berhembus sepoi, menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan yang rapuh. Telihat seperti bunga sakura yang gugur di musim semi dengan langit yang selalu berwarna biru.

Jemari Ice menggenggam erat botol minumannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika air matanya berlinang tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Fang, maukah kau membantuku?" Suaranya bergetar karena air mata yang terus berlinang membasahi pipinya.

Fang terkejut melihat Ice yang tiba-tiba saja menangis, "I-ice? Kenapa kau menangis? Ada yang sakit?"

Sebuah gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban Ice, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Fang. Fang bisa merasakan rasa sakit Ice melalui genggamannya, menyedihkan dan sakit. Ia baru tersadar, tak ada orang yang mampu beban seberat ini sendirian. Dengan begini, setidaknya ia mampu mengurangi sedikit beban hati Ice.

"…"

Suara yang tersamarkan oleh angin, hanya terdengar oleh mereka berdua. Netra Fang membesar mendengar permintaan Ice.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Fang tak percaya.

Ice kembali mengangguk, "Itu akan lebih baik, daripada mereka juga harus merasakan sedihnya."

~LucKyra~

Kembali ke pertandingan, quarter kedua telah dimulai. Masing-masing tim harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mencetak point di quarter terakhir ini. Kini tim dari SMA Pulau Rintis mulai mendominasi area lawan. Dengan arahan sang kapten, beberapa kali gawang SMA Santa hampir kebobolan.

Pemain no 21, Amar Deep mengoper bola pada sang kapten. Gempa menggiring bola, mencoba mendekati gawang lawan. Gawang telah di jaga oleh 3 pemain, mustahil jika ia menembak dengan pertahanan seperti itu. Tapi tidak bagi Gempa, ia justru nekat menembak dengan tendangan lambat ke arah gawang.

"Gawat! Bola akan diambil musuh!"

"Gempa apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Blaze emosi. Entah apa yang Gempa pikirkan, ia justru nekat menendang bola itu ke lawan.

Namun ia hanya terdiam, dan tersenyum tipis. "Masuk." Ujarnya lirih.

Gooool… Stadion menjadi riuh dengan masuknya bola ke gawang SMA Santa. Namun banyak juga yang melongo, terkagum dan sejenisnya dengan tendangan yang Gempa lakukan hingga menciptakan gol bunuh diri.

Ia sengaja menendang bola itu tak terlalu rendah, agar mengenai betis lawan. Dengan jarak sedekat itu dengan gawang, bola pasti masuk karena si keeper mengira bola akan ditendang langsung setelah dioper. Sementara ini SMA Pulau Rintis memimpin dengan score satu point.

Detik berikutnya SMA Santa langsung bangkit dan mengadakan serangan besar-besaran, bahkan sampai pemain belakang SMA Pulau Rintis kewalahan untuk menjaga. Pertandingan akan berakhir beberapa menit lagi. Serang dan bertahan, hanya untuk satu kemenangan.

Permainan lebih mendominasi bagian sayap kiri yang menjadi strong side, mereka bermain dengan terus mengoper bola untuk membuka sela di antara ketatnya penjaagaan pemain SMA Pulau Rintis.

Dan bola kini berada di kaki pemain no 10, striker andalan dari SMA Santa. Ia langsung menembak dengan kecepatan tinggi, dengan akurasi yang tepat ia mengincar sudut gawang yang sulit di jangkau keeper.

Namun di luar dugaan, Gopal berhasil menahan bola walau dengan wajahnya.

"Gopal, kau oke kah?" Seru Amar.

"Ugh, sakitnya. Jadi makin pesek nih." Keluh Gopal yang membuat beberapa pemain di sekitarnya sweatdrop.

"Di saat seperti ini masih sempat mikir hidung pesek." Gumam salah seorang pemain.

Gopal segera bangkit, dan melempar bola sejauh-jauhnya. "MAJU TAUFAN!" Seru Gopal ketika bola mendarat mulus di kaki Taufan.

"Yosh, ayo Blaze."

"YOSH!"

"Kembali cepat! Bertahan!" seru kapten tim Santa.

Dengan cepat mereka kembali membentuk pertahanan, menghindari terciptanya point tambahan. "Sial mereka cepat!" Umpat Taufan.

"Blaze!" seru Taufan memberi tanda. Dengan cepat ia mengoper bola pada Blaze dan dilanjutkan tendangan langsung olehnya.

3 detik…

2 detik…

GOOOOOOOOOOOL…

1 detik…

Pritttttt…

Pertandingan pertama bagi SMA Pulau Rintis, dan mereka memenangkan untuk yang satu ini dengan score 2-0 yang di cetak oleh Blaze dan satu tembakan bunuh diri.

"Kita menang! Kita menang!" Seru para pemain yang memenangkan pertandingan hari ini. Begitu juga para pendukung yang menyanyikan MARS sekolah mereka.

"Tu kan, apa aku bilang. Kau harus percaya, sekarang mereka menang." Ujar Yaya.

Ice mengangguk, ikut bahagia melihat kemenangan yang mereka peroleh. Walau tak lama lagi, semua ini akan sirna.

"Eh, Ying kemana?" tanya Ice yang menyadari Ying tidak ada di samping Yaya.

"Eh? Oh iya? Dia kemana?" Heran Yaya yang baru saja menyadari kalau Ying sudah tidak ada di sampingnya sejak istirahat quarter pertama tadi.

"Loh, diakan yang duduk di sampingmu." Ujar Ice juga bingung.

Yaya mencari ponsel di dalam tasnya untuk menghubungi Ying. Layarnya berkedip menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 _From : Ying_

 _To : Yaya_

 _Maaf, aku pulang duluan. Tiba-tiba saja aku ngga enak badan. Beritahu scorenya ya kalau pertandingan sudah selesai ^^_

 _ps : Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku hanya ngga enak badan kok._

Yaya memantikan layar ponselnya, dan menatap Ice. "Dia pulang duluan, ngga enak badan katanya."

"Apa benar dia baik-baik saja?" gumam Ice.

"Tenang saja, aku kenal siapa Ying. Besok kita akan bertemu di sekolahan. Jangan telalu mengkhawatirkannya." Ujar Yaya menenangkan Ice.

.

.

Blam… Ying menutup pintu kamarnya, berjalan gontai menuju kasur berwarna biru dengan goresan berwarna kuning. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan boneka penguin kesayangannya. Perlahan air matanya menetes, "Kenapa? Rasanya sakit sekali ketika melihat Fang dan Ice seperti itu? Hari ini Fang berubah drastis ketika bertemu dengan Ice. Ia lebih sering tersenyum. Apa mungkin Fang menyukai Ice?" gumamnya.

Ying mendekap erat bonekanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak yang memenuhi hatinya. "Tidak, itu tidak boleh."

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Oke, saya tau makin ke sini makin lama updatenya. Huhu, padahal pengennya cepet update, tapi apa daya. Oh ya, mohon masukannya buat chapter ini, aku buatnya kok rasanya kaya setengah hati. Kayaknya kurang bagus, apa idenya yang kadaluarsa ya? :3**_

 _ **Bales review dulu yak**_

 _ **Illiara**_ _ **: Hmm, tapi menurutku lama banget. 2 minggu T,T… Yups, makasih review n dukungannya. Padahal scene Kaizo n Fang itu di luar dugaan, Cuma kebetulan ide nyangkut dan asal ketik… Lucky rasa cukup segitu, sampai jumpa lagi ^^**_

 _ **Willy0610**_ _ **: Hallo Willy :D Ngga ketinggalan banyak kok, orang updetnya juga kelamaan. Huah, aku juga seneng kalo kamu seneng :D**_

 _ **Hahaha, Ice tu ngga aku siksa, Cuma dikasih cobaann (?) Hmm, terima kasih review n dukungannya. Semangat UTSnya, semoga nilainya baik ^^ Aku minggu depan juga UTS kok. Jadi sama" berjuang ya ^^**_

 _ **Vanilla Blue12**_ _ **: Hallo juga Blue,**_

 _ **Ice : Panggil nama orang sesuka hati, kebiasaan!**_

 _ **Lucky : Yang penting masih bagian namanya :D**_

 _ **Alhamdulillah masih sehat, Blue sendiri apa kabar? Heh? Benarkah? Ngga nyangka ada yang kangen sama fic amburadul ini. Maaf karena kelamaan updatenye**_

 _ **Yups, kita sama" sibuk kok, jadi hadapi aja. :D… Hmm, entah. Lucky ngga tau goldar Fang apa. Tapi disini aku buat AB, biar langka gitu (?) Yups, makasih atas review n dukungannya. Sipp, pasti lanjut, Cuma yang sabar aja nunggu updatenya :D**_

 _ **Rampaging Snow :**_ _ **Bukan aku yang bikin mereka benci sama Ice, tapi Icenya sendiri yang pengen *Nah loh?* Hmmm, aku suka quotesmu "Seseorang meninggal bukan karena ia dibunuh, kecelakaan atau terkena penyakit mematikan. Tapi seseorang meninggal karerna orang" melupakannya." Tapi, "Hidup dalam rasa sakit itu lebih baik di pendam sendiri daripada menarik kehidupan orang dalam kehidupan yang menyakitkan. Intinya, tersenyumlah apapun yang terjadi, jika senyuman itu membuat orang bahagia, tak peduli seberapa sakitnya kita. *Ngga nyambung kale #Abaikan**_

 _ **Oke,, makasih review n dukungannya ^^**_

 _ **Himehana Helena**_ _ **: Wahhhhh, kenapa aku jadi ikutan baper :'(( Padahal Icenya belum tiada :') #Abaikan Yups, pasti lanjut kok Cuma updatenya aja yang lama :D. Kalo berani memulai harus bisa mengakhiri,, Makasih ya revienya,..**_

 _ **Oke, udah semua.. Lucky minta doanya biar UTSnya lancer n dapat nilai baik, biar ngga remidi + bisa ngerjain lebih cepat..**_

 _ **Sekian, dan terima kasih :D See You ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat usai pertandingan tempo hari, kini semua orang dipertemukan kembali dengan hari penuh kesibukan. Sengatan matahari pagi di hari Senin, seperti mengerjai sekelompok orang yang berbaris rapi di tengah lapangan hijau. Langit biru yang membentang luas hanya dengan garis putih memanjang tak mampu menghalau silaunya, atau berhembusnya angin walau sekedar menyapa.

Cuaca hari ini sungguh tak mendukung kesehatan perempuan bersurai panjang yang masih bertahan dalam barisan. Sayangnya tak ada yang menyadari rasa lelah yang terpancar dari mata sayu yang terlukis di wajah pucatnya. Sebisa mungkin ia mengatur pernapasannya yang terasa berat disetiap tarikan nafas. Sialnya bebannya tidak sampai di situ, rasa pening yang telah ia rasakan sejak pagi tadi kini menjadi lebih menusuk menjalari setiap inchi kepalanya karena paparan sinar matahari.

"Ugh..!"

Sebuah lenguhan kecil terdengar samar, mencuri perhatian beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Iris hazel milik Yaya melirik ke muasal suara itu yang bukan lain berasal dari Ice, orang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Netranya melebar ketika memperhatikan wajah temannya itu bak mayat hidup, matanya terpejam seolah menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Ice, kau sakit? Biar aku antar ke UKS sekarang ya?" Bisikan Yaya tak mampu menutupi kekhawatirannya saat ini. Ketika kebanyakan orang ingin mengibaskan kipas meminta kesejukan, tubuhnya justru berkeringat dingin. Tangan Ice yang ia genggam saat inipun juga terasa dingin.

Ia pun tak mengerti kenapa begitu sulit untuk mengucap 'Tolong, bantu aku!' atau kalimat sejenisnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku dan kakinya telah mencapai batas, tak mampu lagi menompang masa tubuhnya sendiri, hingga ia akhirnya limbung dalam pelukan Yaya.

Gelap, namun ia masih mampu mendengar keributan di sekitarnya, orang-orang yang memanggil namanya. Ia pun masih mampu merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, menjauh dari keributan. Namun semua itu tak bertahan lama, ada kalanya ketika kesadarannya termakan kegelapan sepenuhnya.

 **Three Days Forever**

 **Boboiboy ©Animonsta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC, Fem! Ice**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

"Eunghh.." Gumaman kecil terdengar singkat diikuti dengan terbukanya netra _aquamarine_ yang terpejam sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Wajah manisnya memang masih terlihat pucat namun tak sepucat sebelumnya.

"Sudah sadar?" Tanya seseorang yang sepertinya telah menunggunya sejak tadi.

Setelah memperjelas pandangannya, iris itu beralih memandang Blaze yang duduk di kursi, di samping ranjangnya.

"Bla-ze? Ugh," panggilnya lirih. Ternyata peningnya masih bertahan menyerang dirinya.

"Kepalamu masih sakit? Kalau membutuhkan sesuatu, bilang saja." Ujar Blaze.

"Ya, tapi bukan hal yang besar. Hanya masih merasa pusing dan lemas." Jawab Ice lemah.

"Ini, kedua kalinya aku menjagamu di UKS. Kau itu sukanya membuat orang panik ya? Saat Yaya bilang kau pingsan tadi, aku langsung kemari. Aku khawatir hal buruk terjadi padamu, jadi aku memintanya agar membiarkanku tetap di sini." Paparnya.

"Maaf, aku selalu merepotkanmu." Sesal Ice. Ia merutuki dirinya yang selalu saja membuat orang di sampingnya itu kerepotan atas dirinya, dan juga betapa bodohnya ia hingga ia pingsan di lapangan tadi. Bagaimana kalau semua rahasianya terbongkar? Beruntung, dokter penjaga UKS tak mengirimnya ke rumah sakit, jika saja dokter itu tau. Sudah dipastikan ia akan kembali ke dalam sel putih itu.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku, aku malah senang jika bisa membantumu. Karena kau itu, orang yang berharga." Kata Blaze.

Ice memandang heran sahabatnya, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya, meminta penjelasan atas kalimat terakhir yang Blaze ucapkan. Namun bukan jawaban yang ia peroleh, Blaze justru tersenyum lembut kepadanya hingga membuat Ice terkesima.

Tapi saat ia menyadari satu hal, senyuman di wajah Ice sirna. Sayangnya, tak lama lagi ia tidak akan pernah melihat senyuman hangat yang selalu Blaze tujukan padanya. Yang tersisa hanya rasa sakit, hidup bersama dengan kenangan itu menyakitkan.

Ice menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, ia mulai beranjak dari ranjang tempat ia beristirahat tadi.

Namun pergerakannya tertahan oleh tangan Blaze yang menggenggamnya, "Tunggu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Blaze.

"Kembali ke kelas." Jawab Ice singkat.

"Tapi kau masih sakit, wajahmu saja masih sangat pucat. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, sampai setidaknya tubuhmu berhenti gemetar." Dari genggamannya, ia bisa merasakan tangan dingin Ice itu gemetar.

Ice tertegun sejenak, ia tak berani menatap iris menyala Blaze. Takut tak mampu menahan liquid bening yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. _'Maaf, tapi kita tak bisa seperti ini selamanya. Jangan memberiku harapan yang pada akhirnya akan menyakiti kita berdua. Jangan berharap pada bunga snow drop yang layu.'_

Ice melepas genggaman tangan Blaze, "Kita ini sudah kelas 3, ujian masuk universitas akan segera tiba, tak ada banyak waktu yang tersisa. Kau juga jangan buang-buang waktumu untuk hal yang tidak penting." Ujar Ice dingin.

Dingin dan menusuk, belum pernah Blaze melihat Ice yang ketus seperti ini –kecuali satu tahun yang lalu-, apa otaknya mulai error lagi? Ia hanya bisa memandang kepergian Ice yang pada akhirnya menghilang ketika pintu kembali tertutup, meninggalkannya seorang diri.

~LucKyra~

Detik demi detik berlalu seiring dengan detakan jantung yang berirama, dan helaan nafas panjang yang mengisi kekosongan pikir. Gumpalan awan putih yang berarak di atas sana itu terlihat membosankan, ya jika hanya di pandang. Apa bedanya dengan tulisan hitam dengan alas putih di depan sana? Tubuh dan nyawanya memang di sini, tapi pikirnya terbawa angin yang berhembus.

Pandangan teralih pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, 360 detik menuju bel istirahat makan siang. Ah, terasa lama sekali. Guru di depan sana tengah menjelaskan tentang integral tentu, ah kelanjutan materi tahun lalu, sama sekali tidak menarik.

Kepalanya ia rebahkan begitu saja, matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang melewati menerpa wajahnya. Entah apa yang membuat memorinya mengulang rekaman yang sama, ucapan Blaze saat di UKS tadi kembali teringat olehnya.

"Karena kau orang yang berharga ya?" Gumam Ice mengulang kalimat Blaze.

'Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, tak akan mudah mencabut akar yang sudah tertanam jauh di dalam tanah. Jikalau bisapun, pasti akan menciptakan lubang yang dalam, dan tubuhannya pasti mati.'

Kringgg…

Suara bel istirahat seperti lonceng yang terdengar dari surga, begitu indah diindra oleh telinga. Sebagian besar murid langsung keluar kelas, menyegarkan kembali otak mereka dengan makanan yang mereka bawa dari rumah atau membelinya di kantin.

Yaya dengan cepat menghampiri Ice yang tengah merapikan bukunya, disusul Ying yang sepertinya tak terlalu semangat menyapa si gadis biru itu.

"Hei, Ice? Kenapa kau kembali dari UKS, padahal wajahmu masih pucat seperti itu? Bukankah Blaze tadi menjagamu? Atau dia meninggalkamu sendirian ya?" Berbagai pertanyaan Yaya lontarkan demi meminta kejelasan pada satu temannya itu.

Sebenarnya Ice tak terlalu berminat untuk menjawab, tapi tidak sopan kiranya tak menjawab pertanyaan orang yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu banyak ketinggalan pelajaran, satu minggu di rumah sakit kemarin sudah cukup membuatku kepayahan untuk mengejar materi. Hanya pusing saja tak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk meninggalkan kelas, kan?" Jawab Ice.

Yaya menggembungkan pipinya, "Huh, kau itu sudah terlalu pintar. Apa lagi yang ingin kau kejar? Lagipula kesehatan itu no. 1, jadi jangan pernah mengabaikannya. Kalau kau sakit saat ujian bagaimana? Bisa-bisa aku yang jadi peringkat pertama." Ujar Yaya sedikit meledek.

Ice menghela nafas, tanpa Yaya beritahupun anak SD juga tau kesehatan itu no 1. Tapi sepertinya kalimat Yaya sukses menohok Ice, jika ia boleh bertanya 'Bagaimana jika kesehatan itu sudah terganggu dan tak bisa diperbaiki lagi? Seperti virus yang menyerang computer hingga data-datanya terhapus?'. Mungkin jawaban untuk komputernya adalah 'buang saja!', tapi apakah manusia juga akan dibuang seperti sampah jika bernasib sama dengan komputer itu?

Terkadang Ice berharap pada imanjinasi, jika saja hidup ini memiliki tombol reset. Ia pasti akan mereset kehidupannya dari nol, walau hanya mampu digunakan sekali seumur hidup.

"Huh, ya sudahlah. Ayo kita makan, Blaze dan yang lain mungkin sudah menunggu di atap sekolah." Perkataan Yaya menyadarkan Ice dari lamunannya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku lupa membawa bekal. Aku akan makan di kantin saja, kalian bisa pergi tanpaku." Ujar Ice usai membereskan barangnya.

Yaya nampak berpikir, menimbang kalimat Ice. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita makan di kantin saja." Usul Yaya langsung memberi keputusan.

"Heh, tidak, aku tidak apa-apa ke kantin sendiri, kalian bisa makan dengan yang lain." Tolak Ice.

"Tidak, kami akan menemanimu. Ya kan Ying?" Ia menoleh pada Ying yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam, itupun hanya direspon dengan anggukan kepala.

Entah sejak kapan Fang berdiri terpaku di depan kelas 3-1, yang bukan lain adalah kelas Ice. Tangannya melambai pada gadis biru yang justru keheranan melihat dirinya berada di kelas itu. Tidak biasanya Fang berkeliaran di kelasnya, kecuali ada urusan penting.

"Ice! Mau ke kantin?" tanyanya. Pucuk di cita ulam pun tiba, entah setan apa yang membawanya kemari, tapi ini kebetulan sekali.

"A-ah, kebetulan sekali. Aku akan ke kantin bersama Fang saja, kalian tidak perlu repot-repot menemaniku. Sampai nanti." Ujar Ice yang dengan cepat menghampiri lelaki ungu itu.

Yaya hanya melongo melihat Ice yang dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangannya. "Hm, tidak biasanya mereka dekat seperti ini, ku pikir hanya waktu menonton pertandingan itu." Gumam Yaya.

Ying pun juga hanya bisa memandang kosong pada kedua sosok yang terlihat sangat akrab itu, namun dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Tak bisa diungkapkan, perasaan yang terpancar dari iris biru itu. Akhirnya hanya mereka berdua yang makan siang bersama yang lain.

"Loh? Ice kemana?" tanya Gempa ketika dua gadis itu muncul dari balik pintu.

"Dia tidak membawa bekal, jadi ia pergi ke kanti bersama Fang tadi." Jawab Yaya. "Oh ya, BLAZE! Kau meninggalkan Ice sendiri di UKS ya, sampai ia kembali ke kelas sendirian!? Kau tau wajahnya itu masih sangat pucat!" Serunya menuntut Blaze.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu." Potong Blaze cepat sebelum ia diamuk singa. "Tadi aku menunggunya sampai sadar kok. Aku sudah melarangnya untuk kembali ke kelas, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia berubah menjadi dingin padaku."

"Itu pasti karena kau bersikap aneh-aneh padanya!"

"Bersikap aneh-aneh apa? Justru dia yang bersikap aneh, tanpa alasan yang jelas dia menjadi dingin dan cuek padaku."

"Tidak bisakah kalian diam!? Mengganggu orang makan saja, lihat Ying saja bisa makan dengan tenang!" Seru Gempa menengahi pertengkaran itu.

Tapi tunggu, Ying, orang yang terkenal cerewetnya bisa tenang seperti itu adalah hal yang hampir mustahil. Kenapa Yaya, sahabatnya sejak kecil tak menyadari perubahan sebesar itu pada diri Ying? Ia terlalu sibuk dengan sahabat baru mereka.

"Ying? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yaya sedikit berhati-hati.

Ia baru sadar raut wajah Ying tidak cerah seperti biasanya, lebih terlihat gelap dan suram. Memang kalau soal hati, manusia tak pernah bisa menyembunyikannya, apalagi jika dengan orang terdekatnya. Dan itulah yang Yaya bisa baca dari Ying. Namun sebanyak apapun ia bertanya, jawabannya juga tak akan berbeda jauh.

"Maaf Yaya, tapi untuk hal ini sebaiknya kau jangan tau dulu. Suatu saat nanti kau juga akan mengetahuinya juga." Ying pikir, lebih baik ia pendam hal ini sendiri saja. Biar saja menjadi rahasianya seorang diri.

~Luckyra~

Suara pantulan bola yang berirama dengan lantai menghiasi ruang latihan klub basket, begitu juga dengan suara benturan bola pada papan pantul dan ring yang terdengar setelahnya.

"Fang, bisakah kau berhenti melakukannya? Kau ini memang benar-benar sedang latihan atau hanya pamer kehebatanmu?" Ice menggerutu kesal, ia bahkan tak bisa berkonsentrasi mengunyah sandwich yang ia beli di kantin tadi.

Fang tertawa garing dan akhirnya menghentikan tembakan three pointnya. Ia menghampiri gadis yang sejak tadi menontonya di tepi lapangan yang tengah memasang ekspresi kesal. Entah kenapa melihat ekspresinya itu membuatnya ingin mencubit pipi itu.

"Maaf, aku sering latihan di sini saat istirahat makan siang." Ujarnya setelah menghabiskan setengah botol air mineral di tangannya.

"Huh, dasar maniak bola."

Tangan berlapis sarung tangan fingerless itu mulai membuka perekat kemasan donat lobak merah, "Oh ya, yang pingsan tadi, itu kau ya?"

Ice memandang Fang tak percaya, "Kau tau? Sepopuler itukah aku hingga orang yang tak mau tau urusan orang lain sepertimu tau?"

Fang mengendikan bahu, mengabaikan pertanyaan Ice dan mulai melahap donat kesukaannya itu. Merasa tak akan direspon, ia hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Tiba-tiba saja layar ponsel Ice berkedip, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan cepat ia meraihnya untuk membaca pesan. Ice sedikit heran ketika nama 'Dr. Kaizo' tertera di kolom pengirim.

 _To : Ice_

 _From : Dr. Kaizo_

 _Ice, bisakah check up ke rumah sakit setelah pulang sekolah nanti? Aku tunggu di ruanganku._

'Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?' pertanyaan itu langsung tertulis di benak Ice, tapi ia tak terlalu ambil pusing. Ia segera membalas pesan tersebut dan kembali mematikan layar ponselnya.

"Kakakmu mengirim pesan padaku." Ujar Ice di sela keheningan mereka.

"Hm, apa?" tanya Fang setelah menelan donatnya.

"Dia memintaku untuk datang ke rumah sakit pulang sekolah nanti." Jawab Ice.

Fang nampak berpikir sejenak, "Hm, kalau begitu kita pergi bersama pulang sekolah nanti. Aku sering mampir ke rumah sakit setelah pulang sekolah."

"Ngapain?"

"Nyari tebengan, habisnya dia tak pernah mau menjemputku. Padahal jarak rumah sakit dengan sekolahan kan tak begitu jauh." Gerutunya.

Ice sweatdrop berat, awalnya ia kira hubungan kakak adik mereka sangat akrab hingga membuatnya iri. Ternyata hanya simbiosis komensalisme antara adik dan kakak, drama sekali.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan kebetulan Kaizo meminta Ice datang ke rumah sakit hari ini. Fang yang mengetahui kalau Ice tak sadarkan diri saat upacara tadi, langsung memberi laporan padanya. Fang layaknya mata-mata Kaizo yang selalu memantau Ice. Entah imbalan apa yang Kaizo berikan, sampai Fang mau melakukan hal seperti itu, atau hal itu benar-benar murni dari diri Fang.

~LucKyra~

Bel tanda berakhirnya seluruh pelajaran hari ini berbunyi, sepertinya umum bagi sekolah manapun, dimana para murid langsung berhamburan keluar dari ruang kelas, mungkin kebanyakan siswa akan langsung pulang dan merebahkan diri di kasur kesayangannya, atau pergi hang out bersama untuk melepas penat sesaat.

Hari ini Ice tidak seperti biasanya, ia langsung keluar kelas mendahului kedua sahabatnya, bahkan tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Langkahnya terdengar sedikit tergesa-gesa, namun ia terhenti ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Yo, Ice. Kau mau pulang bersama?"

Ia memandang sosok yang taka sing baginya, "E-eh, bukankah kau ada latihan usai pulang sekolah?" Tanyanya balik.

Blaze menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, menjawab dengan ragu."Y-yah, memang. Tapi aku ingin mengantarmu pulang, aku khawatir jika ada hal buruk terjadi jika kau pulang sendirian."

Ice memasang ekspresi _poker face_ , "Maaf, tapi aku ada urusan setelah ini. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu. Jangan buang-buang waktumu untuk hal yang tidak penting. Mengantarku pulang itu sama saja membuang waktumu, lebih baik kau latihan saja."

Ice menarik nafas untuk memberi jeda, "Bukan maksudku untuk menolakmu tawaranmu, aku hargai rasa pedulimu padaku. Aku tau, lawanmu di pertandingan berikutnya akan lebih berat. Seharusnya kau berlatih lebih keras dari pada hanya untuk mengantarku pulang." Jelas Ice panjang lebar.

"T-tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, absen latihan sehari saja tak akan mengurangi skill permainanku. Hm, memang ada urusan apa?" tanya Blaze kepo.

"Pengen tau aja urusan orang lain, pengen jadi obat nyamuk?" Fang tiba-tiba saja muncul di antara mereka.

"Eh!?"

"Ayo Ice." Fang menggandeng tangan Ice menjauh dari Blaze.

Blaze hanya melongo tapi tunggu, Fang tadi bilang obat nyamuk? Itu artinya…

"Emang mereka udah jadian? Atau sekedar nge _date_?" tanya Gempa yang ikut serta menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"…" Blaze membisu, sama sekali tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Gempa. Ia hanya bisa memandang kepergian sosok itu dalam diam.

Hup…

Seorang bertubuh gempal merangkul Blaze, sambil berkata, "Santai aja (jo)mblo, kalau jodoh itu kaya magnet kok, deket dikit langsung nempel. Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan Fang, kau itu bukan apa-apa sih." Ujar Gopal tanpa sadar.

Sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Blaze, "Jangan bandingkan aku dengan landak itu!"

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran kecil yang berakhir dengan gunung di kepala Gopal

"Hei, kalian tau Ice di mana?" tanya gadis berhijab ditemani BF-nya yang hanya terpaut jarak beberapa meter dengan Blaze _and the genk_.

Blaze menoleh, "Eh, dia tidak bilang pada kalian tadi?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Dia pergi begitu saja, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia terlihat buru-buru sekali."

"Dia pergi kencan dengan Fang, mungkin." Jawab Gempa asal.

"Ke-kencan!?"

"Dengan Fang!?"

~Luckyra~

"Fang, kau bersikap seolah aku ini pacarmu!" Seru Ice bersemu.

"Maaf maaf, tapi jika aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu, dia pasti akan bersamamu. Memangnya kau mau, mereka tau kau pergi ke rumah sakit?" ujar Fang santai.

Iris gelap di balik kacamata itu menerawang langit biru dengan sedikit semburat jingga, walau bukan Jepang, tapi hembusan angin yang memisahkan dedaunan kuning dengan dahannya terlihat seperti guguran bunga sakura di musim semi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, penyakitmu itu, stadium berapa?" tanya Fang ragu.

Sejenak Ice menatap Fang, "Kakakmu tidak memberi tau?"

"Dia selalu bilang tentang etika seorang dokter yang tak mengijinkan seseorang yang tak berhubungan dengan pasiennya." Jawab pemuda itu.

Ice bergumam, netranya memandang jalanan gang yang sepi di hadapan mereka, "Stadium akhir." Jawabnya singkat.

Iris gelap Fang melebar mendengar penuturan gadis biru di sampingnya.

"Kau, kasihan padaku?" tanya Ice.

Iris _aquamarine_ bertemu dengan iris gelap Fang untuk sepersekian detik. Lidah Fang kaku, membisu dalam tatapan dingin Ice. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa, dalam atmosfer di mana angin berhembus sejuk namun terasa berat.

Ice mengulum senyum, "Sudah kuduga, orang yang selalu bersikap sinis padaku saja bisa berekspresi seperti itu. Apa lagi yang lebih dekat denganku?"

' _Itu karena aku mulai terikat denganmu.'_ Hal yang ingin diungkapkan Fang, namun tertahan dan hanya ucapan maaf yang keluar dari pita suaranya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengambil pengobatan apapun? Kemoterapi atau operasi?"

"Hal seperti itu hanya buang-buang waktu." Jawab Ice.

"Kau bicara seolah hidupmu tak berharga lagi."

"Yah, hidupku memang menyedihkan. Untung sebentar lagi aku meninggal." Jawabnya santai.

Tangan Fang mengepal, menggeram kesal dengan sikap Ice yang seperti masa bodoh dengan hidupnya. "Kenapa kau sesantai itu? Aku membicarakan tentang nyawa dan hidupmu."

Ice tertawa sinis, "Memangnya aku bisa apa? Seperti kata pepatah 'Manusia hanya bisa merencanakan dan Tuhanlah yang menentukan.' Karena hidup itu tak selalu manis, kenapa tidak bersiap untuk menerima hal pahit?"

"Kau bahkan belum berusaha, mana kau tau jawaban dari Tuhan."

"Aku sudah berusaha menjauhkan orang-orang yang ku sayangi!"

"Kau pikir jika kau mati, orang yang kau tinggalkan akan senang? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka!?" Ujar Fang dengan nada tinggi.

Ice terdiam sejenak, "Memang kau tau rasa sakitnya di tinggalkan orang yang sangat kau sayangi? Kau tau beratnya melepas orang-orang yang kau sayangi, membuat mereka membenci dan berpaling darimu?"

"Aku pikir semua itu jauh lebih baik daripada semua orang merasakan sakitnya, cukup aku saja yang merasakan rasa sakit itu. Kau juga merasakan sakitnya kan? Akibat ikatan itu?" Ice menatap Fang sendu.

Tes…

Untuk pertama kalinya, dalam hidup Fang, ia melihat seorang gadis menangis di hadapannya. "Sesungguhnya aku takut mati. Setiap aku hendak terlelap, aku selalu berpikir bagaimana jika ketika aku membuka mata, aku tidak berada di dunia ini lagi."

Grep…

Tangan Fang merengkuh tubuh kurus itu, membawanya dalam dekapan hangat lelaki pecinta basket itu, "Tenang saja, kakakku pasti akan melakukan segala cara agar kau bisa sembuh."

~Luckyra~

Berjalan dengan bahu yang sejajar dan irama langkah kaki yang mengisi keheningan, mereka berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, "Bagaimana pemeriksaannya?" tanya Fang di sela keheningan.

Ice menghela nafas berat, "Seperti biasa, tak ada yang istimewa. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, aku memang mau kemari."

Tak terasa kini hanya tersisa semburat jingga di ufuk barat ketika mereka keluar dari bangunan berwarna putih itu.

Sebuah mobil keluaran Jerman telah menanti di depan, "Maaf ya jadi merepotkanmu." Ujar Ice.

"Tidak masalah,"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," Ujar Ice sebelum memasuki mobil berwarna hitam itu. Fang hanya memberi seulas senyum sebagai respon.

"Fang…" panggilnya sambil membuka kaca jendela.

"Ya?"

Ice terdiam sejenak, "Terima kasih," ujarnya dengan seulas senyum. Jendela kaca itu kembali tertutup dan mobilpun melaju, meninggalkan Fang yang masih berdiam diri di tempat.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan hal itu, tapi sepertinya Fang juga tak bosan meresponnya. Dan senyuman yang terakhir itu…

Cklek…

Pintu kayu berwarna putih dengan papan nama di atasnya kembali tertutup setelah seorang lelaki berambut pacak memasuki ruangan itu.

"Sudah pulang?" tanya seseorang yang duduk santai di kursinya.

Ia hanya mengangguk dan duduk bersebrangan dengan kakaknya yang menatap dengan pandangan selidik.

"Apa liat-liat? Baru sadar kalo adikmu ini cakep?" tanya Fang sinis.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan pada Ice?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Fang terperanjat, "Melakukan apa maksudmu!?"

Kaizo menyederkan punggungnya pada kursi, "Dia tiba-tiba saja menyetujui untuk di kemoterapi. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Ulang Kaizo.

Fang mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, hanya bicara sedikit dan entah apa yang ia lakukan."

"Hm, tapi baguslah kalau dia mau kemoterapi. Setidaknya itu bisa menghambat pertumbuhan kankernya." Jawab Kaizo lega.

"A-apa? Menghambat?" seru Fang.

"Ya, kau tidak berpikir kemo itu menghilangkan semua selnya kan?" Fang terdiam.

Kaizo menghela nafas, kemudian menatap Fang. "Kemoterapi hanya menghambat sel kankernya dan mengecilkannya, bukan berarti semua sel kankernya mati."

Kaizo mengalihkan pandangannya pada atmosfer kosong, "Ditambah lagi stadium kankernya, aku khawatir tubuhnya tak mampu bertahan. Untuk stadium akhir sepertinya hampir mustahil untuh sembuh."

Seketika otot tubuh Fang melemas, "Mu-mustahil?"

' _Padahal dia baru saja menemukan hidupnya kembali, padahal baru saja aku memiliki ikatan teman dengannya. Apa semua ini juga akan hilang begitu saja?'_

~LucKyra~

Hari berganti, rumor tentang hubungan Ice dengan Fang menjadi tranding topic di sekolahan. Dan entah sudah berapa kali Ice harus menjelaskan kebenaran tentang hubungannya.

Ice datang bersungut-sungut saat jam makan siang bersama Fang di lapangan basket indoor.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Gara-gara kau mengatakan hal aneh pada Blaze kemarin, entah sudah berapa kali aku harus menjelaskan tentang hubungan kita." Ujar Ice sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Fang hanya bisa keingingan untuk mencubit pipi itu, "Para gadis memang hobby menggosip ya? Kalau kau tidak merasa kau pacarku, kenapa harus kau pedulikan?" ujarnya santai.

"Mereka hampir membunuhku dengan tatapan tajam mereka. Fans mu itu mengerikan sekali." Komentar Ice.

Fang harus menahan tawa mati-matian untuk tetap menjaga imagenya, tapi ekpresi Ice saat itu memang sangat menggelikan bagi Fang, polos dan imut.

"Oh ya, hari ini hari pertamamu kemoterapi kan?" Tanya Fang di sela makan siangnya.

"Kok tau?" Ice memandang Fang penasaran.

Fang tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja, tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan mengambil keputusan secepat ini."

Ice mengangkat bahunya, "Ya, begitulah." Ice mulai melahap makan siangnya.

"Tapi maaf, hari ini aku tak bisa menemanimu. Pulang sekolah nanti aku ada latihan basket."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu. Lagi pula, ayahku akan menjemputku pulang sekolah nanti. Oh ya, memang akan ada pertandingan ya?"

Fang menghabiskan gigitan terakhir donatnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ya, besok Sabtu ada turnamen di Gladiol, jadi mulai hari ini akan latihan." Ujarnya.

"Hm, begitu ya?" Ice berguman seorang diri.

Ice mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya yang sedari tadi berkedip menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

 _To : Ice_

 _From : Ying_

 _Ice, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ku tunggu di atas usai pulang sekolah._

Ice mengernyit, ah, ia baru teringat hari ini ia sama sekali belum bicara dengan gadis twintail kuning itu. Ia berpikir sejenak, pulang sekolah nanti ayahnya akan menjemputnya, mungkin tak masalah ia menemui Ying sebentar, siapa tau ada hal penting yang akan ia bicarakan.

Dan sesuai janji Ice usai pulang sekolah, ia hendak menemui Ying di atap sekolah. Kelas telah sepi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, ia pun sama sekali tak berbicara pada Ying, sedangkan Yaya hari tak masuk karena mengikuti ekspo di universitas.

Sosok Fang nampak berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Mau jalan bareng sampai depan?" tanya Fang.

"Ah, maaf. Aku ada sedikit urusan setelah ini, kau duluan saja." Ujar Ice.

"Okey, sukses ya untuk hari ini." Ujarnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Ice seorang diri di kelas itu.

Jam tangan di tangannya menunjukan pukul 04. 10, ia segera merapikan barangnya secepat kilat, ia tak mau membuat Ying menunggu terlalu lama. Kalau di pikir aneh juga, mereka kan sekelas, dan tempat duduk mereka hanya terpaut beberapa meter. Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti ada jurang yang memisahkan mereka? Aneh bukan?

Cklek…

Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan helai rambut panjang milik Ice. Silaunya matahari menunjukan bertapa cerahnya hari ini. Iris cerahnya memadang seorang gadis keturunan cina yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya.

"Maaf Ying membuatmu menunggu. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ice berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

Ying berbalik, menatap iris Ice dengan intens.

PLAK…

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus Ice.

"Heh?" Ice memandang bingung pada sosok di depannya sambil menahan perih atas tamparan itu.

"Apa kau tidak puas?" Ying menatap kosong pada sosok Ice.

"Hah!?" Ice hanya bisa memandang bingung pada sahabatnya itu.

Ying terdiam sesaat, menutup mata dan kembali memandang Ice dengan tatapan dingin, "Kau mengambil semuanya dariku." Suara Ying mulai terasa berat.

"Aku tau kau itu kaya, ayahmu juga pemegang saham terbesar di sekolah ini. Kau juga cerdas, bahkan aku bukanlah sainganmu. Kau itu sempurna, tak puaskah kau dengan semua itu?" ulang Ying.

Ice justru semakin bingung dengan semua ucapan Ying dan segala tingkah lakunya saat ini.

Ying memandang Ice dengan mata berkaca, "Kau itu baik, bahkan sahabat ku sejak kecil saja lebih senang berteman denganmu. Jika dibandingkan dengamu itu, aku ini apa? Kau juga cantik, pantas saja jika banyak lelaki suka padamu." Ujar Ying dengan nada bergetar, seperti menahan luapan perasaan yang menyakitkan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, Ying?" tanya Ice memandang sosok di depannya dengan pandangan datar.

Tangan Ying mengepal erat, air matanya mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata. "Aku menyukai Fang!" Serunya lepas.

Deg…

Rasanya jantung Ice berhenti berdetak, ia tak tau orang yang selama ini dekat dengannya, ternyata Ying menyukainya.

"Selama ini aku menyukai Fang, 3 tahun aku memendam ini seorang diri. Apa kau tau sakitnya ketika melihatmu dekat dengan Fang!? Selama ini aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh, tanpa bisa menyapa atau mengobrol dekat sepertinya karena sikapnya yang dingin! Aku berharap suatu saat ia bisa melihatku. Tapi kau datang, dan menghancurkan harapanku."

Semua emosi Ying tumpah, terungkap saat ini dengan nafas terengah-engah. Semua rasa sakit yang ia pendam selama ini akhirnya terucap. "Apa sekarang kau puas telah menghancurkan hidupku?" Tanya Ying lunglai.

Ia mengatur pernafasannya agar lebih tenang. Dan tanpa ada tanda apapun, ia berjalan melewati Ice setelah semua perasaannya selama ini terungkap.

"Terima kasih, sudah menghancurkan hidupku." Bisik Ying tepat ketika ia melewati Ice.

Sepeninggalnya Ying, Ice masih berdiri kaku di tempat. Secara tidak langsung, ia merasa ada jurang dalam di antara mereka, ia merasa telah memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka.

Setiap ucapan Ying terus terngiang di memorinya, membuat kepalanya berdenyut tak karuan. Ia meremas rambutnya, rasa sakit mulai menyerangnya. Air matanya mulai mengalir, pikirannya tergoncang.

Tapi rasa sakit ini bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit di hatinya, seperti teriris pisau belati. Sesak, dadanya terasa sesak, hingga untuk bernafas pun terasa berat.

Ice jatuh terduduk, kepalanya terasa benar-benar ingin pecah. Ia seperti lupa bernafas, nafasnya pun terengah-engah seperti tak ada oksigen yang bisa ia hirup. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan saja, merasakan rasa sakit ini.

'Ice tenang.' Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Nafasnya perlahan mulai teratur walau rasa sakitnya masih terasa sangat dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ice? Kau ini benar-benar bodoh." Sesalnya dalam hati.

~LucKyra~

Ice berjalan menunduk menuju mobil ayahnya yang telah terpakir di halaman sekolahnya. Hari ini beliau memang berniat untuk menjemput putrinya dan menemani Ice untuk kemoterapi pertamanya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Ayah sejak tadi menunggu. Dokter Kaizo pasti sudah menunggu."

"Maaf." Ujar Ice lesu.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit lagi?" tanya Ayah menunjukan raut khawatir.

Ice terdiam sejenak, "Ayah," panggilnya dengan suara lemah.

"Ya?"

"Aku lelah."

Brukkk…

Setidaknya itulah kalimat terakhir Ice sebelum kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya, bersama darah segar yang mengalir deras dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

Sudah berkali-kali ayah mencoba menyadarkannya, namun tak ada respon. Beliau nampak sangat khawatir karena darah yang terus mengalir hingga mengotori seragam putihnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Ice langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit.

 **TBC…**

 **Gaje, ending nggantung, untuk bukan authornya yang digantung :v**

 **Lucky :Hai hai, Kyra balik lagi.. Adakah yang menantikan fic ini? *tebar bunga***

 **Hali : Kaga ada! Gampar aja authornya kaga pernah update!**

 **Lucky : #Pudung… Gomen, udah sebulan ngga update ya?**

 **Taufan : Udah tau, nanya.**

 **Lucky :T,T maap maap :p … Abisnya hari Senin-Jumat pulangnya jam 4 terus sih. Kalo udah jam 4 ngga usah dikasih PR+tugas juga lagi pak bu T,T…**

 **Taufan : Curhat neng?**

 **Lucky : Meringankan beban mas,**

 **Oke, udahan bapernya.. Mending langsung bales repiew aja yuks… =**

 **Himehana Helena** **: Arrigatou, maaf updatnya kelamaan.. Tau tu si Ice, udah sama Blaze aja..**

 **Ice : Kenapa aku lagi T,T**

 **Hehehe, makasih ya udah nyempetin baca + review dan maaf atas keterlambatanya ^^**

 **Vanilla Blue12** **: Ying jealous, Ying jealous**

 **Ying : LAO DAO! (Cerewet) #Dilemparin meja…**

 **Yokatta, UTS nya udah kelar… Dan nilainya juga ngga mengecewakan *Baru kali ini kimia aku dapet nilai bagus, :') #Curhat**

 **Makasih ya udah nyempetin baca n reviewnya… Maaf ya kelamaan updatennya.. See you…**

 **Illilara** **: Yups, akhirnya terjawab sudah pertanyaannyakan setelah lama nunggu, maaf ya kelamaan nunggu..**

 **Hali : Aduhai, suara cempreng Taufan itu mempesona, jadi pengen nggebukin dia..**

 **Taufan : -_-" pergi aja deh..**

 **Akhir kata, makasih udah setia baca fic ini, dari chap pertama sampe sekarang masih setia.. Huhuhu bikin terharu.. Maaf kelamaan nunggunya dan makasih dukungannya.. ^^**

 **Regietta580** **: Hahaha, ngga papa. Makasih udah mau baca fic ini sampe sekarang.**

 **Hmm, kayaknya alurnya mudah banget kebaca ya? Dan 100 buat anda, perkiraan anda benar sekali. Makasih udah nyempetin baca n review, maaf updatenya kelamaan.. Urusan dunia nyata, See you next time..**

 **Diah869** **: Huaaaa! Gomennasai, ngga bisa kilat.. Seminggu berlalu sejak UTS masih belum bisa move on dari bahasa inggris, oh bahasa inggris kenapa grammarmu sulit sekali T,T**

 **Hali : Baper lagi…**

 **Yups, emang beberapa adegan terinpirasi Shigatsu wa kimi uso/ Your lie in april, aduh bikin susah move on anime satu ini… Hihihi, semoga aja endingnya bisa bikin lebih baper.. Makasih ya udah nyempetin baca n review, maaf ngga bisa update kilat, tapi lain waktu aku usahakan kilat…**

 **Rampaging Snow** **: Bingo! Tebakannya hampir betul, sebagian… Tapi tunggu aja tanggal mainnya, dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Makasih udah nyempetin baca + review. See you next time…**

 **Shidiq743** **: Hmm, sebenernya mereka berdua cuma jadi figuran sih..**

 **Hali n Taufan : JAHAT BANGET SIH LU! #Dibuang ke laut..**

 **Mereka itu cuma jadi preman kalo di sekolahan aja, tapi kalo di luar jadi anak kucing yang manissss yang kejar-kejaran sama tikus..**

 **Taufan : Kita dikataain kucing manis n tikus, Hal..**

 **Hali : Wah wah, nyari masalah author satu ini…**

 **Oke sebelum saya gosong karena sambaran Hali, saja ijin mengakhiri chap ini terlebih dahulu.. Makasih semua yang udah baca, review, foll n fav.. Kyra ngga akan bisa berdiri sendiri sendiri tanpa kalian..**

 **Hali : Ah, kelamaan! Halilintar Slash…**

 **#BlackSweet #Gosong**

 **Jahat banget sih lu Hal, oke para pembaca sekalian, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Hadeh**

 **Regard**

 **Luckyra**


	11. Chapter 11

**Three Days**

 **Boboiboy © Animosta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo! OOC, Fem! Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Menyusuri keramik putih bersama atmosfer menyesakkan, dalam ruang dimensi 3 yang mengantarkan sosok gadis bersurai panjang yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang pasien itu menuju UGD. Seragam putihnya ternodai merah. Pucat pasi melukis wajah khas Asia gadis itu.

Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, menampakan iris _aquamarine_ yang sayu. Memandang samar langit-langit bercat putih yang terus bergerak.

'Di-mana?' Pikirnya kacau.

Perlahan pandanganya teralih pada sisi kanan, di mana Kaizo dan beberapa perawat berbusana putih terburu-buru mendorong ranjangnya. Siapapun pasti telah mengenali tempat ini, tapi entah dari mana pemikiran bodoh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di benak Ice. Ia pikir ia telah mati, karena warna pandangan putih buram yang mencapai pupilnya pertama kali.

Sayu netranya memandang atmosfer kosong, mengulang memori yang menyiksa batin. Bukan hadiah tamparan atau ucapan yang menohok jantung Ice, melainkan sehelai benang hitam rapuh yang kini patah, ikatan yang terurai.

Batinnya mulai merintih, merasakan sesak yang tertahan. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan, atmosfer menjadi terasa seperti bebatuan beku, tak bisa dinikmati maupun menyejukan. Setiap tekanan yang ia terima seperti pukulan palu godam yang siap menghancurkan kepalanya kapan saja.

Ingin ia mengadu, tapi tak sepatah katapun keluar dari pita suararnya. Jangankan untuk berucap, menggerakan satu jari pun ototnya terasa kaku. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya. Keningnya berkerut, menahan sakit di setiap inchi kepalanya.

"Ugh.." Ice melenguh lirih.

Terdengar samar, tapi Kaizo tidak tuli. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ice yang seperti menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya, merunduk dan berbisik, "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi Ice."

Walau setengah sadar, Ice masih mampu merasakan respon di sekitarnya. Pandangan netranya teralih pada seseorang yang menggenggam erat tangannya, membagi kehangatan pada tubuh ringkih itu.

Nampak samar sosok ayah yang tersenyum lembut, meski jejak air mata terlihat tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa cemas dan khawatir. Ingin rasanya membalas genggaman hangat itu dan menghapus air matanya. Tapi perlahan pandangannya memburam,

"Kau pasti kuat sayang." Bisik ayah sebelum Ice menutup kembali matanya karena kelelahan. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah malaikatnya, setidaknya ia mampu membalas senyuman itu, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar terenggut kegelapan.

Pintu UGD terbuka, salah seorang perawat menahan ayah untuk menunggu di luar. Tak ada pilihan lain, ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Mendudukan diri di bangku yang telah tersedia dan menengadahkan kepala memandang langit-langit putih, masih terlarut dalam pikiran parau hanya bisa menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan.

Satu jam…

Dua jam…

Tapi tak seorangpun keluar dari ruangan itu untuk sekedar memberitahu keadaan Ice. Masih dalam penantian, rasa khawatir masih menyelimuti perasaan ayah. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja Ice pingsan dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari hidungnya, dan kalimat yang ia katakan sebelum itu…

Cklek…

Pintu terbuka, menampakan sesosok berjas putih yang berpredikat sebagai seorang dokter datang dan menghampiri ayah sambil tersenyum.

Hanya dengan melihat senyuman itu, ayah mulai bisa bernafas lega. Kemungkinan besar hal baik yang akan ia dengarkan.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, jangan membuatnya menanggung beban pikir yang berat. Hal itu akan membuat otaknya tertekan dan membuatnya drop seperti ini." Jelas Kaizo singkat.

"Baik, terima kasih." Ujar ayah sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat.

Pintu UGD kembali terbuka, beberapa perawat nampak mendorong ranjang Ice yang memejamkann matanya. Wajahnya masih sangat pucat, dengan masker oksigen yang menutupi sebagian wajah. Walau begitu, terlihat tenang dan damai seperti seorang malaikat cantik yang tertidur, -mungkin- tanpa masalah dan beban.

"Ice…?"

"Dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap." Ujar Kaizo sambil memandang ranjang Ice yang mulai menjauh.

^,^

Para perawat yang mendorong ranjang Ice tadi meninggalkan ruangan itu usai merapikan tabung oksigen, meninggalkan Kaizo bersama ayah dan Ice yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" ayah mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama, tanpa melepas pandang dari Ice.

"Untuk saat ini dia baik-baik saja, tapi kita tak tau bagaimana kondisinya ke depan. Saya akan terus memantaunya," Kaizo sedikit memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Dan sepertinya kemoterapinya tak bisa dilakukan hari ini, saya takut jika dipaksakan justru membuatnya semakin drop."

"Saya serahkan yang berbaik pada anda." Ujar ayah singkat.

"Dan satu lagi," Untuk terakhir kali Kaizo memperhatikan Ice sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "A-ah, sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di ruangan saya." Ujar Kaizo yang kemudian beranjak terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ayah tak bergeming, jari-jemarinya menggenggam tangan Ice yang tertancap jarum infus.

"Selamat malam sayang." Sebuah kecupan selamat malam ia berikan, sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

~LucKyra~

"Ini adalah hasil CT Scan yang terakhir kali Ice lakukan. Kemarin saya memang sengaja memintanya datang kemari untuk sekedar pemeriksaan setelah mendengar Ice sempat tak sadarkan diri di sekolahan."

Kaizo menunjuk permukaan kertas yang berwarna kontras yang dianggapnya sebagai sel kanker, "Dilihat dari ukurannya, perkembangannya cukup cepat. Karena itu sejak awal saya langsung menawarinya untuk kemoterapi, anda pasti juga sudah mengetahui hal ini?"

Ayah mengangguk singkat, mengiyakan pertanyaan Kaizo.

"Kemo ini merupakan pemberian obat-obatan keras yang akan dimasukan melalui pembuluh darah dan akan menyerang sel abnormal." Ia menarik nafas sejenak, "Tapi pengobatan ini tidak bersifat menghilangkan seluruh sel kankernya, hanya menghambat dan mengecilkan ukurannya saja. Dan ada satu hal yang perlu anda ketahui."

Kaizo menutup sejenak matanya, dan kembali membukanya. "Untuk kanker stadium akhir, hampir mustahil kanker otak untuk disembuhkan. Sistem otak dalam tubuh seperti CPU pada komputer yang mengatur seluruh kinerja tubuh, dan sel kanker seperti virus yang merusak sistemnya. Sangat sulit membersihkan virus itu, sedangkan mengganti CPU sama seperti mengganti komputer itu sendiri." Jelas Kaizo dengan perumpamaan.

Kini giliran ayah yang bingung harus berkata apa, apa kali ini ia juga akan kehilangan putrinya?

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa Ice menyetujui kemo itu jika hasilnya sama saja nol?" Ayah menutupi wajahnya frustasi.

Kaizo kembali menutup matanya, walau ia tak begitu mengerti tentang kondisi seperti ini tapi batinnya mampu tersentuh. "Sebenarnya …"

 _Flashback_

 _Tok… Tok… Tok…_

" _Ya, silahkan masuk."_

 _Ice masuk ke ruangan Kaizo bersama suster Wika yang menemaninya setelah melakukan berbagai pemeriksaan yang sudah biasa ia rasakan. Sebuah map berisi hasil pemeriksaan Ice kini telah di berada di tangan Kaizo dan suster Wika langsung ijin meninggalkan ruangan itu._

 _Ia mempelajari lembaran demi lembaran dengan teliti. Dahinya berkerut dan sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Sesampainya di halaman terakhir ia menarik nafas yang terasa berat._

" _Katakan saja yang sebenarnya, tidak apa-apa." Ujar Ice mengulas senyum, seolah bersiap mendengar hal terburuk sekalipun dari Kaizo. Ia telah menguatkan hatinya._

" _Ekspresi yang bagus. Yah sepertinya bukan masalah memberitahumu yang sebenarnya." Ujar Kaizo ikut tersenyum._

 _Perlahan Kaizo menjelaskan tentang berbagai penilaiannya tentang hasil lab dan dengan tenang Ice menyimaknya. Walau sebenarnya bukan hal yang ingin ia dengar._

" _Begitu ya, waktuku sudah tak banyak." Gumam Ice singkat._

" _Seharusnya untuk seorang penderita kanker stadium akhir sudah dirawat intensif di rumah sakit." Kata Kaizo_

" _A-ah benarkah? Tapi aku merasa lebih sehat saat berada di rumah." Ujar Ice dengan sedikit tawa garing._

" _Yah, setiap orang mempunyai keistimewaan tersendiri." Ujar Kaizo._

 _Ice tertunduk sesaat, melihatnya membuat Kaizo berpikir sejenak tentang perasaan Ice. Apa ia salah telah mengatakan hal buruk tentang penyakitnya? Ia kini justru bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri._

 _Ice mengangkat kepala, memandang Kaizo yang sepertinya tengah melamun, "Dokter? Bukankan dengan menyusutkan ukurannya, berarti aku bisa hidup lebih lama?" tanyanya polos._

" _Apa dengan kemoterapi bisa membuatku memiliki lebih banyak waktu?Aku tau penyakitku ini tak bisa sembuh, tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku lakukan." Lanjutnya._

 _Kaizo terdiam, memandang Ice dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

" _Kau menyerah?" tanya Kaizo tanpa ekpresi._

 _Senyuman Ice tetap bertahan,"Tidak, aku mengatakan ini bukan karena menyerah pada penyakitku. Menurutku hidup selama 17 tahun sudah cukup bagiku sebagai alasan aku ada. Aku hanya berpikir tentang orang-orang yang kusayangi. Karena itu, aku ingin hidup sedikit lebih lama, untuk mereka."_

 _Kaizo tertegun, 'Gadis ini sudah memikirkan masa depannya sendiri.' Pikir Kaizo. Ia menggeleng cepat, menepis hipotesanya sendiri._

Normal POV

Kini ayah berlinang air mata, bagaimana ia sanggup mendengar putrinya sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu. Berbicara seolah tak ada harapan lagi.

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon, lakukan apapun yang terbaik, untuk Ice." Pintanya.

"Tentu."

Setelah berbicara dengan Kaizo, ia kembali keruangan Ice yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Semburat noda jingga menghilang, terganti luna bersama lautan bintang, menjanjikan mimpi-mipi indah pada setiap rasinya.

Langkah perlahan ayah mendekati sosok Ice yang masih terbaring dengan kedua manik _aquamarine_ yang masih terpejam. Sorot luna menembus kaca transparan menemani sosok itu yang terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

Ia mendudukan diri di samping Ice, membelai lembut surai hitam Ice dan menggenggam hangat tangan lemah itu sambil terus merutuki kebodohannya yang tak becus menjaga buah hatinya.

"Maafkan aku yang tak becus menjaga anak kita. Aku mohon ijinkan ia tetap bersamaku Tuhan."

 _~Luckyra~_

Kaizo membuang sembarang jasnya, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri ke arah sofa. Ia memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya, tak peduli dengan wajah kusut karena menjalani hari yang menurutnya sangat berat.

Matanya terpejam dengan wajah menengadah, memikirkan bagaimana hari ini berlangsung. Terutama salah satu pasiennya yang membuatnya sedikit frustasi, rasanya sangat disayangkan jika dunia kehilangan sosok sepertinya. Ada hal istimewa dalam dirinya,

"Etenia Ice… Sebenarnya seperti apa kehidupannya?

Namun sebuah decitan pintu terbuka menghacurkan lamunannya. Ia melirik ke sumber suara, dan sejurus kemudian Fang muncul dari balik pintu dengan bola basket berada di tangannya.

"Baru pulang? Dari mana?" Tanya Kaizo, berbasa-basi.

"Menurutmu?" Jawab Fang yang kemudian melempar bola basketnya pada Kaizo.

"Kau hanya bermain-main dengan bolamu sampai pulang jam segini?" Tanya Kaizo dengan nada tinggi, sepertinya hendak mengeluarkan tanduknya (?).

"Kenapa yang ada di pikiranmu itu selalu hal negatif tentangku? Dengar ya kakakku tersayang, aku baru saja pulang latihan basket untuk turnamen besok Sabtu di Gladiol, apa itu kurang jelas?" ujar Fang dengan kalimat penuh penekanan.

Kaizo hanya berdecak kesal, lagipula ia juga terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan adiknya. Fang kemudian melenggang pergi menuju dapur, mencari obat penghilang dahaga setelah perjalanan panjang ke rumah hari itu.

"Kau sendiri? Muka kusut, penampilan acak-acakan, baru pulang juga?" tanya Fang sambil melontarkan ejekan secara bersamaan.

"Udah tau nanya." Ujar Kaizo sambil menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Hening… Hanya detikan jarum jam yang menunjukan pukul 19.57 yang mengisi ruang tamu itu.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kemoterapinya? Sebenarnya aku ingin menemaninya hari ini, tapi aku ada latihan mendadak hari ini." tanya Fang usai menenguk habis segelas air mineral di tangannnya.

Kaizo terdiam sesaat, Fang yang melihat kakaknya bersikap seperti itu mulai merasakan hal ganjil tentang hal ini.

"Kak?" Panggil Fang menuntut jawaban.

"Kau ingin tau? Saat dia datang ke rumah sakit, dia sudah tak sadarkan diri. Darah terus mengalir dari hidungnya, bahkan sampai mengotori pakaiannya. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi kondisi fisiknya memburuk. Aku yakin dia belum sadar saat ini." Ujar Kaizo tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Fang membeku di tempat, ada rasa bersalah di hati kecilnya. Seharusnnya ia menunggu Ice, bukan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Hanya penyesalan yang terbayang di benaknya, tubuhnya bergerak reflek. Ia berlari hendak keluar rumah tapi sebuah tangan menahannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaizo?

"Ini sudah malam, kalau kau mau menjenguknya besok saja. Biarkan dia istirahat, aku sudah meminta seorang perawat untuk memantau kondisinya. Kau juga sebaiknya mandi dan istirahatnya. Tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku." Kaizo berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang nampak cemas.

"Tapi-" Fang menghela nafas, kakaknya benar. Ice pasti akan baik-baik saja, ia hanya akan mengganggu istirahatnya jika ia memaksa untuk pergi.

"Aku mengerti," Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasur tanpa menghidupkan lampu. Membiarkan cahaya sang rembulan yang menerangi ruangan bercat indigo.

Dalam sunyinya malam, hembusan nafas berat dari lelaki bersurai pacak itu mengisi kekosongan pandang dalam gelap.

"Secepat inikah waktu bergulir?" Gumamnya pada angin yang memutih.

~Luckyra~

Pagi menyingsing, kemilau para bintang terkalahkan oleh sang surya. Kembali menatap satu hari lagi yang terlahir dari semburat merah hangat di langit timur menggantung biru.

Manik pesisir pantai perlahan menyaingi kuning perlahan menampakan sosoknya. Beberapa kali ia mengeryap, butuh waktu lama baginya untuk beradaptasi dengan cayaha yang terpantul ruangan putih itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Ice?" ujar seseorang yang baru muncul di dari balik pintu.

Ia melirik ke arah sumber suara, "A-yah?" panggilnya lirih, tenaganya masih belum terkumpul.

"Selamat pagi sayang," sebuah kecupan selamat pagi mendarat di pucuk kepala Ice. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya ayah usai mendudukan diri di samping ranjang.

Ice mengangguk kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Jawabnya.

Ayah tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Ice. Sungguh Ice tidak bohong, ia merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Wajahnya pun terlihat lebih segar walau pucat belum lepas dari parasnya.

Tak berselang lama, Kaizo datang bersama beberapa perawat yang akan mengecek kondisi Ice.

"Selamat pagi. Bagaimana perasaanmu Ice?" sapa Kaizo ramah.

"Selamat pagi, yah, lebih baik daripada kemarin. Kepalaku tidak sakit lagi," jawab Ice.

Kaizo meletakan jarinya pada pergelangan Ice dan meminta perawat yang datang bersamanya untuk mengukur tensi darah serta memeriksa infusnya.

"Baguslah, sepertinya kemoterapi bisa dilakukan hari ini." Ujar Kaizo usai melihat data yang dicatat perawat itu menujukan kondisi Ice yang cukup stabil. "Kau siap kan?"

Ice mengangguk mantap, "Ya, kapan saja."

Kaizo tersenyum dalam hati, Ia telah menemukan jalannya. "Baiklah, aku akan membuatkanmu jadwal kemo baru yang akan dilakukan sebanyak 8 sesi dan hari ini yang pertama. Jam 11 nanti akan ada perawat yang membantu proses kemoterapinya, semoga saja kemo ini cocok sebagai pengobatanmu."

"Ya, semoga." Ujar Ice ikut berdoa.

Setelah ini gilirannya yang berjuang hidup untuk dirinya, dan orang lain. Untuk melihat indahnya dunia, sedikit lebih lama lagi. Untuk senyuman mereka yang akan mekar bersama kembang api, tahun baru.

~Luckyra7~

Jam istirahat makan siang di SMA Pulau Rintis…

Semilir angin yang melewati celah pepohonan rindang, menggugurkan dedaunan rapuh, menyentuh tanah. Di sanalah, di bawah pohon rindang dekat lapangan sepak bola, Ying duduk seorang diri. Sepasang handsfree tertaut di pendegarannya, netranya memandang lapangan hijau dimana beberapa orang sedang bermain sepak bola di sana, bersama semilir angin yang menerbangkan helai ramputnya, terlihat sangat damai.

Langit biru tanpa goresan kapas putih melayang, entah apa yang membuat seorang lelaki berambut pacak itu mendatanginya. Ah salah, bukan mendatangi untuk menyapa, namun hanya sekedar ingin menikmati indahnya hari ini ditempat yang sama.

Pipi Ying bersemu, jantungnya berdegup kencang tak kala menyadari keberadaan orang yang disukainya berada sedekat ini, rasanya seperti mimpi. Jika saja desir angin yang menggoyangkan rerumputan, juga mampu menggerakan hatimu untuk menyadari keberadaanku. Ini akan jadi memori terindah musim ini.

Sayangnya buku yang kini berada ditangan berlapis sarung _fingerless_ Fang dan sekotak pocky banana yang menemaninya seolah tak mampu mengalihkan dunianya. Mungkin hampir 5 menit mereka seperti itu dalam keheningan, dalam radius jarak tak lebih dari 1 meter, benar-benar atmosfer yang menyebalkan bukan? Haruskah Ying yang memulai?

"Kau mau?" ujar Fang yang masih menahan sebuah pocky di mulutnya, tangannya menyodorkan sekotak pocky yang sedari tadi ia nikmati sendiri.

Jika saja Ying adalah _mozzarella,_ ia pasti telah meleleh melihat ekspresi Fang yang terlihat polos serta naiknya suhu tubuhnya, entah karena memang cerahnya hari ini atau jantungnya yang berdegup lebih kencang?

"Te-terima kasih." Ying mengambil sebuah pocky. Dalam keheningan, sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah netra dibalik lensa ungu itu yang masih terfokus pada buku bacaannya.

"Kau membaca buku itu?" tanya Ying yang nampak tak asing dengan buku itu.

"Ah, ya, memangnya kenapa?"

Ying menggeleng kecil, "Tidak, hanya saja seorang lelaki membaca buku menyedihkan seperti itu…," Ying tak berniat untuk melanjutkannya.

"Buku ini memang sudah sangat lama sekali. Tapi baru kali ini aku membacanya, entah sejak kapan aku suka membaca buku seperti ini. Kau tau buku ini?" tanya Fang sambil bertukar pandang.

-Notes Left Behind : 135 Hari Terakhir Bersama Elena Gadis Cilik Penderita Kanker Otak-

Ying mengalihkan pandangannya, seolah tak ada keberanian untuk menatap langsung iris gelap itu, "Y-ya, aku membacanya di perpustakaan kota."

"Begitu?"

Ying mengangguk, "Novel itu diambil dari kisah nya, menceritakan tentang bagaimana kehidupan Elena, seorang gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun yang berusaha keras melawan kanker otak, walau pada akhirnya ia meninggal dunia. Kisah yang tidak pasaran untuk dunia nyata ini." Komentar Ying

"Meninggal ya?" gumam Fang, jemarinya mengusap cover buku itu yang telah usang.

"Tapi aku yakin kau tak akan menyesal membacanya." Ujar Ying kini dengan senyuman.

' _Ia tak akan pernah tau perasaan ini jika aku hanya terus berdiam dan mencuri pandang darinya. Sampai kapanpun tak akan bisa. Matahari bersinar hangat, aku juga harus melangkah untuk menggerakan waktuku aku bisa memiliki kesempatan dengannya lagi.'_ pikir Ying optimis.

"Hei, Ying..?" Panggil Fang,

Ying mencondongkan tubuhnya, memadang Fang, "Ya?"

"Jika kisah yang tertulis di buku ini terjadi pada orang yang dekat denganmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Fang tanpa mengalihkan pandang.

Ying terdiam, lapangan hijau kini menjadi pemandangan yang membosankan. "Entahlah, aku sama sekali tak ada pemikiran tentang hal itu. Memangnya kenapa? Kau menanyakan hal yang aneh." Ujar Ying.

Lelaki beramput pacak itu sedikit tersentak, baru menyadari akan pertanyaan aneh yang ia lontarkan. "A-ah tidak, pertanyaan itu lepas begitu saja."

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bicara sebanyak ini," ujar Ying terhenyak.

Fang hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong, minggu depan ujian akan dilaksanakannya ya? Apa Ice akan menduduki peringkat 1 lagi ya?" ujar Fang memandang langit.

Ying tersenyum pahit, nama itu seperti menohon jantung. Ia bahkan tak ingin menyebut nama itu, hatinya membatu akan keegoisannya sendiri.

"Dia itu hebat ya? Biasanya kau akan rebut dengan Ice tentang nilai kalian." ujar Fang sambil menahan tawa jika mengingat kelucuan mereka saat berdebat.

' _Bisakah kau tidak melebih-lebihkannya saat bersama cewek!? Dasar ngga peka_ ' jerit Ying dalam hati.

"Ahaha, kau benar. Tapi Ice tidak berangkat hari ini." Tawanya garing.

Fang yang mengetahui Ice sudah pasti tidak berangkat hanya bisa memang mimik terkejut dan berpura-pura tidak tahu, "Benarkah? Memangnya kenapa?"

Tapi sikap Fang yang seperti itu justru membuat persepsi Ying berubah.

"Entah." Jawabnya singkat.

' _Ternyata Fang memang menyukai Ice ya? Dilihat dari mimik mukanya saja sudah terlihat_. _Tapi_ _aku tak akan tau kepastiannya jika tak bertanya langsung_.' Pikir Ying mendadak murung.

"Fang…?" panggil Ying.

Fang menoleh, menanti perkataan berikutnya dari gadis yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Apa kau menyukai Ice?"

Sekalilagi pandangan Fang menerawang di antara dedaunan di mana cahaya matahari yang menerobos melewati celah-celahnya.

"Mungkin," jawabnya dengan seulas senyum.

Seketika itu juga pertahanan hati Ying hancur berkeping-keping. Kalian tau rasanya? Sakit, tapi tak berdarah, tak bisa disentuh atau diobati.

"Dia itu gadis yang baik, aku jadi menyesal tak dekat dengannya sejak dulu. Dia juga manis, walau terkadang sifat cueknya yang menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya dia lembut. Kau pasti juga lebih taukan dari pada aku? Ah, aku jadi iri." Ungkap Fang.

"Begitu ya?" ujar Ying dengan nada bergetar, ia berharap desir angin rerumputan yang bergoyang mampu menutupi suara seraknya.

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat berakhir, terdengar seperti penyelamat bagi Ying dimana sudah tak mampu berkata-kata. Lidahnya kelu, matanya terasa perih, dan hatinya ikut hancur bersama dedaunan kering yang terkoyak.

"Ah, sudah masuk. Kau mau kembali ke kelas bersama?" Tawar Fang.

Ying tak merespon, ia langsung bangkit dan berlari menjauhinya, sebisa mungkin ia menahan liquid di pelupuk matanya. Ia menulikan panggilan Fang, hanya berlari dan berlari, hingga suara itu lebur terpaut jarak.

 _Ying POV_

Kenapa? Aku yang selalu menanti hembusan angin kembali dan membuatmu berpaling sejenak padaku, walau barang sepersekian waktu dalam hidupku.

Pepatah memang pernah mengatakan 'Orang yang mencintai paling besar adalah orang yang paling besar terluka', Tapi ia tak tau akan sesakit ini jadinya.

Aku terus berlari, tak peduli akan orang-orang yang menggerutu kesal akibat ku tabrak. Pandangan memburam akibat air mata yang kini lolos dari pelupuk mataku. Akhirnya langkah ku terhenti, di kaki pohon cemara.

"Ying!?" Panggil seseorang yang berlari tak jauh dariku.

"Yaya..?"

"Yi-Ying? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yaya setelah berjarak hanya beberapa langkah dariku.

Aku berbalik dan tersenyum ke arahnya, seolah menertawakan nasib cintaku yang tragis, "Aku- ku rasa… aku patah hati." Seketika tangisanku pecah. Dalam dekapan sahabat terbaikku, aku menumpahkan segala kesedihanku dalam air mata ini.

Angin berhembus menerpa wajahku yang basah akan air mataku sendiri, rasanya menyenangkan. Sejuk, dingin dan … menyedihkan.

Apakah aku harus tetap menjaga perasaan ini?

Aku telah mencintai orang yang menyukai sahabatku, bukan lebih tepatnya mantan sahabatku. Tapi perasaanku itu tak terbalaskan. Aku harus mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam, jadi suatu hari aku bisa melupakannya.

 _Normal POV_

Singit mentari ke arah barat, burung camar menuju sinarnya, bersiap mengakhiri petualangan hari ini. Terlihat anggun dipandang netra, andai saja pemandangan ini bisa dinikmati semua orang, tak terkecuali oleh netra beriris _aquamarine_. Sayangnya netra itu masih saja tertutup.

Tok.. Tok… Tok…

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Masuk." Ujarnya mengijinkan orang di luar sana.

"Selamat sore." Sapanya sopan.

"Ah, Fang selamat sore. Ingin menjenguknya?" tanya pria itu.

Sebuah anggukan kecil Fang berikan, "Iya, om."

Sebucket bunga mawar putih ditangannya kini menggantikan bunga marigold layu di vas bunga, nampak menawan di pandang. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah sosok yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Sudah 4 jam dia belum sadar, sejak kemoterapi dilakukan siang tadi. Dia terus muntah dan mengeluh kepalanya sakit, ditambah dengan bau obat yang menyengat di ruangan khusus itu, sampai dokter harus memasang oksigen untuk memudahkannya bernafas. Aku tak tau seberapa menderitanya dia." Ujarnya seperti orang frustasi.

"Ah, maaf. Aku jadi terbawa suasana. Maaf ya, Ice belum bisa mengobrol denganmu seperti biasa." Tambahnya sambil menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir.

Fang ikut terenyuh mendengar cerita dari ayah Ice, "Tidak masalah, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya saja."

"Dokter bilang kondisi Ice sudah stabil, tapi entah kenapa Ice masih belum sadar juga." Herannya.

"Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan, sehingga dia butuh banyak istirahat. Tenang saja om, Ice pasti akan baik-baik saja, kakak saya sudah cukup berpengalaman menangani pasien sepertinya." Jawab Fang mencoba menenangkan ayah Ice.

Iris dibalik lensa ungu memandang lekat sosok Ice yang tertidur seperti gadis kecil, nampak damai.

'Ya kan Ice? Kau akan bertahankan? Kau pasti kuat.' Harap Fang.

 _ **TBC…**_

 _ **Yaa, cukup segitu aja. Kalo lebih nanti updatenya bisa molor lebih lama lagi.. Aaaa, gomenasai… Telatnya sampe sebulan lebih.. Gegara laptop masuk rumah sakit lagi :3 , giliran udah balik eh malah ujian yang menanti T.T Karena itu Kyra mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan ini.**_

 _ **Sebenernya Kyra ngga terlalu puas sih sama fic ini, soalnya bahasanya klise banget dan pokoknya banyak text yang ngga nyambung deh, mana buat nyari mood yang bagus buat ngetik itu susah lagi T,T sampe otak berasap :3 .. Tapi Kyra tetep usahain nulis walau mood alakadarnya..**_

 _ **Ya ya, Kyra tau kok fic ini ngga memuakan, karena itu Kyra mohon masukannya buat chapter berikutnya…**_

 _ **Oke udahan curhatnya, lanjut ke sesi bales review =**_

 _ **Shidiq743 : Yups, cintanya mereka itu cinta bujur sangkar. Dan Ice itu burung dalam sangkarnya. *Apa hubungannya?***_

 _ **Illilara : Hohoho, kita sama kok. Giliran mau ngejain makalah malah nonton anime *Pantesan tugas sejak jaman bahulak kaga kelar-kelar* :D**_

 _ **Ya, kalo aku jadi Ying sih mungkin juga negthink kaya gitu. Iya, memang mereka berdua langka (?) di sini. Soalnya kalo masukin mereka berdua malah jadi humor.**_

 _ **Yups, aku masuk pagi terus, masuk jam 7 pulang jam 4. Ya ampun, mata ini sampe perih gara-gara kurag tidur buat lembur tugas -_-"**_

 _ **Oke, makasih.. Pasti lanjut kok… ^^**_

 _ **Guest : Hihihi, Ying kan type character yang crewet, jadi kalo dibuat marah-marah kan cocok. Uluh uluh, Kimi Uso emang bikin baper, tapi menurutku endingnya kurang greget. Soalnya abis si Kousei selesai maen, terus lanjut ke pemakamannya Kaori.. Siap, akan aku buat baper semua reader, #KaloBisa :D**_

 _ **Vanilla Blue12 : Ara, ngga nyangka ada yang menanti fic gaje ini.. Arrigatou.. Walau Hali ketus gitu tetep cakep kok, , *Abaikan***_

 _ **Emang kehidupan anak SMA itu jauh beda ya sama kehidupan masa lalu (?) Beda guru, beda cerita, beda pemahaman, beda nasib T,T**_

 _ **Neviyandini : Hallo salam kenal juga, makasih ya udah mau baca fic gaje ini**_ __ _ **Ngga papa, nanti juga baikan lagi kok mereka. *Mungkin (?)***_

 _ **Rampaging Snow : Hmm, apa iya cinta mereka bertambah besar? Yaaaa, kita liat aja kelanjutannya*Smirk smile***_

 _ **Hm,, oke segitu saja.. Makasih ya yang udah nyempetin baca n review story ini. Oh ya, Mungkin story ini akan selesai akhir Desember nanti, soalnya semester 1 kan udah abis dan semester 2 nanti pasti Kyra ngga ada banyak waktu buat mampir ke ffn. Kyra aja libur semesteran cuma 1 minggu T.T. Sekalian nunggu cast baru dari Boboiboy Galaxy buat nambah pemain di story selanjutnya. Walau baru kemungkinan sih, tapi Kyra tetep usahain buat selesai akhir tahun ini.**_

 _ **Sebelum Kyra mengakhiri chapter ini, Kyra mau tanya, "Mending satu konflik dibuat satu chapter tapi cepet update ato beberapa konflik skalian dijadiin satu tapi makan waktu?"**_

 _ **Oke mungkin cukup itu saja dari Kyra.. Sekian dan terima kasih… Bye Bye ^^**_

 _ **Regard**_

 _ **Luckyra**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Three Days**

 **Boboiboy © Animosta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo! OOC, Fem! Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Blaze POV

" _Maaf, tapi aku ada urusan setelah ini. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu. Jangan buang-buang waktumu untuk hal yang tidak penting. Mengantarku pulang itu sama saja membuang waktumu, lebih baik kau latihan saja."_

Hal yang tidak penting dia bilang? Apa begitu caranya menghargai kekhawatiran orang lain?

" _Bukan maksudku untuk menolakmu tawaranmu, aku hargai rasa pedulimu padaku. Aku tau, lawanmu di pertandingan berikutnya akan lebih berat. Seharusnya kau berlatih lebih keras dari pada hanya untuk mengantarku pulang."_

Tak perlu kau beritahu aku juga mengerti nona.

Tanpa kusadari, jemariku meremas rerumputan hijau di sekitarku. Melampiaskan rasa kesalku akan sikap 'gadis' itu akhir-akhir ini. Kesal atau kecewa ya?

" _Pengen tau aja urusan orang lain, pengen jadi obat nyamuk?"_

Kupejamkan mata, menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Kejadian 3 hari lalu terus terngiang di pikiranku, membuatku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Apakah ini hanya perasaanku atau memang Ice yang menghindar dariku? Memangnya apa salahku? Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Ugh, membuatku bimbang saja.

Sensasi dingin yang tiba-tiba terindra kulit pipiku memaksaku membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah asalnya. Lelaki beriris emas yang menjabat sebagai kapten menyodorkan sebuah botol mineral padaku.

"Gempa!?"

"Ambilah." Ujarnya seraya duduk di sampingku, ikut memandang beberapa pemain yang tengah memunguti bola usai latihan hari ini.

"Kau sama sekali tidak konsentrasi saat latihan, kalau ada masalah, bicarakan saja padaku. Kalau bisa aku akan membantumu." ujarnya ramah. Sangat berwibawa, pantas saja kalau dia sering diberi tanggung jawab besar.

Aku termenung,tak seharusnya aku tak memasukan masalahku saat berada di lapangan. Aku hanya memandang kilauan cahaya yang terbiaskan botol di tanganku.

"Maaf." ujarku singkat.

"Manusia itu memiliki satu pemikiran, mau dimanapun kau berada, masalah itu akan terus membayangimu jika kau tidak menyingkirkannya."

Aku memang mengerti ucapan Gempa, tapi hanya ucapan maaf yang bisa aku lontarkan.

"Hei, Gempa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku tak sadar.

"Apanya?"

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di antara lututku, "Sudah dua hari ini Ice tidak masuk tanpa keterangan, nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi. Baik Yaya maupun Ying, tak ada yang tau di mana atau bagaimana keadaan Ice."

"Kau khawatir?"

"Tentu saja! Sikapnya akhir-akhir ini berubah, seperti menghindariku. Pasti ada yang terjadi padanya. Aku pikir aku berbuat salah padanya dan perasaan itu sangat mengganggu." Ungkapku.

"Kau sudah pergi ke rumahnya?"

Aku menggeleng lemah, "Belum,"

"Kalau begitu ke rumahnya saja, atau coba tanyakan pada Fang. Bukankah mereka cukup dekat akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ah, si landak anggur itu? Males banget bicara dengannya." Dengusku kesal.

"Kenapa? Cemburu?" ujar Gempa terang-terangan.

"Ce-cemburu? Apa yang harus ku cemburui darinya? Aku keren, pemain sepak bola kan kece, skill ku juga ngga buruk-buruk amat, banyak fans pula." Jawabku kepedean.

Gempa memutar bola matanya bosan, "Tch, ngaca sono! Padahal muka juga pas-pasan. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Dan satu lagu, aku minta kau fokus untuk pertandingan ini. 2 hari lagi pertandingan melawan SMA Vanlith. Kau tau mereka itu rival abadi sekolah kita, jadi fokuslah untuk pertandingan itu."

Menghela nafas panjang, "Ya ya, kapten." Ujarku malas.

Kemudian dia bangkit, "Oh ya, kalau kau menyukai Ice, sebaiknya cepat katakan. Nanti hilang, kau akan menyesal." Ujarnya sambil menepuk bahuku dan berjalan menjauh dariku.

Blush…

"Aku menyukainya hanya sekedar teman!" teriakku kesal.

Kulihat Gempa tergelak mendengan seruanku yang terdengar berlebihan, "Hati-hati, bisa-bisa jadi teman rasa pacar." Godanya yang telah berada cukup jauh dariku.

Ah, dasar! Tapi khawatir, rasa ingin bertemu… Perasaan ini namanya apa ya?

~Luckyra~

 _Padang gurun langit senja menerawang kaca jendela, waktu yang terbuang sia-sia, rasa sakit yang menyiksa, semua ini sedikit demi sedikit mengikis hati._

'Aku menyukai Fang!'

 _Guratan pada bebatuan tua yang tersembunyi dan tetesan air hujan merapuhkannya._

Lamunan gadis itu melebur bersamaan dengan ketukan pintu yang membawanya ke dunia nyata. Seseorang berpakaian serba ungu memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mendapat persetujuan penghuninya.

Seikat bunga gardenia penuh harapan berada ditangan berlapis sarung tangan itu mengganti bunga layu di vas putih dengan guratan indah di tepinya, begitu, setiap hari.

"Kau membawanya lagi?" kata gadis yang memalingkan wajahnya memandang bagaimana angin selembut itu bisa menggugurkan dedaunan.

"Kau bisa memintaku berhenti membawanya." Jawab Fang yang tengah mengganti air dalam vas.

Angin senja mengiringi kepulangan camar menuju cakrawala, berharap kembali bertemu dengan mentari pagi. Bersamanya, gadis beriris cerah itu menghirup aroma bunga gardenia yang menyelimuti atom .

Dunia nampak begitu penuh warna,

Birunya cerminan langit

Jingga, cerahnya senyuman mentari

Putihnya kabut menyentuh fajar

Ungunya kegalauan hati

Lelaki berambut gelap itu mendudukan diri di samping ranjang Ice, "Hari ini, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Entah. Baik, mungkin." Jawabnya singkat.

Tak ada lagi putih dalam biru, yang ada hanyalah putih dalam hitam, berangsur-angsur bersatu menjadi kelabu.

Setetes air menciptakan riak, meluas, terpantul dan kembali. Begitu iris gelap Fang memandang tetesan cairan infuse yang terhubung dengan jarum tertancap di punggung tangan gadis itu.

Hening… Hanya detikan jam di dinding yang mengisi kebingungan dalam pikir.

"Selamat ya untuk kemo pertamamu." Ujar Fang membuka pembicaraan, memecah keheningan.

Ice menghembuskan nafas yang terasa berat, "Ya, terima kasih." Ujarnya singkat.

"Fang? Apa kau tidak lelah menjenguk dan membawakanku bunga setiap hari?"

Fang terdiam sesaat, memandang wajah samping gadis itu yang nampak lebih tirus dari biasanya.

"Tidak, karena kau bukan orang yang membosankan untukku terus menemui setiap hari."

Sekilas, ia tersenyum mengejek. "Hm, jawaban klise." Gumamnya tak jelas.

Tiba-tiba saja setetes liquid berwarna merah kental menetes dari hidung Ice, membuatnya tersentak akan kehadiran zat yang tak diinginkannya. Dengan gerakan reflek, Fang langsung menyodorkan sekotak tissue yang telah tersedia di meja.

"Terima kasih."

Tak cukup satu atau dua lembar tissue untuk menghentikannya, entah sudah berapa lembar Ice habiskan untuk menghentikan mimisannya.

Noda merah yang menghiasi tisu itu cukup membuat Fang bergidik ngeri. Ia bukan hemophobia, tapi membayangkan darah yang keluar sebanyak itu setiap hari, apakah tidak membuatnya anemia? Pantas saja paras gadis itu selalu pucat. Tapi di sisi lain muncul rasa empati yang lebih besar di hatinya.

"Kau tak perlu memandangku dengan tatapan sendu seperti itu, kau tau aku tidak suka dikasihani." Diliriknya lelaki yang duduk menemaninya sore itu.

Fang memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, bersikap sekeren mungkin di hadapan gadis pendiam itu.

"Ehem, maaf." Ujarnya dengan deheman kecil.

"Fang," Panggil Ice tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, "Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanyanya langsung to the point.

Jujur Fang terkejut ketika Ice tiba-tiba menanyakan hal aneh seperti ini, namun kemudian seulas senyum bertengger di bibirnya.

"Ya, tentu saja ada. Dan itu kau." Ujar Fang.

Ice memandang Fang tak percaya, dan beberapa detik kemudian Ice kembali menunjukan senyuman mengejek.

"Kau berbakat jadi playboy ya? Dengan tampang dan gombalan tak bermutu milikmu, aku yakin banyak gadis yang akan jatuh hati padamu. Sayangnya itu tak akan mempan untuku."

"Hey! Kata-katamu menusuk sekali, kau memuji sekaligus menghinaku dalam satu waktu." Gerutu Fang kesal. "Tapi setidaknya kau bisa tersenyum sekarang. Asal kau tau ya, ekspresimu tadi itu buruk sekali. Aku yakin burung hantu saja tak mau melihat wajahmu tadi."

"Hahaha, terima kasih ejekannya. Maaf, dua hari moodku hancur lebur. Di sini sangat sepi dan membosankan."

"Kalau begitu bersyukurlah ada aku yang menemanimu."

Ice memutar bola matanya, "Ya ya ya, terima kasih pangeran landak."

Senyuman, tawa dan canda mengisi atmosfir ruangan berwarna netral dan merubahkan dengan warna-warni dunia yang indah.

Mungkin hampir 1 jam mereka mengobrol hal tidak penting seperi itu, dan baru Fang sadari langit telah menjadi gelap. Mau tak mau ia harus segera pergi jika tak mau ditinggal kakaknya.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Sepertinya kakakku sudah menunggu di ruangannya." Ujar Fang sambil meraih tas yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini."

"Sama-sama, aku akan datang lagi besok. Selamat malam."

Fang beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan keluar dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus Ice sampaikan.

"Fang!" panggil Ice ketika Fang yang masih bertahan di ambang pintu, sejenak menoleh menanti ucapannya berikutnya.

"Kau harus segera menyampaikan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau suka, sebelum ia pergi jauh dan kau tak bisa menggapainya lagi."

Fang terpana akan kata-kata Ice, mungkin terdengar sederhana dan klise tapi memiliki makna yang berarti.

"Ya, pasti. Kau juga." Ujar Fang dengan senyuman cerah.

"Heh!? Aku?"

Fang tersenyum tipis, memberi jeda pada kalimatnya agar membuat Ice penasaran, "Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri, aku tau kau menyukai'nya'. Oke, sampai jumpa besok." Ujar Fang yang kini benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Ice.

Sepeninggalan Fang, meninggalkan Ice seorang diri di ruangan itu. Sepi kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu, ingin bicara pada bintang pun hanya kelipannya yang tak ia pahami artinya.

"Aku? Mana mungkin aku memiliki waktu yang tersisa untukku menyampaikan hal seperti itu? Aku akan terbang tinggi, hingga tak akan ada yang menggapaiku."

Bulir-bulir liquid perlahan menciptakan anak sungai, dari pelupuk mata hingga jatuh membasahi selimut putihnya. Dalam diam ia menangis, hanya cahaya sang rembulan yang mampu menyentuhnya.

"Hidupku ini…"

"…. Menyedihkan sekali."

~Luckyra~

Hari berikutnya, hari Jumat. Pertemuan terakhir sebelum menghadapi ujian akhir semester. Tak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini, hanya acara bersih-bersih kelas dan hari tenang, sebelum bertempur habis-habisan dengan pertanyaan yang mungkin bisa berdampak mual, pusing dan gelaja stress lainnya.

Dan juga, persiapan untuk tim basket dan tim sepak bola SMA Pulau Rintis yang akan bertanding besok. Mungkin para pengurus OSIS juga tengah sibuk untuk mencari tanda tangan kepsek untuk classmeeting.

Seruan semangat dari lapangan sepak bola, tak kalah ramai dari decitan sepatu di lapangan basket indoor. Begitu juga seruan para gadis yang mengidolakan pemain yang menurut mereka keren.

Peluit berbunyi panjang, tanda latihan selesai. Masih dengan nafas terengah-engah dan peluh yang deras membasahi kaos latihan, seluruh pemain kembali ke tepi lapangan untuk mendengar arahan dari pelatih.

"Untuk pertandingan besok, aku mengandalkanmu Fang, seperti biasa kau yang jadi play maker." Ujar pelatih berumur 34 tahun itu menunjuk Fang, yang diresponnya dengan anggukan kepala mantap.

"…. Jadi seperti itu, mengerti?" tanyanya usai memberi arahan strategi dan formasi.

"Mengerti!" jawab semua pemain serentak.

"Bagus. Latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja. Setelah ini beristirahatlah, pastikan besok kalian main dengan kondisi sebaik mungkin."

Kebanyakan pemain langsung berhamburan meninggalkan lapangan. Tapi tidak dengan Fang yang tak langsung bubar seperti rekannya, ia masih bertanggung jawab untuk membereskan bola yang berserakan di dekat ring.

"Fang, kalau sudah selesai. Tolong kunci sekalian ya?" pinta pelatih.

"Baik, _coach_."

"Kak Fang, kami pulang dulu." pamit beberapa juniornya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

Kini tinggal ia seorang di tempat itu. Tak terlalu lama untuk membereskan semua itu, setelah semuanya beres ia segera mengambil tas masih berada di _bench_ dan segera keluar dari bangunan itu.

Seseorang telah menunggunya di luar bangunan itu, dan baru Fang sadari ketika ia hendak mengunci pintu.

"Fang?" panggil seseorang yang telah menantinya sejak tadi, membuat Fang terkejut hingga kunci di tangannya terjatuh.

"Hwaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Blaze!?" seru Fang tak lepas dari keterkejutannya.

Mimik wajah Blaze berubah menjadi serius, menatap tajam ke arah lawan bicaranya, "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Fang tak cepat merespon, bahkan dengan santai mengunci pintu itu terlebih dahulu. "Cepat katakan, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk bicara denganmu."

"Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Ice?" tanya Blaze dingin.

Fang membeku, apa Blaze sudah mengetahui keadaaan Ice yang sebenarnya?

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini Ice sering bersikap aneh, kau dekat dengannya bukan? Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu."

"Tidak."

"Di mana dia?"

"Mana aku tau."

Blaze mengertakan giginya, muak dengan jawaban tak bermutu Fang. Ia maju selangkah, mencengkram kerah sambil mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama. Namun justru jawaban sama yang Fang lontarkan.

"Sudahlah, aku ada urusan yang lebih penting." Ujar Fang sambil mendorong tubuh Blaze menjauh darinya agar melepaskan cengkraman yang terasa mencekiknya.

Tapi apakah Blaze membiarkan Fang pergi begitu saja?

Blaze menahan tangan Fang paksa, "Apa kau mau aku menghancurkan tanganmu, agar kau mau bicara! Hah!?" cengkraman Blaze cukup membuat pergelangan tangannya terasa perih, tapi justru membuatnya ikut tersulut emosi.

"Dan kau mau aku menendang kakimu agar kau tidak bisa bertanding besok!? Kau pikir aku ayahnya yang mengetahui di mana dia, sedang apa? Kalau dia mulai berubah, mungkin dia sudah bosan dengan mu atau sikapmu yang tidak peka itu. Sekarang lepaskan aku!" ujar Fang melepas cengkraman Blaze paksa dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Blaze yang terpaku di tempat.

"Tidak peka!?"

Fang POV

Sepanjang jalan aku terus menggerutu tak jelas, rasanya ingin sekali menonjok wajah Blaze jika mengingat pembicaraan barusan.

Tapi, aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Apa tindakanku tadi itu benar ya? Aku tau betapa khawatir nya ia memikirkan Ice.

Argh, aku mengacak rambutku yang memang sudah berantakan. Taph,sudahlah, toh sudah terlanjur juga. Biar waktu yg menjawab.

Aku menyampatkan diri untuk membeli minuman di vending machine yang tak jauh dariku. Menenangkan pikir dalam lamunan memandang jingganya langit.

"Hah, hari yang melelahkan." Gerutuku usai meneguk sekaleng soda. "Setelah ini aku akan menemuinya lagi." Gumamku.

"Permisi." Seseorang memintaku, aku baru tersadar kalau posisiku menghalangi orang yang juga ingin membeli minuman.

"Ah, maaf. Eh, hai Ying." Sapaku pada orang itu yang ternyata orang yang familiar bagiku.

Ku lihat wajahnya sangat sumringah, namun dengan cepat berubah menjadi ekspresi datar dan dingin. "Oh, Fang? Hai."

"Dari perpus?" nampak beberapa buku pelajaran yang ia bawa.

Dia mengangguk, "Ya, minggu depan sudah ujian, jadi aku sudah harus mulai belajar lebih giat."

"Begitu."

Hening menguasai kami untuk beberapa detik saja, entah kenapa. Walau aku sering dikelilingi fansku yang semuanya perempuan, tapi perasaan ini berbeda.

Lebih berdegup kencang dan berbunga.

"Mau pulang?" tanyanya langsung.

"Eh-ah.. Ekhem, ya, tapi aku masih ada urusan." Ujarku agak terbata.

Dia memandangku sesaat, "Kalau begitu, sampai besok." Ujarnya kemudian berbalik, berjalan mulai membuat jarak denganku.

"Ah, y-ya."

" _Kau harus segera menyampaikan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau suka, sebelum ia pergi jauh dan kau tak bisa menggapainya lagi."_

Atmosfer ini, langit jingga yang tersenyum ramah, aspal legam yang sepi kendaraan. Apa ini waktu yang tepat? Hembusan angin seolah mendorongku untuk meluapkan perasaanku.

"Yi-Ying!?"

Ia berhenti dan menoleh padaku. Langit senja mewarnai kota-kota, satu garis arah cahaya jingga, bayangan kami bersatu, hitam dan memanjang.

"A-aku..."

Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya, katakan perasaanmu!

"Aku, besok aku akan bertanding basket di Gladiol. Apa kau mau datang besok?"

Bodoh...!

Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menelan kata-kataku sendiri.

Ia nampak menimbang tawaranku, dan ekspresinya cepat sekali berubah.

"Uhm, sepertinya bisa."

"Yosh, baguslah."

"Jaa, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok."

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Dia tersenyum padaku, manis dan terlihat sangat senang. Cantik...Bayangan kami berpisah, bersama hembusan angin, sosoknya menghilang di tikungan trotoar.

Sekarang apa? Aku hanya bisa merutuki diriku sendiri? Entah mengapa, saat kutatap matanya, keberanianku menciut seketika. Padahal saat aku sering bersamanya, hal seperti ini tak pernah terjadi.

Kaleng soda di tanganku kini menjadi tak berbentuk, sebagai bentuk kekesalanku. "Tch, dasar pengecut!"

Walau aku berhasil mengajaknya ke pertandingan besok, tetap saja moment ini terasa sangat menyebalkan.

Tempat sampah di dekat _vending machine_ kutendang, hingga isinya berceceran.

"Aduh, aduh, dasar tempat sampah bodoh!" kesalku pada benda mati yang bahkan tak bersalah.

Tak sampai disitu, kaleng soda kosong ku tendang sembarang arah, sepertinya akalku mulai terganggu. Tak sengaja kaleng itu mengenai seekor anjing ber-ras _Belgian Malinois_ yang tengah berjalan-jalan dengan seorang wanita. Walau anjing itu berkalung rantai, mungkin karena kuatnya, sampai lepas dari dari tangan majikannya dan langsung mengejarku.

"Blacky, kembali!" seru wanita dan ikut mengejarku.

"HWAAAA! TOLONG!"

Aku berlari secepat mungkin, semua orang langsung menepi ketika aku lewat. Saat aku menoleh, anjing itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dariku.

"Anj*ng!"

Kulihat sebuah pagar besi menutupi sebuah gang kecil, secepat mungkin aku memanjat pagar itu. Huft, pagar penyelamat. Anjing itu terus menyalak karena kehilangan targetnya. Ah, persetan yang penting aku selamat.

Aku memegangi lututku dengan nafas terengah-engah dan mengelap keringat di dahiku. Aku hanya memandang anjing itu sesaat, kemudian meinggalkannya.

Langit berwarna ungu dan bintang mulai samar terlihat, aku menyusuri gang kecil itu, sesekali membuang nafas berat.

"Apa ini yang namanya karma?" gumamku seorang diri.

Sebesit siluet hitam mencuri pandanganku, namun saat aku menoleh ke asalnya, tak ada siapapun di sana. Aku baru sadar, atmosfer disekitarku berubah menjadi dingin. Entah karena hari beranjak malam atau tempat ini yang memang lembam. Bulu kudukku mulai berdiri.

"Tu-tunggu, gang ini kan sering aku lewati saat SD dulu. Tapi aku lupa nama gang ini, ada kenangan mengerikan saat aku melewati gang ini, tapi apa?" Aku memegang kepalaku, mencoba mengingat masa lalu itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lagi pula tidak penting juga." Aku terus berjalan, namun lagi-lagi siluet hitam bergerak sangat cepat, menghilang dari pandanganku.

Ku coba mengabaikannya dengan menerawang pandangan sekitar, sebuah papan bertuliskan nama jalan itu,

"Pak Senin Koboi? Seperti tak asing-, EEEHHHH!?" Kini aku teringat gang ini.

Meeeoong…

Gluk, dengan susah payah menelan ludah, aku membalikan badan, menatap horror ke arah kucing yang berdiam ditempat sambil menjilati tangannya. Kemudian cakar-cakar tajam yang keluar dari jarinya berkilat ditimpa cahaya bulan

"Ku-kucing gila Pak Senin Koboi!"

Meooonggg…

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Hari ini, hari sialku ya?" Gumam lelaki bermuka kusut itu. Bekas cakaran kucing nampak kentara di kulit mulusnya.

"Ugh, semoga tak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini." Harapnya sambil memakai jaket yang biasa terikat di pinggangnya.

Diliriknya jam ditangannya menunjukan pukul 06.30 PM,

"Ah, aku sampai lupa untuk pergi ke sana. Jam segini toko bunga mana yang buka?" netranya menyusuri setiap toko yang masih buka, namun tak satupun toko bunga yang masih buka dilihatnya.

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Sesekali tak perlu ku bawakan bunga untuknya, memang aku siapanya juga?" gumamnya, kemudian melanjutkan langkah menuju bangunan tinggi berwarna putih yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

.

.

Langkah sepatu kets Fang mulai memasuki bangunan beraroma khas antiseptic, baru beberapa meter ia masuk, salah seorang pegawai sudah menyapanya.

"Hai, Fang. Menjenguknya lagi?" sapa seorang penjaga di lobby bername tag Lena.

"Ya, seperti biasakan Kak Len? Di mana Kakak?"

"Mungkin di ruangannya. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau tidak membawakannya bunga lagi?"

"Tidak, sepertinya hari ini aku datang terlambat. Tak ada satupun toko bunga yang masih buka jam segini."

"Begitu ya. Kapan kau mau menembaknya?" godanya, cukup membuat Fang gelagapan.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kami kan hanya teman, kebetulan saja kakakku yang merawatnya, jadi wajarkan aku sering bertemu dengannya. Lagi pula, ada orang lain yang aku sukai." Ujar Fang menahan malu.

"Eh? Benarkah? Ku pikir kau menyukai Ice." Godanya lagi.

"Ti-tidak. Ah, sudahlah. Aku ingin menjenguknya." Ujar Fang kesal karena terus digoda.

Lena hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Fang yang kesal dan meninggalkan lobby begitu saja.

"Diajar ribut sama Blaze ,gagal nembak, kaki sakit gara-gara nendang tempat sampah, dikejar anjing, dicakar kucing, dan sekarang ditanyain kapan nembak? Apa ada hari yang lebih buruk dibanding hari ini?" gerutu Fang dalam lift, jemarinya menghitung berapa kesialan yang ia alami hari ini.

Ting…

Pintu lift terbuka, dengan santai ia mengayunkan kakinya menuju kamar rawat inap no 107.

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya juga merutuki hari ini. Kalau aku menceritakan hal ini pada Ice, dia pasti akan mengejeku habis-habisan."

Sesaat ia tersenyum, membayangkan ekspresi lucu Ice ketika mendengar ceritanya hari ini. Bagaimana cara gadis itu tertawa dan mengejeknya, ingatan yang tak pernah hilang dari otak Fang.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, namun beberapa langkah dari ruang Ice ia berhenti…

Hoek… Hoek… Hoek…

Kini Fang tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu rawat Ice, namun ia enggan masuk jika akhirnya ia akan melihat Ice menderita.

"Ice! Kau baik-baik saja? Sebentar, ayah akan panggilkan dokter." seru seseorang di dalam sana.

Cklek…

Pintu terbuka, mereka sama-sama terkejut akibat pertemuan yang mendadak ini.

"Ah, Fang? Kau ingin menjenguknya lagi?"

"Ah- i-iya." Sesaat Fang melirik ke arah ranjang di mana Ice berbaring. Nafasnya tersenggal, terlihat dari dadanya yang naik-turun tak beraturan, keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya, dan jangan lupa wajah pucat itu, setidaknya mampu membuat perasaan Fang teriris memandangnya.

"Kebetulan sekali, bisa kau jaga Ice sebentar? Aku akan memanggil dokter, karena ia terus saja muntah."

Fang mengangguk singkat, "Ya, saya akan menjaganya."

"Terima kasih, aku akan segera kembali."

Langkah perlahan mendekati ranjang itu, netra Fang tak lepas dari sosok di atasnya. Matanya tertutup rapat seolah menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Tangan yang dilapisi sarung tangan itu menggenggam tangan Ice.

Dingin

Perlahan netranya terbuka, manik _aquamarine_ itu menatap sayu lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Fa-ang?"

Ice membekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan mual yang menyiksanya sejak pagi tadi, namun baru ini puncak penderitaanya.

"Kau mau muntah lagi?' tanya Fang tanpa perasaan jijik.

Ice menggeleng, tidak ada lagi yang ingin ia muntahkan, tapi entah kenapa rasa mualnya tak kunjung hilang.

Tak berselang lama, Kaizo bersama beberapa perawat memasuki ruangan itu.

Melihat Ice yang terlihan menderita, ia bertindak cepat. Mengecek denyut nadinya dan meminta perawat yang ikut bersama untuk memasang masker oksigen.

"Tolong, beri aku _ondansentron."_ titahnya.

Dalam dosis tertentu, Kaizo menyuntikan cairan itu melalui pembuluh vena.

Mungkin rasa lelah membuat obat tidur yang Kaizo suntikan bersama obat pereda mual itu membuat Ice cepat terlelap hanya dalam hitungan menit.

"Efek kemoterapinya mulai terlihat. Tapi dia baik-baik saja. Biarkan dia istirahat malam ini, besok dia akan sehat kembali." jelas Kaizo.

Aku memang bersyukur Ice tidak lagi merasa sakit, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ku perhatikan wajahnya yang nampak damai, cantik.

Tapi bukankah sayang, jika bunga melati yang cantik dan lembut sepetinya, perlahan layu dan gugur secara perlahan?

' _Padahal banyak sekali yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu Ice.'_

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **Hello, Kyra balik lagi… Tebar pesona/Eh, salah/ tebar bunga yang bener…**_

 _ **Anooo, rasanya kurang greget, iya ngga sih? Ceritanya loncat-loncat. Alurnya ngajak balapan… Ara rasanya makin kesini makin ancur ni fic. Mohon kritik dan sarannya…**_

 _ **Jangan takut ngasih kritikan, Kyra orangnya berpemikiran terbuka kok.. Jadi santai aja, Kyra kan juga masih belajar.**_

 _ **Oke, bales repiew dulu yak. Cekidot**_

 _ **Floral Lavender : Hai Hai, makasih atas sarannya… Tapi percaya sama Kyra, adegan bagian itu akan lebih drama lagi. #KarenaHidupPenuhDrama, ff ini punya banyak drama untuk harimu :D #IklanLewat…**_

 _ **Mochiron, pasti ff ini bakal aku selesaiin kok sampe ending yang entah sampe chap berapa…**_

 _ **Vanilla Blue12 : Cieeee yang baper… Okay, makasih atas sarannya.. Sebenernya aku juga lebih suka satu konflik satu chapter sih,, kalo banyak waktu sih aku buat gitu.. Sayangnya libur semester aja Cuma seminggu T,T**_

 _ **Ililara : Ya Ying sih Cuma ngga tau kebenarannya aja, coba kalo dia tau. Pasti malu sendiri :3**_

 _ **Untuk cast Blaze emang yang chapter kemarin emang ngga ada, soalnya kepotong. Kalo aku lanjutin sampai Blazenya nongol, pasti updatenya makin lama…**_

 _ **Kyra sih suka anime Sword Art Online, Kuroko No Basket dan beberapa anime yang sad ending :3**_

 _ **Nevyandini : Iya emang konfliknya makin banyak, tapi kapan klimaksnya? Sampe penuh ni buku buat nulis konflik n penyelesaiannya. Tapi ngga papa, demi terwujudnya imajinasi dan memuaskan reader ^^**_

 _ **Nanti juga aka nada waktunya buat memperbaiki hubungan mereka, tunggu aja ^^**_

 _ **Zahea-chan610 : Nah, Blazw udah muncul kan? Walau ngga banyak sih, tapi kece kan? ,**_

 _ **Rampaging Snow : Hehehe, padahal bahasanya garing, kurang greget gimana gitu , .. But, it's okay… Makasih ya sarannya. ^^**_

 _ **Regietta580 : Hello Regietta, welcome to Three Days fic ^^ Jarang mampir ffn? Sibuk ya ^^ Aku juga ╥**_ _ **﹏╥**_

 _ **Chocolate White : Hello, makasih udah mampir.. Iya,, ngga papa kok.. Makasih ya sarannya^^**_

 _ **Hai hai, arrigatou… pengennya sih kalau bisa tiap hari update, tapi libur semester aja baru minggu depan :3 , mana koneksi lelet lagi buat nyari ide :3**_

 _ **Oke, makasih ya semuanya yang udah mampir baca fic ini, yang udah ngreviw.. Pokoknya semua yang udah berpartisipasi dalam fic ini. Kyra ucapin thank you so much…**_

 _ **n see you next time.. Bye bye ^^**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Three Days**

 **Boboiboy © Animosta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo! OOC, Fem! Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Aroma embun bercampur dengan rerumputan hijau yang basah akan hujan sisa semalam, nampak kemilau membias cahaya surya. Para burung mulai meninggalkan sarang, saling menyapa melalui kicauan merdunya.

 _Meskipun sendirian aku akan tetap maju, Meskipun jika aku ingin mati_

 _Namun aku mendengar suaramu untuk tidak mati_

 _Meskipun menyakitkan, meskipun aku menangis dalam kesendirian_

 _Jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku merasakan kehangatanmu_

 _*Ichiban No Takaramono_

Sepasang _earphone_ terpaut di telinganya, memutar lagu yang sama berulang kali. Koridor mulai ramai dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing, sepatu mereka basah karena genangan air dan udara pagi itu bercampur bau khas angin lembab.

Gadis itu, gadis beriris warna lautan kala musim panas itu, duduk seorang diri di bawah naungan pohon besar di tengah taman.

"Selamat pagi." Bisik seseorang bersuara _baritone_ dari belakang.

Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu terkesiap ketika merasakan hembusan nafas menerpa telinganya. Memaksanya untuk melepas _earphone_ dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Hah, kau rupanya. Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi seperti ini di sini?" tanyanya sambil memasang kembali satu _earphone_ di telinga kirinya.

"Memangnya apa yang biasa aku lakukan di sini?" tanya balik lelaki itu usai mendudukan diri di samping gadis bernama Etenia Ice itu.

Di tempat yang sama, atmosfer yang sama, namun pemikiran berbeda. Daun dan ranting yang bergemerisik ketika angin menyampanya, mengisi kekosongan waktu yang terus berjalan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" pertanyaan yang selalu Fang lontarkan tiap kali ia bertemu dengan Ice.

Ice menarik nafas dalam, "Jauh lebih baik, setelah istirahat semalam rasanya aku jadi sehat kembali." ujarnya semangat.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa kau tau aku di sini?"

Ah iya, benar juga. Ice sudah berada di sini sejak tadi, bahkan sampai ayahnya belum menemuinya pagi ini.

Fang tersenyum sok detektif, "Tentu saja, sangat mudah menemukan orang yang benci bau obat-obatan sepertimu."

Ice mempoutkan bibirnya, mengayunkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. "Habisnya sejak hari Selasa kemarin aku sama sekali tak keluar dari ruang inapku. Apalagi kemarin usai menjalani kemo, perasaan mual ditambah aroma obat seperti itu sungguh membuatku muak. Beruntung kau selalu membawakan bunga, setidaknya aku bisa bernafas sedikit lebih lega." Tuturnya.

Fang hanya tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengacak rambut Ice, "Dasar anak manja." Ejeknya yang sukses membuat Ice merajuk kesal. Namun kemudian…

Usai mengacak rambutnya, beberapa helai surai hitamnya nampak tersangkut di jemari berlapis sarung tangan _fingerless_ itu, membuat Fang menahan nafas untuk beberapa detik.

"M-maaf."

Ice hanya bisa tersenyum miris memandang helaian rambutnya yang mulai rontok, "Tidak apa-apa, aku… akan terbiasa dengan ini." Ujarnya sambil mesisir rambutnya dengan jarinya, dan beberapa helai rambut menghiasi tangannya. Helaian tipis itu terbang dari jarinya bersama angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang.

"Aku… tak pernah menyukai tempat ini. Aroma antiseptic, suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru, lantai linoleum yang berwarna seputih awan. Semua itu mengingatkanku tentang ibuku." ujar Ice bermonolog.

Netranya memandang lurus pada seorang anak kecil yang berlarian dari koridor mulai memasuki area taman, dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengejarnya dari belakang, ibunya mungkin.

"Aku tak menyangka aku akan mengalami hal yang sama. Di mana sikap keputusasaan dan sikap membabibuta membuatku mengangkat tangan ke langit untuk menggapainya, tapi hanya udara kosong yang kugenggam dan hanya bisa meluruskan pandangan pada kegelapan angkasa yang membentang."

"Sesekali aku ingin melupakannya rasa sakitnya, dan mengimpikan hal indah yang tersisa untuk hidupku." Tambahnya dengan tawa dalam senyum, menertawakan bagaimana lincahnya anak kecil itu lolos dari tangkapan wanita itu.

BRUKKK…

"Hwaaaa!" tangisan seorang anak kecil itu mencuri perhatian orang sekitarnya, tak terkecuali Fang dan Ice.

Seorang gadis kecil terjatuh di sekumpulan bunga dandelion yang mekar dengan indahnya. Wanita di belakangnya langsung menghampiri anak yang masih dalam keadaan tengkurap itu dan membantunya berdiri. Sudah begitu anak itu masih saja menangis walau ia tak terluka.

Ice bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan perlahan mendekati gadis yang kini dalam pelukan ibunya. Kemudian bersimpuh, menyamakan tinggi dengan gadis itu.

Di sekitarnya bunga dandelion yang rapuh melepas mahkotanya, dengan indahnya terbawa hembusan angin. Setangkai bunganya Ice petik dan meniupnya ke arah wajah gadis itu yang basah oleh air mata.

Dengan mata berkaca, ia memandang Ice seolah bertanya 'Apa yang kakak lakukan?'

"Sssttttt, sudah jangan menangis. Lihat bunga ini dan tiup."

Gadis kecil itu meniup setangkai bunga di tangan Ice, raut wajahnya nampak senang ketika mahkota bunga itu bertebangan. Gadis itu kembali berlari, meniup bunga dandelion di sekitarnya dan tertawa kegirangan dengan hal sederhana seperti itu.

Kebahagiaan itu sederhana, cukup dengan melihat orang lain bahagia, kita juga akan ikut bahagia

Fang sedari tadi hanya duduk memperhatikan, menyunggingkan senyum pada gadis yang kini memunggunginya.

Perlahan ia mendekati sosok itu, memandang punggung yang nampak rapuh jika tidak disentuh dengan lebut. Kadang tersenyum, kadang bersedih, kadang tertawa, kadang menangis, kadang bahagia, kadang menderita, kadang terasa hangat dan terkadang juga dingin. Hidup ini penuh warna, terang dan gelap. Yang bersatu dan menjadi kusam.

"Apa aku salah berharap pada bunga dandelion?" tanyanya lirih, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman penuh arti.

Dalam lubuk hati Ice berkata bahwa bunga dandelion itu adalah bunga yang bahagia. Walau ia bersanding dengan rerumputan liar yang tak dianggap, tapi ia tak pernah sedih karena ia masih bisa mekar dengan indahnya.

Nampak lemah tapi kuat, ketika bagiannya berhamburan terbawa angin entah kemana, terbang tinggi menantang manis pahitnya hidup, melintasi semesta melihat berbagai hal. Hingga suatu hari, di suatu tempat, sejauh apapun ia pergi, ia pasti akan kembali, kembali ketempat ia berasal.

"Ice? Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau ikut denganku?" tawar Fang yang langsung menghancurkan lamunan Ice.

"Kemana?"

"Gladiol, hari ini aku ada pertandingan, kau mau ikut mendukungku, kan?"

Pertandingan? Ah iya, hari ini Blaze juga bertanding. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Sudah seminggu ini ia tak bertemu atau bertukar pesan dengannya. Jadi mana yang harus ia dukung?

"Memangnya dokter Kaizo akan mengijinkanku?" tanya Ice pesimis.

"Akan aku usahakan."

~Luckyra~

"Tak boleh…!" seru Kaizo dalam satu kalimat tegas saat Fang mengajukan permintaannya.

"Alah, ayolah Kak. Sekali ini saja." Rengek Fang.

"Kau taukan kondisinya semalam? Ia harus banyak istirahat! Kalau dia drop lagi, siapa yang susah?"

"Dia seperti itu bukan semata-mata hanya karena efek kemoterapinya, tapi juga karena dia stress terus berada di tempat yang ia benci." Fang menatap tajam kakaknya.

"Ah, ayolah! Dia hanya duduk di tribun sambil menonton pertandingan, tak akan sampai kelelahan. Aku janji akan menjaganya." Tambahnya lagi.

Perdebatan antara kakak beradik ini terdengar seru,

Kini justru Kaizo yang menatap tajam adiknya, "Kenapa kau ngotot sekali untuk mengajaknya keluar?"

Fang menyentuh tengkuknya, terasa gugup, "Ya, memangnya apa salahnya sekali-kali mengajaknya keluar. Hiburan itu baik untuk orang sakit agar tidak stress, kan?"

Pada akhirnya Kaizo menghela nafas panjang dan mengijinkan Ice pergi, "Baiklah, tapi bawa dia pulang dengan keadaan untuh." Pesannya.

"-_-" memangnya barang, bisa rusak?"

Kaizo hanya bisa menepuk wajahnya malas, "Bukan itu maksudku, setelah pertandingan berakhir segera pulang, jangan sampai kelelahan, jangan lupa untuk membawa obatnya jika sewaktu-waktu ia kambuh, jaga dia baik-baik."

"Kau jadi terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang ngomel kalau anak gadisnya diajak jalan sama cowok. Tapi baiklah, apapun katamu. Intinya Ice boleh pergi, kan?" Komentar Fang

"Ya, tapi jangan lupakan pesanku tadi."

"Ya…" seru Fang sambil berlari keluar ruangan Kaizo, kegirangan.

"Ish, anak itu, dasar." Keluh Kaizo, tapi senyum bahagia juga tak bisa lepas dari paras lelaki berumur 20-an itu.

"Akhirnya kau punya teman ya Fang?" gumamnya.

Kaizo sedikit khawatir tentang kehidupan social Fang yang lebih ke anti social karena ia tak pernah dekat dengan siapapun, sikap dan tampangnya pun tak jauh beda dinginnya. Ia takut ketika Fang terjun dalam dunia masyarakat nantinya kesulitan. Walau ia menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket di sekolahnya, rasanya tidak cukup membantu sosialnya. Tapi kini ia tak khawatir lagi, setidaknya ia memiliki teman untuk berbagi sekarang.

.

.

.

"Ugh,, akhirnya aku bisa menghirup udara bebas juga." Ice meregangkan ototnya yang ia rasa bisa bergerak bebas sekarang. Tanpa jarum infuse yang mengganggu pergerakannya atau bebauan yang membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana reaksi kakakmu saat kau ingin mengajakku keluar?"

"Yah, tidak terlalu buruk. Aku hanya perlu meyakinkannya bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja bersamaku." Ujar Fang sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

Sejenak, Ice melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul setengah 8, "Kau main jam berapa?"

"Hmm, jam 8."

'Jam 8, ya? Kalau tidak salah Blaze juga bertanding jam 9 nanti.' Pikir Ice.

"Heh!? Tunggu, jam 8? Ini jam 07.30 looo, tidak telat? Tau begitu, kenapa kau malah datang ke rumah sakit?"

Fang tertawa melihat tingkah Ice yang panik tapi menggemaskan, "Hahaha, tenang saja. Aku punya waktu yang cukup untuk persiapan." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk _bag_ dipunggungnya.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit, mereka mulai memasuki kawasan Gladiol, tempat Fang akan bertanding. Ice nampak gelisah meratapi layar ponselnya, memandang cerminan dirinya dalam layar hitam itu.

'Apa ia harus mengirim pesan untuk memberi semangat pada Blaze?' pikirnya.

Blaze memang sering mengirim pesan padanya, entah menanyakan keberadaan, kabar atau sebagainya. Namun tak satupun ia balas, walau sebenarnya ia tahu akan membuat Blaze khawatir.

Tiba-tiba nada tanda sebuah pesan masuk berbunyi, sayangnya bukan dari ponsel Ice, melainkan milik Fang.

"Ah, maaf. Bisa tunggu sebentar?" ujar Fang menghentikan langkahnya untuk sejenak membaca pesan itu. Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya, hingga membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri. Ice yang berdiri di sampingnya pun ikut merinding melihat senyum misterius lelaki berambut pacak itu.

"Heh!? Hentikan senyuman iblismu itu. Bikin merinding tau." Seru Ice.

"Seburuk itukah senyumanku?"

"Memangnya pesan dari siapa sih?" Ice mencoba mengambil ponsel dari tangan Fang, tapi apa daya? Toh tingginya juga hanya sebatas hidung Fang.

Fang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Nanti kau juga akan tau." Ujarnya penuh misteri.

Ice kembali mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. memangnya siapa yang akan ajak selain dirinya? Kecuali,

"Hai Ying, sudah lama di sini?" sapa Fang pada gadis yang tengah berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Tidak juga, aku baru saja sampai."

DEG…

Ice terpaku di tempatnya, jadi yang Fang juga mengajak Ying? Gawat, ini buruk. Rasanya ingin melarikan diri saja daripada ia harus berhadapan dengen Ying. Hubungan mereka masih sangatlah buruk, hatinya belum kuat jika harus bertatap muka Ying kembali.

"Hei Ice, kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sana saja? Kemarilah." Ujar Fang yang terpaut jarak beberapa meter darinya.

Tapi Ice tetap membeku di tempat, dengan samar menatap mata Ying. Mata itu, pandangan milik Ying itu nampak diselimuti kebencian, yang seketika membuat nyali Ice ciut untuk bertukar pandang dengannya.

Fang merasa aneh dengan gerak-gerik Ice mulai khawatir dan berjalan mendekatinya sekedar untuk mengecek apakah ia baik-baik saja?

"Ice, kau baik-baik saja?" sambil meletakan punggung tangannya ke dahi Ice, yang langsung ditepis halus oleh Ice. Ia tak ingin terjadi salah paham lagi antara dirinya dan Ying.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Fang."

"Ehem, maaf. Aku ingin ke toilet dulu, kalian bisa masuk duluan." Ujar Ying tiba-tiba dan tak lama langsung menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Ice? Pusing atau kepalamu sakit? Kau sudah minum obatmu pagi ini? Kalau sakit katakan saja, aku bisa dibunuh kakakku kalau kau sampai drop lagi." Ujar Fang dengen serentetan pertanyaan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Fang, sungguh. Kau tak perlu secemas itu. Lebih baik kau fokus untuk pertandingan nanti, oke?"

Sekarang Ice menjadi bingung sendiri, ia hargai sikap _care_ Fang padanya, tapi ia juga tak ingin membuat Ying menjadi lebih salah paham lagi. Di sisi lain, ia tak mungkin meminta Fang bersikap biasa saja padanya secara terang-terangan.

Ying POV

Suara air keran mengalir deras dari tempatnya, membasuh wajahku, merasakan sejuknya air, tapi tak lama kemudian cairan hangat kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata. Seribu kalipun aku membasuh wajah, air mata ini tak pernah bisa tertutupi tentang betapa sakitnya aku.

Awalnya aku sangat senang ketika Fang mengajakku menonton pertandingannya, kupikir ia memberiku kesempatan untuk dekat lagi dengannya. Tapi ternyata dugaanku 100% SALAH, ternyata dia mengajakku hanya untuk melihat mereka berduaan?

"Tch, bodohnya aku terlalu tinggi berharap."

Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir ku agar tak ada isakan yang keluar, rasanya sesak.

"Apa aku memang harus melepaskannya?" pikirku dalam kalut.

 _Angel : Sudahlah Ying, lepaskan saja dia. Persahabatan itu jauh lebih baik._

 _Devil : Jangan lepas, kenapa harus kau yang mengalah? Kau juga punya hak untuk mencintai._

 _Angel : Tapi pikirkan sekali lagi tentang hubungan persahabatanmu dengan Ice. Dari miliaran manusia di dunia ini, belum tentu kau memiliki teman sebaik dia._

 _Devil : Hah!? Baik? Ice sudah terlalu sering mengambil kebahagiaanmu, kepandaian, kekayaan, kepopuleran, apa lagi yang tidak ia miliki? Jangan mengalah untuk yang satu ini. Maju dan hancurkan si Ice itu._

 _Angel : Jangan Ying! Dia sahabatmu._

 _Devil : Dia bukan sahabatmu, kalau dia sahabatmu, sudah pasti dia akan mendukung hubungan kalian berdua, bukan malah semakin mendekati Fang. Kau lihat tadi? Ice berangkat bersamanya, kenapa kau justru berangkat sendiri? Hancurkan si Ice itu!_

"Hancurkan Ice, Fang tidak pantas untuknya."

Normal POV

"Maaf, aku terlalu lama ya?" Ying berlarian menuju 2 temannya yang ternyata masih menunggunya di depan gelanggang.

"Tidak juga."

 _Harap tim basket putra dari SMA Pulau Rintis segera bersiap menuju ke lapangan sekarang_

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya. Aku masuk lewat pintu samping. Kalian berdua, dukung aku ya, bye." Kata Fang sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ya, pasti." Sahut Ying membalas lambaian tangan Fang. Berbeda dengan Ice yang lebih memilih untuk diam dan pundung di tempat.

Seperti menganggap sosok Ice tiada, Ying dengan santainya melenggang memasuki bangunan itu tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Namun genggaman tangan Ice menahan Ying untuk berjalan lebih jauh.

"Ying, ada yang ingin kubicarakan, hanya kita berdua. Soal waktu itu, aku pikir terjadi salah paham."

Ying terdiam, memandang gadis dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Sudahlah Ice, aku tak peduli lagi." Jawabnya sekenanya.

"A-aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya!"

Dengan cepat Ying menepis tangan Ice, "Tak perlu penjelasan, aku sudah mengerti. Sudah terlalu banyak bukti yang kau tunjukan padaku. Sekedar kau tau saja ya Ice. Dari sisi manapun, kau tidak pantas untuk Fang." Kata Ying dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

Bisa dilihat dari tatapan tajam Ying yang seolah berkata, 'Aku akan menghancurkanmu jika kau mendekatinya lagi'.

Ice menghela nafas panjang, "Sudah ku duga, dia memang salah paham. Aku kan hanya ingin minta maaf dan menjelaskannya, apa itu salah?" gumam Ice seorang diri.

Ying duduk seorang diri di tribun bagian tengah, memaksa Ice membuat jarak dengan duduk di bangku tribun paling depan. Ying bahkan tidak menanyakan kemana saja atau kenapa ia tak masuk sekolah berhari-hari. Ia pikir ia tahu alasannya mengapa Ying tidak menanyakannya. Masa bodo.

Pertandingan di mulai, para supporter mulai meneriakan dukungan mereka. Dalam keramaian ini, hanya dirinya seorang yang membisu. Dalam pikirnya benar-benar kacau, bahkan dalam kebisingan ini seolah menjadi tuli.

Kekacauan dalam berpikir dan kebingungan dalam bertindak. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Ketika pertanyaan itu muncul di benak, dan tak bisa kau putuskan sendiri. Pada siapa kau akan mengadu?

Gadis itu sudah terlalu banyak membuang air matanya, terluka dan berdarah. Sesekali juga ia ingin berkata pada Tuhan, keinginan bersandar untuk beristirahat barangwaktu sejenak. Dalam indahnya dunia pun, akan tiba waktu untuk berhenti.

Detik demi detik terus berlalu, bunyi nyaring peluit panjang menandai akhirnya pertandingan ini. 40 menit mereka berlarian sambil berusaha mencetak poin, kenapa Ice tidak menyadarinya? Seberat itukah ia memikirkannya?

Saat itu berbanding lurus dengan langit biru hari ini. Tembakan _three point_ dari Fang tadi, cukup untuk membuat tim basket putra SMA Pulau Rintis menang telak dengan score 79-28.

Tepat seusai pertandingan, Fang langsung menghampiri Ice yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Jujur saja, saat itu Ying sangat kecewa. Hal itu semakin menguatkan hipotesisnya tentang Fang memang menyukai Ice.

"Hei Ice, bagaimana permainanku tadi?"

"…"

Fang berkali-kali memanggil Ice, namun pandangan Ice nampak kosong. Dengan sedikit tepukan di bahu, akhirnya ia menyadari juga keberadaan Fang di dekatnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku melamun, tadi kau bilang apa?"

Fang mendengus kesal, "Bukan apa-apa. Oh ya di mana Ying?"

Dahi Ice berkerut, "Maaf, kau bilang apa? Sepertinya pendengaranku sedikit terganggu karena suara supporter tadi."

Fang sedikit menaikan volume bicaranya, rasanya itu sudah cukup keras dengan suasana tribun yang tak terlalu ramai karena pertandingan berikutnya belum di mulai. Ice baru paham apa yang dikatakan Fang dengan membaca gerak bibirnya.

"Oh, Ying? Dia ada di belakang."

Kemudian Fang menoleh kebelakang, di saat yang bersamaan Ying juga memandangnya. Hanya seulas senyum yang Fang berikan, tanpa sepatah kata ia lontarkan. Tak jauh beda dengan Ying yang langsung menundukan kepala setelah melihat senyuma Fang.

Ada udang di sebalik batu…

Jujur, Ying sangat cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka dan kenapa Fang hanya memandangnya dengan seulas senyum tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun walau hanya kata 'Hai'?. Benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil foto diam-diam saat mereka mengobrol dengan serunya.

Cekrek…

"Kena kau Ice." Seringaian jelas terpatri dari wajah gadis keturunan cina itu.

~Luckyra~

Di sisi lain kota Pulau Rintis juga tengah dilaksanakan pertandinga yang tak kalah seru dengan cabang olahraga lainnya.

Stadion yang berdiri di pusat kota itu nampak lebih ramai dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, hari ini adalah pertandingan hebat antara 2 SMA yang terkenal akan prestasi nonakademik khususnya sepak bola. Karena itu mereka sering dijuluki rival abadi yang selalu bertukar posisi juara.

Blaze yang masih mengenakan jaket training timnya menghampiri sekumpulan pendukungnya yang masih berdiri di luar stadion. Iris terangnya menelisik setiap dari mereka, mencari-cari orang yang ia harapkan kehadirannya.

Tapi tak ia jumpai sosoknya, ia menghapiri gadis berhijab merah jambu.

"Yaya, apa kau sudah tau kabar tentang Ice?"

Gadis itu menggeleng singkat, "Maaf Blaze, aku tidak tau. Waktu aku ke rumah, pembantunya tidak mengatak apapun. Eumm, tapi Blaze, walau Ice tidak di sini, ku harap kau tetap bermain baik hari ini. Kami semua datang untuk mendukung tim sekolah kita." Katanya, dengan sedikit khawatir mengenai keadaan Blaze setelah mendengar cerita dari Gempa.

Wajah Blaze yang awalnya murung kini menjadi sedikit lebih semangat, tentu saja, hilangnya satu orang dari ratusan supporter yang mendukungnya bukanlah masalah yang patut dibesar-besarkan.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku akan kembali, semangati kami ya." Ujar Blaze sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Beberapa menit lagi pertandingan akan di mulai, semua pemain tengah bersiap. Rasanya ini pasti mereka rasakan, gugup dan gemetar. Tapi mereka telah berlatih keras untuk pertandingan ini, kerja keras pastilah tidak mengkhinati hasil.

Blaze tengah membasuh wajahnya, berharap rasa itu ikut larut bersama air. Bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin, memejamkan mata sesaat, menepis hal negative yang bersarang di kepalanya. Menepuk pipinya sendiri untuk menyadarkannya waktu terus berjalan.

"Show time, Blaze. Kau yang akan jadi bintang lapangannya."

Drrrtttt…

Tiba-tiba hp di saku Blaze berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan ia terima. Sejenak ia menyempatkan diri untuk membuka pesan itu.

"Eh? Dari Ying?"

Memuat gambar…

Netra terang Blaze membulat sempurna ketika membuka pesan dengan gambar terlampir,

"Fo-foto ini..!?"

Gambar yang dikirim Ying adalah foto saat Ice dan Fang berduaan, bukan hanya satu, tapi sampai 4 foto ia kirimkan. Fang nampak mengenakan jersey basket bernomor punggung 10 dengan background pertandingan lapangan basket.

"Pantas saja dia tidak datang, ternyata dia menonton pertandingan si landak itu."

Jari Blaze mengepal erat hingga kulitnya memutih, ia menunduk dalam.

"Sial… Sial.. Siaaaal… Si landak itu…" Tangannya meninju dinding kamar mandi hingga menimbulkan suara debuman yang cukup keras. Beruntung hanya dia seorang di kamar mandi itu.

Kini emosi Blaze meluap, percuma saja ia mendinginkan kepalanya tadi jika sekarang ada kompor seperti ini.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar, "Blaze, ini sudah waktunya." Panggil seseorang di luar sana.

Sejenak Blaze memandang dirinya di cermin, "Kita lihat siapa yang terbaik untuknya."

~Show Time~

Kedua tim mulai memasuki lapangan hijau, disambut dengan sorak sorai para penonton yang di dominasi supporter kedua tim yaitu SMA Pulau Rintis VS SMA Vanlith.

Kick off dimulai dari SMA PR, dimana Gempa dan Taufan yang membawa bola.

Sang wasit meniup peluit tanda pertandingan di mulai. Bola berada di kaki Taufan, mendribblenya hingga setengah daerah lawan. Namun akhirnya larinya terhenti juga oleh penjagaan lawan yang ketat.

Ia mencari rekan satu timnya, tapi semua di jaga man to man hingga kesulitan untuk melepaskan diri.

"Taufan, di belakang."

Dengan cepat bola berpindah ke kaki Blaze, ia menggiring bola sedikit dan melepaskan tembakan datar yang cukup keras dari luar kotak pinalti. Sayang tembakan itu seperti arah anak panah yang sangat mudah terbaca, hingga belum mampu untuk mencetak poin pertama.

Pertandingan berlanjut, sang keeper dari Vanlith menendang bola hingga ke tengah lapangan, dan di terima baik oleh pemain no 10. Ia berlari solo run tanpa kesulitan melwati pemain PL, hingga sampai di kotak pinalti ia memberanikan diri untuk menembak. Dan sepertinya dewi Fortuna belum berpihak kepadanya, tembakannya meleset mengenai mistar gawang,

Dan begitulah 45 menit pertama dengan perebutan poin pertama yang belum membuahkan hasil. Skor masih seimbang 0-0, para pemain kembali ke bench mereka untuk memulihkan tenaga selama 15 menit, juga untuk menyusun strategi ulang.

"Blaze! Kau ini kenapa? Kau bermain sendiri. Oper bolanya jika kau tak bisa menerobos pertahanan lawan. Kau sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi dengan rekan satu timmu." Seru pelatih itu.

"Maaf." Selama itu juga Blaze hanya menunduk, meremas kedua tangannya yang gemetar.

Pelatih hanya mengusap wajah kasar, kembali memutar untuk menyusun strategi baru untuk anak didiknya.

"Baiklah, kita lupakan hal tadi. Sekarang coba konsentrasi dan dengankan ini…"

Blaze POV

Kenapa gemetar? Apa aku takut?

Kepalaku panas, padahal handuk dingin berada diatas kepalaku.

Dag… Dig… Dug…

Jantungku berdegup kencang tak berirama. Emosionalku benar-benar mempermainkanku. Aku memang mendengar arahan coach, tapi pikiranku tak bisa fokus ke sana.

3 hari tak masuk sekolah dan sejak saat itu juga tak ada kabar apapun. Dan baru-baru ini ia mendapati Ice tengah dekat dengan Fang.

Sudah ku duga, si landak itu memang mengetahui sesuatu tentang Ice. Beraninya ia membohongiku, awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya.

"Blaze…"

"…"

"Blaze…" seseorang menepuk bahuku, membuatku tersadar bahwa aku masih dalam pertandingan.

"Blaze, kau tidak mendengar arahan pelatih tadi?" Tanya Gempa memandangku sedikit khawatir.

Aku memijit pelipisku pelan, "Ah, maaf Gempa. Moodku hari ini sedang buruk, ada hal yang sedikit mengganggu pikiranku."

Baru aku sadar jika di ruangan ini hanya meninggalkan aku dan Gempa, semuanya sudah keluar duluan.

"Kau memikirkannya? Apa itu sebabnya hari ini kau tidak bisa fokus?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin, sepertinya ia kesal.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku hendak menyusul yang lain,"Tidak."

"Kau tidak bisa menutupinya Blaze, aku tau perasaanmu saat ini tidak menentu. Dia pergi tanpa kabar apapun dan saat kau menemukannya, dia tidak datang mendukungmu, tapi malah bersama Fang kan? Kau cemburu melihat mereka berdua."

Langkahku terhenti, tanpa menoleh aku bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tau Ice bersama Fang?"

"Maaf, aku tau ini lancang. Tapi aku sempat melihat ponselmu tadi sesaat sebelum pertandingan. Tapi kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini! Kesampingkan masalahmu untuk bekerja sama dengan ini. Setelah itu terserah apa maumu. Kau tidak bisa fokus karenanya kan? Karena foto itu yang membuatmu cemburu."

"TIDAK! Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ice atau si landak itu! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengurusi urusan orang lain, Gempa? Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri." Seruku.

Aku pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan sangaja membanting pintu. Dia tidak tau apapun tentangku.

Normal POV

Setiap detik, setiap tarikan nafas dan setiap tetesan keringat yang Blaze keluarkan di bawah terik mentari, setiap itu juga bayangan Ice muncul di benaknya. Setiap detakan jantungnya ingin bertanya padanya, kenapa?

Seruan para supporter kembali menyuarakan YEL-YELnya ketika pertandingan dimulai.

Bola dimulai dari Vanlith, mereka merubah tempo bermainnya. Menjadi lebih cepat dan agresif, mereka tidak lagi bertahan tapi menfokuskan pada serangan dengan menggempur habis-habisan tim PL yang waktu itu defense tidaklah terlalu rapat.

Gopal pun berkali-kali harus menerima hantaman bola di tubuhnya untuk melindungi gawang.

"Perketat pertahan! Jangan biarkan mereka menembak dengan mudah!" seru Gempa.

"Amar Deep jaga pemain no 10, jangan sampai ia menerima umpan!" titah Gempa.

Beberapa kali pemain No 10 dari Valith mengancam gawang tim PL dengan tendangan mautnya yang keras..

Pertandingan kini jadi berat sebelah, wilayah permainan yang hanya mengambil setengah lapangan daerah bertahan tim PL.

Menit ke-25 babak ke dua, Tim Vanlith merebut skor pertama mereka akibat Blaze yang emosi. Dengan tenaganya yang luar biasa saat emosi, Blaze menabrak striker tim Vanlith sampai terjatuh, yang membuat mereka di hukum penalty.

"Blaze tenangkan dirimu!" Gempa mendekati Blaze memintanya untuk lebih tenang.

"Dari tadi kita hanya bertahan, kalau begini terus kapan kita bisa mencetak poin?" serunya frustasi.

"Kalau kita tak bisa tenang, konsentrasi kita akan buyar dan kita bisa kalah. Karena itu tenangkan dirimu! Kau tidak bisa merasakan tempo permainan mereka? Bersabarlah, aku sedang mencari celah untuk kita bisa menyerang."

Blaze menatap tajam iris emas Gempa, "Kalau tak ada yang maju, biar aku yang maju." Ujar Blaze kesal dan langsung kembali ke posisi.

"Blaze..!" seruan Gempa sama sekali tak dihiraukan Blaze, sepertinya otaknya sudah penuh dengan api hingga membuatnya panas.

SMA Vanlith memimpin dengan skor sementara 1-0, walau begitu mereka tak mengubah atau menurunkan tempo bermain mereka.

"Tidak ada celah." Gumam Gempa sambil menghapus keringat yang telah membajiri.

"Fisik mereka benar-benar bagus, mereka terus menyerang tanpa menurunkan performa sedikitpun." Ujar Taufan dengan nafas yang tinggal setengah.

Pertandingan hanya tersisa beberapa menit dan skor belum berubah sama sekali. Dan sekali lagi, di menit ke 40 babak kedua, hampir saja Tim Vanlith mencetak poin ke duanya dari tendangan sudut.

Bola di tangan Gopal kini melambung tinggi menuju Taufan, dengan baik diterimanya dan langsung mendribble maju ke daerah lawan.

"Bagus, ini kesempatan kita!"

Taufan menyisir sisi sayap kiri memberi umpan silang ke tengah daerah pertahanan tim Vanlith yang masih mentah. Blaze yang tidak terlihat datang dari belakang dan menyambut bola dengan kepalanya. Bola masuk tanpa bisa di tahan oleh sang keeper.

"Bagus! Ayo satu poin lagi."

Tim Vanlith kembali menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh. Akibat tekanan hebat ini membuat pertahan belakang lengah hingga tak melihat pergerakan lawan dari sisi sayap yang mendapat umpan terobosan lepas dari penjagaan mereka. Dan pemain No 10 itu lagi-lagi menunjukan tendangan mautnya dengan mudahnya menembus pertahaan Gopal.

Bunyi peluit panjang saat itu seperti menghentikan segalanya.

Berakhir…

Semuanya sudah berakhir, mimpi untuk menggenggam piala kini tinggal abu hasil perapian.

"Aku… kalah."

Sebuah anak sungai mengalir bebas dari pelupuk iris jingga terang itu berkebalikan dengan langit di hari itu biru sempurna tanpa awan gelap yang menodainya.

Blaze melupakan mimpinya dan saat ia menyadarinya, itu sudah terlambat untuk kembali berjuang.

Gumpalan kapas putih yang berarak terhawa angin di atas hanya membisu menjadi saksi kekalahan mereka. Sorak sorai ramai seisi stadion sayangnya bukan ditujukan untuk tim yang kalah.

"Si-sial… Aku kalah." Geramnya sambil meremas jerseynya sendiri.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Blaze, "Jangan sedih, kita sudah bermain sebaik mungkin.

"Ini pertandingan terakhir kita di SMA, aku ingin membawa piala untuk sekolah kita untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi belum sampai final kita saja sudah kalah. Seharusnya kita berlatih lebih keras. Seharusnya kita…-Ugh." Nafasnya tertahan, tanpa ia sadari bulir liquid bening semakin deras mengalir.

Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya, tidak kerenkan seorang Blaze menangis bawang seperti ini di depan umum.

"Maaf, ini salahku." Ujar Blaze untuk terakhir kalinya menatap iris emas itu sebelum pergi meninggalkannya untuk kembali berbaris dan bersalaman.

Pertandingan berakhir, dengan kekalahan SMA Pulau Rintis atas SMA Vanlith.

~Luckyra~

Minggu pagi, Ice telah diijinkan pulang setelah Kaizo mengecek kondisinya yang membaik. Sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit Kaizo mengingatkannya agar tidak terlalu memaksakan diri dan memintanya kembali 2 minggu lagi untuk melakukan kemoterapi kedua.

Ice hanya menanggapinya dengan desahan nafas panjang. Dia akan merasakan rasa sakit yang sama, lagi.

Sesampainya di rumah ia tak langsung tidur untuk beristirahat walau ayahnya memintanya begitu. Rak bukulah yang pertama kali ia hampiri, ia telah tertinggal beberapa materi untuk ujian akhir semester besok.

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan konsentrasinya ketika ia tengah berkutat dengan pena dan bukunya. Terpaksa ia meninggalkan kegiatannya sesaat untuk membukakan pintu.

"Maaf Nona, ada teman anda yang ingin bertemu." Ujar _maid_ itu sopan.

Untuk sesaat ia menahan nafas, 'Siapa? Blaze kah?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Baik, aku akan segera turun. Suruh dia menunggu di ruang tamu." Ice kembali melesat ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

Pemuda yang mengenakan jaket ungu telah menunggunya di ruang tamu kediaman Etenia. Awalnya ia terkejut dengan kedatangan orang itu, namun ia tetap menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"W-wow, aku tak menyangka kau akan langsung kemari setelah kau tau aku pulang dari rumah sakit."

Orang itu sedikit terkekeh, "Aku tak perlu membawakanmu bunga sebagai tanda selamat atas keluarnya dirimu dari tempat itu kan."

Ice menyunggingkan sedikit senyum, "Seharusnya kau membawanya. Ada apa kau kemari, Fang?"

Fang menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan, membuat Ice bertanya-tanya apa isinya.

"Aku yakin saat ini kau tengah bergelut dengan bukumu untuk ujian besok kan? Aku punya salinan catatan terakhir saat kau tidak masuk."

Jujur Ice sedikit berbinar melihat kemurahan hati lelaki berdarah dingin itu, kemudian pandangannya berubah menjadi penuh selidik dan tanya. Fang tidak mungkin jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk menyerahkan catatan itu kan?

Ia menggaruk helai ungunya yang tak gatal ketika Ice menanyakan hal itu, "Yah, memang sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku obrolkan denganmu."

Ice tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Tentang orang yang kau sukai?" tebaknya.

Ice terkekeh melihat raut wajah Fang sangat menggelikan ketika tebakan lawan bicaranya tepat sasaran. "Hentikan wajah konyolmu itu, membuatku ingin melempar sandalku ke wajahmu saja.. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tentangnya?"

Lelaki itu berdehem sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya sebelum menceritakan hari _'itu'_. Mulai dari pertemuan yang tak terduga sampai kejadian di gang Pak Senin Koboi. Dan selama itu juga Ice harus menghapus air matanya akibat tawa tak tertahan, butuh beberapa saat hingga tawanya mereda dan memandang wajah ilfeell Fang.

"Berhenti tertawa!"

Ice kembali menyeka air matanya, "Maaf, maaf. Tak ku sangka lelaki yang memiliki fansclub _Fangtastic_ sepertimu masih mentah dipercintaan."

Sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di kening Fang, "Diamlah!" katanya bersungut-sungut.

Kata maaf kembali terlontar dari gadis beriris _aquamarine_ , menghentikan tawanya untuk memberi kesempatan Fang untuk bicara.

"Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saat aku menatap matanya jantungku berdegup lebih kencang, lidahku menjadi kelu saat aku ingin bicara padanya dan akhirnya akulah yang menghindarinya. Padahal saat festival kembang api, aku tak merasakah hal ini. Kami mengobrol seperti biasa, dan itu menyenangkan."

Pandangan Ice melunak, senyuman tipis kembali ia torehkan. "Itu karena kau mulai mengakui jika kau memang menyukai Ying. Saat kau menyadari perasaanmu pada seseorang, hatimu akan bergetar dan membuatmu bingung bertingkah seperti apa dihadapannya. Karena kau takut ia menjadi membencimu, kau memilih menghindar. Kurasa itu wajar untuk rasa yang tidak _mainstream_."

"Memangnya kau pernah merasakannya?"

"Setiap manusia yang hidup dan memiliki hati dan perasaan pasti merasakannya."

Sesaat kemudian wajah manis itu menjadi muram, mengingat kesalahpahaman yang masih terjadi diantaranya dan Ying. Tapi tunggu, ia sudah mengetahui perasaan keduanya saling beresonansi.

Lampu imajinasi Ice memancarkan cahaya terang, "Itu dia! Aku akan membantumu menyatakan perasaanmu pada Ying."

Dengan begitu kesalahpahaman antara mereka akan mencair, dan satu kebahagiaan akan berhasil ia lukis di sisa waktu yang ia miliki.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Fang polos.

"Asal kau tau, jika kau benar-benar menyatakan perasaanmu saat di _vending machine_ kemarin. Aku yakin kau menjadi lelaki paling tidak romantis sedunia, karena itu aku bilang kau itu masih mentah." Cibir Ice.

Fang mendengus kesal, "Lalu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Aku akan membantumu setelah kau membantuku mempelajari materi terakhir untuk ujian besok." Ujar Ice langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Fang menyambut ucapan Ice dengan tatapan bosan. Ice beranjak kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil alat tulisnya, tak lupa meminta _maid_ -nya untuk membawakan minuman dan beberapa cemilan.

Fang hanya menghela nafas panjang saat Ice kembali dengan setumpuk buku yang akan ia pelajari.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau istirahat?"

"Mereka pasti akan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padaku saat nilaiku turun drastis gara-gara penyakit ini. Lagi pula aku sudah sering absen di semester pertama, itu sudah membuat raporku sangat buru." Jelas Ice yang dapat di terima akal.

Hampir 2 jam mereka belajar, konsentrasi Ice perlahan mulai buyar akibat rasa pening yang perlahan mulai menjalari kepalanya, otaknya mulai berontak ingin diistirahatkan.

"Jadi ini harus dihitung dulu dengan rotasinya, baru dikalikan dengan refleksinya. Setelah itu baru cari tranformasinya, caranya sama dengan saat kau mencari bayangan. Kau hanya tinggal mengalikan dan memindahkannya saja." Ujar Fang panjang lebar.

Sejenak ia melirik Ice yang tengah memijit pelipisnya, nampaknya ia kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi. Tiba-tiba liquid merah mengotori buku putih dengan coretan tangan Ice

"Ah, maaf." Gumam Ice, langsung menggapai tissue yang tersedia.

Fang menghela nafas panjang, "Kita sampai di sini saja dulu, kau pasti sudah penat juga kan?"

Ice menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba mengehentikan aliran darah dari hidungnya. "Tidak, aku masih bisa sedikit lagi."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau ini istirahat?"

"Aku akan beristirahat nanti, tapi kita selesaikan ini dulu." Ujar Ice masih bersikukuh untuk belajar.

"Kau ini keras kepala juga ya ternyata. Dengar ya, kalau kau sakit lagi, kau tak akan bisa ikut ujian besok. Apa artinya kerja kerasmu hari ini jika kau tidak bisa ikut ujian?"

"Aku hanya perlu istirahat sejenak, sedikit lagi, ya?" rengek Ice.

Fang mendengus kesal, memutuskan untuk mengalah, "Terserah kau sajalah."

Ice menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya. "Terima kasih."

~Luckyra~

Pagi yang suram mewarnai kelabu kota keci bernama Pulau Rintis. Kelabu menggelung tebal seolah siap menangis kapan saja. Dan pagi bagi gadis itu semakin suram karena disambut dengan pening yang tak kunjung sembuh sejak semalam.

Ini hari pertama ujian dan ia tak mau terlambat. Setidaknya ia harus berangkat 'sedikit' lebih pagi untuk mengambil kartu ujiannya dan mencari ruangan yang akan ia tempati. Ia menguap lebar sekali lagi dan mengucek matanya yang terasa agak perih sebelum ia bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

Semalam ia belajar sampai jam 1 dini hari, walau Kaizo mengatakan untuk banyak istirahat, tapi ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk mempelajari semua bab semester 1. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar semua yang ia pelajari akan keluar di ujian nanti.

.

.

"Aku pikir setelah kemoterapi keadaanku akan membaik, tapi ternyata sama saja." Gerutunya sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya.

Dilihatnya kartu berwarna kuning di tangannya, "Ruang 21 ada di mana sih?" jeritnya kesal, tak kunjung menemukan ruangannya.

Koridor yang ia lalui saat ini tidaklah terlalu ramai, lantai sedikit lebih kotor akibat tanah lembab yang terbawa langkah kaki. Di persimpangan ujung koridor sana, nampak sesosok lelaki yang sangat familiar baginya.

Ice memasang senyum, tangannya terangkat rendah hendak melambai untuk menyapa,

"Selamat pagi, Blaze."

"…"

Ia hanya melirik sesaat, kemudian kembali meluruskan pandangannya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Terluka tapi tak berdarah, sakit tapi tak berwujud. Apa-apaan sikap Blaze tadi? Sejak kapan ia meng-copy gaya Halilintar?

Ice berbalik, memandang punggung pemuda itu yang semakin memperjauh jarak mereka tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Di atas jalanan aspal dan tanah coklat tercipta bulatan kecil, yang perlahan menjadi banyak dan meluas. Akhirnya langit menumpahkan semua beban yang dikandungnya pada bumi.

"Aku salah ya?" gumam Ice dalam gemercik rinai yang membuat suhu di sekitarnya menjadi lebih dingin.

Ice POV

Hari demi hari berlalu, tanpa ada sesetes darahpun yang absen menemani ujian ini berlangsung. Rasanya ingin menangis, tapi tak boleh kuperlihatkan pada siapapun. Terasa sangat melelahkan, tapi aku tak boleh berhenti.

Aku mulai berpikir, sebenarnya aku ini kuat atau sebaliknya?

Kenapa ya manusia yang sebenarnya lemah berpura-pura kuat? Jika ku tanya setiap orang mungkin jawabannya sama, karena aku juga melakukan hal itu. Sampai kapan manusia bisa berakting seperti itu?

Pada akhirnya sekokoh apapun kayu, pasti lapuk juga kan?

Sama seperti hari ini, hari terakhir ujian, mata pelajaran bahasa inggris dan fisika. Kepalaku kembali berdenyut ketika otakku diperas untuk memunculkan rumus yang beranak. Rasanya ingin muntah saja ketika menggoreskan tinta hitam untuk menorehkan jawaban.

Bel berbunyi nyaring membuatku menghela nafas lega,

"Hah, tepat waktu." Desahku ketika aku berhasil menjawab soalan terakhir.

"Kalian bisa pulang sekarang." Ujar si guru penjaga usai membereskan map ujian.

Bisa ku dengar gerutu dari beberapa murid yang mengeluhkan soal fisika yang tak terduga, bisa dimaklumi karena pemerintah yang membuat soalnya. Murid menjadi tak tahu model seperti apa yang akan diujikan, seperti permainan monopoli.

Aku masih belum beranjak dari tempat dudukku, bahkan sekarang aku merebahkan kepalaku seperti orang pemalas. Terserahlah apa kata orang, setidaknya aku bisa mngistirahatkan otakku untuk beberapa saat ke depan.

Angin berhembus dingin terasa nyaman ketika menerpa wajahku. Sangat tenang dan menyenangkan, rasanya seperti ingin menghentikan waktu. Sayangnya ketenangan ini tak bertahan lama setelah seseorang datang dan duduk di bangku depan.

"Apa maumu?" Aku menatapnya malas tanpa mengangkat kepala satu inchipun dari batalan tanganku.

"Ujian sudah berakhir nona, kau masih berhutang padaku." Tuntut lelaki berkacamata itu.

Ah, sekarang aku ingat janji itu. Dengan setengah hati aku bangkit, meraih tas dan berjalan keluar.

"Kita bicarakan ini di setelah makan, aku lapar."

Nampak ia sedikit terkekeh, "Ternyata berpikir menguras tenagamu juga ya?"

Dengan cepat ia menyamakan langkah denganku. Selangkah sebelum kakiku menapak lantai di luar kelas, sosok Blaze kembali muncul di hadapanku, bersama beberapa temannya termasuk Gempa dan Gopal.

Sekali lagi kejadian itu terjadi, dia hanya terdiam, melirikku sesaat dan berlalu begitu saja. Ingin aku panggil namanya dan bertanya kenapa, daripada harus menyimpan rasa sakit ini lebih. Tapi hanya sampai di pita suara dan berhenti di lidah.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana rencananya?" ujar Fang usai menyesap espressonya.

Ku serahkan ponselku yang layarnya membuka suatu web tegnologi. Dahinya berkerut seolah menanyakan apa ini.

Tanpa menunggu ia menanyakannya pun aku juga akan menjelaskannya, "Sebuah perusahaan bernama Ascending Technologies melakukan debut pertama mereka dengan melukis cahaya di langit malam menggunakan modifikasi dari drone AscTec Falcon 8 UAS yang ditambah lampu LED. Gunakan momen mewah itu untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Perform akan dilaksanakan di taman kota." Ujarku sambil memakan red velvet yang hanya tersisa setengah.

"Sepertinya romantic."

"Tentu saja, memangnya sepertimu yang dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang bodoh ingin mengatakan hal istimewa pada seorang gadis di depan _vending_ _machine_? Sama sekali tidak ada bau romance."

"Berhenti meledekku! Lalu bagaimana aku mengajaknya?" ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku menghela nafas, "Aku akan meminta Yaya untuk mengajak Ying melihat atraksi itu. Aku sudah menentukan tempat yang strategis untukmu."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengajaknya?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik, gara-gara kau yang sok perhatian denganku, Ying jadi paham dengan hubungan kita. Ia mengira aku ini pa…" Aku langsung memotong kalimatku.

Beruntung alam bawahku masih bekerja baik untuk menghentikan mulutku, jika Fang tau perasaan Ying padanya bukan surprise lagi namanya.

"A-ah maaf, seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti tadi. Maaf, a-aku sedikit pusing." Ujarku yang kemudian menyesap latte caramel yang masih hangat.

"Ya, bukan masalah. Kau mau pulang sekarang? Wajahmu lebih pucat daripada saat kita bertemu di kelas tadi."

Sejenak aku memejamkan mata, "Ya, ku rasa aku butuh istirahat." Gumamku lirih.

Kami langsung meninggalkan caffe itu dan Fang langsung memanggilkan taksi untukku ketika ia melihat jalanku yang seperti orang mabuk. Aku akui, untuk orang sok cool sepertinnya cukup baik menurutku.

Blam…

Aku menutup pintu kamarku, rasanya aku ingin segera merebahkan tubuh ringkih ini ke kasur empuk yang telah terpampang di depan mata. Langkahku yang terhuyung memaksaku untuk menjadikan tembok sebagai barang tumpuan untuk menahan masa tubuhku.

"Aneh, kakiku gemetar. Apa aku terlalu lelah?"

Yah, memang ku akui selama 5 hari ujian ini aku hanya tidur 5 jam sehari untuk mengejar materi yang tertinggal.

Ku rasakan pandanganku menjadi berputar, "A-ah, kurasa aku memang kelelahan."

Saat tanganku hendak meraih kasur, tubuhku limbung, merasakan dinginnya lantai. Nafasku terputus seperti ada sesuatu yang melilit leherku, perlahan pandanganku menjadi menggelap. Yang ku ingat terakhir kali hanyalah genangan berwarna merah yang mengotori lantai putih itu.

.

.

"Keadaanya sudah mulai stabil."

Suara baritone yang terdengar familiar bagiku, sedikit membangkitkanku dari alam bawah sadar. Aku sedikit melirik ke arah suara itu berasal, dan benar saja, dokter Kaizo tengah mengobrol dengan ayah tentang diriku, tentang penyakitku, lagi.

Tanpa menyadari diriku yang telah terbangun, ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan sosok yang berdiri di depannya yang bukan lain adalah ayahku.

"Tapi apa yang ia lakukan hingga drop seperti ini? Bukankah sudahku memperingatkannya untuk banyak istirahat? Padahal belum ada satu minggu ia meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Ia tengah ujian saat ini, mungkin karena ia terlalu bekerja keras untuk belajar hingga dia jadi seperti ini.

Dalam diam aku kembali memejamkan mataku. Ini memang salahku, membuat ayah selalu repot karena ulahku yang seperti masa bodoh dengan kesehatanku sendiri.

Ia sering memperingatkanku untuk banyak istirahat, tapi aku selalu menganggapnya angin lalu dengan perkataan yang menipu 'aku baik-baik saja'. Sekarang aku juga yang kena imbasnya.

"Sepertinya ia akan dirawat di sini 'lagi' untuk beberapa hari ke depan, untuk memastikan dia benar-benar istirahat." Kedua netra Kaizo menatapku yang berpura-pura terlelap.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Ku dengar langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh bersama dengan pintu yang tertutup. Tak lama ku menunggu, perlahan, bersama gerakan yang lembut, telapak tangannya menyentuh punggung tanganku. Ia menggenggamku erat, seolah tak mengijinkan aku pergi kemanapun.

"Cepat sembuh sayang." Bisik ayah pelan seolah tak menginginkan aku terbangun, kemudian disusul kecupan singkat di keningku.

Aku memillih untuk terus terpejam, berpura-pura menjadi malaikat manis yang tengah terlelap. Padahal aku hanya takut untuk melihat wajah orang yang kusayangi berlinang air mata.

~Luckyra~

Normal POV

Langit yang dipenuhi cahaya kecil berkerlip nampak mempesona ditemani bulan sabit nan cemerlang.

Akhirnya event yang dinantikan datang juga. Taman kota nampak ramai dengan para pasangan yang ingin menghabiskan malam minggu yang indah ini bersama.

"Yaya, kenapa banyak orang pacaran sih di sini?" bisik Ying yang sedikit merasa risih dengan pasangan alay yang duduk di bawah pohon beringin.

"Inikan malam minggu, bukannya sudah biasa pemandangan seperti ini?" ujar gadis berhijab merah jambu disampingnya.

"Kebiasaan yang buruk." Komentar Ying.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi ke bukit itu. Sepertinya performnya akan lebih nampak jelas dari sana." Saran Yaya yang berjalan lebih dulu, membuat Ying yang tertinggal di belakang kehilangan sosoknya di antara kerumunan.

"Ih, Yaya di mana sih? Bukankah dia yang mengajak ke bukit ini, sekarang malah dia sendiri yang ngilang." Gerutu Ying sesampainya ia di puncak bukit.

Tempat itu memang tempat yang strategis untuk melihat pertunjukan light drone, tak perlu berdesakan seperti penonton di bawah sana.

Perlahan drone mulai terbang dari landasannya, bersamaan dengan melodi biola yang mengawalinya. 100 drone mulai membentuk berbagai formasi yang indah. Hanya dengan cahaya dan gelap yang menyatu dengan langit sepeti kumpulan kunang-kunang yang menari bersama jutaan bintang.

Sayangnya keindahan ini hanya dinikmati gadis berkuncir dua itu seorang diri, ketika kebanyakan orang bersama orang yang disayangi. Sedangkan sahabatnya menghilang entah kemana. Angin malam sedikit berhembus lebih kencang, membuat malam ini menjadi lebih nampak menyedihkan baginya.

Melodi orchestra mengalahkan melodi yang alam ciptakan, gemerisik dedauan terdengar berlalu bersama angin yang menerbangkan helai rambut sebagian yang tertutup beanie rajut.

"Indah ya, tarian dari 100 drone itu." Ujar orang yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

Gadis itu berbalik, memandang familiar sosok di hadapannya.

"F-Fang…" lidah Ying terasa kelu walau hanya dengan memanggil nama orang yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau..?"

Iris gelap itu menatap intens iris biru milik Ying, terlihat dalam dan penuh arti.

Tidak.. Ying tidak sanggup lebih dari ini, ia tau air matanya tak akan bertahan untuk bertemu iris itu lagi. Karenanya Ying lebih memilih untuk menyingkir dari hadapan lelaki bersurai pacak itu. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh tangan bersarung tangan fingerless itu.

"Tunggu, tetaplah di sini. Bersamaku." Ujar Ice tanpa melepas kotak mata mereka, dengan lembut menarik Ying untuk tetap berdiri di sampingnya.

Hangat… Itu yang Ying rasakan ketika jemari Fang semakin erat menggenggang tangannya.

"Fang, kurasa…"

"Ying…"

Ying membeku.

"Aku mencintaimu," lirih Fang, membuat Ying terpana akan pandangan lembut yang Fang tunjukan padanya.

Netranya membesar, pantulan cahaya bulan di kaca lensanya, Ying menggeleng sambil menatap Fang dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Ia melepas genggaman tangan Fang, menunduk dalam, melepas kontak mata diantara mereka.

"T-tapi bukankah kau menyukai Ice?"

Fang tersenyum tipis, "Aku memang pernah bilang aku menyukainnya, tapi hanya sebatas teman."

Ia kembali menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Ying, "Tapi aku hanya mencintai satu orang, dan itu kau. Ying."

"T-tapi selama ini kau seperti sama sekali tak peduli padaku."

"Maaf jika selama ini aku begitu. Aku ini pengecut, tak berani mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada orang yang ku cintai. Tapi seseorang mendorongku untuk berani mengatakan hal ini. Aku tak ingin kau menjadi membenciku dan membuatku semakin jauh untuk meraihmu."

"A-aku.. hiks.. aku ini orang jahat ya?" ujar Ying mulai terisak.

"Aku pikir kau menyukai Ice, dan aku.. hiks…" Tubuh Ying bergetar hebat, kini rasa bersalah sepenuhnya menyelimuti hatinya. Tangisanya pecah dalam dekapan Fang, lelaki yang selama ini ia cintai.

Satu-satunya penyesalannya hanya satu, ia telah menghancurkan persahabat yang seharusnya lebih berarti dari apapun dalam sekejap mata hanya karena egonya. Ia pikir Ice yang jadi tokoh antagonis dalam kehidupannya, tapi ternyata ia salah. Justru dialah tokoh antagonis dalam hidupnya sendiri.

"Sahabat macam apa aku ini? Aku menyalahkan Ice karena semua egoku. Aku bahkan sempat membentaknya karena, karena, karena kau menyukai Ice."

Tangis Ying pecah, Fang menariknya dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku. Aku yang melukai hatimu akan sikapku yang seperti ini. Tapi percayalah, aku hanya mencintaimu seorang." Bisik Fang.

Tangisan Ying mulai menjadi, ia juga merasakan rasa sakit yang Ice rasakan ketika ia melampiaskan semua rasa kesalnya. Ternyata rasa sesakit ini, sakitnya bersalah atas diri sendiri dan menyalahkan orang lain sebagai pelampiasan.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC… :3**_

 _ **Hmmm, sepertinya banyak yang salah paham yak sama hubungan Fang sama Ice.. Maksudnya Fang menyukai Ice itu sebenernya itu cuma suka sebagai temen. Jangan percaya sama gombalan atau godaan Fang sama cewek yang gombalinnya.**_

 _ **Fang : Woy! :3**_

 _ **Cinta Fang itu Cuma buat Ying seorang, walau selama ini dia itu diam-diam suka ,**_

 _ **Fang : *Blush* Jangan buka kartu orang napa? -_-"**_

 _ **Apa akunya aja ya yang penyampaiannya ngga jelas? Hehehe :D**_

 _ **Oke kita langsung aja ke bales review =**_

 _ **Shidiq743**_ _ **: Heh? Emang keliatan banget ya Fang suka sama Ice? Padahal Fang Cuma niat bantu Ice aja. Ara-ara jangan percayalah sama gombalan Fang.**_

 _ **Rampaging Snow**_ _ **: Iya, udah tau kan sekarang… Minta pajak jadian sama Fang sana :D Makasih dukungannya ^^**_

 _ **Illira**_ _ **: Kalo cast di fic ini pada punya kuasa, hancurlah fic ini :D … Hai,makasih dukungannya ^^**_

 _ **Chocolate White 2201**_ _ **: :D :D :D Heh, aku ngga yakin Blaze punya pikiran buat nyari Ice kayak gitu.**_

 _ **Blaze : Intinya ngatain aku ngga peka atau bodoh ni? *Nyiapin bebola api**_

 _ **Lucky : Pikir aja sendiri :3**_

 _ **Hai, makasih dukungannya ^^**_

 _ **Vanilla Blue12**_ _ **: Hai Blue ^^ *Kebiasaan manggil nama orang seenaknya**_

 _ **Ngga papa kok, aku juga updatenya sering kelamaan. Ternyata juga, saya salah buat kode keras pada readers, sampe pada nyangka Fang suka sama Ice T,T … Padahal niatnya Kyra Cuma buat Fang bantu Ice doing :3**_

 _ **Jaa, makasih ya atas dukungannya…**_

 _ **Minna mo, hountoni arrigatou…**_

 _ **Jaa, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Three Days**

 **Boboiboy © Animosta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo! OOC, Fem! Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 _Hello…_

 _Aku membuka jendela dan dengan lembut berbisik_

 _How are you?_

 _Tak ada seorangpun di sini, Aku sendirian di ruang ini_

 _Morning…_

 _Pagi hari datang, sebuah pagi dengan hujan deras_

 _Tick…Tock…_

 _Seseorang, akhirilah lilitanku ini!_

 _*Hello/How are you by Hatsune Miku_

Senandung lirih terhapus oleh angin, kelabu tipis bergelung merintih. Gadis itu masih berdiri di sana, jemarinya menelurusi kaca transparan bertuliskan aksara dari titik hujan.

Jendela terbuka, rambut tipisnya tersibak diterpa sang bayu, menghirup aroma sang rinai yang beberapa hari ini tak mengasihi bumi.

Gadis itu rindu akan aroma tanah basah di pagi hari, lembutnya tetesan air yang menyetuh pipi, dan gemerisik dedaunan tersapa angin.

 _Terima kasih…_

 _Walaupun hanya sekali, Itu akan lebih baik_

 _Jadi, dari lubuk hatiku yang pergi menangis_

 _Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan_

"Terima kasih."

Gadis itu berhenti bersenandung, menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Lelaki yang biasa menemaninya datang lagi, rambut indigonya sedikit basah akibat rintik air.

Ice mengulas senyum, "Wah wah, kau itu selalu _up to date_ tentang keadaanku. Sampai rela kehujanan sepagi ini hanya untuk menjengukku, kurang kerjaan ya?"

"Diam kau. Orang khawatir malah di ledek, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sakit lagi?" tuntutnya penuh tanya.

Gadis itu terkekeh geli, " _Whatever_ , memangnya aku harus? Memangnya kau siapaku?" ujarnya terduduk membelakangi lawan bicaranya.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Walau terkadang kau itu menyebalkan, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku." Ujar Fang terbuka.

Ice berbalik, "Hahaha, adik? Kalau menjadi adik Dokter Kaizo sih aku mau, tapi kalau menjadi adikmu. Hmm, ngga deh. Punya kakak sok narsis sepertimu malah bikin _ilfeel_ sendiri." Kata Ice disusul tawanya yang menyenangkan hati.

Fang melipat tangannya di depan dada, mendengus kesal dengan pernyataan Ice tentang dirinya. Tapi di kala seperti ini justru terbesit pertanyaan di pikirannya,

' _Dia bisa tersenyum lepas seperti itu, artinya ia tidak sakit, kan? Ya kan? Senyuman itu bukan senyuman untuk mengelabuiku bahwa sebenarnya ia sakit kan? Hanya supaya orang di dekatnya tidak menangis bersamanya?'_

Bukan hanya sekali dua kali ia memikirkan hal itu tapi sering ia mempertanyakannya. Ia hanya berharap tawa itu benar atas keinginannya.

Bersikap sok kuat padahal manusia itu lemah.

"Selamat ya, atas hubunganmu dengan Ying." Ucapan Ice menghancurkan lamunan Fang yang sedari tadi memandanginya.

Iris gelap di balik lensa itu memandang tak percaya, "K-kau? Darimana kau tau? Sepertinya aku belum pernah menceritakan apapun padamu."

"Hmm, aku ini pencenayang tau."

Lelaki di depannya memutar bola matanya bosan, "Terserah apa katamu, tapi terima kasih sudah membantuku."

Ice kembali mengulas senyum, "Sama-sama. Tapi awas kalau kau sampai membuat Ying menangis!" acamnya.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti menjaganya. Sebagai balasannya aku juga akan membantumu."

Dahi Ice berkerut, "Membantu?"

Fang tersenyum, "Kau menyukai'nya' kan? Aku akan membantumu juga. Dengan begitu kita impas."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku memang akan membantumu setelah kau membantuku belajar, dengan begitu kita sudah tidak memiliki hutang lagi kan? Itu perjanjian kita. Lagi pula aku dan 'dia' hanya sekedar teman, perasaan seperti itu tak penting untuk kami." Ujar Ice dengan nada bicara yang ringan, seolah hal itu tak penting untuk di bahas.

Ekspresi Fang berubah datar, begitu juga pandangannya, "Untuk kalian atau untuk mu? Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri Ice. Aku tau sebenarnya kau sakit saat 'dia' mengabaikanmu. Itu sudah terlihat sangat jelas. Jangan menyakiti dirimu lebih dari ini."

"Apakah aku pernah bilang padamu kalau waktuku sudah tak cukup banyak untuk melakukan segala hal yang ingin aku lakukan?" ucapan Ice juga terdengar datar dan dingin.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan 'Kau harus segera menyampaikan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau suka, sebelum ia pergi jauh dan kau tak bisa menggapainya lagi'? Apa kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya?"

Ice terdiam, ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Cahaya matahari yang menelusup melalui celah awan gelap menjadi waktu pelangi untuk menunjukan diri, sayangnya gadis itu memilih untuk berpaling dari keindahannya dan menunduk.

Sebuah ketukan pintu mengakhiri keheningan di ruangan putih itu. Beberapa perawat masuk bersama troli yang berisi berbagai obat yang telah disiapkan untuk sesi kemotherapi keduanya.

"Ice sudah siap untuk kemoterapi kedua anda?" tanya salah seorang perawat.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, seraya tersenyum, "Ah, iya. Aku sudah siap."

Ia kembali berbaring, sementara para perawat itu sibuk menyiapkan obatnya, Fang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya membuat Ice terheran penuh tanya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Fang berjalan mendekati ranjang Ice, sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Aku yang akan menjagamu. Ayahmu ada kepentingan di luar kota yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan, kan? Karena itu beliau memintaku untuk menemanimu hari ini."

Ice menghela nafas panjang, padahal ia sudah bilang akan baik-baik saja sendiri. Tapi kenapa ayah malah meminta Fang untuk menemaninya?

"Hm, terima kasih. Padahal sebenarnya kau tak perlu repot-repot hanya untuk menjagaku."

"Ini tidak merepotkanku." Ujar Fang tanpa melepas senyumannya usai duduk di samping ranjangnya.

Obat mulai disuntikan ke dalam infuse, dan perlahan memasuki tubuh Ice melalui pembulu vena. Rasanya menyedihkan melihat wajah Ice yang pucat, walau ia hanya berbaring tanpa melakukan apapaun ia nampak sangat kelelahan. Belum lagi keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya dan nafasnya yang terasa menipis.

Perlahan Fang menggapai tangan Ice,

' _Dingin'_

Ice merasakan kehangatan lelaki bersarung tangan _fingerless_ itu hanya bisa melirik, seraya tersenyum untuk mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Fang mengerti maksud senyuman itu, semakin erat menggenggam tangan Ice dan tersenyum.

"Aku tau kau itu kuat. Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu." Bisik Fang.

Perlahan kelopak mata Ice menutupi iris _aquamarine_ itu, bersama kesadarannya yang memudar, membawanya ke alam bawah sadar yang tak terbatas.

Dan selama itu juga ruangan ini hanya diisi suara detikan jam di dinding. Fang masih terdiam, bahkan sampai para perawat tadi pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Netranya tak melepas pandang dari wajah damai Ice yang tengah terlelap.

Suara derikan pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali yang menciptakan bunyi baru, tak membuat Fang mengalihkan pandanganya.

"Dia sudah tertidur ya?" ujar orang yang baru datang, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya?

Fang hanya mengangguk singkat, "Jika dilihat lebih baik seperti ini daripada harus melihatnya terus menderita, hidup dengan senyuman palsu itu nampak menyedihkan."

"Tapi dia tak semudah itu menyerah pada nasib. Dia masih ingin melihat bagaimana dunia ini berubah."

"Padahal dulu aku tak ingin mengenalnya sampai seperti saat ini, bahkan aku cenderung membencinya karena dia yang selalu menduduki peringkat pertama paralel. Aku tau ini alasan bodoh, waktu itu masa bodo apa yang ia lakukan. Bahkan waktu ia sakitpun aku membentaknya." Fang memberi jeda,

"Tapi saat aku telah mengenalnya, ternyata dia sangat jauh dari yang pandanganku. Dan sekarang, karena ikatan ini aku juga merasakan rasa sakitnya. Dia itu orang yang baik, sangat baik malah. Tapi kenapa justru orang seperti dia yang harus menderita seperti ini?"

"Tidak semua manusia yang baik itu bahagia. Tuhan selalu memberi ujian sesuai kemampuan manusia itu sendiri. Jika Tuhan memberi cobaan seberat ini, artinya Tuhan percaya dia cukup kuat untuk melewatinya. Jika Tuhan saja percaya kenapa kau yang temannya tidak?" ucap Kaizo panjang lebar.

"…" Fang tak merespon,

Kaizo melangkahkan kaki mendekati sang adik, "Pulanglah, biar aku yang menjaganya. Kau juga butuh _refresing_ setelah UAS kemarin."

Jemari Fang mengelus lembut tangan Ice yang bahkan ia bisa merasakan struktur tulangnya, sekarang Ice menjadi lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

Fang menarik nafas berat, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Perlahan ia melepas genggaman tangannya, tak ingin membangunkan putri tidur itu.

" _Get well soon_ ya. Terima kasih telah datang di hidupku." Gumamnya tak lepas dari senyum.

Sekilas ia membelai lembut surai rapuh Ice sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Walau hatinya merasa berat untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi ia tetap percaya dengan ucapan kakaknya.

"Aku akan kembali setelah jam makan siang nanti." Ucap Fang diambang pintu.

Kaizo tidak merespon, hanya seulas senyum ia tunjukan atas empati Fang pada pasiennya satu ini.

Lelaki berkanta ungu itu masih bertahan di depan ruang rawat inap, memandang kosong pada pintu bercat putih. Ia menghela nafas,

"Ku harap kau tidak semudah itu untuk menyerah, Ice,"

Baru saja ia ingin melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi seseorang yang memanggil namanya menahannya untuk sekedar menoleh ke sumber suara. Iris netranya membulat, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya ketika ia menjumpai yang menyapanya adalah,

"Y-Ying!? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Fang terkejut.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya, "Oh, aku? Aku mengantar mamaku menjenguk temannya. Kau sendiri?"

Fang nampak enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi malah akan membuat Ying curiga. Memutar otak dia, untuk mencari alasan yang logis.

"A-aku, aku mengunjungi kakakku."

"Kakakmu? Kakakmu juga dirawat di sini? Sakit apa memang?" Tanya dengan serentetan pertanyaan.

"B-bukan itu yang ku maksud, ehem.. Kakakku seorang dokter, aku hanya ingin mengunjunginya saja. Ini hari Minggu, seharusnya waktu untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga. Tapi kakakku malah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jadi hari ini aku ingin menemuinya."

Ying mengangguk-angguk, sepertinya alasan Fang bisa diterimanya. Ia bisa lebih bersikap biasa sekarang, walau sebenarnya ia juga malu-malu kucing menghadapinya.

Cklek…

Tiba-tiba orang ketiga muncul dari ruangan Ice, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaizo.

"Fang? Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanyanya.

"Ah, itu…" Kaizo membaca pandangan Fang mengarah ke Ying, dipandangnya sosok itu.

"Kakaknya Fang ya? Perkenalkan, namaku Ying." Ujar Ying memperkenalkan diri sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah, aku Kaizo, salam kenal juga. Kau satu sekolah dengan Fang kan? Apa dia sering berulah di sana?" ujar Kaizo sambil merangkul Fang yang hanya setinggi telinganya.

"Jangan anggap aku anak kecil kak." Berontak Fang dengan melepas rangkulan Kaizo.

Ying terkekeh melihatnya, "Tidak. Dia murid yang teladan kok."

"Heh? Benarkah? Padahal saat dia di rumah sikapnya seperti anak berumur lima tahun. Ah iya, aku jadi ingat saat dia masih kecil, dia bahkan tak bisa menyebutkan namanya dengan benar. Ya kan Pang?" Ucap Kaizo bernostalgia.

"Itu waktu aku masih berumur 5 tahun. Sekarang berhenti membuka kartu orang!" Protesnya.

Untuk sesaat atmosfer dipenuhi tawa, kecuali untuk Fang yang hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Jadi anda ini dokter di bidang apa?" tanya Ying usai tawanya mereda.

Kaizo tersenyum, "Tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja kakak. Aku bagian subspesialis onkologi, bedah onkologi terutama."

Seketika mata Ying berbinar kagum, sedangkan Fang semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. Kaizo tak pernah bersikap semanis itu, bahkan pada adiknya sendiri.

"Jadi sekarang kakak sedang menangani seorang penderita kanker ya?"

"Ya begitulah. Sekarang sedang kemoterapi, dia menderita kanker otak stadium 4. Padahal dia masih sangat muda, seumuran denganmu."

"Heh, begitu ya?" gumamnya tak jelas, netra birunya memandang pintu bercat putih dimana Kaizo muncul tadi.

Fang dengan cepat menyikut kakaknya itu, seraya berbisik, "Dia itu sahabat Ice, ingat? Ice tidak ingin siapapun tahu keberadaannya." Seketika Kaizo menjadi canggung untuk kembali bicara.

"Kalau begitu semoga pasienmu itu cepat sembuh. Setelah lulus SMA nanti aku juga ingin mengambil jurusan kedokteran, spesialis neurologi."

"Wah! Itu bagus. Tapi kau harus belajar lebih giat, tidak mudah untuk masuk prodi seperti itu." Puji Kaizo

"Pasti." Seru Ying berapi-api.

"Ah ya, Ying. Setelah ini kau ada acara?" tanya Fang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ying menggeleng singkat, "Tidak, aku hanya mengantar mamaku saja."

"Ah itu bagus. Kau mau jalan bersamaku?" ujar Fang _to the point_.

Sebagai _new couple_ sudah wajarkan mereka kencan, hanya saja _first dating_ ini tanpa perencanaan dan sukses membuat Ying bersemu atas ajakan Fang.

"O-oke. Aku akan ijin dulu."

Ying permisi sebentar untuk menelfon mamanya, sedangkan diantara kakak beradik satu ini tengah terjadi perdebatan kecil.

"Kau ini jadi orang ngga ada romantisnya, ngajak nge _date_ langsung _to the point_." Sindir sang kakak.

Fang hanya memutar bola matanya saja, "Daripada kakak, udah berapa tahun jomblo mas? Mama mau cepet-cepet nimang cucu lhooo. Cakep-cakep kok jomblo," balasnya dengan kata lebih menusuk.

JLEB…

"APA KAU BILANG!? Kau…!"

Tangan Fang berkaca pada wajah kakaknya, menghentikan beruang yang hendak mengamuk dengan ucapan, "Kakak, ini rumah sakit. Kau itu dokter yang sudah mengganggu ketenangan pasien disini, dokter macam apa kau ini? Jagalah image sedikit." tambahnya.

Hanya berselang beberapa detik, Ying kembali dengan wajah ceriannya. Tanpa dijelaskan kalian pasti juga sudah tau artinya kan.

Dengan anggukan dibarengi dengan senyuman, "Uhm, aku diijinkan."

Seulas senyum Fang torehkan, menarik tangan Ying dan beranjak menjau dari kakaknya, "Aku pergi dulu," pamit Fang dengan salam dua jari.

Sementara itu,

"Anak itu, akan kupiting dia saat sampai di rumah." Tangan Kaizo mengepal erat dengan perempatan imajiner merah di sana.

~Luckyra~

Di ruang kelas yang hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang, angin jendela yang seolah membelai lembut gadis yang tengah memejamkan mata di atas tumpuan lengannya. Terlihat cantik dibawah bayangan dedaunan yang menembus kaca transparan.

Sayangkan ketenangan putri tidur ini terusik akan orang yang tak diharapkan.

"Hey, Ice kenapa kau di sini?" ujar orang yang nampak sangat familiar dengan pakaian serba ungunya itu mulai mendekati gadis yang duduk di dekat jendela.

Jelas saja ia terkejut melihat 'teman'nya sudah ada di kelas. Bahkan ia belum mendapat info dari kakaknya kalau Ice sudah diijinkan keluar dari rumah sakit.

"…"

Gadis itu hanya menggeliat tak nyaman karena gangguan kecil ini, tapi tetap enggan untuk membuka matanya.

"Kalau kau masih belum sehat, kenapa memaksakan diri untuk sekolah? Memangnya kakakku mengijinkanmu?" ucapnya lagi.

"Hmm, walau hanya _classmeeting_ tapi tetap diabsenkan? Kau tau presentasiku buruk sekali semester ini." Jelas Ice singkat masih terpejam.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah di UKS, badanmu akan sakit nanti kalau tidur dengan posisi duduk seperti itu."

"Tidak, sama-sama bau obat." Tolak Ice.

"Kalau begitu berkelilinglah ke stand makanan atau menonton pertandingan. Biar aku temani, setidaknya gerakan sedikit tubuhmu agar tidak terlalu kaku." ujar Fang menawarkan diri.

Ice mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang malas pada lelaki yang duduk di depannya, "Lebih baik aku di sini saja, di luar sana pasti ramai sekali. Rasanya kepalaku sedikit pusing dan rasanya mual, lagi pula tubuhku terasa lemas."

"Ish, kau ingin banyak mengeluh." Protes lelaki itu. Sejenak ia berfikir untuk mengajak Ice keluar, "Hei, papan nilai ujian kemarin sudah di pasang lo. Ayo kita lihat!" Ajak Fang pantang menyerah.

Ice hanya menghela nafas jika kembali diingatkan tentang ujian minggu lalu, "Sudahlah Fang, jangan bahas soal ujian. Nilaiku pasti buruk sekali," ujar Ice lesu.

"Hei, kalau belum dilihat mana tau."

Iris _aquamarine_ ice menatap Fang penuh selidik, "Jangan bilang kau mengajakku ke sana untuk menertawaiku jika kau melihat peringkatku di barisan paling bawah." Dengus Ice kesal.

"Tidak akan, aku akan mengerti keadaanmu. Kau juga penasaran kan? Makanya ayo kita lihat bersama." Ajak Fang seraya menarik tangan Ice.

Mau tak mau Ice harus meninggalkan singgasananya untuk menuruti lelaki berkacamata itu. Sebenarnya ia juga penasaran dengan hasil ujiannya, akankah dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padanya?

Tak sampai sedetik Ice berdiri, keseimbangannya goyah, bahkan nyaris terjatuh jika saja tangan kokoh Fang tak menompang massa tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bisa berdiri, atau perlu ku papah?" tanya Fang cepat, raut wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi sangat khawatir.

Jangankan Fang, Ice sendiri juga ikut terkejut ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan.

' _Tadi itu apa? Kakiku gemetar, apa yang terjadi?'_ Tanya Ice dalam hati.

Sekali lagi Ice mencoba berdiri walau dengan sedikit bantuan dari Fang, setidaknya untuk kali ini ia sanggup berdiri dengan tegap.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, hehehe. Maaf ya sudah membuatmu cemas, aku hanya terlalu cepat berdiri tadi. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ujar Ice langsung tersenyum dan melangkah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Fang di belakangnya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Fang masih diselimuti kekhawatiran.

"Iya, kau lihat sendirikan aku bisa berdiri sendiri sekarang? Ayo, kau bilang ingin melihat papan nilai?"

"…"

Senyuman itu membuat Fang takjub, walau sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya Ice sembunyikan. Ia tahu Ice hanya tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Tapi perubahan ekspresi yang barusan itu sungguh berlawan 180°.

Sesaat Fang mengulum senyum, "Kau ini memang pintar ya memakai topeng untuk mengelabui orang lain?"

"Heh? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Ice yang seperti mendengar suara samar dari Fang.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Ayo!"

Ice mengendikan bahu, mencoba tak memikirkan apa yang Fang katakan tadi. Satu langkah terakhir sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu, sosok Blaze kembali muncul di hadapannya, bersama beberapa temannya yang juga mengenakan jersey yang sama, mungkin pertandingan futsal akan segera dimulai.

Nafas Ice tercekat dan hanya terdiam, untuk kesekian kalinya Blaze hanya meliriknya sesaat dan berlalu begitu saja. Ice pikir ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu dengannya. Kejadian yang sama terulang kembali, seperti déjà vu, tapi ini nyata.

Sekuat hati Ice untuk tidak menangis. Ini menyakitkan jika kalian ingin tau. Sampai kapan Blaze akan bersikap seperti itu?

"Boleh aku menghajarnya?"

Ice tersentak ketika mendengar penuturan Fang, "A-apa?"

"Lelaki brengsek seperti dia harus diberi pelajaran. Sudah berapa kali dia bersikap seperti itu padamu? Aku tahu kau terluka karena sikapnya yang selalu mengabaikanmu, karena itu biar aku ajari dia sedikit tata krama."

"Tidak, jangan! M-mungkin aku punya salah dengannya, jadi wajarkan Blaze marah? Sudahlah Fang, aku tidak apa-apa. Masalah seperti ini tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan." Ujar Ice berusaha menahan lelaki berkacamata itu.

Jemari di balik sarung tangan _fingerless_ itu mengepal erat, ia mulai muak dengan sikap gadis didepannya yang sering mengatakan kebohongan tentang perasaanya, "Kau tak perlu bersikap sok kuat di depanku, aku sudah berkali-kali melihatmu menangis. Tak semua manusia bisa terus menahan rasa sakit, jika kau memang sakit, katakan saja. Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Kau tak perlu menyenangkan hati orang lain dan berbalik melukai hati sendiri. Semua itu bukan berarti kau lemah, manusia memang ada batasnya. "

Ice menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis sembari menahan isak tangis. Ia menghirup nafas panjang, kemudian tersenyum, "Kau ini bicara apa Fang? Aku baik-baik saja. Sudahlah Fang jangan bahas hal ini lagi, ayo kita lihat papan pengumumannya."

Ice mendahului lelaki itu dengan langkah riangnya, lelaki yang ditinggalnya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Ia ingin berkomentar tentang sikap Ice, tapi rasanya itu hanya sia-sia.

"Tch, aku diabaikan. Rasanya jadi seperti bicara dengan batu saja." Dengusnya.

Fang hanya bisa menggerutu kesal, pertanyaan sama dengan pertanyaan Ice, walau berbeda objek.

'Sampai kapan Ice akan bersikap seperti itu?'

Sepanjang koridor, tak ada pembicaraan apapun. Hanya decitan sepatu yang beradu dengan keramik putih. Fang berjalan di belakang gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu, berjaga jika sewaktu-waktu gadis itu pingsan, terjatuh, tersandung atau hal semancamnya.

Fang jadi merasa seperti kakak yang menjaga adik kecilnya.

Dipersimpangan koridor, tiba-tiba saja sosok yang masih Ice hindari muncul di depan matanya. Tubuh Ice langsung terkesiap ketika menjumpai sosok Ying yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dengannya. Ketika kedua iris mereka bertemu, Ice langsung menunduk, tak berani menatap Ying.

Langkah mereka sama-sama terhenti, seolah kejadian ini adalah takdir yang ditentukan. Iris biru dibalik kanta bulat itu menatap tajam Ice dan Fang secara bergantian.

"Yi-Ying? I-ni bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku dan Fang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, kami hanya…"

"Sudahlah Ice," ujar Ying lirih tapi dengan nada menusuk.

Ying kembali berjalan, selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Ice yang membeku di tempat. Iris _aquamarine_ gadis itu tertutup ketika melihat Ying mengangkat tangannya, seperti hendak menampar dirinya.

Tapi bukan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan,

Hangat…

Ya, hangat…

Itu karena Ying mendekap erat tubuh Ice seraya berbisik, "Maafkan aku Ice."

"Eh?"

"Ini semua salahku, jika waktu itu aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu dan mempercayainya, tak akan begini jadinya. Aku yang salah karena sudah merusak persahabatan kita. Aku juga minta maaf atas semua perbuatan kasarku selama ini. Aku tau aku tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan, tapi jika kau mau. Aku ingin memulainya lagi." Bisik Ying.

Ying melepas pelukannya, memandang Ice yang masih tertunduk.

"Aku tau aku, kesalahanku terlalu besar untuk dimaafkan."

Memang benar, memaafkan kesalahan seseorang tidak semudah menghapus tulisan di pasir pantai.

"Kalau kau membenciku tidak masalah, tapi…"

"Aku benci," potong Ice cepat

"Heh?"

"Aku akan benci pada diriku sendiri jika aku tidak memaafkanmu, karena kau adalah sahabatku. Aku tidak pernah membencimu Ying, sama sekali." Ungkap Ice.

Ying terdiam membisu, matanya yang berkaca-kaca memandang tak percaya dengan ucapan Ice. Padahal selama ini ia sudah bersikap buruk padanya, tapi bagaimana bisa Ice memaafkannya semudah itu?

Ice tersenyum, "Aku juga minta maaf karena membuatmu salah paham." Ujarnya sambil menghapus anak sungai yang mulai membasahi pipi Ying.

"Terima kasih, Ice."

Fang yang sedari sebagai penonton dari adegan drama ini hanya bisa mengulas senyum, dalam hati berkata, _"Satu kebahagiaan lagi kau dapatkan Ice."_

"Tapi, aku baru akan memaafkanmu 1000% setelah kau mentraktirku. Ehem, PJ nya jangan lupa."

*PJ = Pajak Jadian

Ying bersemu, "ICE!?"

"Ya baiklah. BTW, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Ying langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Melihat hasil ujiannya, kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Fang.

"Belum, kalau begitu sekalian aku ikut ya?"

"Tapi jangan sampai kalian berdua kompak meledekku jika nilaiku turun drastis." Peringat Ice.

"Ujian kemarin itu memang sulit, yah ku harap nilaiku di atasmu Ice." Ujar Ying sejujurnya.

"Yah, aku harap juga begitu." Tambah Fang.

Nampak perempatan imajiner bertengger di pelipis Ice, "Kalian berdua ini,"

.

.

Di ujung koridor sana, terlihat beberapa orang berkerumun melihat hasil ujian mereka. Beberapa dari mereka nampak bangga dengan peringkat yang terpampang di sana, tapi tak sedikit juga yang mengeluhkan nilainya.

"Ah, peringkatku turun lagi. Ayahku pasti akan memotong uang liburanku,"

"Masih mending liburan, kalau nilaiku seperti ini, bisa-bisa liburanku diisi dengan soal-soal ujian."

Yah mungkin begitu sekiranya keluhan dari beberapa orang yang telah melihat peringkat ujiannya.

Fang, Ying dan Ice berdiri terpaku di sana. Mereka menatap lurus papan pengumuman, dan tak utuh waktu 1 detik untuk menemukan nama mereka. Kenapa? Sudah pasti karena nama mereka terpampang di nomor awal.

Yaya Yah 992

Prevet Fang 990

Etenia Ice 984

Ying Jean 983

Memandang puas pada hasil print out itu, mereka memasang mimic ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Hanya selisih satu poin." Gumam Ying tanpa ekspresi.

Ice menghela nafas panjang, "Kau lihat, peringkatku di bawahmu. Puas?" tanya Ice dengan nada meledek.

Fang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya, "Akhirnya aku bisa berdiri di mu Ice... Muahahahaha." Tawanya menggelegar.

"Aku mendapat juara 1, 4 kali berturut-turut tiap semester. Dan baru mengalahkanku 1 kali. Aku masih unggul darimu 3 kali." Balas Ice tak langsung membuat pundung lelaki pecinta donat lobak merah.

"Justru karena itu, aku membuat rekor terbaru karena telah mengalahkan juara 4 kali berturut-turut."

"Jangan bangga Fang, kau baru juara 2. Yaya masih lebih unggul." Ujar Ying ikut membela Ice.

"Tapikan hanya 2 poin, coba saja jika bahasa lokal nilaiku lebih tinggi." Sahut Fang.

Ice yang mendengar pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya ini hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, senangnya bisa menikmati momen seperti ini.

 _HYUNG…_

Dalam sepermili detik rasanya seperti ada palu godam yang menghantam Ice. Untuk sesaat pandangannya mengabur, keseimbangannya ikut terganggu hingga membuat tubuh ringkih itu terhuyung. Detik demi detik, ia bisa merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut. Perlahan menjadi rasa sakit itu mulai menjalari setiap inchi kepalanya.

Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata, _"Kenapa harus disituasi seperti ini?"_ keluhnya dalam hati.

" _Jangan sampai mereka menyadarinya."_ Batinnya merapal dalam hati.

Tepukan di bahu membuat Ice tersentak terkejut di sela rasa sakitnya. Gadis berhijab merah jambu itu datang dengan wajah cerah.

"Hallo Ice," sapanya.

"Hai Yaya," sapa Ying.

"Hai Ying." Balas Yaya.

"Ha-hai Yaya." Balas Ice sedikit terbata.

Ying dengan cepat membaca ekspresi Yaya yang terlihat sangat senang, "Wah wah, ada yang lagi seneng ni gegara dapet peringkat satu." Ujar Ying sedikit dengan nada meledek.

Yaya tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi putihnya sambil menunjukan tanda _peace_ dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Yah selamat atas peringkatmu." Ujar Fang singkat.

"Terima kasih. Maaf ya Ice, aku merebut peringkatmu. Hehehe."

"A-ah, kau memang pantas mendapatkannya Yaya. Sepertinya aku harus berusaha lebih giat lagi." Ujar Ice dengan senyuman yang terlihat terpaksa.

Mungkin Yaya dan Ying bisa dikelabui dengan senyumann yang hampir sempurna itu, tapi tidak dengan Fang. Ia terlalu pandai membaca ekspresi, jadi dia memutuskan untuk bergeser sedikit mendekati Ice. Sekedar untuk berjaga jika tak mampu menompang massa tubuhnya.

"Hei, karena Yaya mendapat peringkat satu dan aku baru ehem, jadian, bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya. Biar aku dan Yaya yang traktir, bagaimana?" usul Ying.

"Ide bagus Ying, bagaimana menurutmmu, Ice?" tanya Yaya.

"A-aku? Emm, lebih baik aku di kelas saja."

"Jangan begitu, ini juga bagian dari permintaan maafku. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintanya?" ujar Ying mempoutkan bibirnya.

"I-iya." Sekarang Ice merutuki kebodohannya sendiri membuat permintaan itu, tapi siapa yang tau akan begini jadinya.

"Kau juga ikut kan Fang?"

"Eh Aku?" tanya Fang sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku…" ucapan Fang terpotong akibat tepukan seseorang di bahunya.

"Di sini kau rupanya Fang? Kelas kita akan segera bertanding, cepat ganti bajumu." Ujar teman sekelas Fang yang tiba-tiba menepuk bahu.

"Eh, aku…" Fang ragu untuk meninggalkan Ice bersama dua gadis itu. Bagaimana kalau Ice tiba-tiba mimisan atau pingsan, bisa terbongkar semuanya.

Tapi Ice menunjukan raut wajah untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya, seulas senyum Ice tunjukan seolah mengatakan 'Pergilah, aku akan baik-baik saja.'

"Maaf, tapi pertandingan basket kelasku akan segera dimulai. Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku akan menyusul setelah aku selesai bertanding." Ujar Fang.

"Baiklah, semoga sukses." Ujar Ying sambil melambaikan tangan ketika Fang beranjak pergi menjauhi mereka.

"Oke, ayo kita makan!" seru Ying semangat. Tangannya menarik tangannya yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Ice tanganmu dingin sekali. Kau sakit?"

Gadis itu tersentak, benar saja. Padahal ia juag tengah mengenakan hoodie biru yang biasa ia kenakan,"Eh? Ah, hari ini kan memang cuacanya berangin." Jawabnya sebagai alasan.

"Tapi kau memang terlihat pucat Ice, apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Yaya, tangannya hendak menyentuh kening Ice tapi langsung di tepis olehnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, percaya padaku. Aku hanya sedikit kedinginan karena cuaca hari ini. Karena itu aku ingin menghangatkan diri dengan makanan hangat di kantin, jadi ayo sekarang kita ke kantin." Ujar Ice panjang lebar, tapi siapa yang tau setiap ucapan Ice itu, ia juga harus menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk di kepalanya.

Ia hanya bisa berharap rasa sakit ini segera reda, agar ia bisa menghentika sandirawa yang menyiksanya ini.

"Baiklah, ayo." Ajak Ying.

Untuk sesaat Ice bisa menghela nafas lega, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

~LKyra~

"Hmm, kau mau pesan apa Ice?" tanya Ying yang tengah berdiri di depan _counter_ memandang daftar menu yang terpampang di sana.

Suasana kantin saat itu sangat ramai, maklum lah, sekolah tanpa jam pelajaran seperti berdiri di atas awan.

Yang ditanya justru menunduk dalam, sekuat mungkin ia menahan rasa sakit yang kian menjadi tiap detiknya.

"Ice, hello!" panggil Ying sambil melambaikan tangan di depan Ice.

"…? Hah, ya? Ma-maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Ice terkejut.

"Mau pesan apa?" Ulang Ying.

"Aku? Terserah saja."

"Hmm, oke… Bu, kare ayam 3, sama…"

 _HYUUUNG…_

Sesaat pendengaran Ice sedikit terganggu, pandangannya kembali kabur dan keseimbangannya goyah. Hingga tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang di depannya, dan menumpahkan minumannya hingga mengotori seragam putihnya.

"Hei, dimana matamu? Lihat kau mengotori pakaiannku!" Seru perempuan yang di tabrak Ice, langsung reflek mendorong tubuh Ice yang kurang keseimbangan itu. Beruntung Yaya yang berdiri di belakangnya langsung menangkap tubuh Ice yang lemas.

Ying yang melihat kejadian itu tak tinggal diam, ia langsung menghampiri gadis itu. "Apa maksudmu mendorong sahabatku, HAH!?"

"Apa kau buta, kau tidak lihat pakaianku kotor gara-gara dia?" jawab gadis itu tak mau kalah.

"Kau hanya tinggal mencucinya. Atau kalau perlu kau buang seragam itu dan buat yang baru." Seru Yaya.

"Dan sepertinya kau juga harus mencuci dirimu sendiri." Ujar Ying dingin.

SPLASH…

Ying sengaja mengguyur gadis dihadapannya itu dengan jus yang tersedia di meja, kemudian mendekatinya dan berbisik.

"Dengar ya, kalau sekali lagi kau berani melukai sahabatku. Ku pastikan kau tak akan mengenakan seragam ini lagi." Ancamnya dalam bisik.

Tanpa mengatakan sepetah kata, Ice langsung berlari menjauhi keributan yang baru saja dibuat oleh mereka. Walau tubuhnya seperti tak kuat untuk berjalan, tapi ia justru memaksakan diri untuk berlari, untuk suatu alasan.

"ICE!?" seru Yaya dan Ying bersamaan.

Mereka berdua segera menyusul Ice yang sepertinya berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

BRAK…

Cekle…

Tanpa basa basi Ice langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi dan segera menghampiri wastafel.

HOEK… HOEK… HOEEEEKKK…

OHOH… HOEK…

 _Deg… Deg… Deg…_

 _Snuttt…_

 _Argh…_

 _Kepalaku terasa mau pecah…_

 _Kepalaku sakit…_

 _Dadaku sesak…_

 _Perutku mual…_

 _Tubuhku terasa panas dingin…_

HOEK…

TOK.. TOK.. TOK…

"Ice kau di dalam?"

 _Itu suara Yaya._

HOEK… HOEK… OHOOK…

"Ice kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Itu suara Ying.._

"Buka pintunya! ICE!"

Kedua gadis itu terus menggedor pintu, karena orang yang berada di dalam tak kunjung menyahut. Yang terdengar hanya suara orang muntah dan air keran yang mengalir deras.

 _Nafasku terengah-engah, mual yang ku rasakan tak kunjung reda walau aku sudah memuntahkan semua yang ada di perutku. Dan apa ini? Amis.._

 _Cairan merah pekat menghiasi wastafel porselen. Aku memandang diriku pada cermin, sangat mengenaskan. Darah segar terus mengalir dari hidungku, dan wajah pucat itu. Apa itu wajahku?_

 _ARGH… Kepalaku seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum yang kasat mata. Siapa saja, tolong hentikan rasa sakit ini! Aku mohon!_

 _Rasanya aku ingin menangis, kenapa saat berada di sekolahan? Kenapa ketika aku berada di sekitar orang-orang yang ku sayangi? Tidakkah puas penyakit ini terus menghancurkan hidupku?_

TOK..TOK …TOK…

"Buka pintunya! ICE!"

 _Di luar sana mereka berdua pasti khawatir. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berdiri, membersihkan sisa-sisa kekacauan ini. Perlahan darah mulai berhenti mengalir, sayangnya wajah pucat dan mata sayu ini tak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja._

 _Dengan tubuh lemas aku berjalan gontai menuju pintu, bertumpu pada dinding untuk menjaga keseimbangan._

Cklek… Pintu terbuka,

"ICE!?"

"Maaf, sudah membuat kalian khawatir." Ujar Ice memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Astaga Ice, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali!" teriak Yaya histeris.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Tenang saja." Kata Ice yang semakin lirih.

"Biar ku papah sampai UKS," ujar Ying hendak meraih tubuh ringkih Ice.

"Maaf, membuat kalian…"

BRUKKK…

 _Khawatir…_

"ICE!"

Ice bisa merasakan dinginnya lantai, tubuhnya roboh karena tiada tenaga yang tersisa untuk menompang tubuhnya. Jangankan untuk berdiri, berbicara saja ia sudah tak sanggup.

Samar, ia bisa melihat sosok Yaya dan Ying di sekitarnya. Samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar suara cempreng mereka yang memanggil namanya untuk tetap sadar.

Tapi apa daya, Ice sudah terlalu lelah. Perlahan iris _aquamarine_ itu kehilangan cahaya, hingga kesadarannya benar-benar terenggut kegelapan.

~Lkyra~

Lelaki itu menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan, iris cerahnya memandang langit biru dari jendela kelasnya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan ya?" gumamnya seorang diri.

"Mem-bo-san-kan." Ejanya.

Netranya perlahan terpejam, menikmati hembusan sepoi yang menerbangkan helaian rambut yang tak tertutup topi.

Terdengar samar, suara sirine mengganggu ketenangannya. Dari lantai 3 gedung sekolahnya, ia bisa melihat sebuah mobil ambulans yang terburu-buru meninggalkan kawasan sekolahnya.

"Ambulans? Siapa yang sakit sampai manggil ambulans segala? Hmm, mungkin ada yang cedera berat saat bertanding tadi." Ujarnya bermonolog.

Drap… Drap… Drap…

"BLAZE!" Seru seorang gadis yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya, nafasnya terengah-engah karena berlari sepanjang koridor. Dibelakangnya di susul seorang gadis yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Yaya-Ying? Ada apa?" tanya Blaze heran melihat kedua teman gadisnya seperti dikejar iblis.

"I-Ice, dia masuk rumah sakit!" ujar Ying masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ambulans yang barusan itu yang membawanya." Tambah Yaya.

"…, oh." Jawab Blaze singkat.

Mereka terkejut dengan respon Blaze yang bisa dibilang tidak niat untuk menjawab, di saat seperti ini ia malah bersikap seperti itu dan cukup membuat Ying untuk melepas amarahnya.

"OH!? Hanya itu responmu!? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak cemas dengannya?" tuntut Ying dengan emosi.

Blaze membalikan badan, menghadap kedua gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya, "Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kalian melapor padaku? Seharusnya kalian berdua melapor pada si landak ungu itu. Diakan pacarnya, sedangkan aku, kan bukan siapa-siapanya?"

"Hei! Siapa yang kau sebut landak ungu? Fang itu pacarku, kau tau!" ujar Ying semakin meledak.

"Heh, jadi landak ungu itu pacarmu? Hati-hati, bisa saja ditikung sahabatmu sendiri looo." Sindir Blaze sengaja membuat situasi makin memanas.

Wajah Ying sudah seperti kepiting rebus karena telah mencapai titik tertinggi amarahnya, "Ice tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu! Dia itu sahabatku, satu-satunya yang pengrusak hubungan adalah aku sendiri!" seru Ying.

Blaze tersenyum sinis, "Benarkah? Seharusnya kau buka matamu untuk melihat sisi gelap seseorang."

"Kau tidak mengerti!" jerit Ying frustasi.

BRAK…

"Fang!?"

"!?"

BUAGH!

"Ugh, apa maksudmu hah!?" seru Blaze yang tersungkur di lantai.

Tiba-tiba saja Fang datang dengan menggebrak meja dan langsung melayangkan tinju ke arah Blaze yang bahkan tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Iris gelap Fang di balik kacamata itu hanya memandang sadis sosok Blaze yang masih terduduk di lantai, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menggeser otakmu YANG MUNGKIN SUDAH MIRING ITU, BRENGSEK!"

"Apa maksudmu, HAH!? Tiba-tiba saja datang dan memukulku, mungkin kau yang sudah gila!" seru Blaze yang memegangi dagunya.

Tangan Blaze dengan cepat mencengkram kerah jersey Fang, bersiap untuk membalas pukulan tadi.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Seru Yaya yang mulai angkat suara.

"Blaze! Hentikan!" seru Ying.

"Apa kau tau selama ini Ice menderita karenamu?" ucapan Fang sukses membuat Blaze menghentikan serangannya sesaat sebelum kepalan tangannya menghantam mukanya.

"Apa kau sadar sikap sinismu yang tidak jelas itu melukainya? Padahal selama ini ia sangat berharap untuk bisa dekat denganmu. Tak taukah bahwa selama ini dia hanya memendam semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan seorang diri? Dan kau malah menambah beban baginya!"

BUAGH…

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia terus menghindariku? Dan justru malah mendekatimu? Jadi bukan salahku kan jika sewaktu-waktu aku juga berubah karenanya?" ujar Blaze usai melancarkan pukulan yang sebelumnya tertunda, membuat kacamata Fang terlepas.

"Itu karena kau yang selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan yang membuatmu tidak peka!" seru Fang yang menahan nyeri di pipi kirinya.

"Hentikan!" Seru Ying yang sejak tadi hanya bisa menonton saja. Sebuah anak sungai mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata biru itu.

"Ini semua salahku! Aku yang mengirim foto itu pada Blaze. Saat itu aku cemburu padamu Fang, karena kau sangat dekat dengan Ice. Aku pikir dengan begitu Ice akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal karena aku tau Blaze menyukai Ice.." ungkap Ying.

"Hiks… Tapi ternyata semua aku pikirkan ini salah. Ini semua salahku." Suara Ying mulai di selingi isak tangis.

Perlahan, atmosfer di sekitarnya mulai menghangat. Berterima kasihlah pada keheningan yang beberapa saat menyapa, cukup untuk semua orang di ruangan itu menjernihkan pikiran untuk kembali mengecap kata.

"Ini bukan salahmu Ying, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Ini memang permainan takdir yang sudah Tuhan rencanakan." Ujar Fang bijak.

Fang memejamkan mata sesaat, nafas berat ia hembuskan, menenangkan hati untuk bersiap berkata,

"Sebenarnya Ice melarangku untuk mengatakan hal ini pada kalian. Tapi tak selamanya rahasia akan terus menjadi rahasia." Fang memberi jeda sejenak, "Jika kalian mengikuti kemana ambulans tadi, kalian akan tau yang sebenarnya. Yang membuat Ice harus bermain drama dalam skenarionya sendiri, yang membuatnya harus menanggung beban itu sendiri, semua pertanyaan yang ada dipikiran kalian akan luntur satu persatu."

"Ambulans tadi, dari RS Central Pulau Rintis kan?" tanya Yaya cepat.

"Aku ingin ke sana, aku ingin bertemu dengan Ice." Ujar Ying cepat.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun, Blaze langsung berlari keluar kelas. Ia ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya, dan juga ucapan Fang tadi. Hal yang membuat Ice menderita, scenario, drama? Ia ingin mengetahuinya!

~LKyra~

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Suara langkah tak berirama memecah keheningan atmosfir di sekitarnya. 4 pelajar SMA itu dengan cepat memasuki koridor bernuansa putih itu.

"Tenanglah Blaze, dia tak akan pergi kemanapun." Fang reflek menarik hoodie jingga terang milik Blaze yang berjalan terburu-buru di depannya.

Dari kejauhan ruang UGD mulai terlihat, seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di kursi tunggu sambil menunduk dalam, terlihat frustasi.

"Om?" panggil Fang sesampainya di sana pada pria itu.

Yap, pria itu adalah ayah Ice. Beliau baru kembali dari luar kota pagi tadi, awalnya ia berniat untuk pergi ke kantor sebentar, tapi sebuah panggilan dari sekolah membuatnya membatalkan niat dan langsung membanting stir menuju rumah sakit.

"Fang? Apa yang terjadi pada Ice?" Tanya ayah Ice cepat ketika menyadari orang yang baru datang.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, karena tidak menjaga Ice dengan baik." Sesal Fang sesaat.

"Tadi saat kami berada di kantin, Ice tiba-tiba saja berlari menuju kamar mandi. Kami hanya bisa mendengar Ice yang muntah karena pintunya dikunci. Dan saat Ice keluar, wajahnya sudah sangat pucat dan tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri." Jelas Yaya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Ice bisa berada di sekolahan, kurasa kakakku juga tidak akan mengijinkan Ice untuk berada berangkat ke sekolahan. Apalagi kondisi pasti labil usai kemoterapi" Ujar Fang.

"Kemoterapi!?" seru Yaya dan Ying bersamaan.

Pintu UGD masih tertutup, Blaze hanya membeku di sana. Memandang kosong pada di hadapannya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, di sisi lain berharap ia bisa segera mengetahui keadaan Ice.

 _Dia kenapa?_

 _Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

 _Apa semua ini salahku?_

 _Sebesar itukah dia terluka karena sikapku selama ini?_

"Fang bukankah kakakmu bekerja di bidang onkologi di sini?" tanya Ying.

Untuk sejenak Fang terdiam, dan dengan menjawabnya dengan lirih, "Memang, dan sebenarnya dialah yang merawat Ice saat ini."

Reflek, Ying membekap mulutnya sendiri, ia terlalu shock untuk menerima hipotesanya sendiri, "Tidak mungkin,"

"Ying, kau kenapa?" tanya Yaya cepat setelah melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang dengan cepat berubah.

"Onkologi adalah sub-bidang ilmu kesehatan khusus penangangan kanker," Jawab Ying dengan suara parau.

DEG…

 _Kanker?_

Rasanya jantung Blaze berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar penuturan gadis _twintail_ itu. Ia langsung mendekati pria paruh baya yang masih terduduk di bangku tunggu.

"Om, sebenarnya Ice itu kenapa?" tanya Blaze.

Ayah Ice menghela nafas panjang, dan mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap satu per satu dari mereka secara bergantian, ia tahu apa yang ia rasakan juga dirasakan oleh mereka. Jadi, tak ada gunanya juga menutupi suatu hal, pada akhirnya tak aka nada rahasia yang tak terbongkar kan?

"Aku yakin kalian tidak mengetahuinya. Aku juga baru mengetahui kenyataannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan saat aku sudah mengetahuinya, ternyata sudah sulit untuk diobati. Entah sejak kapan Ice menderita kan..."

Cklek…

Semua pandangan tertuju pada pintu UGD yang baru saja terbuka, menampakan seorang dokter dengan perawakan tinggi semampai. Netra gelapanya menatap sekumpulan orang yang pasti menunggu laporannya.

Ayah Ice langsung menghampirinya, dengan tatapan datar Kaizo sudah bisa menebak pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya ayah cepat.

Sejenak Kaizo memandang Fang beserta temannya, kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya, "Sepertinya jika aku mengatakannya di sini bukan masalah."

Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai bicara, "Kondisinya memburuk, sel-selnya semakin cepat membelah membuat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semakin berat. Ku rasa kemoterapinya gagal, obat-obatan yang ku berikan seperti sudah tidak mempan untuk merusak sel-selnya. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat untuk menerima obat itu lagi karena sel yang sehat ikut terserang. Dan dia akan drop seperti ini, seharusnya dia _full bed rest_."

Otak Blaze masih loading dengan semua penjelasan pemuda dihadapannya, "Intinya saja! Sebenarnya Ice itu kenapa?" tanya Blaze dengan nada tinggi.

"Kanker otak," Ujar Fang datar.

"DIAM kau landak anggur! Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" tuntut Blaze emosi.

Fang hanya mendecih ketika Blaze menatapnya sadis.

"Apa yang dikatakan Fang itu benar adanya Blaze." Ujar ayah mencoba menangnkan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak percaya! Tidak mungkin Ice sakit seperti itu, ya kan dok!? Katakan bahwa Ice itu hanya kelelahan saja!" Seru Blaze kesetanan.

Kaizo hanya menggeleng singkat, "Yang dikatakan mereka itu benar. Kanker otak, stadium akhir, itu yang diderita Ice saat ini."

 _Stadium akhir?_

"Tidak mungkin." Reflek Yaya menutup mulutnya tak percaya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Bohong." Ying juga tak percaya.

Blaze menarik kerah dokter itu, "Tidak mungkin! Katakan bahwa ini hanya lelucon!" teriak Blaze.

"Blaze hentikan!" Seru Fang, memcoba menarik Blaze menjauh.

"Tidak! Ice itu,,, tidak mungkin!"

Cengkraman Blaze perlahan mulai melemas, "Selama ini dia selalu menderita. Apa tidak cukup dia menderita di masa lalunya? Kau dokter kan? Aku mohon, aku mohon. Selamatkan Ice, apapun yang terjadi aku mohon selamatkan Ice. D-dia, selama hidupnya dia sudah terlalu banyak menderita. Karena itu aku mohon…" Suara menjadi semakin parau, tanpa ia sadari pipinya telah basah oleh air mata.

Melihatnya, Kaizo tertegun. Begitu banyak orang yang menyayangi Ice.

Kaizo menepuk pelan kepala Blaze, "Aku juga pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya."

Mulai terbayang kembali di memori Blaze, sejak awal ia bertemu dengan Ice. Semua penderitaan Ice, bahkan hingga Ice ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, semua itu tergambar jelas di ingatan Blaze.

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana sebuah bunga yang layu dan hampir mati, kembali hidup dan tersenyum.

 **TBC..**

 **Hmmm.. Berapa lama aku ngga nulis? Astaga,, 1 bulan lebih genks T,T #Lebay…**

 **Okke okke.. Kyra minta maaf, habisnya mau ujian aja banyak banget persiapan.. Padahal udah 2x juga ngrasain gimana rasanya UN..**

 **Tapi yang kali ini bener-bener ngajak berantem… Ya kali, materi ujian masih mentah gini udah disebarluaskan! Harusnya dimatengin dulu 100% jadi ngga bikin bimbang kaya gini..**

 **Mana ada rumor ngga jadi UN lah.. UN diganti UNBK lah.. Malah ada USBN, masih ditambah US…**

 **Astaga, kenapa angkatanku selalu dijadikan kelinci percobaan T,T? Kek dikira dalam 3 bulan ngejar materi dari kelas 1-3 semua mapel itu segampang mancing emosi Hali apa?**

 **Halilintar : Ngapa bawa-bawa nama gua?**

 **Kyra : Minjem bentar napa -_-**

 **Okeh,, udahan curhatnya.. daripada readers pada kabur semua, mending lanjut ke bales review aja ya ^^**

 **Rampaging Snow : Hahahaha,, setelah ini semuanya akan menjadi 'baik-baik' saja ^^.. Mungkin :3 … Makasih reviewnya ya ^^ Pasti semangat terus kok ^^**

 **Addin Uchiha Sagakishiro : Ngga lah! Ice belum mati, belum lo bukannya ngga mati :3 *Susanoo* Hahaha jangan di edotensei donk, nanti Blaze malah ngga cinta soalnya udah dikendaliin sama Kabuto, buat make Suiton : Dai Bakusui Shoha, Blaze kan elemen api, nanti mati kalo pake gituan , *Eh, iya Kabuto kan? Maaf kalo salah, aku udah lama ngga nyimak alur ceritanya.* Heeh, kok malah jadi bahas naruto sih.. Oke, makasih udah mampir + kasih review..**

 **Vanilla Blue12 : Hello Blue ^^ … Heh? Hounto? Yatta Yatta! Padahal bahasanya pasaran kek gitu** **.. Ya begitulah hubungan Blaze, syukur kan ^^ … Sippp, masih lanjut kok..**

 **Illilara : Hihihi, padahal bagian cintanya itu ngga romantic banget sih menurutnya, soalnya aku bukan orang yang romantic.. Dan sekarang Blaze udah sadar kan, dan sekarang tinggal akhirnya aja, yah walaupun masih lama sih… Sippp,, pasti lanjut… Cieee, yang tambah umur… Walau telat, tapi tetep bisa ucapin Happy Birthday Illilara ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PENGUMUMAN]**

 **Sehubungan dengan sisa waktu yang Kyra miliki, Kyra ijin untuk hiatus sampai bulan April nanti.. Yah memang lama sih, tapi Kyra juga harus fokus dengan serentetan ujian nanti.. Padahal Kyra pengen cepet" nyelesein fic ini dan lanjut fic lain, soalnya udah kebanyakan ide yang numpuk segudang.**

 **Sekian dari Kyra, mohon doanya ya supaya ujian nanti nilainya bagus dan bisa masuk ke Univ, and then bisa balik lagi ke fandom boboiboy tercintahhhh ^^**

 **See You Next Time Genks ^^**

 **Regard**

 **Luckyra**


	15. Escape

**Three Days**

 **Boboiboy © Animosta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo! OOC, Fem! Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Yaya POV~**

Mampu ku rasakan, atmosfir yang terasa berat di dada, pandangan netra yang tertunduk dalam menahan luapan perasaan abstrak.

Dalam satu ruang tiga dimensi yang mengungkap fakta yang bahkan masih sulit untuk dipercaya. Entah egoisme masing individu atau nafsu menentang suatu tetapan garis takdir.

Kalau boleh memilih, ingin ku anggap semua ini gurauan April MOP yang sama sekali tidak menggelikan. Tapi di sisi lain, seperti anak panah yang tepat mengenai targetnya, kami telah mendengar semua ini langsung dari dokternya.

"Apa kami boleh melihatnya sekarang?" tanya Ying memecah kegalauan yang melanda. Dengan suara paraunya, aku tau betapa terkejutnya dia. Mungkin rasa bersalah semakin menyelimutinya karena beberapa hari yang lalu hubungan mereka sangatlah buruk.

"Dia belum bisa dipindahkan ke rawat inap sebelum kondisinya stabil. Jadi sebaiknya kalian datang lagi besok jika ingin menjenguknya." Ujar dokter Kaizo.

Saat itu kami hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, sudah pasti kami kecewa. Setelah kejadian hari ini, secepatnya kami ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Kakakku benar. Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja, jika ada kabar pastiku kabari." Tambah Fang.

"T-tapi," Ying berusaha melontarkan alasan yang bisa membuatnya tetap tinggal di sini.

Langkahku berjalan mendekatinya, menepuk bahunya lembut untuk menenangkan sahabatku satu ini. Akupun sebenarnya tak kalah terkejut, tapi aku harus menjaga kepalaku tetap dingin untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Kita pulang saja Ying. Aku yakin meskipun Ice sudah sadarpun, dia juga butuh istirahat. Kita akan menjenguknya besok." cegahku.

"Aku akan tetap di sini, -"

"-aku akan menunggunya." Tukas Blaze.

"Blaze!? Eh? Ah…"

Ekpresi Blaze saat ini bisa dibilang paling buruk. Di antara takut kehilangan, rasa bersalah dan perasaan lain yang tak bisa kumengerti.

Aku sedikit khawatir pada Blaze. Seperti bom waktu, semuanya meledak begitu saja. Seumur-umur baru kali ini aku melihatnya memohon dengan terisak seperti tadi. Isakan yang menyayat hati, suasana lalu yang masih terasa hingga saat ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang akan pulang duluan. Kami tunggu kabar dari kalian." Ujarku kemudian berpamitan dengan ayah Ice.

"Kami pulang dulu, kami akan menjenguk Ice lagi besok." Pamitku pada ayah Ice tak lupa menyunggingkan senyum.

"Biar aku antar kalian pulang." Ujarnya ramah.

"Tidak perlu, sebaiknya anda menjaga Ice saja. Kami akan baik-baik saja jika pulang sendiri." Aku mencoba menolak tawarannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian teman Ice yang baik, lagi pula sudah ada yang menjaga Ice." Ujarnya seraya melirik Blaze dan Fang.

Aku tertegun untuk sesaaat, teman baik itu sekarang, jika saja beliau tahu apa yang selama ini kami perbuat pada Ice. Aku yakin beliau tak akan sebaik ini pada kami.

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkan anda." Ujarku sedikit membungkuk.

 **Normal POV**

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku akan kembali 2 jam lagi untuk memeriksanya." Kata Kaizo sepeninggalan Yaya dan Ying, menyisakan Fang dan Blaze yang masih dalam suasana yang sulit dijelaskan.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Seperti tiada daya, Blaze berjalan lunglai menuju bangku yang tersedia. Terduduk lemas sambil menutup wajahnya, frustasi.

"Sekarang kau mengkhawatirkannya?" alih-alih Fang memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan." Ujar Blaze masih kalut.

Fang terdiam sesaat, memberi Blaze waktu untuk menenangkan pikiran juga perasaanya. Sepanjang lorong itu cukup sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang melintas. Padahal matahari masih tinggi, tapi atmosfer ini membuat segalanya menjadi kaku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak kapan ia bisa akur dengan rivalnya satu ini? Mungkin jika ini tidak berhubungan dengan Ice, hal ini tak akan terjadi di dimensi manapun.

"Kau, sudah berapa lama kau mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Blaze pada akhirnya.

Fang duduk di samping Blaze, menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku sambil memandang langit-langit. Mengulang kembali kejadian lalu,

"Yah, sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu, itupun terjadi secara kebetulan. Aku masih ingat, waktu itu entah bagaimana bisa dia dibawa kemari dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengotori pakaiannya. Tapi itulah awal bagaimana aku bisa tahu penyakitnya dan menjadi lebih dekat dengannya. Maaf jika semua itu membuatmu cemburu." Jelas Fang flashback.

"Kurasa kecemburuan itu salahku yang terlalu berpikir aneh-aneh." Sela Blaze.

"Maaf, waktu itu aku berbohong padamu. Padahal aku tau dimana dan keadaan Ice, tapi Ice melarangku untuk menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun. Sejak saat itu Ice merasa putus asa dan dia ingin menjauh dari kehidupan kalian, dari Yaya, Ying dan juga kau. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa 'kau tak tau betapa sakitnya kehilangan'. Dan ia tak ingin kalian ikut merasakannya kesedihannya, dia bilang cukup dia yang merasakannya. Tapi semuanya tak berjalan mulus karena ia tahu betapa menyakitkannya dibenci orang-orang yang ia sayangi," Iris gelap dibalik kaca itu bergerak melirik teman bicaranya.

"Termasuk kau. Tapi kau malah bersikap sepert itu." Lanjut Fang.

Deg…

Pandangan Blaze semakin tertunduk dalam. Dari sekian juta manusia di dunia ini, kenapa dia dan haruskah dia? Sialnya Blaze, rasa bersalah menelusup semakin dalam di hatinya.

"Jadi aku yang membuatnya menderita?" tanya Blaze lirih.

Fang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku tidak bilang begitu, tapi setidaknya kau yang menambah pendertitaannya. Tanpa kau sadar, kau menyakiti orang lain karena egomu sendiri. Itu manusiawi, kau berniat untuk memberi pelajaran pada orang itu, tapi sebelum itu apa kau tau yang membuat mereka dengan sengaja menyakiti perasaanmu?"

"Aku tak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain, selama itu menyenangkan bagiku, akan ku lakukan itu." Ujar Blaze tanpa mengangkat pandangan.

"Jadi tak ada yang salah dengan kalimatku tentang sikapmu yang kekanak-kanakan kan?"

Fang membuang nafas, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku akan ke ruangan kakakku dulu."

Sesaat sebelum ia pergi, langkahnya terhenti, "Sebaiknya kau memikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Sebelum waktu berhenti tanpa kau sadari dan kau belum bertindak apapun." Ujar Fang untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia meninggalkan Blaze di sana seorang.

'Kenapa? Kenapa Ice tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku? Kenapa justru landak ungu itu yang mengetahuinya lebih dulu? Sebenarnya siapa di sini yang salah? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?' pikir Blaze kalut.

"Sial! Kenapa aku sebodoh ini?" gerutu lelaki di koridor UGD itu seorang. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau Ice itu sakit!? Padahal sudah jelas selama ini ia tidak baik-baik saja." Geram Blaze, tanpa sadar suatu liquid mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Netra itu terpejam, air mata semakin deras membasahi pipinya. Walau dalam keheningan ini, sama sekali tak terdengar isakan, ia menangis dalam diam.

Wajah cerah itu,

Senyumannya itu,

Suara itu,

Dengan seiring waktu,

Semua itu sirna.

Ini terasa menyedihkan, sangat menyedihkan.

"Maafkan aku, Ice."

Pahitnya rasa keputusasaan dan rasa kesedihan membuat rasa kehidupan lebih berharga untuk dijalani.

~Luckyra~

Hari berganti, banyak yang menanyakan perihal tentang Ice, tapi mulut mereka seperti gembok yang kehilangan kunci, memilih untuk diam. Tak ingin juga membicarakan hal ini kepada orang lain.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ice?" Ying bertanya dengan pandangan kosong. Jemarinya saling bertautan menggenggam sebotol minuman.

"Ice baru dipindahkan ke rawat inap 2 jam setelah kalian pulang, dan baru siuman sekitar jam 4 sore. Walau keadaannya sudah cukup stabil untuk dipindahkan ke kamarnya, tapi dia masih butuh banyak istirahat. Jadi aku belum sempat mengobrol dengannya karena dia masih lemah dan tertidur lagi." Jelas Fang.

"Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya." Gumam gadis yang duduk di depann Fang. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam bantalan tangannya sendiri, tidak biasanya gadis crewet ini menjadi lesu seperti ini.

"Tenanglah Ying, pulang sekolah nanti kita akan menjenguknya." Ujar sahabat kecilnya, sambil sesekali mengusap kepala Ying yang tak tertutup _beany._

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Blaze? Aku sedikit khawatir dengannya karena dia terlihat sangat kacau." Tanyanya pada satu-satunya lelaki diantara mereka.

Tangan di balik sarung tangan itu meraih sebungkus donat kesukaan dan membuka perekatnya, "Apa yang kau khawatirkan dari pecundang sepertinya?"

Dahi Yaya berkerut, raut yang menanyakan perkataan Fang, "Apa?"

"Aku yakin dia sudah kehilangan muka di hadapan Ice." Jawabnya usai menelan segigit donat.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah kami pulang?" Tanya Yaya tak sabar.

"Banyak, dan aku baru tahu kalau Blaze itu ternyata sangat pengecut."

Tangannya beralih meraih jus anggurnya, "Mentalnya jatuh setelah bertemu Ice dan dia pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun." Lanjut Fang.

"Kasihan Blaze," gumam gadis berhijab merah jambu itu.

Fang berdecak, "Heh? Sebenarnya apa yang kau kasihani dari lelaki pengecut itu?"

Kilatan tajam pandangan dari iris hazel Yaya, "Fang! Berhenti memanggil Blaze pengecut! Wajar jika dia terkejut setelah mendengar kabar Ice, aku dan Ying pun juga merasakannya. Kau ini tidak mengerti perasaannya ya!? Sudahlah, aku mau menemuinya, akan ku ajak dia menjenguk Ice nanti!" Serunya beranjak dari kantin, meninggalkan gadis berkuncir twintail dan lelaki berambut pacak ungu di sana.

Ying perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, bertompang dagu dan berkata, "Seharusnya kau tak mengatakan hal seperti itu Fang. Walau aku tau kau tidak terlalu menyukai Blaze, tapi setidaknya dukunglah dia. Hal yang menimpa Ice itu, aku yakin berat juga untuk Blaze."

' _Karena aku merasakan rasa bersalah yang sama dengannya, dan ini menyakitkan."_ Gumam Ying dalam hati.

~LucKyra~

 _Salam perpisahan tak pantas bagi kita_

 _Meski takdir berada di jalur yang berbeda_

 _Setidaknya sejak awal kita sudah sering bersama_

 _Meskipun semuanya menghilang, ikatan kita tak akan pernah hilang._

 _Kini, aku memikirkan tentang dunia lain itu_

 _*Button_

"Kau di sini rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Iris jingga nampak dari balik kelopak mata, memandang tempat di mana burung terbang. Musik yang sengaja ia putar dengan keras tak lagi bersuara. Lelaki yang sering menggunakan hoodie bercorak api bangkit dengan malas dan beralih menatap seseorang yang baru saja muncul.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Blaze malas.

Langkah kakinya mendekati Blaze yang berlindung pada bayangan bangunan atap sekolah, "Pulang sekolah nanti,"

"Tinggalkan aku." Potong Blaze sebelum Yaya mengakhiri kalimatnya. "Kalau kau ingin mengajakku menjenguk Ice, lupakan saja. Aku tak akan pergi." tebaknya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kemarin kau sangat mengakhawatirkannya?"

Blaze membisu. Ya, memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kekhawatirannya pada Ice jauh dari apapun saat ini. Tapi untuk satu alasan yang membuat hatinya belum siap untuk bertatap muka dengan Ice.

"Aku, aku belum siap."

Yaya mengernyit tak jelas, "Apa?"

Blaze meringgkuk, raut kesedihannya ia sembunyikan dibalik pelukan lututnya, "Padahal aku sudah berteman baik dengannya, tapi ternyata aku sama sekali tidak mengenal Ice. Aku mencelanya, mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya dan bersikap ketus padanya. Apa aku masih punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya setelah semua hal yang aku lakukan padanya? Padahal dia hanya tidak ingin kita merasakan apa yang ia rasakan."

"Blaze! Kau tahu perlakuanku dan Ying padanya saat kelas 2? Mungkin kalau hal itu terjadi pada orang lain, orang itu tak akan dengan mudah memaafkan semua hal yang telah kami perbuat padanya. Tapi Ice? Dia dengan hati terbuka memaafkan kami. Kalau Ice saja bisa memaafkan kami, kenapa kau tidak?"

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau katakan! Membayangkan wajah pucat itu menyunggingkan senyum ramah padahal sebenarnya ia menyembunyikan rasa sakit, atau mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja padahal sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak meluapkan semua yang ia rasakan. Walau ia menderita tapi ia tetap ingin tersenyum bersama orang-orang disekitarnya, dan apa yang aku berikan? Tatapan sadis dan celaan, apa kau masih sanggup untuk bertemu dengannya?" seru Blaze sperti orang frustasi. Tanpa ia sadari pipinya telah basah oleh suatu liquid, matanya lah yang terasa perih yang menyadarkannya.

"Maaf, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri." Kata Blaze sambil menghapus air matanya. Mungkin memalukan menangis di hadapan seorang gadis, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri perasaan itu. Jika memang menangis membuatmu lebih baik, tak ada salahnya menunjukan air mata itu.

Otot bahu Yaya melemas, "Tidak Blaze, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Ujarnya dan kemudian meninggalkan Blaze di sana sendirian.

~LucKyra~

Lantai putih, orang-orang yang saling berpapasan dan tersenyum ramah, pemandangan yang umum di tempat berbau khas itu. Empat murid SMA tahun terakhir nampak menelusuri salah satu lorong di bangunan itu.

"Terima kasih ya sudah mau ikut menjenguk Ice." Salah satu gadis beriris hazel di antara mereka memulai obrolan singkat.

"Sebenarnya aku memang ingin menjenguknya setelah mengetahui kejadian kemarin. Awalnya aku akan mengajak Blaze, tapi dia menolak. Syukurlah aku bertemu kalian." Jelas lelaki beriris emas di samping Yaya.

"Sepertinya kau cukup dekat dengan Ice ya, Gempa?" tanya Yaya.

Gempa mengulas senyum, "Yah begitulah, kami sempat satu kelas saat SMP dan juga pernah satu tim dalam olimpiade sains, jadi kurasa kami cukup dekat."

Sementara Yaya dan Gempa mengobrol asik di belakang, sepasang insan yang berstatus sepasang kekasih memimpin langkah di depan. Tak ada suara, pasangan berkacamata itu hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Di lantai 3 bangunan itu, langkah kaki Fang terhenti di depan pintu bercat putih dengan papan nomor 301 dan nama pasien di bawahnya.

 _Etenia Ice_

"Ini ruangannya." Ujar Fang, tangan berlapis sarung tangan itu beralih membuka pintu.

Dari balik pintu, nampak Ice tengah memandang dunia luar atau mungkin tengah melamun. Suara derikan pintu itu menyadarkannya, membuat pandangannya teralih pada asal suara.

"Selamat siang," Sapa Yaya ramah seperti biasa.

Ice tersenyum cerah ketika melihat teman-temannya datang menemuinya.

"Hai Ice, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Gempa klise.

"Lebih baik daripada kemarin. Maaf ya sudah membuat kalian khawatir." Jawab Ice tanpa melepas senyum.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf untuk hal yang bukan salahmu." Ujar Yaya, tangannya menggenggam seikat bunga sebagai buah tangan.

Yaya sembari menata bunga dalam vas terlarut dalam obrolan ringan bersama Ice, sesekali Gempa ikut menanggapinya. Fang meletakan parsel berisi buah yang mereka beli sebelum datang kemari.

Sedangkan Ying, ia masih terdiam di depan pintu. Iris biru di balik lensa bulat itu mengamati Ice dengan seksama. Apakah orang yang berada di ranjang itu benar-benar Ice? Apa mata Ying yang buta warna atau memang wajah Ice memang pucat? Apa pipi pucat yang pernah ia tampar itu setirus itu? Apakah senyuman itu palsu atau tidak?

"Ice, kau itu jahat sekali ya?" ujar Ying lirih, walau begitu tetap terdengar dalam ruangan itu.

"Eh?"

Ying memandang sosok Ice dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Kau sudah tak menganggap kami sahabatmu lagi ya? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahu kami tentang penyakitmu? Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikannya?"

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah pucat Ice, "Aku hanya ingin kita bisa berteman seperti biasa, tanpa mengkhawatirkan penyakitku. Aku mungkin akan lelah dengan kehidupanku. Hidupku tak bisa diulang kembali, dan aku takut untuk menemukan hal-hal baru yang ingin aku miliki, aku akan menyesal dikemudian hari. Aku harap aku bisa menceritakan hal ini kepada kalian, tapi aku memilih menyimpannya sendiri untukku. Maaf ya." Iris _aquamarine_ Ice bertemu dengan birunya iris Ying.

Perlahan, dari pelupuk mata menuju pipi dan jatuh. Air mata Ying tak tertampung lagi, tapi senyumnya terus berkembang. "Bodoh, apapun yang kau rasakan, kami juga akan merasakannya. Kau punya kami untukmu berbagi, jadi katakanlah jika kau merasa sakit. Jangan simpan rasa sakit itu sendiri. Berjanjilah?" Ying mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Bagaimana bisa Ice mengatakan hal seperti ini pada orang yang ia sayangi? Orang yang selama ini ingin ia lindung harus ikut cemas karenanya. Tapi dengan begini,

"Janji." Ice mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

Entah mengapa rasanya lega. Setelah semuanya terbongkar, ia tak perlu lagi bersandiwa, mencari-cari alasan ketika ia menghilang diantara mereka. Mungkin memang seharusnya sejak awal begini.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, Blaze tidak datang bersama kalian?" tanya Ice tiba-tiba.

Seperti kapal yang diterjang ombak. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin mereka hindari, tak seorangpun berani menjawabnya. Bahkan Fang yang sering mengobrol banyak dengan Ice pun membisu, hanya suara jam dinding dimana jarumnya masih berdetik.

Atmosfer terasa lebih berat dari beberapa saat yang lalu. Entah bagaimana bisa, senyuman itu masih bertahan di sana. Sayangnya bukan suatu yang membahagiakan hati, melainkan sebaliknya.

"Be-begitu ya, dia sudah benar-benar tak peduli padaku." Gumam Ice.

Ice mengalihkan pandangan pada cahaya jingga yang secara perlahan mulai menyatu dengan birunya langit. Mencoba menyembunyikan rasa kecewa dari raut wajahnya.

"Ice, kau baik-baik saja?" Yaya nampak khawatir melihat bahu Ice yang bergetar, seperti menahan sesuatu.

Ice sadar, walau ia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, tapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya, "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak begini. Apa-apaan aku ini."

Ying tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, "Tidak Ice, kau memang seharusnya begini."

Entah kenapa ruangan itu menjadi sangat senyap, semua memandang sisi lemah Ice itu dalam diam. Dan seperti senar yang bergetar, mereka juga merasakannya.

Seperti bunga evening primrose yang mekar di malam hari, tak seorang pun tahu. Sepasang iris jingga itu memperhatikan bangunan putih yang berdiri kokoh di depan matanya. Mencemaskan seseorang yang dirawat didalam sana. Hanya memandang, tanpa melangkahkan kaki ke dalamnya.

.

.

Panjangnya bayangan ketika tersinari cahaya jingga seiring rendahnya bintang di ujung barat sana, bersamaan dengan langkah kaki setapak demi setapak, rasa sesal yang kian membalut hati. Apa kau bisa melepasnya?

"Aku pulang." Sapa Blaze selangkah menapakan kaki di rumahnya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari dapur, "Selamat datang. Kau pulang terlambat, bukankah kegiatan klub diliburkan usai ujian semester?" tanya Ibu.

"Klub akan dimulai kembali besok untuk mengisi waktu luang liburan. Aku mau langsung ke kamar, aku lelah." Ujar Blaze lesu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Blaze? Mau ibu bawakan camilan atau jus?" tanya ibu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Blaze sembari meniti anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

BRAKKK…

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

 **Blaze POV**

Aku sengaja menutup pintu sedikit lebih keras, perasaanku tak menentu saat ini. Tanpa menghidupkan lampu kamarku, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku. Padahal tak ada hal berat yang kulakukan hari ini, tapi rasanya lelah sekali.

Sebenarnya bukan tubuhku yang lelah, tapi hatiku. Ku raih ponselku yang tersimpan di saku.

{Menu Galery Camera}

Netraku memandangi foto Ice yang sengaja ku ambil saat kelas 2 tanpa disadarinya. Aku tersenyum saat menemukan foto Ice dengan ekpresi yang lucu, namun disaat yang sama juga terasa menyedihkan.

Gumaman yang bernada terdengar lirih di kamarku, lagu yang ku nyanyikan yang beresonansi dengan dinginnya malam yang mengisi atmosfer ruangannku. Jemariku terus menggeser layar ponselku,

 _Seperti biasa, Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang…_

 _Aku masuk dalam keramaian manusia…_

 _Dan kemudian menghilang…_

 _Aku sepernuhnya kehilangan arah,_

 _Dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa_

 _Namun ada satu hal yang masih tersisa, yaitu suaramu.._

 _Wajahmu saat tertawa, saat marah_

 _Segalanya tentangmu membuatku-,_

 _*Michi To You All_

"Blaze, ada telepon untukmu!" seru ibu dari lantai bawah.

Nadaku hilang karena panggilan ibu, siapa yang menelpon disaat petang seperti ini? Yang terbesit dipikiran ku saat ini hanyalah 'dia', jangan-jangan-

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun." seruku yang masih sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri.

Dengan nada sedikit kesal ibu kembali meneriakiku, "Cepat turun! Ibu sedang masak, kalau gosong kau tak bisa makan malam!"

Oke, jika ibuku sudah berkata seperti itu. Aku menyerah, aku segera turun sebelum ibuku mengomel panjang lebar atau aku tak bisa mendapat jatah makan malam.

"Siapa?" tanyaku sebelum menjawab menjawab panggilan itu.

"Mr. Robert, dari persatuan sepak bola. Sudah cepat jawab." Perintah ibu yang langsung berlalu menuju dapur.

"Halo," suaraku serak menjawab telepon.

" _Boboiboy Blaze?"_ balas seseorang bersuara baritone di sebrang san.

"Ya, dengan saya sendiri. "

" _Saya Mr. Robert dari Persatuan sepak bola. Sebenarnya suatu kebetulan bahwa kami menyaksikan pertandinganmu di pertandingan antar sekolah beberapa waktu lalu. Permainanmu benar-benar mengesankan. Kami ingin kau mengikuti camp pelatihan perwakilan U-18"_ Ujar Mr. Robert.

"Anda pasti salah orang, bahkan di pertandingan itu timku tidak masuk semifinal." Balasku tak percaya.

" _Kami tidak menilai dari permainan pertim, kami menilai masing individu yang kami anggap pantas untuk mengikuti camp ini."_

"Jadi?"

" _Jadi kami harap kau bisa mengikuti camp tersebut pada hari Sabtu nanti."_

"Ya, tentu. Terima kasih."

Aku meletakan gagang telepon kembali pada tempatnya. Hembusan nafas aku buang, dan ibu menghampiri dari dapur.

"Ada apa?" tanya beliau sambil mengeringkan tangan dengan kain.

"Aku akan mengikuti camp pelatihan U-18 tahun ini." Seruku girang.

Ibu menatapku tak percaya, namun kemudian senyumnya mengembang. "Benarkah? Selamat Blaze, akhirnya jalan menuju impianmu terbuka." Bangganya sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Yah, aku akan berangkat hari Sabtu besok."

"Baguslah, ibu mendukungmu. Kalau begitu cepatlah mandi. Kita makan bersama setelah ayahmu pulang."

"Ya ya, baiklah."

Aku tak percaya, aku terpilih mengikuti pelatihan selama seminggu. Kalau diingat-ingat permainanku terakhir itu sangatlah buruk. Walau aku berhasil mencetak satu angka, tapi tetap saja hasilnya buruk karena aku terlalu emosi saat itu. Itu semua karena dia, ah sudahlah. Tak perlu mengungkit hari itu.

Aku hanya perlu melihat ke depan, dan berjalan di jalanku sendiri. Tanpa perlu melihat ke belakang, karena jika menoleh pasti akan ada yang menunjukan air mata. Tapi, apa aku bisa?

 **Normal POV**

11.00 a.m. Memandang pemandangan yang selalu begitu saja dari atap sekolah tak pernah membosankan, karena bentuk awan dan angin yang berhembus selalu berubah setiap saat.

Juga tempat yang menyenangkan untuk menerbangkan angat atau menenangkan pikir. Dan itulah yang dilakukan lelaki berhoodi tanpa lengan, irisnya memandang kosong sejauh mata bisa memandang. Berlindung di bayangan bangunan di belakangnya.

"Tangkap!" seru seseorang pada Blaze. Sebuah kejutan untuknya, saat ia menoleh sebuah minuman kaleng melayang ke arahnya dan kalian pasti tau apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Blaze terkapar dengan tidak elite, ada bekas kemerahan di keningnya akibat benturan dengan kaleng yang datang tanpa ia sadari. Ia yakin hanya dirinya yang ada di sini, mungkin karena lamunannya yang membuatnya tak peka dengan situasi di sekitarnya.

"A-aduhhh.. Kau ini kenapa sih? Tidak bisakah kau memberikannya dengan lebih baik?" keluhnya pada gadis yang entah sejak kapan ia berada di sini.

Netra di balik kanta bulat menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, "Kenapa kau tidak menjenguknya?"

"Tch, kau itu terlalu berisik. Itu bukan urusanmu." Decak Blaze, gadis di depannya itu bahkan belum meminta maaf atas perbuatannya.

"Kau sudah membuat Ice sedih, dan aku tak bisa membiarkannya." ujar Ying dingin.

"Aku kemari untuk minta maaf tentang foto yang aku kirimkan padamu waktu itu. Aku tahu itu membuatmu cemburu, karena itu yang aku rasakan saat itu. Karena perasaanmu, kau jadi menjauh dan membencinya. Itu yang membuatmu merasa bersalah pada Ice kan? Aku minta maaf soal itu." Tambahnya.

Pandangan Blaze teralihkan pada minuman digenggamannya, seolah itu adalah hal yang menarik untuk di pandang, "Kau tak tau apapun yang aku rasakan, jadi diam dan pergilah."

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau rasakan karena kau memiliki perasaan yang berbeda. Hal yang kau rasakan lebih dari sekedar teman, karena itu kekhawatiranmu melebihi apa yang kurasakan."

Seperti biasa, angin selalu terasa lebih kencang di atas twintail ikut terangkat karenanya. Keheningan selalu tercipta disaat-saat yang terduga.

Perasaan yang berbeda. Perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Kau ini bicara tentang apa? Aku tak mengerti yang kau bicarakan, apa itu hal yang penting? Kau menggangguku." Blaze yang kesal dengan segala ocehan Ying pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan membanting pintu menuju atap.

"Pergilah! Teruslah melarikan diri dari perasaanmu sendiri. Dan hanya akan ada penyesalan yang menantimu di akhir cerita ini."

Terkadang menyebalkan juga memiliki teman kepala batu. Sebaik apapun nasihatmu, mereka akan mengabaikannya jika mereka anggap itu tidak perlu, selalu memungkiri kenyataan yang ada.

~LucKyra~

Kegiatan klub masih berjalan untuk beberapa cabang olahraga, termasuk sepak bola. Walau latihan sudah diselesai beberapa saat yang lalu, para manager pun sudah selesai membereskan bola.

Tapi Blaze masih berlatih sendirian di lapangan dengan menendang bola ke mistar gawang. Ia nampak semangat dengan menerima kembali bola yang memantul.

"Pelatihan seminggu untuk menentukan pemain U-18, aku tidak sabar mengikutinya. Akan banyak pemain hebat dari berbagai daerah, tapi…" Blaze menahan pantulan dengan kaki kirinya.

"Aku yang akan jadi bintangnya." Bola melesat cepat menuju gawang dari tendangan Blaze.

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menghentikan tendangan Blaze menggunakan kakinya, bola yang seharusnya masuk ke gawang kini berada di kaki orang itu.

"Berlatih untuk seleksi U-18?" tanyanya sambil ber- _juggling_.

"Gempa? Eum, kau juga terpilih?" tanya Blaze.

"Tentu saja, ada 3 perwakilan dari klub kita. Aku, kau dan Taufan." Ujar Gempa yang memberi umpan balik pada Blaze dan berhenti mulus di kakinya.

"Begitu ya, Gopal tidak terpilih?" Bola kembali bergulir ke kaki Gempa.

"Sayangnya tidak, dia sampai menangis bawang tadi." Jawab Gempa sambil terkekeh. "Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak menjenguk Ice?" tanya Gempa tiba-tiba.

Nafas Blaze tercekat, bola berhenti bergulir, "Kenapa kalian ingin sekali tahu alasanku?"

Gempa terdiam untuk sesaat, "Kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya tidak masalah." Ia melangkah menuju tepi lapangan dimana ia meletakan tasnya.

Cukup lama untuk menanti jawaban dari Blaze, tapi pada akhirnya ia menjawabnya. "Aku menghindarinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku takut, salahku yang membuat Ice semakin menderita. Aku tak berani menemuinya karena rasa bersalah yang selalu menghantuiku." Ujar Blaze sejujurnya.

Senyuman tipis Gempa tunjukan, "Meski begitu, kau harus menemuinya. Meski kau anggap seburuk apapun dirimu. Orang yang ingin Ice temui itu kau. Apa kau masih berpikir bahwa kau yang membuatnya menderita? Menghindarinya tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah."

"Aku tahu itu!" Seru Blaze. "Jikalau aku menemuinya pun, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan." Ujarnya melunak.

Blaze mengulum senyum, "Waktu yang akan memberitahumu segalanya. Kau hanya perlu menggerakan waktumu sendiri. Jangan menggunakan akal saat kau bicara dengan seorang gadis, tapi bicaralah dengan hatimu. Dengarkan hatimu yang bicara, karena hati itu tidak pernah bohong."

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Gempa memang seorang yang sangat bijak, bukan hanya cerdas dan populer. Blaze saja sampai terpana dengan kata-katanya.

Gempa beranjak dengan meraih tasnya, "Aku mau pulang, mau bareng?"

"Tidak, aku masih mau di sini." Jawab Blaze.

"Oke, aku pulang dulu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok."

Gempa begitu cepat berlalu, kini hanya Blaze dan bolanya yang masih bertahan di sana. Kata-kata Gempa masih terus terngiang di pikirannya.

"AAAAAH! Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tuhan!?" seru Blaze di tengah lapangan.

Tubuhnya libung berbaring di atas rumput hijau, memandang langit yang mulai menggelap dengan berjuta titik bersinar yang bertebaran.

 _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_

 _How I wonder what you are_

 _Up above the world so high_

 _Like a diamond in the sky_

Matanya terpejam, merasakan dinginnya angin dingin yang menerpanya. Blaze bersenandung lirih, menyanyikan lagu yang pernah Ice senandungkan saat festival kembang api. Tentu masih tersimpan segar di memori Blaze setiap event yang mereka lakukan bersama.

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekatinya, bersamaan dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari pita suaranya.

"Orang bodoh yang tak berani menemuinya setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya itu pengecut. Hanya terdiam dan menyesal."

Matanya terbuka, memandang sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya, memandang datar pada sisa cahaya matahari yang telah tertelan cakrawala. Tak sulit untuk menyadarinya, cara bicara yang pedas, jaket yang sengaja diikat di pinggang dan kacamata nila yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya.

Blaze mendengus, "Sekarang apa maumu?"

"Kalau aku jadi Ice, sudah pasti aku akan membencimu karena kau ini menyedihkan. Tapi Ice itu gadis yang baik, jadi jangan pernah membuatnya sedih. Karma itu selalu berlaku." Ucap Fang masih melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian ini? Kenapa hari ini semuanya jadi menasihatiku?"

Kornea Fang melirik tajam dari ujung mata, "Hei! Berhentilah melarikan diri dan hadapi kenyataannya. Besok, usai latihan. Kutunggu kau di gerbang sekolah. Kita lihat, apa benar kau bukan seorang pengecut?" ujar Fang sesaat sebelum meninggalkan Blaze.

Yang dikatakan Fang terakhir itu tantangan atau apa? Mereka terus berkata pada Blaze seolah meminta pertanggung jawaban. Memang hanya pembicaraan singkat yang terlontar, tapi hingga langit menjadi gelap sepenuhnya pun Blaze belum bisa memilih diantara 2 pilihan.

Menemuinya atau tidak, bagaimana caranya memutuskan? Ini bukan hal yang bisa diputuskan dengan melempar dadu seperti permainan ular tangga. Ini menyangkut perasaan.

Ia tak bisa terus menghindarinya. Seperti yang Gempa katakan, 'Menghindarinya tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah'.

 **Blaze POV**

 _Ying : 'Hal yang kau rasakan lebih dari sekedar teman,'_

Yang merasakannya itu aku, kalian mana tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi apakah karena pikiranku yang terlalu tumpul atau karena kehangatannya yang membuatku buta tentang perasaanku sendiri. Yang lebih dari sekedar teman itu, apa?

 _Gempa : 'Orang yang ingin Ice temui itu kau'_

Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak orang lain? Apakah jika aku bertanya seperti itu, ia akan menjawab, 'Karena kau adalah orang yang istimewa baginya'?.

 _Fang : 'Kalau aku jadi Ice, sudah pasti aku akan membencimu karena kau ini menyedihkan'_

Memang seharusnya ia membenciku saja, jadi aku tak perlu merasa bersalah atas dirinya.

Aku mencoba menjawab setiap pernyataan yang terus mengganggu pikirannku, mencari-cari alasan untuknya memberanikan diri menemuinya.

Dari sekian juta bintang di sana, tempat dan bentuknya selalu sama. Hanya karena rotasi bumi, setiap malam rasi bintang berubah-ubah. Jawaban yang terus-menerus aku cari ternyata jawabannya sangat sederhana, bahkan sudah terjawab oleh Gempa.

' _Dengarkan hatimu yang bicara, karena hati itu tidak pernah bohong'_

Hatiku berkata, 'Ingat masa lalumu bersamanya, menyenangkan bukan? Lebih banyak hal menyenangkan daripada yang menyedihkan. Dan kau ingin merasakannya lagi, karena itu, berhenti berputar-putar di tempat yang sama dan lihatlah ke depan. Dan lihat, apa yang akan menantimu di ujung sana.

~LucKyra~

Di lain hari, di waktu yang hampir sama, di saat matahari nyaris tenggelam, ketika klub sepak bola Pulau Rintis telah mengakhiri latihan mereka. Ada waktu milik seseorang yang akan mulai bergerak.

"Gempa, aku pulang duluan ya?" pamit Blaze usai mengmasi barangnya sebelum meninggalkan ruang ganti.

"Eh, kenapa buru-buru? Ada urusan?" tanya Gempa yang masih menormalkan suhu tubuhnya.

Blaze mengangguk mantap, senyumannya yang menghilang beberapa hari ini telah kembali. Mungkin semalam ia bermimpi kejatuhan durian yang menyadarkannya.

"Oh, baiklah. Sampaikan salamku untuknya ya?"

Blaze mengacungkan ibu jarinya, dan dengan cepat menghilang dari tempat itu. Di gerbang seseorang telah menunggunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Fang.

"Oh, akhirnya kau memberanikan diri juga," ujar Fang setengah mengejek.

"Aku juga tak ingin terus dikatakan pengecut olehmu. Karenanya juga aku terus mencari alasan untuk ini." Jawab Blaze. Kilatan matanya seolah ingin menantang orang yang sering menyebutnya pengecut.

"Heh, ekpresi yang bagus. Baiklah, ayo pergi." Ujar Fang berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Blaze yang mengekor di belakang.

Sepanjang perjalanan melalui jalan trotoar dan beberapa toko tak ada obrolan yang berarti di antara mereka. Wajar saja bagi Fang karena dia memang tipe yang pelit kata. Berbeda dengan Blaze yang notabenenya banyak bicara juga banyak tingkah, tapi dia sedang tak ingin berdebat dengannya.

Langkah Fang tiba-tiba saja berhenti di sebuah toko kecil, hampir saja Blaze menabraknya. Kan tidak keren kalau menabrak seorang lelaki.

"Tunggu sebentar," titahnya.

Dengan cepat Fang menghilang dari hadapan Blaze, memasuki toko itu. Blaze hanya memandanginya heran, netranya beralih pada papan yang terpajang di depan toko.

"Toko bunga Daisy?"

Ah, benar juga. Dia kan mau menjenguk orang sakit, sudah seharusnya ia membawakan buah tangan. Tak lama kemudian Fang keluar dari toko itu dengan membawa seikat bunga tulip berwarna putih.

"Ini, berikan padanya."

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku?"

Fang menunjukan senyum sinis, "Karena kau yang jadi tokoh antagonis yang ingin berubah menjadi protagonis di sini."

Blaze mengulas senyum dan menerimanya.

Dag… Dig… Dug…

Seperti jet coater yang membawanya kesana kemari, jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Perasaan ini, namanya apa ya? Apa ini yang dimaksud Ying? Perasaan yang melebihi teman?

"Fang!" panggil Blaze, "Aku tak tau perasaan ini sebenarnya apa, tapi kurasa aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Etenia Ice." Ucap Blaze sejujurnya dari lubuk hati terdalam.

Fang hanya mengulas senyum mendengar pernyataan Blaze, "Katakan itu padanya nanti."

Akhirnya, Blaze mengakui perasaanya. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya berani melangkah hanyalah karena Ice adalah orang yang istimewa baginya.

~LucKyra~

 **Ice POV**

 _Perlahan aku membuka mataku, semuanya terlihat jelas dipandang netraku. Sekelilingku ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sepertinya aku pernah kemari, tapi kurasa ingatanku sedikit terganggu._

" _Ice!"_

 _Seseorang memanggil namaku dari kejauhan, aku menoleh ke sumber suara dimana Blaze berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju diri ku._

" _Blaze?"_

 _Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini, entah bagaimana bisa aku terdampar di tempat ini. Tapi semua ini terasa sangat familiar bagiku. Mungkin seperti déjà vu yang terasa sangat nyata._

 _Aku berbalik hendak menyapa, "Blaze apa yang terja-,"_

 _Nafasku tercekat, baru saja Blaze melewatiku. Apa yang terjadi? Tubuhku tembus begitu saja, bahkan ia tak menyadari keberadaanku. Bukankah tadi dia memanggil namaku?_

 _Kulihat dia menghampiri seseorang, siluet hitam yang mirip sepertiku yang dikelilingi oleh teman-temanku, Yaya, Ying, Gempa, Fang, bahkan Taufan dan Halilintar juga di sana._

 _Mereka nampak akrab dengan obrolan asik yang tak tak percaya dengan hal yang kulihat ini, tapi,_

" _Blaze apa yang terjadi? Aku disini. Blaze!" Aku yakin panggilanku sudah cukup keras, tapi kurasa mereka tak mendengarnya._

 _Ku coba mendekatinya dan menepuk bahu Yaya yang tertawa hangat, dan hal itu terjadi lagi. Aku seperti embun, tak bisa disentuh dan tak bisa menyentuh._

" _Yaya, Ying! Aku di sini. Blaze lihat aku!"Aku mengibaskan tanganku dihadapan Blaze dan memanggilnya berkali-kali. Namun hasilnya sama saja, diriku maupun suaraku tak bisa sampai padanya._

 _Aku diabaikan._

" _Siapa saja,sadari keberadaanku! Yang tersenyum bersama kalian itu bukan aku!" seruku frustasi._

 _Bayangan hitam yang berisi kekosongan itu menyeringai padaku, seolah senang dengan ke-invisible-an ku ini. Siluet itu meluas hingga duniaku sepenuhnya menghitam. Semua keramaian itu menghilang seketika bersamaan dengan para temanku yang menjauh, yang bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun ke tersisa kini hanyalah kegelapan lekat yang bisa ditangkap netraku._

~FIN~

 **Normal POV**

Tirai kelopak mata yang semula terpejam, perlahan menampak manik _aquamarine_ sayu. Semuanya terasa berbeda, nafasnya terasa sangatlah berat. Ini memang sedikit aneh baginya.

Apa yang diimpikannya barusan cukup menakutkan bagi pemilik iris biru itu. Ia bermimpi tentang para sahabatnya yang tak bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Kristal cair perlahan mengalir dari ujung mata, tak ada isakan yang terdengar. Hanya saja, rasanya sesak. Ia menarik nafas panjang untuk membuatnya lebih tenang.

Tapi semakin dalam ia menarik nafas, semakin ia merasa sesak. Nafasnya memendek, membuatnya tersenggal-senggal.

Bahu dan lehernya mulai nyeri dan menjalar ke kepala. Matanya terpejam erat akibat pandangan yang berputar. Ice menggigit bibir bawahnya saat sakit kepala hebat muali menyerangnya.

Ia bisa merasakan cairan yang mengalir perlahan dari lubang hidungnya, ia berusaha meraih tissue di meja. Setiap gerakan yang ia buat membuatnya semakin tersiksa, jangankan untuk meraih tissue di meja, memencet tombol _AIPHONE_ di samping ranjangnya saja tak bisa ia lakukan.

Tangannya fokus meremas kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah. Apa ada yang lebih buruk dari ini? Rasanya seperti ingin mati. Air matanya lebih banyak membasahi bantal, ia hanya bisa mengerang keras merasakan setiap tusukan di kepalanya, berharap seseorang mendengar dan mengakhiri rasa sakit ini.

Di sisi lain rumah sakit ini, Blaze bersama dengan Fang baru saja keluar dari lift menuju ruangan Ice.

ARRGGGHHHHH…

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya Fang mencari kesenyapan sesaat.

"Mendengar apa?" tanya Blaze kebingungan dan mempertajam pendengarannya.

"!?" Reflek, Fang langsung berlari menuju sumber suara, ruang 301. Ia membuka cepat pintu ruangan itu, dan…

Ia menemukan Ice dengan kondisi memprihatinkan, nafas yang tinggal setengah, tangannya dengan erat memegangi kepalanya sendiri, tak terbayang betapa sakitnya hingga ia mengerang, dan juga darah segar yang mengotori pakaiannya.

"ICE! Apa yang terjadi?" seru Fang. Tangannya meraih tissue untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Blaze terpaku di depan pintu, nafasnya ikut tercekat melihat kondisi Ice seperti. Ia memang ingin menemui Ice, tapi tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini, bukan ini yang dia inginkan!

"Blaze kau jaga Ice, aku akan memanggil kakakku. Aku segera kembali!" seru Fang dan langsung melesat keluar.

Sebenarnya Blaze ingin melarikan diri, tapi kakinya bergerak sendiri mendekati Ice. Memang seharusnya ia begini, bunga yang ia bawa ia letakan sembarang tempat.

Blaze menggenggam tangan dingin Ice erat, seolah tak akan mengijinkannya pergi kemanapun. Tangan dingin itu bergetar merasakan getaran kuat dari tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Ice,"

Kelopak matanya sedikit terbuka, melirik kearah seseorang yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. Walau hangat dan menenangkan, tapi tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya dikuasai rasa sakit.

"Bla-ze? Ja-ja-ngan, ja-ngan pernah –tinggal-kan ak-ku." Pinta Ice terbata akibat pasokan oksigen yang kurang di paru-parunya. Air matanya kembali memenuhi pelupuk matanya dan mengalir dari ujung mata. Ia menggenggam erat tangan hangat Blaze, berharap ia akan selalu disampingnya seperti ini.

Ice tidak kuat, otot geraknya mulai melemah. Ia tak mampu menjaga kesadarannya lebih lama lagi. Tangan yang digenggam Blaze saat ini pun mulai kehilangan dayanya.

DEG…

Bak di sambar petir, jantung Blaze berhenti berdetak sepersekian detik. Air mata deras membasahi pipinya.

"ICE! ICE! BERTAHANLAH!" Seru Blaze mencoba mempertahankan kesadaran Ice. Tapi percuma, kegelapan telah menguasai gadis itu, matanya telah terpejam, tak nampak lagi _aquamarine_ hangat yang biasa ia lihat. Tangan dingin yang ia genggam saat ini juga seperti tanaman layu.

Kaizo dan beberapa perawat terburu-buru masuk ke kamar inap no 301. Beberapa dari mereka menyiapkan alat kedokteran di troli dorong. Kaizo memeriksa kesadaran Ice dengan menekan jarinya, tapi tak ada respon. Tangannye beralih mengambil senter kecil dari saku dan memeriksa pupil Ice.

"Dia benar-benar tidak sadar. Pasang masker oksigen dan alat kardiografnya." Titah Kaizo bertidak cepat.

Salah seorang perawat meminta Blaze untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan menunggu hasilnya nanti. Tidak seperti Blaze yang biasanya berontak, ia keluar dari ruangan dan duduk menunggu termenung.

Fang yang menunggunya di luar juga ikut membisu, ia jadi merasa bersalah karena memaksa Blaze untuk menemui Ice. Tapi siapa yang tahu akan jadi seperti ini akhirnya.

Iris gelap Fang memandang sendu pada rivalnya satu ini, terlihat kacau dan frustasi. Seperti jatuh dalam titik terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"B-Blaze, aku-,"

"Ternyata aku memang belum siap. Seharusnya aku tak menemuinya. Ini bukan hal yang aku inginkan." Ujar Blaze lirih, menyembunyikan kesedihan dalam kalimanya.

Iris jingganya memandang nanar kedua telapak tangannya, tangan yang digenggap erat oleh Ice tadi, yang kemudian melemas. Sial, masih melekat jelas di memorinya bagaimana detik-detik terakhir berjalan.

Blaze menghapus kasar air mata, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"He-hei, kau mau pergi kemana? Kau tidak mau tau keadaannya?" panggil Fang.

"Aku mau pulang. Tidak perlu, aku sudah tau keadaannya. Kau sudah puas kan? Aku sudah menemuinya." Jawab Blaze tanpa menoleh.

"Jadi hanya seperti ini? Kau itu memang seorang pengecut seperti apa yang aku katakankan?" ejek Fang walau ada makna dibalik kalimat itu.

"Terserah apa katamu," balasnya mengacuhkan ejekan Fang.

Blaze yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang hangat, dan karena suatu alasan dia berubah menjadi seorang yang dingin dalam kurun beberapa hari. Dan Blaze yang beberapa saat lalu kembali ke sifat asalnya, dalam hitungan menit hatinya kembali beku. Seperti tuts piano, hitam dan putih yang selalu ada.

 **TBC…**

 **Tadaima.. Ternyata hiatus 2 bulan** **(lebih)** **bikin otaknya ngadet buat balik nulis lagi. Alhasil molor and kalimatnya klise banget, gomenne.. Padahal sebelum ini buat ceritanya lancar-lancar, kaya ada air terjun yang masuk ke otak..**

 **Yokatta ne, Ujian udah kelar. Sebenernya waktu hiatus 2 bulan itupun banyak ide yang nyangkut, tapi mikirnya 'ah abis UN'. Dan sekarang udah UN idenya ngga tau pada ngilang kemana T3T …**

 **Jaa, lanjut ke sesi bales review dulu ya ^^**

 **Rampaging Snow** **: Semangat sih semangat, tapi kalo ngga ada idenya mau gimana lagi :3**

 **Floral Lavender** **: Hello Floral, Emang bakal tamat sih, soalnya aku juga mau ganti story :3 ..**

 **Illiara** **: Amin… Makasih doanya & semangatnya…**

 **Zahra123** **:Yah, kok baper? Eh, ya ngga papa sih, berartikan ceritanya sampai hati :D …Hahaha, makasih udah nunggu fic ini sampai hari ini. Penantian panjang. Semoga endingnya nanti makin ngena ^^**

 **Zahra123** **: Beda orang atau sama sih? Ah, itu emang aku buat sengaja, biar bikin penasaran, n dijelasin di chapter berikutnya… Makasih dukungannya..**

 **Rasanya segitu udah cukup ya, chapter berikutnya akan diupdate secepat Lucky bisa…**

 **Jaa na…**

 **BTW, kok singkat bener ya? Biasanya pidatonya panjang x lebar x tinggi = ahhh, abaikan..**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! ^^**


	16. Remorse

'Ingat masa lalumu bersamanya, menyenangkan bukan? Lebih banyak hal menyenangkan daripada yang menyedihkan. Dan kau ingin merasakannya lagi, karena itu, berhenti berputar-putar di tempat yang sama dan lihatlah ke depan. Dan lihat, apa yang akan menantimu di ujung sana.'

Yang menantiku di ujung sana adalah … Penyesalan

 **Three Days**

 **Boboiboy © Animosta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo! OOC, Fem! Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Chapter 16 : Remorse ~

 **Ice POV**

Hei, jika umur kalian telah ditetapkan, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Apakah kalian akan menyesali hidup kalian karena telah terlahir di dunia ini? Hidup untuk lahir atau hidup untuk mati? Bagaimanapun juga kehidupan itu harus tetap dijaga. Walau sisa hidupmu hanya bisa untuk memandang dunia dari jendela.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kondisi terburukku, aku pikir aku akan mati hari itu. Dari hari ke hari, aku semakin kehilangan kepekaan indraku dan terkadang tubuhku tak mau bergerak seperti kemauanku.

Suara derikan pintu mengalihkan duniaku, kulihat orang yang selalu menemani hari-hari kelabu muncul dari balik pintu. Meski 3 hari ini dia tidak menemuniku.

Aku hanya mengulas senyum, "Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling sering menjengukku."

Ia bergeming, seikat bunga rosemary menghiasi sudut ruangan ini. Dan dalam diam dia duduk di sampingku, menatapku dari balik lensa nilanya.

Aku kembali menatapnya bingung, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Aku kembali terdiam, tak ingin juga aku memaksa mengungkapkan apa yang dia pikirkan. Dan lagi pula aku juga bukan seorang yang punya kemampuan telepati untuk membaca pikiran seseorang. Aku pun ikut terlarut dalam diam, memandang tanganku sendiri yang masih terasa kehangatan seseorang.

"Fang, boleh cerita?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Seperti biasa, Fang memang pelit bicara. Dia hanya bergumam, walau begitu ini sudah cukup bagiku.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku takut tidur, hampir setiap malam aku mimpi buruk. Aku bermimpi kalian melewatiku begitu saja, mengabaikanku dan menjauh dariku. Ketika semuanya menjadi gelap, hanya aku yang tersisa. Dan saat aku terbangun, aku bersyukur masih bisa bernapas tapi di sisi lain, aku sangat takut jika hal itu terjadi."

Aku menghirup nafas panjang, "Hari itu, aku merasa Blaze menggenggam tanganku erat, tangannya terasa hangat. Aku khawatir kehangatan itu juga mimpi, satu-satunya yang tersisa selain rasa sakit."

"Apakah waktu itu kau juga merasa tengah bermimpi?"

Aku menggeleng singkat, "Entah, tapi rasa sakit dan genggaman hangatnya terasa sangat nyata."

"Fang, apakah Blaze membenciku?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Cukup lama ia terdiam, memikirkan dengan baik pertanyaanku. Kurasa di sini Fang merasa dialah yang menjadi tokoh antagonis.

"Tidak. Dia tidak pernah membencimu. Dia hanya belum siap untuk menemuimu lagi. Jika waktunya tiba, dia pasti akan menemuimu."

"Lalu bagaimana Blaze sekarang?"

"2 hari dia tidak berangkat ke sekolah, tidak mengikuti latihan di klub dan waktu penerimaan raport kemarin aku juga tak melihat batang hidungnya."

Aku tertunduk lesu, ini semua salahku. Sejak awal aku salah, seharusnya tidak perlu ada drama segala jika akhirnya menjadi seperti ini. Toh, aku juga bukan seorang aktris yang pandai mendramatisir keadaan, skenarioku gagal kumainkan.

Aku yang awalnya ingin menjauhinya sekarang malah berbalik menjadi Blaze yang menjauhiku. Ternyata seperti ini rasa sakitnya.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di kamarku, dan itu cukup untuk mengakhiri keheningan ini. Dan kejutan untukku saat yang datang adalah kedua sahabatku.

"Selamat pagi Ice," sapa Yaya muncul dari balik pintu, tersenyum hangat padaku.

Ying mengekor di belakangnya sesaat menatapku aneh.

Heh? Kenapa Ying memandangku seperti itu? Tunggu, ini kamarku. Sejak tadi hanya ada aku dan Fang di sini, dan sekarang ada Yaya dan Ying.

"Heh! Ying ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Fang, beneran deh." Sanggahku cepat.

Ying memiringkan kepalanya, memandangku heran, kemudian dia tergelak setelah memahami apa yang aku katakan.

"Apa-apaan sih Ice? Aku memang sengaja meminta Fang untuk menemuimu duluan, agar dia tidak terlalu lama menunggu kami. Dan setidaknya kau punya teman bicara."

Aku membuang nafas lega, aku pikir akan terjadi salah paham lagi. "Kalau begitu jangan memandangku seperti itu dong."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Eh, itu.. Bukan apa-apa sih." Dustaku sweatdrop, sebenarnya aku masih ngeri jika teringat kesalahpahaman diantara kami. Tapi sudahlah, masa itu juga sudah lewat.

"Ah iya, kami membawakanmu sesuatu. Macaroon terenak di kota ini!" seru Yaya semangat sembari mengeluarkan sekotak macaroon penuh warna.

"Terima kasih. Seharusnya kalian tak perlu repot–repot seperti ini. Ah, yang pink untukku ya?" Ujarku sambil melahap macaroon yang dibawa Yaya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami juga kebetulan lewat toko kue."

Ying berjalan mendekat, "Lalu bagaimana keadaamu? Ku dengar dari Fang hari Rabu itu kondisimu drop lagi."

Netraku menatap tajam iris di balik lensa itu, 'Dasar ember!' keluhku dalam hati. Haruskah ia melaporkan setiap hal yang terjadi padaku? Mentang-mentang dia yang paling mengerti keadaan fisikku.

"Hm, tapi sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, mungkin aku akan menghabiskan liburanku di tempat ini. Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong, kalian liburan kemana?" Ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mereka saling bertatapan dan menghela nafas bersamaan, "Tak akan sempat untuk liburan, 4 bulan lagi ujian kelulusan akan dilaksanakan dan kemudian ujian masuk universitas." Ujar Ying lesu.

"Oh ya, kau sudah merencanakan akan melanjutkan kemana? Rencanaku sih mau melanjutkan sekolah khusus kedokteran di Cina." Ujar Ying.

Ah, benar juga. Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus, tak terasa masa SMA ku hampir berakhir. "A-aku… Aku belum memikirkannya." Bahkan aku tak tahu apakah saat itu tiba aku masih di dunia ini atau tidak.

"Heh, kalau bagi Ice masuk di universitas mana saja pasti mudah. Sudah berapa banyak prestasi yang ia peroleh, pasti banyak perguruan tinggi yang mengincarnya." Balas Yaya dengan nada _jealous_.

"Heh, mana mungkin semudah itu. Tidak ada hal mudah di raih di dunia ini asal kau tahu." Pipiku mengembang kesal, Yaya terlalu melebih-lebihkanku.

Ruangan ini terasa lebih hangat dengan tawa yang mengisi partikel udara di sekitarnya. Aku bersyukur masih bisa menikmati suasana ini.

"Kalau kau Yaya? Dan kudengar kau juga akan belajar mengurus perusahaan keluargamu ya Fang." Tanyaku kepo.

"Aku akan mengikuti jejak ibuku, jadi kemungkinan besar aku akan belajar fashion di Paris." Jawab Yaya

"Aku mungkin akan ke USA, aku akan belajar mengurus perusahaan keluargaku di sana dan kuliah di sana. Orang tuaku bahkan sudah mempersiapkan segalanya." Jawab Fang.

"Eh, kalau begitu kau akan berpisah lama dengan Ying. Kau di Amerika dan Ying di Cina." Ujarku.

"Ice benar, kalian bertolak belakang." Tambah Yaya.

"Bukan masalah. Selama bumi masih bulat, seberapa jauhpun jaraknya, aku hanya tinggal mengitarinya untuk menemukannya. Dalam fisika sudah sejak jaman azali, dimana 2 kutub magnet yang berbeda akan saling menempel. Walaupun aku di arktik dan Ying di antartika, kami akan tetap tak bisa dipisahkan." Ujar Fang sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

Yaya tergelak melihat wajah Ying bersemu merah padam akibat ucapan Fang.

"Fang, hentikan itu!" seru Ying malu-malu.

Aku hanya mengulas senyum, membicarakan masa depan yang tida terlalu dekat atau jauh. Membuatku menghargai masa lalu yang membuat hari ini menjadi lebih bahagia. Aku memikirkannya dengan serius tentang apa yang akan aku katakan pada diriku dimasa depan nanti. Misalnya mengapa aku begini, atau kenapa aku melakukan itu dan sebagainya.

Setiap manusia memiliki tujuan mereka masing-masing. Akan jadi apa aku di masa depan, aku belum memikirkannya. Memikirkan aku yang saat ini saja terasa sangat sulit, seolah hanya keberuntungan yang membuatku masih bernafas hingga saat ini.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela, langit biru yang membentang luas seperti lambang kebebasan. Entah kenapa, aku jadi memikirkannya. Blaze, sekarang apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

~LucKyra~

 **Normal POV**

Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…

"Maaf! Aku terlambat." Seru orang dari kejauhan.

Sambil berkacak pinggang, orang yang mengenakan topi biru mulai mengomel seperti ibu-ibu.

"Kau ini! Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Beruntung keretanya belum tiba!" Omel Taufan sesaat setelah Blaze tiba.

Sambil memegang lututnya, ia berusaha mengatur nafas setelah lari sprint dari rumahnya menuju stasiun. "Maaf, aku kesiangan."

"Aku sudah menghubungimu berkali-kali, tapi tak ada balasan apapun. Setidaknya beritahu kami sudah sampai di mana." Tambah Taufan.

Gempa menepuk bahu Taufan mencoba meredakan emosi rekan satu timnya, "Sudahlah Taufan, setidaknya hargai usahanya untuk sampai kesini. Lagipula keretanya juga belum datang."

"Hah hah, maaf. Aku tidak sempat melihat HP-ku. Eh-tunggu, HP ku…?" Blaze nampak kebingungan, ia memeriksa sakunya dan juga tasnya, mencari ponsel kesayangannya.

 _Kereta yang menuju Kuala Lumpur akan segera tiba, pastikan anda berada di belakang garis._

"Ada apa?" tanya Gempa penasaran.

"HPku tertinggal di kamar. GAWAT! Aku harus mengambilnya!"

Dengan cepat Taufan menarik hoodie bercorak api milik Blaze, "Aaaa! Tidak tidak tidak. Kau butuh waktu setidaknya setengah jam untukmu kembali kemari. Sebentar lagi keretanya akan datang, jadi aku tak akan membiarkmu kemana-mana." Tegas Taufan

Blaze meronta mencoba melepaskan dari cengkraman Taufan, "HUAA! TIDAK! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa ponselku! Ada game yang harus aku selesaikan!"

Perempatan merah imajiner muncul di pelipis kedua rekan Blaze itu dan berakhir dengan 2 benjolan di kepala Blaze. Kereta telah tiba, mereka berdua dengan menarik paksa Blaze masuk ke dalam gerbong.

"Alah, kau juga tak akan mati jika seminggu tanpa ponselmu! Lagipula kita ke sana untuk berlatih, bukan untuk menyelesaikan _quest_ game!" Omel Gempa setelah kereta mulai bergerak meninggalkan stasiun.

Blaze pundung di tempat menghadap keluar jendela. Gempa hanya menghela nafas panjang dan mulai berpikir, pantas saja Fang sering mengatainya kekanak-kanakan. Memang faktanya begitu, ia hanya bertukar pandang dengan Taufan.

"Blaze, dua hari kau tidak berangkat. Kenapa?" tanya Taufan mencairkan suasana.

Seketika ekpresi Blaze berubah, yang awalnya cemberut menjadi memancarkan pandangan yang menyedihkan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Ice? Aku dengar dari Fang kondisinya menurun lagi saat kau menjenguknya." Jelas Gempa tepat sasaran. Ia tidaklah bodoh, dari kilat mata Blaze menunjukan ada rasa sedih dan bersalah, dan sangat mudah dibaca.

Tapi Blaze memungkirinya, "Tidak, tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu."

"Bohong, kau pasti memikirkannya." Terka Gempa.

"Tidak!"

"Kau masih saja menipu dirimu sendiri?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak! Berhenti membicarakannya! Tidakah kau tahu aku sedang fokus untuk camp ini!?" Seru Blaze keras dan itu cukup membuat Taufan dan Gempa tutup mulut. Beberapa penumpang menoleh kearahnya, sesekali terdengar bisik-bisik di antara mereka.

Sadar dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukah, Blaze menghela nafas panjang, "Maaf."

Blaze bukanlah tipe orang yang pandai berbohong karena sikapnya yang emosional. Ia hanya sedang ingin fokus dengan seleksi ini, ia tak akan membiarkan suatu hal menghancurkan mimpinya lagi.

.

.

Hari Pertama Camp

"Kenapa banyak sekali yang mengikuti pelatihan ini?" heran Taufan. Bagaimana tidak, mungkin jumlah orang yang berkumpul dilapangan itu sekitar seratus orang. Dan mereka juga orang terpilih untuk mengikuti pelatihan ini.

"Tentu saja, inikan seleksi dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Aku yakin kebanyakan dari mereka dari sekolah sepak bola." Jelas Gempa.

"Heh? Jadi mereka semua saingan kita? Aku jadi bersemangat." Blaze melakukan pemanasan, mulai berapi.

Mulai dari sini mereka akan berlatih bersama perwakilan dari daerah lain. Berjuang bersama dengan tujuan yang sama. Di dunia manapun hukum rimba selalu berlaku, kesalahan sedikitpun tak akan dimaafkan, kau harus menunjukan yang terbaik jika ingin bertahan.

"YO! Pemain dari Pulau Rintis." Sapa seseorang yang nampak familiar, "Jadi kalian juga terpilih."

"Ah, Ochobot. Pertandingan terakhir itu sangatlah hebat, sayangnya kami harus menelan kekalahan. Tapi lain waktu kami pasti menang. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau satu-satunya dari Vanlith." Ujar Gempa.

Orang itu mengulas senyum, "Tidak masih ada satu lagi, Boboibot juga di sini."

Blaze menggembungkan pipinya tanpa sadar karena ada orang yang namanya hampir sama dengan nama belakangnya.

"Perhatian!" Seru salah seorang staf dari tepi lapangan, meminta semua peserta untuk berkumpul.

"Selamat pagi. Aku salah satu staf pelatih, namaku Robert. Sebelum dimulai, pelatih Ricard akan memberikan penjelasan singkat." Ujarnya.

Kemudian seorang pria paruh baya maju kedepan dan mulai memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Ricard. Jumlah kalian terlalu banyak di sini, dan aku yakin beberapa dari kalian bingung. Mulai hari ini, pada camp pelatihan hanya tersedia untuk 30 orang. 110 orang di sini, akan terbagi menjadi 10 tim dan bermain dalam _mini game_ selama 15 menit."

"Ingat baik-baik! Bayangkan 15 menit ini adalah babak kedua final piala dunia. Jika kalian mau menang, bermainlah dengan serius. Buat kesempatan kalian sendiri, hancurkan kesempatan mereka, jangan biarkan mereka mencetak angka. Tunjukan kemampuan terbaik kalian! Pertandingan akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Sekian." Jelasnya singkat.

Beberapa orang nampak terkejut dengan penjelasan ini. Pelatih berniat memilih siapa yang tetap di sini hanya dalam waktu singkat.

Setiap pemain telah ditentukan dalam satu tim dengan penempatan pemain yang tepat. Blaze berada di _Forward_ bersama 2 pemain yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Ia bersama satu tim dengan Gempa dengan posisi _Midfielder._ Sedangkan Taufan berada di tim I yang menjadi lawan tim Gempa dengan menjabat posisi _midfielder._

"Tim I dan J, masuk ke lapangan sekarang."

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan cepat, hanya dalam 15 menit mereka harus menunjukan seluruh kemampuan yang mereka miliki. Tak sampai dua jam, dari 110 pemain hanya menyisakan 28 pemain pilihan yang tetap bertahan.

"Mereka semua kuat." Blaze menghapus keringat yang mengalir deras dari pelipisnya sambil mengatur nafasnya. Walau hanya bermain selama 15 menit, tapi itu cukup menguras energinya.

"Baik fisik maupun kemampuan mereka berada di atas rata-rata untuk anak SMA. Apa ini yang disebut generasi emas? Beruntung kita bisa mencetak angka tadi." Ujar Gempa yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku bahkan tak percaya kalau kita bisa masuk ke dalam tim seperti ini." Komentar Taufan.

Sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat di lengan Taufan, "Kau ini meremehkan kemampuan kita?" protes Blaze. "Dengar ya, tidak ada yang namanya keberuntungan di lapangan. Hanya kerja keras dan tekad yang membuat kita masih bertahan di sini." Tegasnya lagi.

"Yah kau benar. Sudah cukup istirahatnya. Latihan akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Ujar Gempa.

"Heh!? Lagi!?"

.

.

Blaze POV

Satu kamar terdiri dihuni oleh 3 orang, memang ku sayangkan aku tidak satu ruang dengan Gempa dan Taufan.

"Ahh, padahal baru hari pertama, tapi latihannya sudah seberat ini." Ujar salah seorang berambut pacak.

"Hari ini memang rasanya berat sekali. Aku ingin segera tidur." Desahku sambil meletakan tas di pojok ruangan.

"Kau anak baru ya? Namaku Xavier Foster, pemain gelandang dari Aliea Academy." Ujar orang itu.

Eh? Ternyata yang dikatakan Gempa benar. Kebanyakan yang bertahan di sini adalah dari sekolah sepak bola. Aku tak begitu tau tentang Aliea Academy, tapi kudengar itu academy hebat yang telah mencetak pemain unggulan.

"Namaku Boboiboy Blaze, penyerang dari SMA Pulau Rintis." Ujarku memperkenalkan diri.

Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi orang di sini, tapi melihat sikapnya yang dingin dan ketus sudah membuatku malas untuk menyapanya. Dari tatapannya yang tajam, aku tau dia adalah orang yang serius dan tidak menyenangkan.

"Ah, namamu hampir sama dengannya. Dia Axel Blaze. Penyerang dari SMA Raimon, kalian bisa saling bekerja sama nanti." Ujar Xavier.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya. Yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku bisa bekerja sama dengan orang seperti itu.

Heh, tunggu. AXEL BLAZE!? Aku ingat sekarang, pemain tangguh U-17 bernomor punggung 10, seorang striker jenius. Dia menjadi top scorer tahun lalu. Masa depannya sudah terjamin dalam sepak bola. Aku harus bersaing dengannya demi posisi striker!? Luar biasa.

Hei hei, lihat! Dia melihatku! Aku harus menyunggingkan senyum untuk menarik perhatiannya. "Ha-hai, namaku Blaze. Mungkin nama kita hampir sama, tapi kita punya panggilan yang berbeda. Ku rasa kita bisa bekerja sama."

"…"

"😅"

Dia mengabaikanku! Sialan Kau Axel Blaze! Kau memandangku sebelah mata?

Seseorang menepuk bahuku, "Sifatnya memang begitu, jadi ku harap kau bisa cepat terbiasa dengannya. Walaupun begitu, tapi sebenarnya dia baik." Jelas Xavier

"Y-ya, kurasa begitu." -Mungkin-

Waktu makan malam segera tiba, dan sekali lagi kami bertemu secara keseluruhan. Cukup hangat suasanya, mereka semua ramah dan juga humoris. Walau ada beberapa orang yang terkesan kaku dan sadis.

"Bagaimana teman sekamarmu?" tanya Gempa saat aku duduk di sampingnya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Satu orang dari Aliea Academy bernama Xavier, orangnya cukup ramah aku akui. Dan satu orang lagi yang sifat dinginnya melebihi Halilintar, Axel Blaze," jawabku malas. "Kau sendiri?"

"Yah lumayan. Mark Evans, keeper dari SMA Raimon dan Jude Sharp dari Teiko Academy. Mereka pemain jenius yang pernah bermain di U-17. Sepertinya kebanyakan pemain di sini adalah pemain senior, ah maksudku pernah mengikuti camp tahun lalu." Jelas Gempa panjang lebar.

Malam itu, kami pendapat pengumuman baru. Agenda hari kedua adalah pertandingan merah dan putih, sebagai tahap untuk memperkecil tim. Awalnya aku pikir 28 orang yang berada di ruangan ini sudah pasti menjadi perwakilan, ternyata masih akan diadakan seleksi lagi.

Kami dibagi menjadi 2 tim, dan aku berada di tim merah, sedangkan Taufan dan Gempa di tim merah. Yah, bukan masalah sih dengan siapa aku satu tim, toh pada akhirnya kami juga rekan.

Tidurku sangat nyenyak malam itu, padahal ini baru hari pertama aku mengikuti perlatihan ini. Tak bisa kubayangkan akan jadi apa aku satu minggu ke depan.

Hari kedua pelatihan, tahap dua dalam seleksi ditentukan dengan pertandingan ini. Kami belumlah mengenal akrab satu sama lain, dan ini juga melatih kerja sama tim.

Pertandingan berjalan seperti biasanya. Axel mampu mencetak 4 poin, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menembus 2 kali gawang yang dijaga Mark. Pemain nasional memang hebat ya?

Usai Pertandingan...

"... Ochobot, Nathan Swift, Xavier Foster, Gempa earthquake, Taufan Cyclone, Shawn Froste, Aiden Froste, Axel Blaze, Boboiboy Blaze."

"19 nama yang telah disebutkan akan menjadi pemain perwakilan U-18. Mark Evans, kupilih kau sebagai kapten."

"Yosha!"

"Satu hal lagi, sepak bola kalian baru saja dimulai. Dan bagi pemain yang kami keluarkan, perwakilan olimpiade dan piala dunia masih belum diputuskan. Berusahalah lebih keras dan meraih kemenangan pada akhirnya." Pesan _coach_ hari itu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan, "Gempa kau dengar itu!? Kita bertiga terpilih, aku tak percaya akan bermain di lapangan internasional." Seruku menggoncangkan bahu Gempa.

Sebanyak 110 pemain dari berbagai daerah kini hanya tersisa 19 pemain, termasuk kami bertiga. Mulai hari ini kami akan jadi rekan satu tim, rasanya berdebar.

"Dan besok kita akan melakukan latih tanding." Seru pelatih sekali lagi.

"Pelatih, siapa yang akan jadi lawan kita?" Tanya Mark selaku kapten.

"Jepang yang akan menjadi lawan kita kali ini., tunjukan jika kalian memang pantas untuk memakai jersey kalian masing-masing."

"Baik."

Besok adalah hari debut pertamaku di U-18.

 **Normal POV**

Desiran lembut angin malam hari membelai lembut surai hitam yang nampak dari balik topi. Iris matahari senjanya menatap kosong pada kegelapan yang membentang di depan mata, wajah rembulan yang pucat dengan butiran debu yang terbang bebas memenuhi atmosfir.

Malam melenggang pelan, membahasakan sunyi puisi. Di atas sana udara memekat, rindu yang mengikat sepanjang malam menyerukan nama seseorang.

Gemerisik rerumputan menyambut kedatangan seseorang, "Mencemaskan pertandingan besok? Atau karena ini debut pertamamu?"

Blaze melirik dari ujung netra sekilas dan kembali memandang lurus, "Tidak."

"Ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Blaze yang awalnya rebahan di atas rumput beralih menjadi terduduk, "Entahlah, tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak. Seperti akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi." Jawabnya lesu.

"Kau memiliki intuisi yang bagus," ejek orang berambut _spike_.

"Eh? Kita bisa bicara akrab sekarang?" Tukas Blaze tak percaya.

Axel terkekeh lirih, "Apa menurutmu aku sekaku itu?" kilahnya dan beranjak ikut duduk di atas rumput.

"Yah, itu kesan yang pertama kali kau tunjukan. Tapi ternyata kau juga manusia," Balas Blaze.

Blaze memeluk lututnya sendiri, memandang sayu pada ilalang yang bergoyang diterpa sang bayu, "Axel, apa kau pernah membuat kesalahan yang membuatmu dibenci seseorang?" tanya Blaze tanpa sadar.

Netra tajam milik Axel mampu membaca jelas kebimbangan yang melanda rekan satu timnya. "Boleh cerita sedikit?" ujarnya dengan seulas senyum.

Iris legamnya memandang lurus ke langit, "Ayahku itu seorang pendidik dan menolak bakatku dalam sepak bola. Ibuku sudah lama meninggal dan adik perempuanku bangga padaku. Suatu hari, kecelakaan menimpa adikku saat ingin menonton pertandinganku. Di sini aku merasa sangat bersalahdan akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas adikku.

Tentu saja aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk membayar operasinya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiriku dan menawarkan bantuan tapi dengan syarat tim ku harus kalah dalam pertandingan berikutnya."

"Dan kau menerimanya?" potong Blaze.

Axel kembali mengulas senyum, "Aku tak punya pilihan, hidup adikku berada di ujung tanduk. Dan pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku membuat gol bunuh diri. Sudah pasti timku kecewa padaku, aku memutuskan keluar dari tim dan berhenti dari sepak bola." Nafas panjang ia hembuskan.

"Tapi di suatu waktu tak terduga, Mark datang dan memintaku kembali. Aku menebus semua kesalahanku dengan membobol gawang lawan sebanyak mungkin dan membawa timku pada kemenangan." Kata Axel mengakhiri ceritanya.

Blaze termenung. "Ini pertama kalinya kau bicara sebanyak itu padaku. Yah, tapi cukup menyenangkan juga mendengar kisah dari striker andalan sepertimu. Tapi kenapa kau menceritakan hal ini padaku?" Herannya tak habis pikir.

"Karena kita sama-sama pernah membuat orang disekitar kita kecewa. Kau tau? Orang yang kita pikir adalah orang yang paling membenci kita, mungkin adalah orang yang pertama kali memaafkan kita." Ungkap Axel.

Ia bangkit sambil menyimpan tangannya di dalam saku celana trainingnya, "Udara semakin dingin, beristirahatlah agar besok kau bisa bermain maksimal."

"Sebentar lagi," tandas Blaze.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, striker itu pergi meninggalkan Blaze yang hanya menatap punggung saingannya itu menjauh.

"Heh, apa-apaan dia. Pandangannya sangat tajam, tapi sikapnya labil seperti anak kecil. Sekejap ramah sekejap sadis." Celetuknya seorang diri.

Ia kembali menggeleng cepat, "Tu-tunggu, apa yang aku pikirkan? Dia pemain unggulan, dia adalah sainganku untuk mendapatkan posisi itu, dengan kata lain musuhku! Ah sudahlah, tidur saja." Gumamnya sambil sesekali meregangkan ototnya.

"Apa dia sudah tidur ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja saat ini? " Netranya kembali memandang langit sedikit awan yang menghalangi cahaya bintang. "Dia tidak pernah menemuiku lagi, apakah dia tidak tahu kalau waktuku itu hanya sedikit?"

Di ruangan gelap, dimana hanya cahaya luna yang hanya bisa menyentuh wajah pucat nan ayu itu, iris _aquamarine_ yang hampir kehilangan cahayanya menatap datar pada layar bersinar di genggaman tangannya.

"Aku merindukannya… Aku ingin melihatnya.. Aku sangat merindukan, matanya, suaranya, senyumnya, tawanya dan juga kehangatannya. Apakah sesulit itu menemuiku?"

Bulatan-bulatan kristal yang meleleh hingga ke pipi, tak mampu menghapus rasa di dada. Memeluk tanpa sadar dalam lingkaran diri, rindu yang bercampur rindu.

"Kalau dia benar-benar membenciku, setidaknya temui aku untuk terakhir kalinya." Suarapun tersendat sumbang.

~LucKyra~

Pagi itu mereka hanya melakukan pemanasan dan latihan ringan, dan siangnya akan ada pertandingan latihan dengan Jepang.

Kalau diingat-ingat juga, sudah seminggu. Tujuh hari Blaze benar-benar melepas kontak dengan Ice.

"Ah, hari ini cerah sekali. Aku jadi semakin semangat." Seru Mark semangat sambil menggerakan otot tubuhnya.

"Padahal sore nanti hujan akan turun." Ujar Blaze tanpa sadar terlepas dari mulutnya.

"Eh? Memangnya kau sudah melihat perkiraan cuaca hari ini?" tuntut Mark.

"Rumput kering, langit pagi berwarna merah, burung terbang rendah. Hari ini akan hujan."

"Ternyata kau pandai membaca gejala alam ya?" puji Nathan.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Blaze, "Seseorang pernah berkata seperti itu padaku."

Tak ada badai atau tsunami pagi itu, tiba-tiba saja pandangan iris itu menjadi sayu, atmofer pagi itu mengingatkan pada seseorang yang ternyata tak bisa ia pungkiri perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan yang mengganggunya sejak malam kian membesar bak balon yang ditiup memenuhi relung hatinya.

Sepasang iris legam memperhatihan kegelisahan yang tengah melanda rekan sesama penyerang tanpa disadari, hanya membatu di tempat.

.

.

Peluit berbunyi, U-18 lah yang mengawali bola pada pertandingan babak pertama ini. Axel mengoper bola pada Blaze dan dengan cepat meninggalkan garis tengah.

"Jangan biarkan mereka member umpan pada Axel!" Seru pemain no 10 di kubu lawan.

Blaze terus menggiring bola hingga setengah wilayah lawan dan langsung dihadang oleh 2 pemain sekaligus. Tapi dia langsung mengoper bola pada Nathan dan berlanjut pada Taufan. Taufan terus menggiring bola melewati sayap kiri yang kemudian membuat umpan trobosan pada Axel. Sayangnya umpan itu terlalu jauh dan tak bisa di jangkau hingga bola dikuasai lawan.

"Lol! Axel hanya seorang diri di sana! Seseorang keluarlah dari pertahanan dan buat celah!" Seru seorang dari pemain cadangan. "Pelatih, turunkan aku! Jika terus seperti ini, tim perwakilan akan kehilangan muka." Keluhnya pada _coach_.

"Tenanglah Burn, kau akan bermain di babak kedua nanti. Hal terpenting dalam pertandingan ini bukanlah masalah menang atau kalah. Ini adalah ujian untuk melihat bagaimana permainan anak baru." Ujar _coach._

 **Blaze POV**

Deg… Deg… Deg…

Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasa? Bukan karena mondar mandir mengejar bola, entah namanya apa, tapi ini lebih seperti, khawatir. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi perasaan ini membuatku tak fokus. Menyebalkan, menyebalkan tapi ini tetap menyedihkan

Perasaan yang berdebar karena telah menemukan hal yang buruk dalam sisi ku. Aku yakin itu yang namanya penyesalan.

DUAK!

Sebuah bola yang tanpa aku sadari datang dari mana tiba-tiba menghantamku dengan keras dan langsung membuatku tersungkur.

Diantara kesadaran yang hanya tersisa setengahnya, aku memaksa membuka mataku dan ku lihat Axel menghampiriku dengan mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"Kau pikir kau bermain untuk siapa!?" serunya.

"Hatimu sudah tak ada di sini. Mungkin ini hanya pemain U-18, tapi ini camp pelatihan pemain perwakilan. Jika kau di sini untuk main-main, kemasi barang-barangmu dan pulanglah. Kau tak akan bertahan dengan mental seperti itu!" tambahnya.

Sial, bicara apa dia? Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dalam sepak bola. Kucengkram kerahnya dan dia hanya menatap tajam padaku.

"Apa maksudmu? Hah!?"

"Blaze kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gempa khawatir, karena aku yakin Axel menendang bola itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Axel apa yang kau lakukan?" Marah Nathan dan mendorongnya menjauh dariku.

Beberapa orang mengerubungi kami, mencoba melerai pertengkaran yang tidak jelas alasannya.

"Axel, kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasa kau bersikap seperti ini!" Geram Mark, sahabatnya.

Orang itu hanya berdecak dan pergi begitu saja kembali ke posisinya. Sementara aku dikeluarkan dari lapangan dan digantikan oleh Burn untuk sementara waktu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Blaze?" Tanya manager sambil memeriksaku, tapi aku menepisnya dengan alasan baik-baik saja.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak enak, lebih baik istirahat di kamar saja." Ujar _coach._

Aku menggeleng singkat, "Tidak aku baik-baik saja, aku di sini saja." Ujarku sambil mengompres kepalaku dengan es.

Aku hanya menghela nafas, sebenarnya ini juga salahku. Aku tidak konsentrasi saat di pertandingan tadi dan Axel menyadarinya. Apa yang kupikirkan sebenarnya, sebesit terlintas di kepalaku tentang Ice.

Kenapa? Padahal aku tak pernah menemuinya lagi, tapi aku justru tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Rasa bersalah itu kembali menyelimutiku. Padahal baru senang sebentar dan dalam sekejap langsung terpuruk lagi, seperti jatuh ke jurang dalam.

Dan aku menjauhinya, aku ini benar-benar lelaki yang menyebalkan. Tunggu, apa yang aku pikirkan?

Aku menggeleng cepat, kembali memperhatikan pertandingan. Dan entah sejak kapan, tim kami ketinggalan 2 angka. Rasanya 45 menit babak pertama seperti petir yang menyambar di langit cerah.

Aku telah menangis, frustasi, berteriak, menderita dan berjuang untuk ini. Benar, aku sudah sampai sejauh ini. Ini mimpiku, harapanku, aku tak bisa begitu saja jatuh karena hal abstrak bernama perasaan. Simpan itu untuk nanti.

Aku bangkit dari bangku cadangan dan menghampiri orang yang kuanggap rival, "Seharusnya bukan aku yang mengatakan ini duluan, tapi akan aku katakan. Aku minta maaf untuk tadi, itu salahku. Pikiranku memang tidak berada disini."

Ia menatapku, "Seorang striker tidak pernah meminta maaf dengan kata, seorang striker meminta maaf dengan sebuah gol."

Yah, orang ini memang hebat. Dia mengajariku banyak hal, meski tidak secara langsung. Aku belajar banyak darinya.

"Tapi tetap saja! Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku? Kau tak tahu sesakit apa rasanya?"

"Itu karena kau rivalku, kita bertaruh untuk mendapat posisi ini kan? Kalau musuhku lemah, itu akan membosankan." Ia mengulas senyum, lebih tepatnya senyuman mengejek.

Aku mendengus, tapi aku bersyukur pernah mengenal orang seperti dia. Bisa bermain bersama dalam satu tim dengan orang yang professional itu menyenangkan.

Di babak kedua, aku kembali diturunkan. Kami kehilangan 2 poin, dan dalam 45 menit ke depan kami harus menang. Di lapangan tak ada yang namanya keberuntungan, hanya usaha keras yang tak pernah berkhianat.

Babak kali ini, pencetakan angka sepenuhnya teralihkan pada kami berdua. Dengan tendangan jarak menengah dan jarak jauh, kami beradu dengan siapa yang akan jadi raja di lapangan hijau ini.

Perasaan ini, rasanya benar-benar ingin meledak. Dalam perpanjangan waktu, kami berhasil memimpin dan menang dengan skor 3-4. 2 poin dariku dan 2 point dari Axel, kami anggap ini seri.

.

 _Hujan yang turun di awal bulan Desember itu seperti angin yang berhembus di padang pasir, menerbangkan butiran pasir yang membuat mata perih dan membawa cita dari pelupuk mata hingga menyentuh lembut menyelimuti kalbu._

 _Seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menekan rasa sakit yang menjalar tiap inchi hatinya. Rintik liquid pertama di awal bulan Desember dari langit perlahan membuat permukaan aspal menjadi lebih hitam dari biasanya, kemudian menyatu dengan air mata dari iris aquamarine._

 _Hujan yang kian menghujam tubuh pucatnya, tak membuat hatinya luluh untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tetap akan menunggunya._

.

Kota malam yang hampir sepenuhnya gelap jika saja tak ada lampu-lampu yang menghiasi tempat ini. Hari ini pun tak ada cahaya jingga seperti senja biasanya.

Aku terhipnotis oleh gemercik hujan, netraku memandang dunia luar yang diselimuti kegelapan. Entah kenapa udara dingin ini terasanya lebih menyedihkan, aku semakin tak bisa meredam kegelisahan ini.

"Ekpresimu itu membuatku ingin menendang bola lagi ke arahmu." Ujar Axel membuyarkan lamunanku. "Maaf ya untuk yang tadi." Tambahnya seraya menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat.

"Kau meminta maaf dan mengulanginya lagi," dengusku.

"Mungkin." Balasnya santai, kemudian meminum tehnya.

Asap mengepul dari permukaan teh ketika aku sedikit meniupnya. Kilat menyambar memberi sedikit warna pada langit kota yang sepenuhnya gelap. Suara guntur terdengar sangat dekat sekali memekakan telinga.

JDEEERRR…

PYAR….

"Ice!"

Seperti ada ribuan pukulan yang menghantam dadaku. Bayangan wajah yang selalu tersenyum dengan mata _aquamarine_ yang begitu terang melintas di balik pelupuk mataku. Tanpa sadar air mataku juga keluar dari tempat yang sama, membuat tubuhku benar-benar gemetar.

"Blaze!? Hey, ada apa!?" panik Axel.

Kepalaku jatuh tertunduk, air mataku tak bisa berhenti berlinang tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Dan juga ada rasa sakit yang menjalari dadaku, rasa sesak yang tak bisa ku jelaskan.

.

 _Air yang tergenang menciptakan kecipak air yang mengisi kekosong dijalanan lengang itu. Di bawah cahaya luna, gadis itu berjalan seorang diri. Kulit pucatnya terbalut pakaian yang masih basah akan sisa hujan._

 _Tak ia pedulikan udara dingin menusuk, menguar dalam setiap sarafnya. Rasa sakit yang mulai menguasainya, tapi rasa itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dalam hatinya saat ini. Penantiannya tak berbuah apapun._

 _Hingga ia tak sanggup lagi melangkah. Cairan merah perlahan mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Pandangannya mengabur dan pada akhirnya dunianya menggelap sepenuhnya di ujung jalan dekat tempat biasa ia di rawat._

~LucKyra~

Satu minggu berlalu seperti mimpi, aku tak percaya kini statusku adalah pemain inti U-18. Kami meninggalkan camp siang itu usai latihan terakhir, aku merasa tubuhku sudah mau rontok. Satu-satunya hal terakhir yang ingin aku lakukan adalah menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur empuk.

"Aku pulang." Ujarku ketika kakiku melangkah masuk rumah.

Di dalam ibu sudah menyambut dengan wajah berseri, "Bagaimana latihannya?"Aku masuk tim inti U-18." Kuacungkan 2 jariku membentu huruf V.

"Selamat Blaze! Mimpimu menjadi nyata sekarang. Kau mau makan sesuatu? Kau pasti lelahkan?"

"Ya begitulah, aku ingin istirahat dulu." Pamitku seraya menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

Cahaya langsung menerobos masuk ketika tirai terbuka, sudah seminggu aku meninggalkan kamar ini. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku diatas kasur dengan nyaman, memandang langit-langit untuk sesaat dan perlahan memejamkan mata.

Baru beberapa detik terpejam, netraku kembali terjaga, teringat sesuatu. Aku tidak mengecek ponselku selama camp, ah dan lihat! Batre lemah.

Tapi bukan itu yang aku perhatikan, layar ponselku berkedip menandakan ada pesan masuk, ah bukan hanya pesan, panggilan tak terjawab, notification BBM dan juga Whatsapp.

"Banyak sekali, dari siapa?" gumamku.

 **1 Message**

19.25, 5 Desember

From : Ice

Hai…

 **2 Message**

19.28, 5 Desember

From : Ice

Aku minta maaf soal hari-hari yang lalu. Aku baru berani mengirimu pesan setelah aku memikirkan banyak hal.

.

 **3 Message**

20.47, 5 Desember

From : Ice

Blaze apa besok kau ada acara? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, di taman dekat sungai jam 8 pagi. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, ini hal penting. Akan ku tunggu disana, aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau menemuiku.

.

 **4 Message**

07.39, 6 Desember

From : Ice

Blaze hari ini kau tidak ada acarakan? Aku sudah sampai di taman, langit hari ini sangat cerah. Aku menunggumu.

.

 **12 Message**

12.09, 6 Desember

From : Ice

Kau akan datangkan? ^^ Aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau menemuiku

.

 **27 Message**

19.43, 7 Desember

Blaze apa kau benar-benar membenciku sampai kau tak membalas satu pesan pun dariku? Sampai detik ini pun kau bahkan tak menemuiku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semuanya, di sini aku yang salah.

Aku terbelalak melihat waktu pesan terakhir, tidak mungkin dia menungguku sampai malam kan? Padahal sore itu hujan juga sangat deras. Apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu pikirkan!?

Ah, ada pesan suara.

 **Voice Message** …

"Blaze, jika kau bersedia mendengarkan pesan ini aku akan sangat senang. Walau hingga detik inipun kau tidak datang menemuiku. Sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan mungkin bukan hal yang penting bagimu. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf, mungkin karena sikapku yang bodoh ini kau jadi membenciku. Dan semua hal yang terjadi padaku itu bukan salahmu,

Apa kau ingin tahu? Cahaya bulan setelah hujan reda sangat terang, dan bayangannya di permukaan air itu sangat indah, aku berharap bisa melihat ini bersamamu." Ponselku berhenti berbunyi, suara gadis itu terdengar, ah entah, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, menghirup udara yang tak bisa melepas sesak di dada. Kepalaku terjatuh tertunduk dalam, tanpa sadar jemariku meremas ponsel dalam genggaman.

"Apa sudah aku lakukan? Dasar bodoh!" teriakku frustasi.

Aku langsung melesat keluar kamar, panggilan ibuku tak kuhiraukan. Isi kepalaku penuh dengan namanya. Saat aku meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya, sosok Fang sudah berdiri di sana seperti hendak mengetuk pintu rumahku.

"Fang!?" Seruku tak kalah terkejut, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar, saat ingin kulontarkan pertanyaan yang sama, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menyeret ku keluar dari rumah.

"AKH!" Aku memekik tertahan akibat cengkraman Fang sangat kuat pada kerahku. "Lepas! Aku ingin bertemu Ice." Rontaku.

Ia berhenti melangkah, memandangku dengan tatapan membunuh. "Bertemu? Memang kau peduli padanya?"

Aku hendak membuka mulut, tapi aku sadar, tak ada hal yang bisa ku katakan. Tentu aku peduli padanya, tapi tak pernah kutunjukan karena aku terus menghindar.

"Kau tau!? 12 jam Ice menunggumu di sana! Padahal kau tahu keadaannya saat terakhir kau menemuinya. Padahal hujan deras turun sejak sore, tapi dia tetap menunggumu hanya untuk sebuah kata maaf! Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" Geram Fang, tangannya mengepal erat menahan luapan emosi yang bisa kapan saja meledak.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada Ice?" Tanyaku bernada suram.

"Ice masih hidupkan!? Dia masih di sini kan!?" Aku menggoncangkan bahu Fang, menuntut jawaban secepat mungkin. "Katakan sesuatu!"

BUAGH

Rahang Fang mengeras, sebuah tinju mendarat di wajahku dan membuatku terhuyung ke belakang hingga akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk di atas trotoar.

"Brengsek! Kau mendoakan Ice cepat mati HAH!? Dia di rawat di ICU selama 3 hari. Dia diambang hidup dan mati, dan itu semua karena kau! Dia sekarat gara-gara kau!" Seru Fang penuh amarah.

 **Normal POV**

Sepasang kaki kokoh itu bangkit dan berlari secepat ia bisa melewati jalanan trotoar, ia sempat menabrak bahu lelaki pemain basket di hadapannya yang hanya bergeming.

Matahari yang semakin rendah memperpanjang bayangannya. Ruas-ruas jalan ia lewati dengan cepat membawanya pada sebuah bangunan berwarna putih. Aroma khas langsung menyeruak mengisi parunya tak ia hiraukan.

Ia terus berlari bahkan di dalam gedung itu, lututnya bergetar, hatinya berdebar, pikirannya kacau. Bayang-bayang terus mengikutinya, melangkah mendekati gadis yang tengah duduk nyaman di atas kursi roda sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Ice?" suara baritone miliknya terdengar parau memanggil nama gadis itu.

Kursi roda itu berbalik, _aquamarine_ itu tak secerah dulu, tak secerah kilau lautan musim panas. Kulit pucat yang tersinari jingga menembus kaca, juga tak biasanya seperti itu. Dari semua itu hanya satu yang sama, senyuman itu tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

"Lama tak jumpa ya, Blaze?" suara lemah itu terdengar lembut terdengar.

Nafasnya tercekat, jantungnya berhenti untuk sepersekian detik. "Ice, aku." Seucap kata maaf tak tersampaikan, lidah terasa kelu walau hanya untuk ia gerakan.

Waktu membawanya pada Ice, melewati serangkaian kronologi dan juga perasaan.

"Kau ini jahat sekali ya? Padahal waktu itu aku memintamu untuk jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Tapi kau malah pergi tanpa memberi kabar apapun." Senyuman Ice membuat pertahanan Blaze runtuh.

Kedua mata jingganya disaput lapisan kaca tipis, perlahan terbawa hingga melewati pipi. Kakinya lemas tak berdaya melawan grafitasi.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku Ice." Lelaki itu kini mulai terisak pelan, kata itu akhirnya terlontar.

Roda itu bergulir mendekati sosok dihadapannya yang terduduk lemas, perlahan tangan kecil itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Ternyata tanganmu memang hangat ya?" Ice mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Blaze yang masih saja tertunduk.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau memperlihatkan air matamu padaku. Kau itu sangat kuat ya?" Disentuhnya wajah Blaze dengan telapak tangannya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Maafkan aku, kau jadi seperti ini karena aku." Suara Blaze pecah, ikut meletakan telapak tangannya di atas tangan dingin Ice yang menangkup wajahnya.

Ice menggeleng singkat, "Ini bukan salah siapapun, ini memang jalan ku yang seperti ini." Ucapnya pelan. Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini, hanya senyuman itu, satu-satunya hal yang terus berkembang.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, pasti akan kulakukan." Kata Blaze pelan.

"Kalau begitu," Ice menyatukan dahinya, "Dengan menemuiku setiap hari, itu sudah lebih cukup bagiku. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah lagi, karena itu keinginanku."

Rasanya lega, ego yang selama ini membuat nyalinya ciut untuk menemui Ice sekarang lepas. Kekhawatiran yang sebelumnya menelungkupinya, kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Ice juga bersyukur, ia masih bisa bernafas hingga datang hari Blaze menemuinya

 _ **TBC…**_

 _ **GYAAAA! ANCUR 😭(╥_╥)**_

 _ **Jujur ya, sebenernya aku kesulitan di chapter kali ini. Menyatukan 2 scene dalam satu waktu sama buat pelatihannya. Jadi maaf aja kalo alurnya kecepetan atau bahasanya yang amburadul. BTW, yang pernah nonton Inazuma Eleven versi inggris pasti kenal sama tokoh-tokoh diatas. Soalnya aku ngambilnya dari sana, karena di aku jadi tambah bingung kalo ambil tokoh dari Boboiboy. Tapi bukan crossover ya, soalnya Cuma minjem namanya aja ^^**_

 _ **Gimana chapter kali ini? Kurang greget ya? *BANGET! Kyra aja masih scroll naik turun, banyak bagian yang bikin ngga enak di hati.. Rasanya kurang bumbu gitu :3* Masih merutuki sih karena bahasanya pasaran , … Ya, tapi ngga papa kan, maklumi aja masih amatir.. Dakara, kritikan kalian saya butuhkan di sini ^^**_

 _ **Oke oke… Lanjut Review aja ya ^^**_

 _ **Shidiq743 : Iya, maaf ya ^^' … Niatnya sih abis ujian terus langsung update, tapi ternyata kemampuan saya jadi memudar dan updatenya di luar perkiraan saya. Yups, sebentar lagi T,T**_

 _ **Floral Lavender : Gomen, tapikan aku emang pasang genre angst.. yah semoga endingnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan.**_

 _ **Illilara : Haiiii,, YATTA! Gomen, updatenya kelamaan.. Soalnya otaknya sering macet, jadi gini deh… Aku pikir kalo Hali ngga mempan di sini, soalnya mereka sejak awal emang ngga deket… Amin,, makasih doanya.. Semangat juga buat kamu ^^**_

 _ **Salsabila Tasnim : Jaa, kita lihat aja endingnya, bakal greget ngga ya? , Makasih ya dukungannya ^^**_

 **Oke.. Selesai, Reviewnya di chapter kemarin turun.. Hehehe tapi ngga papa sih, syukurin aja masih ada sider yang setia baca ,**

 **Cukup sekian dari Kyra n Bye bye**


	17. Refeere

**Three Days**

 **Boboiboy © Animosta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo! OOC, Fem! Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Chapter 17 : Referee

Hari itu dan hari-hari berikutnya, tak pernah ada harinya yang berlalu tanpa kehadiran lelaki yang entah sejak kapan ia memendam rasa.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pa,- Ahhhh! Kenapa kau membawa bunga itu!?" seru Ice sesaat kedatangan Blaze.

Blaze memandang heran bunga yang ia bawa, apa yang salah? Bunga mawar merah yang cantik, masih segar dan juga harum, romantis seperti yang ada di film-film.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Blaze

Ice menggembungkan pipi dengan imutnya, "Lihat mataku?" pintanya.

Dengan menajamkan pandangannya, Blaze menatap lekat iris _aquamarine_ itu. "Ada apa dengan matamu?" dengan polosnya ia berkata.

"Tempat burung terbang adalah langit biru, cerminan langit adalah birunya laut, lukisan langit yang biru adalah lautnya langit, dalam lukisan langit terdapat air mata langit."

Blaze memiringkan kepalanya, "Intinya?"

"Mataku adalah cerminan langit, yaitu lautan. Setidaknya kau harus membawa bunga yang senada dengan itu" Ice malu-malu.

Tawa renyah terdengar di setiap sudut ruangan, "Kau hanya perlu mengatakan kau ingin bunga berwarna biru. Tidak perlu bahasa yang berbelit-belit, kau tau pemikiranku tak setinggi dirimu."

Tak ada jawaban, hanya ekpresi menggelikan Ice yang mempoutkan bibirnya

Sejak kapan dia jadi seperti anak kecil seperti ini? Apakah dia selalu seimut ini? Kemana sikap dinginnya dulu? Semua hal-hal itu satu persatu tergantung di pikiran Blaze. Ternyata Ice juga memiliki sisi manis ya?

"Ah, iya." Seru Ice teringat sesuatu, "Selamat ya, kau menjadi pemain inti tim U-18 kan? Kau berusaha sangat keras dan sekarang cita-citamu tercapai. Hah, senangnya bisa melihat teman sendiri berjaya." Ucapnya bangga.

"Yah, tentu saja. Terima kasih."

Pandangan Ice menerawang, "Eum, ngomong-ngomong tumben kau menjengukku sepagi ini. Kau tidak ada latihan pagi?".

Blaze menyadarkan punggungnya, "Karena itu aku kemari, hari ini aku akan ke KL lagi, besok ada latih tanding dengan Korea Selatan. Tapi aku janji, aku akan segera menemuimu besok setelah aku pulang."

Ice mengulas senyum, "Sebaiknya kau langsung pulang dan beristirahat." Sarannya.

Blaze menggeleng, "Kau tak tahu aku punya tenaga kuda nil?"

Tanpa sadar Ice terkikik, "Tenaga seperti itu?"

Blaze memutar pandang, berpikir sejenak, "Eum, mungkin seperti tenaga yang digunakan Halilintar untuk menghajar Taufan." Celetuknya.

Ini pertama kalinya Ice tertawa lepas setelah beberapa hari, terasa hangat seperti surya yang menembus tebalnya kabut.

Ketukan pintu terdengar ketika tawa mulai mereda, agenda pagi seperti biasa di tempat itu. Kaizo bersama beberapa suster hendak mengecek pasiennya

"Sudah mau pergi?" tanya Kaizo ketika Blaze mulai mengemasi barangnya sesaat setelah ia datang.

"Yah, aku harus segera pergi." Blaze berhenti, memandang Ice sejenak.

" _Good luck,_ Blaze." Kata Ice memberi semangat. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku." Katanya lagi seolah mampu membaca pemikiran Blaze.

"Thanks, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jangan mencariku ya?" Goda Blaze sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ice terkikik sesaat, "Dasar!"

~LucKyra~

Hari berikutnya, di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, Kaizo datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Ice. Sering Ice berharap kalau Kaizo akan mengatakan 'Kau bisa pulang hari ini', atau hal sejenisnya yang bisa membuatnya pergi dari tempat ini.

Gara-gara kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang membuatnya masuk ICU, penjagaan padanya menjadi lebih ketat. Bahkan Yaya, Ying dan Fang menjaganya secara bergantian, mereka benar-benar tak membiarkannya sendiri.

"Blaze tidak datang hari ini?" tanya Kaizo berbasa-basi.

"Dia akan datang, hanya saja akan terlambat. Ada pertandingan yang harus ia menangkan." Pandangan Ice kembali menerawang, seulas senyum nampak dari kulit pucatnya.

Sambil terus memandangi statistic kesehatan di tangannya, Kaizo berkata, "Kondisimu lebih cepat pulih dari perkiraanku. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Ice menghela nafas panjang, meratapi nasibnya, "Rasanya lelah, meski hanya berbaring ditempat ini seharian."

"Itu bukan lelah, tapi bosan. Kalau Fang datang nanti, minta dia untuk menemanimu ke taman. Baiklah, untuk hari ini sampai disini saja. Jangan lupa minum obatmu." Pesannya sebelum meninggalkan Ice.

Okke, Ice benar-benar muak dengan semua ini. Sekarang dia tak bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa bantuan orang lain, semakin banyaknya obat yang harus ia konsumsi dari waktu ke waktu, dan rasa sakit yang amat sangat yang membuatnya lebih lama memejamkan mata membuat waktunya terasa lebih sedikit.

Panjang umur, baru beberapa saat yang lalu dibicarakan. Sosok Fang telah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membawa sebuah kotak dan bunga lavender di tangannya.

"Aku membawakan dark cokelat, yang ku tahu coklat ini kaya akan antioksidan dan baik untuk penderita kanker." Katanya tanpa mengucap salam atau sapa terlebih dahulu.

" _Thanks._ " Balas Ice singkat.

"Fang," Panggilnya

Si empu tangan berlapis sarung tangan _fingerless_ itu yang sibuk mengganti bunga hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Bawa aku keluar."

"A-apa? Jangan nekat deh! Kali ini mungkin bukan kau saja yang masuk ICU, bisa-bisa aku juga dirawat di ICU gara-gara mengeluarkanmu dari rumah sakit." Pikir Fang yang bukan-bukan, bisa dibunuh kakaknya kalau dia membantu Ice melarikan dari rumah sakit ini.

Ice memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh, "Kau ini bicara apa? Aku hanya ingin ke taman."

"Huh, ku kira apa tadi." Dengus Fang.

"Memangnya apa?"

Fang menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa."

Ia segera membantu Ice pindah ke kursi roda, kakinya benar-benar tak bisa digerakan. Perlahan roda mulai berputar, terus bergulir hingga membawa mereka berdua ke taman.

Cuaca yang bagus, ketika itu suhu atmosfer terasa hangat, angin menyentuh dedaunan hijau dan menggugurkannya, langit menjadi terlihat lebih tinggi dan permukaan awan menjadi lebih lembut.

"Kau suka?"

Ice mengangguk singkat menjawab pertanyaan klise Fang.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah senang? Blaze sudah mau menemuimu dan sekarang dia benar-benar menghargai waktunya bersamamu." Celetuknya lagi.

Ice tersenyum tipis, "Yah, rasa senang yang tak bisa terlukiskan. Aku bersyukur masih hidup hingga saat ini. Aku ingin terus seperti ini, setiap hari bertemu, mengobrol, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang-orang yang aku sayangi." Kemudian dengan cepat senyuman itu lebur.

Netranya memandang langit biru, "Tapi akhirnya pasti sakit. Padahal sejak awal aku sudah merencanakannya. Aku ingin mati perlahan, tanpa penyesalan, tanpa terikat dengan siapapun, atau apapun yang membuatku tak rela meninggalkan dunia ini. Tapi semakin aku ingin melepaskan diri, rasanya menjadi lebih sakit."

"Kalau sakit ya jangan di lepas." Potong Fang.

Pandangan Ice mendadak kosong, "Padahal sebentar lagi aku akan mati." Desahnya tanpa sadar.

Tangan Fang mengepal erat, ia tak suka dengan kata-kata Ice yang terlalu cepat menyebutkan tentang kematian, "Kau akan hidup! Bahkan lebih lama dariku! Dengar ya Etenia Ice, aku benci cara bicaramu yang seakan-akan tak ada harapan lagi. Masih ada operasi, kau masih bisa sembuh."

"Apa kakakmu tak pernah mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Ice menoleh pada lelaki berambut pacak di sampingnya.

Fang mengernyit, "Mengatakan apa?"

Netra Ice kembali menerawang lurus, "Penderita kanker otak stadium akhir, meskipun dioperasi, keberhasilannya hanya 50:50, jika gagal, aku akan mati. Meskipun operasinya berhasil, kemungkinan untuk sembuh tak lebih dari 20%."

Nafas Fang tercekat, hampir saja jantungnya berhenti berdetak mendengar pernyataan gadis di sampingnya itu. Ia tertegun sesaat, memikirkan dengan baik apa yang harus ia katakan,

"Kalau aku," Fang berhenti sejenak, "Aku akan mengambil resikonya, meski harus mati di meja operasi. Kesempatan sekecil apapun yang memungkinkan aku bisa bersama lebih lama dengan orang-orang yang aku sayangi, aku akan mengambilnya. Setidaknya aku telah berjuang untuk mereka. Karena mereka, hidup menjadi layak untuk di perjuangkan. Ku rasa kau pun juga memikirkan hal yang sama."

Ice tertegun mendengar perkataan Fang, hingga ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia memikirkan hal itu baik-baik, mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Membiarkan gemerisik dedaunan yang mengisi keheningan ini.

"Mudah ya kalau ngomong? Aku tak suka mengatakannya, tapi kata-katamu membuatku terpana. Dan mungkin, sekali lagi, aku akan berjuang."

Fang tersenyum, "Memang seharusnya begitu."

Ice menunjukan senyuman samar dari bibir pucatnya yang gemetar.

"Ugh.." Sebuah lenguhan kecil lolos ketika pening perlahan mulai menghampiri kepala Ice. Jemarinya reflek menyentuh keningnya, matanya terpejam menahan sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Obat-, kau sudah meminum obatmu?" Seru Fang cemas.

Ice menggeleng lemah, masih fokus dengan kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan obatmu?" Omel Fang sesaat, "Kita kembali ke kamar ya?" tanyanya yang hanya direspon dengan anggukan kecil.

Fang kembali mengantar Ice kembali ke kamarnya, kemudian membaringkannya dengan lembut dan menyelimutinya. Ia seperti kakak yang merawat adik kecilnya, apa Kaizo juga melakukan hal seperti ini padanya dulu?

Ia pun segera meraih obat dan segelas air yang tersedia di meja, ia menelan ludah. Banyak sekali obatnya, dan semua itu harus Ice minum untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya.

Ice menghempaskan kepalanya di atas bantal dengan nyaman usai menelan semua obat itu, lalu memejamkan mata sesaat. Mungkin sudah merasa agak baikan dan sekarang ia harus istirahat. Dari balik lensa itu, netra Fang menerawang jauh.

"Maaf ya Fang, aku selalu saja merepotkanmu." Suara parau Ice memecah lamunan Fang.

"Ini tidak merepotkanku."

Angin yang melewati jendela memanja kulit. Ice menguap, sepertinya obat yang diminumnya mulai bekerja. Matanya terasa berat, ia mulai mengantuk.

"Kau itu sebenarnya orang baik, kau mau merawat gadis lemah sepertiku. Terima kasih, Fang." Katanya lagi saat kesadarannya hanya tersisa setengah.

Tak lama kemudian, suara nafas orang yang tertidur terdengar beraturan, aroma dari bunga lavender segar yang bercampur bau antiseptik, dan keheningan yang mengusai waktu bersama Fang.

"Bagimana bisa dia tertidur secepat itu?" gumam Fang seorang diri.

Melihat wajah polos Ice yang terlelap, ia hanya mengulas senyum, "Banyak orang yang menyayangimu saat ini Ice, jadi jangan menyerah hanya karena penyakitmu itu."

.

.

Ini adalah latihan pertandingan antara Tim U-18 dan Korea Selatan. Bola diumpankan pada Gempa Earthquake, dan berlanjut pada Taufan.

Dengan cepat, Taufan melewati 2 pemain sekaligus tanpa kesulitan. Tapi kemudian pemain bertubuh tinggi datang menghadangnya

Taufan menyeringai, "Biar kutujukan apa artinya Cyclone yang sebenarnya." Dengan gesit ia melewati lawan dihadapannya, dimana bola selalu nampak bagaikan melayang.

"Dia sangat cepat!" keluh pemain lawan.

Sampai di garis pertahanan, ia membuat umpan terobosan pada Blaze.

Goool…

Middle shot, tendangan jarak menengah Blaze mencuri satu angka dari Korea Selatan.

"Sepertinya kau berlatih banyak selama seminggu ini." Ujar Axel sesaat usai gol pertama.

Blaze tersenyum sinis, "Kau mengagumi perkembanganku yang pesat?"

"Tidak, kau masih belum bisa menandingiku." Ujar Axel dan langsung kembali ke posisi.

"APA!?" Teriak Blaze jengkel.

Gempa menepuk bahu Blaze, "Sudahlah, dia hanya memanas-manasi. Tadi itu bagus sekali, pertahankan itu."

"Kita lihat, siapa yang akan menjadi raja kali ini." Dengus Blaze kesal.

Pertandingan kembali dimulai, kini Korsel mencoba mengambil alih jalannya permainan. Namun bola kembali bergulir di kaki Taufan, sekali lagi ia mendribble bola dengan cepat. Kemudian beralih pada Aiden, dan berlanjut pada Xavier hingga area pinalti.

Tanpa menunggu, ia langsung menembak ke arah gawang, sayangnya sang keeper berhasil melindungi gawang. Tapi bola belum keluar, dengan cepat Blaze menghampiri bola dan langsung menendang.

Sekali lagi aksi penyelamatan dari kapten tim Korsel yang entah muncul dari mana menggagalkan tembakan itu, tapi bola masih terus bergulir, di sisi kanan Axel telah bersiap dan sekali lagi Korsel harus kehilangan satu angka.

Pertandingan kali ini tim U-18 menang telak, dengan point 6-0 tanpa memberi celah lawan untuk menyerang. Blaze berhasil membuat hat trick, sedangkan sisanya diciptakan oleh Axel dan Xavier. Permainan yang sangat menakjubkan untuk tahun pertama ikut dalam tim perwakilan.

.

.

Di ruang ganti Blaze tengah membereskan barang bawaannya,

"Sudah mau pulang? Buru-buru sekali." Ujar Gempa yang masih menormalkan suhu tubuhnya.

Blaze mengangguk, "Yah, ada orang yang menungguku."

"Apa? Siapa? Ah, jangan-jangan Ice? Kau sudah berbaikan dengannya?" tanya Gempa lagi.

Blaze hanya meringis, dan bersiap menuju camp untuk mengambil barangnya di sana. Kemudian pintu terbuka, sang kapten, Mark Evans datang membawa kabar.

"Ah, kalian berdua masih di sini, cepatlah menuju ruang utama. Pelatih ada pengumuman untuk kita semua." Ujarnya dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Blaze mengernyit sesaat, "Pengumuman?"

"Ayo, aku tak mau kena sembur pelatih karena terlambat."

Blaze hanya mendengus kesal, "Huft, pulang yang tertunda." Keluhnya dan mengikuti Gempa dari belakang.

.

"TUR ASIA!?" seru seisi penghuni ruangan itu.

"Ya, kita akan melaksanakan tur Asia sebagai persiapan awal untuk ASEAN Games. Jadi persiapakan diri kalian masing-masing."

"Baik!"

Tur Asia? Seharusnya Blaze senang dengan agenda ini, dia bersama timnya akan keliling Asia dan melakukan latih tanding. Tapi entah kenapa, ia menjadi khawatir sekaligus galau.

~LucKyra13~

Ice tidak tau sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, tapi ketika matanya terbuka, langit telah menjadi gelap. Sesuatu mengganggu pergerakannya, Ice menoleh, didapatinya sosok Blaze tengah terlelap dengan merebahkan kepalanya di ranjang.

"Dia menungguku?" Gumamnya.

Blaze benar-benar datang padanya setelah pulang dari Kuala Lumpur, walau orang yang temuinya bahkan tengah terlelap. Pasti perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan. Detikan jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam, itu artinya mungkin sudah 6 jam ia berada di sini.

Tangan kiri Ice perlahan membelai rambut Blaze yang tak tertutup topi. Rambutnya yang kaku ketika disentuh, Ice bisa mendengar desahan nafasnya yang lemah tapi beraturan, genggaman tangannya yang terasa hangat, dia ada di sisinya. Ice harap waktu berhenti saja.

"Eugh," Blaze menggeliat tak nyaman dan akhirnya terbangun.

"Ah, maaf. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak, bukan masalah." Ucap Blaze masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Selaput tipis mulai mengganggu penglihatan Ice, dari sudut netra itu air mata mengalir.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Blaze cemas ketika melihat Ice tiba-tiba menangis.

Ice baru tersadar ia meneteskan liquid yang seharusnya tak ia perlihatkan, ia menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, aku hanya senang." Ujar Ice dengan suara serak.

Tangan Blaze bergerak lembut menghapus air matanya, "Kalau begitu jangan menangis," ujar Blaze setengah berbisik.

"Mana mungkin bisa." Ice menatap dalam iris jingga Blaze, hatinya bergemuruh, "Boboboi Blaze, terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Boboiboy Blaze, satu-satunya orang yang mampu menarik Etenia Ice dari dasar jurang bernama kesendirian dan membuatnya hidup kembali. Orang yang telah mencairkan hati Ice yang dulu beku. Orang yang menulis ulang jalan kehidupannya, yang memberi warna dan memberi liku di setiap kalimatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di rumah, kau pasti lelah, kan?" pinta Ice.

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan aku memiliki tenaga kuda nil? Aku akan menemanimu." Blaze tetap ingin berada di sini bersama Ice.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau pulanglah dan istirahat." Kata Ice.

Blaze menatap dalam-dalam iris _aqumarine_ milik Ice dan akhirnya mengalah, "Baiklah, aku pulang. Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok,"

Dengan jejak air mata yang masih kentara, Ice tersenyum untuk Blaze, "Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Pesannya pada Blaze yang tertahan di ambang pintu.

Blaze ikut tersenyum, "Kau juga. Selamat malam."

"Selamat

 **Blaze POV**

Aneh ya? Saat mata kami bertatapan, jantungku berdebar dengan kencang. Sejak detik itu, aku tak bisa lagi memejamkan mataku lagi. Aku pulang ke rumah, mandi dan meminum segelas susu untuk membantuku terlelap, setelah itu akau mencoba tidur, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur.

Tubuhku benar-benar lelah, tapi saat aku menutup mata, aku melihatnya lagi. Aku sudah lama merasakan hal seperti itu. Dadaku terasa sesak dan juga tak tertahan, kepalaku serasa mau meledak. Sejak aku melupakan perasaan itu aku jadi merindukannya.

Tanpa sadar aku meremas udara dalam keheningan malam dan cairan hangat mengalir dari netraku.

"S-sial. Padahal aku baru bertemu beberapa hari dengannya." Desisku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

~LucKyra~

 **Normal POV**

Suatu pagi yang cerah cerah, Ice terbangun dengan tubuh yang terasa berat. Kepalanya terasa di tusuk paku tak kasat mata. Gadis itu mengerang kecil, bahkan membuka mata saja terasa berat.

Ia memaksa membuka mata, sesuatu dalam perutnya bergejolak dan memaksa untuk keluar.

"Selamat pagi tuan putri. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Sebuah sapaan langsung diterima pendengarannya. Sepagi ini ia sudah menemuinya.

"B-Blaze!? Hup-" Ice segera menutup mulutnya.

Melihatnya, Blaze segera mencari wadah dan menyodorkannya pada Ice.

HOEK… HOEK… OHOK…

Blaze memijat tengkuk gadis itu, tanpa rasa jijik Blaze membimbing Ice untuk membersihkan sisa muntahannya. Hanya cairan kuning kehijauan yang Ice muntahkan, selalu seperti itu setiap pagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Blaze cemas.

Ice belum menjawab, tubuhnya lemas, perutnya mual, mulutnya terasa pahit. Blaze memperbaiki posisi bantal Ice dan menyelimutinya, mencoba membuat Ice lebih baik.

"Mau ku panggilkan suster?" usul Blaze.

Ice menggeleng lemah, masih berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang dangkal.

"Maaf, aku merepotkanmu." Ujar Ice lemah.

Hari beranjak siang, keadaan Ice semakin membaik seiring berjalannya waktu. Hanya ada mereka di ruangan itu, tempat yang dikuasai hanya oleh detikan jam dan ciri khas musim panas. Aneh, padahal beberapa hari lalu hujan tak henti mengguyur tanah kota itu

"Blaze, bisakah kau mengajakku jalan-jalan ke luar?" Ujar Ice dengan suara serak.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau istirahat?"

"Istirahat bukan berarti tidur seharian tidur kan, aku ingin ke taman kota. Ini hari yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan," tuntut Ice.

"Tapi-" Blaze masih berusaha mengelak, ia tidak seperti biasanya. Hari ia tak bicara banyak, beberapa kali Ice mendapati dirinya melamun.

Sepasang manic yang dipercik sperktrum _aquamarine_ itu bersitatap dengan berlian jingga, "Sebenarnya, meskipun aku sulit kemana-mana dan aku tak bisa melihat dengan baik, aku berharap bisa melihat lebih banyak hal lain sebelum dunia di sekitarku menjadi gelap. Jadi bisakah kita pergi jalan-jalan sekarang?" pinta Ice.

Blaze menatap mata Ice, ia baru sadar, mata yang dulu bersinar cemerlang seindah kilau dunia kini mulai kehilangan cahayanya. Ice nyaris buta.

"Yah, kita akan keluar." Kata Blaze kemudian

Blaze menarik kursi roda di sudut ruangan, kemudian mengangkat Ice dan membantunya duduk di atas kursi itu.

'Dia sangat ringan.' Pikir Blaze sesaat.

Orang-orang memilih berseliweran di taman, menangkap cidadas, berteduh dari radiasi yang terlampau terik, memakan es krim yang dijual di stan tepi taman atau bergenggaman tangan bersama menikmati air pancur di tengah taman.

"Ice, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu." Blaze lugas berkata.

"Aku juga." Ice berpikiran hal yang sama.

"Tentang apa?"

"Kau dulu." Tolak Ice, ia tak akan mengatakan apapun sebelum Blaze bicara terlebih dahulu.

Perdebatan kecil mewarnai mereka, hingga akhirnya Blaze mengalah dan mengakhiri semua ini.

"Baiklah." Ia menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku akan pergi beberapa waktu, untuk tur asia. Dan akan kembali tanggal 27 nanti." Ujarnya tanpa berekspresi.

"Hebat, kau bisa keliling Asia dan melawan pemain nasional dari berbagai Negara." Seru Ice riang, kemudian senyuman di wajahnya langsung memudar. "Ada apa? Kau tidak senang? Bukankah itu mimpimu sejak dulu?" ujarnya ketika melihat ekspresi Blaze.

Blaze menatap Ice dalam diam, "Aku senang, tapi, apakah aku sanggup meninggalkanmu selama itu?"

Ice tersenyum sini, "Kau ini bicara apa? Sudah pasti aku akan baik-baik saja."

"…" Blaze terdiam, menahan air matanya agar tidak lolos,

Ice tersenyum lembut, menggenggam tangan Blaze, "Kau bisa, aku tau kau bisa. Karena, aku pun juga begitu. Kau harus berjuang untuk mimpimu, kau tidak berjuang sendiri, karena aku juga akan memperjuangkan hidupku. Tanggal 27 nanti, aku akan operasi pengangkatan sel kanker di otakku."

"O-operasi?" Kata Blaze tak percaya, pertahannya sepenuhnya runtuh. Air matanya yang menggenang telah membuat anak sungai tak bermuara, tapi Ice tetap tersenyum.

Hal yang paling menyakitkan baginya adalah ketika senyuman Ice hanya untuk menghentikan air matanya yang jatuh.

"Aku tahu resikonya, tapi aku ingin bersama teman-teman lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Karena itu aku akan mengambil jalan operasi. Jikalau aku meninggal di meja operasi, setidaknya aku telah berjuang."

"Jangan! Kalau kau pergi, aku-" Nafas Blaze tercekat, "Aku rela menukar hidupku denganmu, yang ku inginkan hanyalah agar kau tetap hidup, bahkan jika aku harus mati- kalau kau bisa merasakan kehangatan sinar mentari pagi kalau kau bisa berlari di sepanjang padang rumput yang hijau, kalau kau bisa tersenyum tertawa, hal-hal itulah yang akan membuatku bahagia. Itulah arti dirimu untukku. Sebesar itu aku menyayangimu. Jadi, kalau begitu, bagaimana-bagaimana bisa aku," ia tak mampu lagi berkata, air matanya tak pernah berhenti.

Ice menarik lembut kepala Blaze dan menyatukan dahi mereka, "Hal yang ku percayai, aku juga ingin kau mempercayainya. Aku ingin berpegang pada harapan yang mungkin ada, walau sekecil apapun itu. Daripada senyuman yang hanya sesaat, aku lebih suka senyuman yang tak terbatas."

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah! Kau akan kembali! Kau akan tetap hidup!" seru Blaze cepat.

Pandangan Ice meredup, "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal seperti itu, aku bukan Tuhan-"

"Berjanjilah, kau akan kembali, untukku." Potong Blaze, "Dan saat itu tiba, jadilah kekasihku." Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Ice penuh harap.

Ice tertegun mendengar pernyataan Blaze, ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, mendadak semua kosa kata diotaknya menghilang. Lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab, hingga pandangan Blaze yang penuh keyakinan membuatnya sadar. Ia sadar, ia tak ingin meninggalkan siapapun di dunia ini.

"Sepertinya aku juga tak punya jawaban lain, aku juga ingin hidup. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji. Ketika aku kembali nanti, sambutlah aku dengan wajah bahagia sambil membawa medali." Pinta Ice sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, "Janji jari kelingking."

"Eum, janji. Janji itu hutang dan kau harus menepatinya" Blaze mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

 **Ice POV**

Seperti badai yang datang mendadak, kau muncul di kehidupanku. Seperti hujan hangat di musim semi, kau memberiku cinta. Bahkan ketika aku sudah pasrah pada nasib, kau tak pernah membiarkanku menyerah."

Aku tak punya banyak kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang ku sayangi seperti ini. Aku sangat menikmati saat-saat yang damai ini. Aku takut, aku akan jatuh cinta pada tempat ini.

Awalnya aku tak sanggup menghadapi hidup ini. Aku ingin istirahat, aku ingin melupakan semuanya. Dalam waktu seperti ini, di tempat keabadian, hati dan jiwa begitu terasa nyata bagiku. Seakan-akan aku memahami segala sesuatu yang terjadi dalam hidupku sejak 17 tahun terakhir dan waktu yang akan datang terasa lebih berarti.

Hari ini kami berjanji, janji dimana hanya takdir yang menentukannya.

 _ **TBC…**_

 _ **Greget ngga? Greget ngga? Greget donk, aku sudah menulis ini sepenuh hati, sampe molor 2 minggu.**_

 _ **Taufan : Boong, orang dia melarikan diri dari fic ini. 😙😏**_

 _ **Kyra : Urrusai!😡😈**_

 _ **Seharusnya chapter ini update minggu lalu, tapi karena Kyra ngga kunjung mendapat ide untuk mengisi plot yang kosong jadinya kayak gini. 😳Maaf yang bagian sepak bolanya garing banget, soalnya lagi ngga mood bikin yang rame-rame *ngga kaya chapter kemarin yang bahkan bagian footballnya mengalahkan plot utama*😣**_

 _ **Hehehe, maap yak.. Chapter kali ini ngga sepanjang chapter" sebelumnya, setengah dati chapter sebelumnya malah, gomenasai 🙏 ^^ mood Kyra akhir-akhir ini ngga menentu 😊😂😡😢😤😣😍😜😫**_

 _ **Taufan : Gara-gara udah lulus, jadi ngga bisa ketemu doi lagi. Nasib naas.😂😂😂**_

 _ **Kyra : 💢💢CHIDORI! SUSANO'O! 😈 AMATERASUUUUUUUU!**_

 _ **Taufan : 😵😵🆘**_

 _ **Hahaha, ngga kok… Cuma lagi mikirin sesuatu aja, ma-ma, abaikan saja. Terima kasih yang udah setia membaca ^^**_

 _ **See You…🔜🔜(●´∀**_ __ _ **)**_


	18. Promise

**Three Days**

 **Boboiboy © Animosta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo! OOC, Fem! Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Chapter 18 : Promise

Sebelumnya ia tak siap, bahkan tak pernah siap untuk meninggalkan gadis itu lagi. Ia pikir sudah cukup ia meninggalkannya untuk keegoisan yang ia miliki. Dalam sisa detikan yang berputar dalam 24 jam, ia ingin menciptakan kenangan untuk mereka berdua.

Jarak memisah, langit terbentang dan bersamaan dengan tanah yang mengering, berdoa semoga harapan juga tak lapuk terkikis.

Sejak saat itu, tak ada air mata terbuang sia-sia, keringat yang lebih dari biasanya, rasa lelah yang tak terkira, hanya semangat yang mampu membuatnya bertahan di sini.

 _Drrtt…_

Getaran dari handphone di genggamannya membuyarkan pandangan kosong iris berlian itu teralih,

 _ **1 Message**_

 _16.02, 22 Desember_

 _From : Ice_

 _Mau video call denganku? Aku punya kejutan untukmu._

"Eh? Kejutan?" pikir Blaze sejenak.

Hanya seperti ini setiap hari, bertukar pesan untuk saking berhubungan, meski bukan sekedar melepas rindu. Setidaknya dengan ini, kekhawatirannya yang menghantui Blaze setiap harinya bisa melebur.

Tak lama kemudian, notif video call muncul di layar ponsel Blaze. Padahal ia belum membalas, tapi tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menerimanya, tapi,

"Hei, kenapa hitam semua?" heran Blaze menatap layar ponselnya .

" _Kau siap untuk kejutannya Blaze?"_ Ujar seorang gadis di seberang saja.

"Ayolah Ice, jangan membuatku penasaran." ujar Blaze, tak sabar.

Ice menghitung mundur dari 3-2-1, ia menyingkirkan jarinya yang menutupi kamera depannya dan …

" _Jaaaa!"_ Seru Ice riang. _"Bagaimana?"_ tanya Ice meminta pendapat.

Rasanya jantung Blaze ingin berhenti berdetak, kini nampak Ice dengan kepalanya yang tak ditumbuhi sehelai rambutpun. Dia benar-benar botak sekarang. Dan tentu saja kejutan Ice ini menohok jantung Blaze. Ia tak mampu berkata apapun,

" _Di sini ada Yaya, Ying dan Fang juga. Mereka sering datang menemaniku sekarang, jadi aku tak pernah sendirian. Eum, bagaimana-?"_

"Pffftt,"

" _Eh…?"_

"Bwahahaha! Kau botak, kau menjadi terlihat macho dengan penampilan seperti itu!" Tawa Blaze membahana.

Di sisi lain, Ice mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar respon Blaze yang berlebihan. _"Kau mengejekku!?"_

Blaze masih tertawa hingga air matanya keluar,

" _Blaze? Kenapa menangis?"_

Air mata itu lebih menuju pada kesedihan dari pada kegembiraan, sudah terlihat jelas dari ekpresi Blaze yang dibuat-buat. Siapapun tau, tawa itu, hanya untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya yang mengalir bersama air mata.

"Hahaha, tidak. Aku tertawa terlalu keras sampai air ku keluar." Dustanya sambil mengusap air matanya dan tetap tersenyum.

Sebuah kebohongan terlontar, hatinya sakit melihat Ice yang botak seperti itu. Kalau saja, ia bisa berada di sampingnya saat ini. Kalau saja ia bisa menggantikan posisi Ice dan membiarkan dirinya yang merasakan rasa sakitnya. Semua itu bukan masalah, setelah ia sadar betapa penting gadis itu dalam hidupnya

" _Sudah puas tertawa?"_

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf. Oke, kita mulai dari awal. Hai Ice, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku di sini baik-baik saja, yah walaupun memang sangat melelahkan melakukan tour dalam waktu singkat seperti ini. Ditambah latihannya tidak berperi kemanusiaan," Oceh Blaze berlebihan.

Ice nampak ceria dengan kepalanya yang plontos, tertawa bersama Yaya dan Ying. Mereka semua menemani Ice, setidaknya secuil rasa lega mampu menyelubungi hati Blaze.

" _Kalian ingin bicara?"_ ujar Ice mengalihkan handphone kearah Yaya.

" _Semangat sampai pertandingan Blaze, setelah itu jangan lupa traktirannya."_ Ujar si manis, Yaya.

Ying muncul dari bawah dan menghalangi Yaya, _"Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya."_

Beberapa obrolan membuat Ice tak henti-hentinya tertawa. Hanya dengan seperti ini atmosfer kebersamaan terasa sangat melekat.

Sore itu, jarak yang memisah terasa hanya seperti kabut tipis yang mampu di tembus cahaya. Waktu-waktu seperti ini, mereka ingin merasakannya secara nyata.

"Tanggal 27 nanti, aku akan pulang. Jangan lupa janjimu," ujar Blaze di penghujung obrolan.

Ice mengangguk, _"Eum, pastikan juga kau menepati janjimu."_

"Bye," ucap Blaze sebelum mengakhiri.

" _Bye."_

Sesaat setelah panggilan terputus, Blaze menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah lengan, menyembunyikan air mata yang perlahan mengalir.

Lima hari lagi, rasanya semakin berdebar menanti waktunya tiba.

~Luckyra~

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

"Ish, pergi kemana sih Ice. Sejak tadi siang dia sama sekali tak mengangkat panggilanku atau membalas pesanku. Padahalkan aku ingin diberi semangat untuk pertandingan terakhir besok." Gerundel Blaze.

"Apa jangan-jangan!?" Kini hanya pikiran negative yang menyelimuti otak Blaze. Harap-harap cemas ia kembali menelpon seseorang, bunyi dari operator membuatnya semakin tidak sabar.

Seseorang di seberang sana akhirnya menyahut panggilannya, _"Halo,"_

"Fang!? Kenapa kau lama sekali hanya mengangkat panggilan!? Kau tau dimana Ice? Dia tidak memberiku kabar hari ini, semua pesanku juga tidak di jawab. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Blaze cemas.

" _Eum, itu.."_ sengaja Fang memberi jeda, berpikir sejenak kemudian menghela nafas, _"Maaf Blaze, sebenarnya beberapa hari ini keadaan Ice memburuk lagi. Tubuhnya mengejang beberapa kali dan akhirnya hilang kesadaran. Dia tidak ingin memberitahumu karena khawatir akan mengganggu pikiranmu untuk pertandingan sesok, dia juga melarangku memberitahu hal ini padamu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ku pikir kau harus tau. Tapi tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja, sekarang dia sedang istirahat. Kakakku bilang kondisi Ice akan lebih cepat pulih."_

"Fang, apapun yang terjadi pada Ice. Aku mohon jaga dia selama aku tidak ada."

" _Yah, tentu saja. Aku tidak melakukan ini untukmu jadi jangan ke Ge-er an, tapi aku akan menjaganya."_

"Terima kasih."

" _Berterima kasih lah saat kau di depanku, dan aku akan tertawakan ekspresimu saat itu."_

"Ugh, kau ini. Mau disaat seperti apapun kau tetap menyebalkan. Ah, sudahlah. Jaga saja si Ice itu." Blaze langsung memutus panggilan dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja, sesekali terdengar desahan putus asa dari bibirnya.

Gempa muncul dengan camilan ringan ditangannya, "Kau kenapa? PMS?" Canda garing dari pemilik iris emas.

"Kondisinya memburuk lagi,"

"Hm, siapa? Ice?" tanya Gempa dan dijawab anggukan lemah oleh Blaze.

"Padahal dia akan dioperasi besok." Jawabnya lirih.

Kini giliran Gempa yang khawatir, ia mengutuk siapa saja yang berani membocorkan kondisi buruk Ice pada Blaze.

"Jangan khawatir, Ice akan baik-baik saja. Aku tau siapa dia, dia gadis yang kuat. Sekarang lebih baik kau fokus untuk pertandingan besok, aku akan menemanimu ke rumah sakit setelahnya." Ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu Blaze.

~LucKyra~

27 Desember

Di rumah sakit… Ruang rawat inap 301…

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat bodoh" keluh Fang ketika hanya dia dan Ice di kamar menunggu operasi. Ice sudah berada di bawah pengaruh obat bius, tapi kesadarannya belum hilang.

"Menceramahi, membujuk bahkan peduli pada seseorang itu bukan sifatku. Tapi entah bagaimana semua itu bisa kulakukan padamu. Apa ini karena hati nuraniku yang merasa bersalah atas masa lalu itu, atau apa aku juga tak mengerti." Celetuk Fang seorang.

Ice tersenyum lemah, "Kau yang sebenarnya itu memang baik, Fang." Suara paraunya terdengar lirih.

Ice menghirup nafas panjang, "Fang, bisakah kau menggenggam tanganku?" pintanya.

Jemari lembut Ice yang gemetar perlahan bertautkan pada jemari kokoh berlapis sarung tangan.

'Dia- takut,' pikir Fang ketika meraih tangan gadis lemah di depannya.

Sejenak mata _aquamarine_ terpejam, "Tanganmu tidak sehangat tangan Blaze." Gumamnya lirih.

"Karena aku bukan dia," jawab Fang setengah berbisik.

Gadis itu melukiskan senyuman tanpa memberi balasan. Tidak lama kemudian, beberapa perawat datang untuk membawa Ice ke ruang operasi.

"Jangan pergi," kata Fang sambil menggenggam erat tangan Ice sebelum ia dibawa pergi. "Kau berjanji dengan Blaze kan? Pastikan kau menepatinya."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Ice tersenyum dan bergumam, "Eum."

Langit-langit putih perlahan bergerak di pandangannya, matanya terasa berat, namun ia masih bisa merasakan hal di sekitarnya. Seperti orang-orang yang menggengam tangannya memberi semangat, sekilas ia bisa melihat wajah Yaya dan Ying tersenyum padanya meski jejak air mata tak bisa menutupi ketakutan mereka.

Orang-orang yang ia sayangi berada di dekatnya saat ini, mendoakan dirinya untuk kesuksesan operasi ini. Angin musim panas yang seolah bertiup dari rerumputan hujau nan jauh di sana berhembus padanya, seolah ia bisa merasakan lembutnya rumput, teriknya matahari, juga samar-samar seruan penonton di stadion.

Dia di sana, Blaze.

'Aku akan berjuang.'

~LucKyra~

Sebentar lagi pertandingan akan di mulai, ini merupakan pertandingan terakhir dari tur Asia yang dilakukan oleh tim U-18 dengan melawan Australia.

Tepuk tangan dan sorakan bergelora ketika kedua tim mulai memasuki lapangan. Terik bersamaan dengan hembusan angin ikut menyambut.

Blaze terpaku di tengah lapangan, "Di tempat ini, aku akan mengakhiri semuanya. Aku pasti menang dan membawa medali itu pulang, lalu…-" ia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat.

"Kenapa mukamu tegang begitu?" Seseorang menepuk bahunya, Axel telah berada di sampingnya.

Tirai kelopak mata yang awalnya tertutup menampakan berlian jingga menyala tajam, "Kita akan menang kan?" tanpa sadar Blaze meremas dadanya yang terasa bergemuruh.

"Tentu saja, aku tak ada niatan untuk kalah." Jawab pemuda berambut putih dengan penuh percaya diri.

" _Saat ini pertandingan yang kita tunggu-tunggu sudah di mulai."_

PRIIITTTT…

.

.

~LucKyra~

 **Blaze POV**

Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh..

Panas…

Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh..

Lelah…

Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh..

Haus…

Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh..

Rasanya seperti ingin pingsan…

Setiap menit terasa sangat lama…

Waktu seakan-akan berniat jahat, perlahan menjauhinya Menggertakan gigi sembari menahan diri agar tidak menangis adalah satu-satunya yang dapat ku lakukan selain berlarian di bawah radiasi.

Padang gurun musim panas yang tak terlihat di tengah lapangan hijau, waktu yang terbuang begitu saja, rasa lelah yang menyiksa, sedikit demi sedikit melemahkan hatiku. Kedudukan sementara, Australia memimpin dengan 2-0.

Aku mulai berpikir, apakah aku bisa?

 **Normal POV**

Di ruang istirahat U-18

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Ini baru babak pertama. Kita pasti akan membalik keadaan!" Seru Mark mencoba menyemangati tim yang terlebih terpuruk akibat ketertinggalan poin.

"Mereka benar-benar kuat." Desah Taufan setelah menghabiskan hampir sebotol minumannya.

Begitu juga dengan pemain lain yang nampak kelelahan dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh mereka masih belum berhenti menggerutu.

 _Coach_ melangkah ke depan, "Kalian tau sekarang kekuatan mereka, bukan hanya fisik mereka yang kuat, berlari mereka cepat dan juga pencetak angka. Tapi kita masih punya banyak kesempatan dalam permainan, jika saja ada yang mampu melakukan dribbling ke depan kemudian menciptakan satu kesempatan." Jelas pelatih diikuti dengan intruksi trategi berikutnya.

Beberapa menit sebelum babak kedua Axel pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya. Tapi betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika menemukan teman satu timnya terpuruk memeluk lutut.

Ia segera berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan lelaki di depannya. "Blaze ada apa?" Pekik Axel terkejut.

"Aku tidak bisa,"

"Hah?" Jelas Axel bingung dengan ucapan Blaze.

Blaze mulai terisak, semakin dalam ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan lututnya, "Aku tidak bisa bermain lagi,"

"Blaze!? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau cedera?" Tanya Axel cemas.

"Dia akan pergi?" Blaze mulai meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa? Siapa?

"Orang yang benar-benar aku sayangi. Kami bertaruh, jika dalam pertandingan terakhir ini aku menang, dia akan tetap tinggal bersamaku. Tapi jika seperti ini mustahil, dia akan pergi jauh, ke tempat yang tak bisa ku jangkau." Racaunya mulai terisak.

"Kau harus bermain!" Paksa Axel, tubuh Blaze libung tak berdaya ketika Axel menariknya. Seketika otot tubuh Axel melemas, baru sekali ini ia melihat orang yang sangat menyedihkan seperti Blaze. Tapi entah benang apa yang menghubungkan mereka, ia juga bisa merasakah kesedihan yang Blaze rasakan. Bahkan matanya ikut berembun.

Sekali lagi Axel menyamakan tinggi dengan Blaze, "Saat ini, mustahil atau tidak, biarkan kerja keras yang menentukan. Kalau kau mundur sekarang, itu berarti kau sendiri yang membuat kemustahilan itu."

"Mungkin, jika kau bermain untuk orang itu, kau akan mencapainya. Bermain untuk seseorang itu jauh lebih berharga. Saat itu tiba, kau akan bisa bermain baik. Saat membagi hatimu pada orang lain, saat hatimu mencapai orang itu, ketika itu hatimu bersatu, karena hati melampaui kata-kata." Kata Axel sebijak mungkin.

"Akan jauh lebih baik jika aku tak merasakan apapun. Aku ini payah, padahal aku berjanji untuk selalu tegar dan kuat untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini, tapi kenyataannya aku tidak sekuat itu." Sesal Blaze terus merutuki kelemahannya.

"Meskipun kita sedih, hancur lebur ataupun jatuh ke titik terdalam, kita harus tetap bermain, karena kita pemain sepak bola, karena pendukung kita, kita bisa bertahan dilapangan yang seperti neraka itu. Mungkin saat ini orang yang kau sayangi juga tengah berjuang, apa kau membiarkannya berjuang sendirian?"

Blaze tak bersuara dalam waktu yang cukup lama, masih bergeming dengan segala ekspetasi yang dikatakan Axel. Netranya memandang tak percaya pada lelaki berambut spike di hadapannya.

"Apa aku bisa?" kata Blaze persimis.

Axel menarik sudut bibirnya, "Kau akan tau saat berada di sana nanti."

 **Blaze POV**

Kata-kata yang ku karang, penyesalan yang tinggal sedikit, bersinar seperti kilauan laut, seperti iris matanya.

Lapangan yang terpapar radiasi terik matahari di depan mata, akankah aku kembali ke tempat itu? Rasanya sesak hingga setiap sendi ditubuhku ingin lepas.

"Ayo kita akhiri di lapangan." Sebuah tepukan tangan mendarat di bahuku, Axel telah berdiri di sampingku.

Aku di dorong oleh perasaan yang tak pernah terlupakan. Meski kakiku gemetar, aku tetap maju. Itu karena kau berjuang bersamaku. Benarkan, Ice?

.

 **Normal POV**

Tendangan sudut dari Australia, bola pun bergulir menuju area pinalti. Gempa segera berlari dan melakukan penyelamatan dengan sundulan. Pemain yang menjemput adalah… Axel!

Serangan baru saja di mulai, Axel menggiring bola dengan cepat. U-18 terus menekan ke depan dengan serangan bertubi-tubi. Permainan yang sangat berbeda dari babak pertama tadi.

Aiden berlari ke depan, namun langsung dijaga oleh pemain lawan. Di saat bersamaan Axel mengoper pada orang yang berada di depan sana, Blaze, entah sejak kapan ia berada di sana. Blaze yang bebas dari penjagaan langsung menendang bola ke arah gawang.

'Aku akan menang!'

" _GOL! LUAR BIASA! Pada menit ke 15 babak kedua. Menggunakan Aiden Froste sebagai umpan, Boboiboy Blaze mampu mencetak poin pertama."_

Satu tendangan kuat berhasil membobol gawang Australia, Boboiboy Blaze mencetak gol pertama bagi U-18, mengejar ketertinggalan poin oleh Australia.

"Nice gol Blaze!" Seru para pemain yang langsung berhamburan menuju si pencetak gol.

"Kau hebat juga bisa menerima _killer pass_ dari ku." Salut Axel.

Blaze hanya nyengir mendengar ucapan rivalnya itu, "Terima kasih Axel. Setidaknya dengan ini aku bisa berharap sedikit."

Gol berikutnya pada menit ke 32, dicetak oleh Axel Blaze dengan tendangan salto. Dengan ini kedudukan sama, sisa waktu yang tersisa tidak lebih dari 13 menit tanpa perpanjangan waktu.

5 menit tersisa di babak terakhir, kedua tim saling berebut bola untuk mencetak gol penentu.

One touch pass dari Shawn untuk Gazel di sayap kanan, umpan pendek dari Gazel diterima baik oleh Burn yang terus mengikuti. Tapi Autralia terus memburu bola, tapi 2 pemain berhasil dilewati tanpa masalah berati dan menembus pertahanan Australia seorang diri.

"Dia berhasil lolos! Jaga dia!"

Pemain no 7 dari Australia melakukan sliding tackle dan berhasil merebut bola dari Burn. Ah, Ochobot datang dan melakukan penyelamatan. Bola yang bergulir bebas diamankan oleh Axel, sejenak ia berhenti untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar karena pemain bertahan merintanginya.

Umpan lengkung menuju sisi terdekat dari Blaze yang tak dijaga terlalu ketat, ia terima umpan itu dan melewati 2 pemain belakang terakhir sekaligus. Hingga tersisa dirinya dan keeper di daerah pinalti. Tanpa ragu, bola melesat cepat tanpa sempat ditangkap oleh sang keeper.

Skor akhir 3-2, berkat gol super dari pemimpin pertandingan ini, Boboiboy Blaze dan Axel Blaze dan dengan ini, kemenangan mutlak menjadi milik U-18.

"YOSHA! AKU MENANG ICEEEE!" Seru Blaze lepas, hingga rasanya ia ingin meledak. Terbayar sudah kegelisahan dan keputuasaan yang ia alami beberapa hari belakangan.

Usai jumpa pers, Blaze langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit untuk memamerkan medali yang ia peroleh atas keringatnya sendiri. Bersama Gempa dan Axel yang sengaja menemani dirinya.

~LucKyra~

Di salah satu sudut bangsal itu, terdapat ruang operasi dengan lampu merah yang menyala sebegai tanda operasi masih berlangsung. Di luar ruangan, beberapa orang terduduk cemas menanti padamnya lampu itu.

9 jam berlalu, ahirnya lampu merah itu padam di susul dengan pintu ruangan yang bergeser secara otomatis. Blaze mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat Kaizo bersama beberapa perawat yang masih mengenakan seragam operasi keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Bagaimana operasinya, Dokter?" tanya ayah Ice setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih 9 jam.

Untuk sejenak, Kaizo melepas masker yang ia pakai, kemudian mulai bicara secara perlahan, "Tolong tenangkan diri anda. Operasinya berjalan lancar dan kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Saya sangat menyesal mengatakannya, tapi Ice tidak bisa bertahan sesaat setelah operasi selesai. Saya benar-benar minta maaf." Ucapnya kemudian membungkukan badan.

Orang yang pertama kali lemas saat itu adalah ayah Ice, ia tak mampu berucap sepatah katapun. Pandangannya kosong, air mata deras mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Blaze yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat itu ikut mendengarnya, seketika membeku, "Tidak mungkin," lirihnya tak percaya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Yaya dan Ying langsung terisak bersamaan, bahkan Ying tak mampu menguasai dirinya hingga menjerit histeris dalam pelukan Yaya.

"Tidak mungkin, aku sudah memenangkan pertandingan terakhir dan mendapat medaliya, tidak mungkin Ice-, kau..?" Pandangan nanarnya tertuju pada pintu yang masih terbuka, dimana sosok Ice masih berada di dalamnya.

"B-Blaze?" Panggil Gempa ragu, baru mengambil satu langkah untuk menenangkannya, Blaze berlari lebih dulu ke ruang operasi.

Ia tak mengerti, dimana letak kesalahannya? Ice bilang ia tak akan pergi meninggalkannya. Dadanya sakit dan sesak. Ia kecewa pada Ice yang telah mengingkari janjinya.

Dalam ruangan itu, langsung ia dapati pemandangan dimana Ice terbaring dengan mata tertutup, wajah pucatnya, bibirnya yang membiru. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di wajahnya. Lengkingan suara monoton dari ECG yang telah menampakan garis lurus di sana, sebagai tanda bahwa jantungnya telah berhenti bekerja, sebagai bukti bahwa Ice telah meninggalkan dunia ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh lunglai Blaze seperti terdorong mendekati sosok itu, "Hey, Ice, bangun. Aku ada di sini." Jemarinya mengelus pipi pucat Ice yang mulai dingin.

Semua saksi hanya membisu, tak berani bersuara. Bahkan Fang dan Gempa pun ikut terdiam memandang di ambang pintu.

Fang tersenyum pahit, cenderung meremehkan, melihat pemandangan di sana, "Apa hanya seperti ini perjuanganmu Ice? Apa ini akhirnya? Bukankah kau tidak pernah ingin melukai hati orang lain? Tapi lihat, kau membuat orang-orang yang menyayangimu sedih. Kau ini jahat sekali." gumamnya diikuti anak sungai yang membasahi pipinya.

"Apa begini caramu menyambutku? Ice, aku menang, aku telah mendapat medalinya. Buka matamu dan lihat aku,"

Gempa berdiri di belakang Blaze menarik bahunya lembut, "Blaze, Ice sudah-"

"TIDAK! Ice bangun! Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?! Apa kau lupa pada janji kita? Bukankah kau akan tetap hidup?" Blaze mengcengkram seprai putih kasur Ice, kepalanya jatuh sisi ranjang Ice. Air matanya membasahi kasur putih.

"Aku tidak rela kau pergi. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilag kalau kau akan tetap hidup? Aku mohon, buka matamu. Jangan membuatku semakin tersiksa seperti ini, hidupku tak pernah nyaman karena aku selalu memikirkanmu."

"Ada banyak hal yang belum aku sampaikan padamu, seperti betapa aku mencintaimu, atau seberapa aku sangat menginginkamu, lalu bagaimana aku menyampaikan semua itu?" Jerit Blaze frutasi.

Hanya isak tangis yang mewarnai ruangan putih yang masih di dominansi suara dari alat ECG serta ketegangan yang masih berlangsung. Entah apa yang merasuki Blaze, pisau bedah yang berada di nampan ia sambar dan mengarahkannya pada nadinya.

Fang yang melihat tindakan bodoh Blaze segera menerjangnya, begitu juga Gempa dengan cepat menahan tangan Blaze agar tidak menyayat nadinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" pekik Fang mencoba menahan tubuh Blaze yang berontak.

"Blaze hentikan! Apa kau pikir Ice akan senang jika melihat dirimu yang menyedihkan seperti ini!?" seru Gempa segera membuang pisau di tangan Blaze.

Blaze mencengkram kerah Fang kuat-kuat, "Kalau begitu bunuh aku Fang, tolong bunuh aku sekarang juga."

Dari balik kacamata itu, Fang menatap miris, "Itu tak akan pernah terjadi."

BUAGH!

Sebuah pukulan telak menghantam wajah Blaze cukup membuatnya tersungkur. "Sadar Blaze! Kau menghargai kepergian Ice dengan kematianmu sendiri. Ice akan membencimu, setidaknya kau harus hidup untuk kalian berdua. Untuk janji kalian, untuk semua hal yang telah Ice berikan."

Blaze kembali terisak, rasa ngilu di rahangnya tak sebanding dengan hatinya yang rasanya sudah benar-benar hancur. Ia terlarut dalam kesedihan setelah kegilaan yang membuatnya nyaris menyusul Ice.

'Ice, aku benci padamu. Kau pergi setelah semua hal yang kau katakan tentang perjuangan dan kehidupan.' ~ Ying

'Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini, ujian terakhir bahkan belum dimulai. Kau pergi tanpa meninggalkan apapun pada kami.' ~ Yaya

'Aku seorang ayah yang gagal, maafkan aku Deasy, aku bukan ayah baik.' ~ Ayah

'Kau kalah dengan penyakit itu? Kau payah Ice.' ~ Fang

'Maafkan aku karena gagal menyelamatkanmu Ice.' ~ Kaizo

'Orang sebaik dirimu, kenapa Tuhan tidak adil? Mungkin aku tak akan lagi bertemu dengan orang sepertimu.' ~ Gempa

Sosok Ice di sini, dia memang di sini, tapi dia telah meninggal.

~Waktu telah dijanjikan telah datang dan berlalu~

 _ **TBC…**_

 _ **Minna hounto ni arrigatou gozaimasu…**_

 _ **Ini kan bulan puasa, seharunya bisa update seminggu 2 kali, tapi kenapa malah jadi 2 minggu sekali? Saa, Kyra pun juga ngga tau. Mungkin karena kurang mood buat ngetik, dan juga ngga ada ide yang kunjung nyakut.**_

 _ **HWAAAA! ANCUR, iya ngga sih? Setting waktunya terlalu ngaco, kebanyakan skiptime, kurang baper #plak … Ah, kenapa hampir setiap chapter aku ngeluh sih? -_- #BaruNyadar?**_

 _ **Hwaaaa! Ice mati!**_

 _ **Jujur sih ya, chapter kali ini aku ngga berasa greget kaya chapter kemarin yang sampe bisa berkaca-kaca #Lebay :3**_

 _ **Sebenernya masih mau lanjut sih, tapi biar ngga kelamaan updatenya jadi cukup sampai di sini aja ya.. Silahkan meratapi kematian Ice terlebih dahulu ^^ #Plak**_

 _ **Oke oke, biar ngga bikin reader mati penasaran, Kyra usahain update kilat, sekilat-kilatnya. Usaha lo ya bukan janji…**_

 _ **Ma ma, gimana kalo lanjut review aja, Kyra juga udah capek ngoceh melulu.**_

 _ **Zahra123 : Tuh, nasib Ice. Udah ngga bakal disiksa sama Kyra kok… Makasih juga reviewnya, maaf juga lama updatenya ^^**_

 _ **Tika : Iee, daijoubu.. Makasih atas dukungannya ya, terus simak kelanjutannya ya ^^ .. Ah, soal judulnya.. Sebenernya referee itu bisa berarti pemisah. Jadi Blaze kan bakal ikut tur Asia ni, pasti kan ninggalin Ice kan. Jadi aku kasih title nya pemisah, hahaha garing yak**_

 _ **Salsabila Tasnim : Nama fb ku Medya Genexiz… Kayaknya yg punya nama ini Cuma aku ngga usah khawatir bakal salah orang hihihi.. Kalo kurang mantep, gambarnya anime pake gaun hitam.. Eum, jangan terlalu berharap sama yg di kronologi ya, soalnya aku jarang ngepost.**_

 _ **AthenaLatnova : Enggak! Udah selesai penderitaan Ice, serius deh.. Hahaha, maaf karena ini bagian dari planning, genrenya aja angst kan? Blaze juga ngga bakal mati secepat itu Cuma gara-gara Ice mati.. Eum, sebenernya aku ngga niat buat Blaze bunuh diri sih, Cuma karena baca review dari kamu jadi kepikiran buat Blaze nyaris bunuh diri tapi ngga sampe mati kok.. Hehehe, makasih pujiannya.. Hoh, semangat buat UASnya… ^^**_

 _ **Gadis Miring : Hihihi, kenapa penname kaya gitu? Jadi canggung buat nulisnya. Eum, menurutku pendek, soalnya biasanya sampe 6k kata, ini Cuma 3k…Hihihi, soalnya bagian itu aku buatnya pake hati, biar nyampe juga ke hati readers. Makasih buat dukungannya, ~Gyaaa… Bukan masalah itunya! /**_

 _ **Illiara : Eum, gapapa kok… Masih juga udah meu review, semangat juga buat UKKnya ^^ … Hihihi, iya, aku SMA kok, makasih dukungannya ^^**_

 _ **Jaa, sampai di sini aja ya ^^ Kyra tunggu reaksi kalian di kolom review #SmirkEvil**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa secepat-cepatnya ^^**_


	19. Three Days

**Three Days**

 **Boboiboy © Animosta Studio**

 **Warn : Typo! OOC, Fem! Ice**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Chapter 19 : Three Days

Gelap…

Sesak…

Kenapa tiba-tiba dingin..?

Blaze…?

Semua ini, begitu mengerikan. Di telan oleh kegelapan dan kehampaan diluar dari yang bisa dibayangkan. Kegelapan yang sempurna tanpa bertemu secercah cahaya, sampai kapan? Sepenuh hati percaya bahwa di suatu tempat di ujung sana, aku semakin dekat dengan rahasia semesta.

" _Hey, Ice…"_

Suara baritone memanggil namaku lembut. Perasaan ini, terasa seperti déjà vu yang amat sangat. Apakah mimpi?

Seperti sebuah perjalanan menanti kereta, aku dibawa menuju suara itu, semakin keras dan juga jelas.

Ketika ku sadari, hawa dingin ini perlahan menghangat seperti uap air, pandangan gelapku kini juga mulai bercahaya dan tampak di sekeliling.

Ruangan yang sudah tidak asing bagiku, tempat terakhir kali aku menutup mata, aku tak pernah lupa.

Ruang operasi…

" _Hey, Ice, bangun. Aku ada di sini."_

Iris _aquamarine_ ku teralih pada sumber suara, pemandangan aneh bagiku. Semua orang berada di satu tempat yang sama, dengan ekpresi yang tak bisa terlukiskan. Baru pertama kali ini, aku melihat Ying meraung-raung, Yaya yang lemas memeluk Ying, ekspresi terburuk Fang, ayah yang terdiam terpaku, dan Blaze yang menangis di samping seseorang.

Dan ketika ku tajamkan pandanganku untuk menengok seseorang di ranjang itu, kulitnya pucat, bibirnya biru dan nafasnya terhenti.

"I-itu aku?!" pekikku.

Aku sudah mati? Tubuh yang terbujur kaku di ranjang itu, aku. Ku lihat kedua tanganku hanya seperti embun tipis yang menyambut pagi.

Tidak! Bukan ini yang ku inginkan! Seharusnya aku bangun ketika Blaze datang!

"Blaze! Lihat aku! Aku di sini!" seruku terus memanggil, aku mencoba memeluk Blaze dan hal yang paling aku takutkan terjadi.

Dimana aku tak bisa menyentuh siapapun, tubuhku tembus akan cahaya ruangan itu. Apa aku benar-benar sudah mati?

Tidak! aku belum mau mati? Masih ada janji yang harus aku tepati, aku tidak mau menjadi arwah gentayangan karena urusanku belum selesai di dunia ini.

"Siapa saja, sadari aku di sini!" panggilku tapi tak ada seorangpun mendengarku. Ayah, dokter Kaizo, Yaya, Ying, bahkan Fang, semua menghiraukanku. Pandangan mereka memilukan tertuju pada sosok di samping tubuhku.

"Tidak, aku mohon jangan berakhir seperti ini."

Aku terisak, tapi tak seorang pun mendengar. Meski pita suaraku rusak, tak seorang pun akan mendekapku untuk menenangkanku. Karena sekarang aku tak lebih dari embun yang berharap menyentuh matahari.

Di tengah keputusasaan dan kegalauan yang melanda hati, tubuhku yang ringan bagai mahkota dandelion seolah kabur di bawa angin.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini!"

Seperti matahari memiliki gravitasi, aku seperti tertarik menuju lubang hitam yang tak terdasar.

Orang bilang, ketika seseorang mati, ia akan melihat cuplikan kehidupannya dalam sekejap. Dan kulihat semua hidupku tervisual di depan mataku. Semua ini, déjà vu, dengan sedikit akhir manis dirasa tapi pahit dalam satu waktu.

Kenangan manis…

Kenangan pahit…

Kebahagiaan dan penyesalan…

Apa itu yang sedang terjadi padaku saat ini?

" _Kalau begitu, berjanjilah! Kau akan kembali! Kau akan tetap hidup! Berjanjilah, kau akan kembali, untukku."_

Itu, janji kami hari itu. Janji untuk tetap hidup, tapi sekarang aku bisa apa? Memang manusia bisa melawan takdir? Seperti menahan sakura yang gugur dari rantingnya? Aku sudah benar-benar mati saat ini.

Aku tak ingin melihat jalan hidupku lagi, aku hanya bisa memeluk lutut sambil menangis. Seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan orang tuanya.

Dunia di sekitarku sepenuhnya gelap, dingin juga sesak. Tapi sebenarnya bukan ini aku yang takutkan, aku telah melanggar janji.

"Maafkan aku Blaze."

Beribu-ribu kata maaf terus terucap, tanpa ada jawaban, tanpa ada kepastian. Apakah kata maaf yang terucap ini akan tersampaikan? Akankah dia memaafkanku?

"Kenapa kau belum mau mati?" suara terdengar berat bertanya padaku, sesaat kudongakkan kepalaku melihat sosoknya. Cahaya dari tubuhnya menyilaukanku, apakah dia malaikat maut?

"Ada janji yang belum aku tepati, yang membuat sebagian hatiku tertinggal di sana."

"…"

Aku kembali terisak, "Bukankah janji itu harus di tepati? Tapi ajal menjemputku sebelum aku menepati janji itu." Ku tutup wajahku yang basah akan air mata, "Ada banyak hal yang belum aku sampaikan, seperti betapa aku berterima kasih padanya karena dia tetap berada di sisiku. Seperti betapa bahagianya aku saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku."

"Tuhan sangat baik padamu, Ia memberimu hidup untuk kedua kalinya. Dan kau masih menuntut untuk hidup? Bukankah kau dulu sangat ingin mati?"

"Waktu itu, saat aku jatuh di titik terdalam dalam keterpurukan, saat aku ingin mati, Tuhan tidak mengijinkanku mati dan memintaku untuk berjuang sekali lagi. Dimana setiap jalan hidupku penuh penderitaan, dan aku mulai untuk berjuang. Tidakkah Tuhan itu adil? Tapi saat ini, dimana semua orang ada untukku, dimana aku merasa bahagia atas rasa sakit yang tubuhku rasakan, Tuhan mengambilku saat aku tengah mengecap sedikit rasa bahagia. Ketika aku sadar betapa berartinya hidup, terutama untuk orang lain. Apa itu adil?"

Cahaya putih bersinar di atas kami, gelap seolah tersapu seketika. Terang benderang membuka pandanganku. Kurasakan alas tempatku berpijak hancur lebur, dan aku terjatuh bersamaan cahaya yang semakin terang menyelimuti pandang.

"Tuhan sangat baik padamu, untuk ketiga kalinya kau hidup." Suara itu bergema.

"!?"

"Tapi hanya 3. Kau masih bisa bertahan hidup untuk tiga hari ke depan, saat waktumu benar-benar tiba. Bersiaplah." Ucapnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Eum, bukan masalah. Itu lebih lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih."

Setetes air telah jatuh dalam cerita panjang penuh misteri tak berujung. Tubuhku terbang bebas, terhempas terbawa gravitasi. Seperti terjun ke dalam lautan dalam, dengan setitik cahaya di ujung menanti di ujung sana.

 **Normal POV**

Suara monoton dari ECG berubah menjadi berirama, garis lurus berubah naik-turun secara perlahan namun pasti. Semua netra langsung tertuju menatap mesin itu. Semakin lama semakin teratur. Angka yang menunjukan tingkat kesadaran mulai naik. Seketika itu semua pandangan tertuju pada sosok Ice.

Nampak samar, namun bisa terlihat, air mata perlahan mengalir dari ujung matamya. Perlahan, jari itu bergerak. Disusul olah terbukanya tirai kelopak mata, terbuka secara perlahan hingga menampakan iris _aquamarine_.

"Bla-ze." Panggil Ice lirih.

Blaze yang saat itu melihat Ice membuka matanya langsung menghampirinya dan menggenggam tangan Ice yang masih terasa dingin.

"ICE!? Syukurlah kau bangun. Aku tau kau akan menepati janjimu." Air mata Blaze kembali meleleh, tak bisa membendung rasa senangnya.

Kaizo yang sadar akan bangunnya Ice segera menghampirinya, dan dengan cepat melakukan penanganan pertama dengan mengecek kesadarannya.

"Jantungnya kembali bekerja, meski belum teratur." Ujarnya sesaat memandang alat ECG yang terus bergerak naik-turun. "Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"I-ce." Untuk pertama kali setelah kematiannya sesaatnya, Ice menghirup nafas panjang. "Ice," ulangnya lagi.

"Tolong form pengkajian post anastehianya." Pinta Kaizo pada seorang perawat di sana.

Sesaat ia membaca dengan teliti kajian tersebut, "Kondisinya cukup stabil, setelah ini pindahkan dia ke _recovery room_." Kemudian ia beralih memandang Ice, seraya mengulas senyum, "Kau sudah berjuang dengan baik, Ice.". Dan dibalas dengan senyuman lemah.

Sepeninggalannya, Kaizo meminta ayah untuk menemuinya di ruangannya untuk membicarakan tindakan berikutnya.

"Aku kembali, aku menepati janjiku kan?" lirih Ice sebelum di pindahkan ke ruang pemulihan.

Blaze mengangguk mantap masih beruraian air mata, "Eum, aku tau kau akan menepati janjimu, karena aku juga begitu. Cepatlah sembuh dan kita akan memulai cerita sebagai sepasang kekasih."

Ice hanya tersenyum mendengar ungkapan Blaze, sayangnya hanya ia seorang yang tau, bahwa hidupnya hanya seperti jam pasir yang menanti butiran terakhir terjatuh. Menjadi seorang kekasih selama 3 hari, mungkin akan menjadi kisah terakhirnya sebelum menutup buku kehidupannya.

~LucKyra~

Hari 1/3

"Selamat pagi," Axel membuka pintu ruang _recovery room_ itu dan menjumpai seorang gadis yang untuk kedua kalinya ia temui dan seorang lagi rekan yang menemaninya.

Orang beriris jingga itu mendongak, "Oh, Axel? Kau juga datang?"

Axel mengangguk, "Yah, sebenarnya aku kemari juga karena diajak Gempa." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk seseorang di belakangnya. Sesosok Gempa bersama Yaya, disusul Fang dan Ying menampakan batang hidung mereka.

"Ah, iya. Ice, perkenalkan rivalku, Axel Blaze. Kami sesama penyerang utama dalam tim." Blaze memperkenalkan Axel.

"Ah, Axel." Sahut Ice.

"Heh!? Kau mengenalnya?" heran Blaze melongo.

Ice mengangguk singkat, "Eum, tentu saja, walau hanya sekilas. Dia kan striker dan juga top scorer tahun lalu, dia juga ikut nominasi pemain sepak bola terbaik. Kalau dibandingkan denganmu yang baru naik daun, kau masih kalah pamor." Akunya polos.

JLEB…

Blaze pundung di pojokan suram, "Hidoi...*"

*Jahat

"Akui saja Blaze, kau bahkan masih kalah populer denganku. Aku pernah masuk ke majalah sport dalam topik basket." Ujar Fang bangga.

"Argh! Siapa yang peduli!" seru Blaze bersungut-sungut.

Tawa membahana mewarnai ruangan putih itu. Seulas senyum Ice sunggingkan, waktu yang seperti ini, tak akan terulang lagi, ia harap waktu berhenti saja. "Apakah Blaze merepotkan dalam tim?"

"Yah, tidak juga. Dia juga striker yang bagus. Tapi kadang juga bikin kesal karena sikap kekanakanya dan juga sering bermain sesuka hati." Timpal Axel.

Dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Blaze memasang tampang sok jenius, "Sepak bola itu butuh spontanitas dan fast thinking."

"Memang kau berpikir saat bermain?" cibir Axel dengan seringaian mengejek.

"Ahhh! Kau ini selalu mengajakku ribut!" Sembur Blaze berapi-api.

Dalam sekejap ruangan menjadi penuh, sesekali drama terjadi dengan Ying menangis bawang di pelukan Ice, atau perkelahian kecil yang selalu melibatkan Blaze di dalamnya.

Ying berdehem, mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Ehem, seharusnya hari ini kita dapat traktiran dari yang baru aja pacaran. Lumayan lah hari ini ada 2." Desis Ying dengan memutar pandangan.

"Eh, siapa? Ada yang lain?" heran Blaze.

Ternyata selain pasangan Blaze dan Ice, ada satu lagi. Sementara itu wajah Yaya blushing berat melebihi tomat cherry dan Gempa menyembunyikan senyuman malu-malunya hanya menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan.

"Eh, Yaya?" ~ "Gempa, kau?" seru Ice dan Blaze bersamaan.

"Astaga Gempa, aku tak tau kalau kau itu sudah dewasa. Selama ini aku khawatir dengan masa SMA mu yang suram karena kau tak kunjung mendapat pacar. Tapi syukurlah kau mendapatkannya sebelum lulus." Celoteh Blaze terharu.

"Pujian macam apa itu!?" seru Gempa dengan perempatan imajiner mendominasi kepalanya.

Sesekali tawa dan ocehan menguasai suasana. Sayangnya kesenangan hari ini harus berakhir, jam besuk Ice telah habis karena ia memang harus beristirahat lebih banyak. Hal yang ia sayangkan, padahal ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama mereka. Waktu yang tak lebih dari 72 jam.

~LucKyra~

Hari 2/3

Lelaki dengan hoodie tak berlengan itu melangkahkan sepatu ketsnya pada lantai putih. Seikat bunga iris biru dan sebuah kotak hadiah berada di masing-masing tangannya. Sesekali gumaman tak jelas terdengar sepanjang koridor yang didominasi warna putih.

Seulas senyum di wajahnya tak bisa menutupi suasana hatinya.

"Ingin menemuinya lagi?" suara baritone dari persimpangan koridor, memaksa kakinya berhenti melangkah untuk senjenak menoleh pada pemilik suara.

Kaizo yang nampak baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Blaze.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang biasa ku temui selain dia?" senyum Blaze mengembang, "Ah, terima kasih atas kerja keras anda selama menangani Ice." Perkataannya mendadak sopan ketika bertemu dengan Kaizo.

Pandangan Kaizo melembut, "Sebenarnya itu juga suatu keajaiban, dia sudah berjuang dengan keras."

"Anda benar. Ah, kalau begitu saya permisi." Pamitnya dan segera beranjak dari tempat berdirinya.

"Ah, iya aku lupa. Dia sudah dipindahkan ke rawat inap pagi ini." Ujar Kaizo.

Senyuman Blaze semakin mengembang, bukankah jika sudah dipindahkan ke rawat inap kondisinya semakin membaik?

"Terima kasih."

.

.

"Huft, kemana dia? Dokter Kaizo bilang sudah dipindahkan." Gerutunya seorang diri.

Blaze baru saja keluar dari kamar Ice, sekian lama ia menunggu, tapi tak seorangpun datang. Hanya bunga iris biru yang ia tinggalkan di ruangan itu, sementara kotak kado kembali ia tenteng di tangannya.

'"Blaze..?" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan, seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri dirinya yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Oh, om. Selamat pagi," sapanya pada lelaki itu yang rupanya ayah Ice.

"Selamat pagi. Apa kau datang untuk bertemu dengan Ice?" tanya lelaki itu.

Sebuah anggukan Blaze berikan sebagai jawaban, "Dr. Kaizo bilang dia sudah dipindahkan, tapi dia tak ada dikamarnya."

"Ah, dia," ayah Ice menggantungkan kalimatnya, netranya memandang keluar jendela dimana hamparan taman terbentang.

Di atas kursi roda yang dilindungi bayangan pohon cemara yang rindang, seorang gadis dengan piyama khas pasien duduk termenung bersama sebuah buku di tangannya seolah menjadi bacaan yang menarik.

"Bisa kau temani dia sebentar, aku ada urusan mendadak yang tak bisa ku tinggalkan." Pintanya.

"Dengan senang hati."

Angin yang berhembus lembut tak lagi bisa menerbangkan rambut Ice yang biasa terurai panjang, hanya membelai kulit pucat yang tak berbeda jauh dari saat terakhir ia kemari.

HUP…

Seseorang yang datang mengendap-endap dan mendekap Ice dari belakang, membuatnnya melepas pandangan dari bukunya.

"Blaze!?" serunya tak lepas dari terkejut.

Blaze menahan tawa melihat ekspresi lucu kekasihnya, "Hai,"

"Bagaimana kau tau aku di sini?" heran Ice.

"Hatiku yang membawaku kemari." Jawaban Blaze cukup membuat wajah Ice bersemu.

Ice segera memalingkan wajahnya, "Gombal."

Blaze menyudahi untuk menggoda kekasihnya, kemudian melepas dekapannya dan duduk di samping Ice.

"Hahaha, ngga. Aku bertemu dengan ayahmu tadi dan memintaku untuk menemanimu. Hey, aku ada hadiah untukmu." Kata Blaze sambil menyodorkan kotak yang ia bawa tadi.

"Apa ini?" Jemari Ice membuka kotak itu, sebuah topi biru muda dengan lambang air di atasnya.

"Sama seperti milikku kan?" kata Blaze sambil menunjuk topinya, "Kau suka?"

"Hmm, bagaimana caraku memakai topi?" pikir Ice nampak menimbang-nimbang. "Eum, bagaimana kalau begini?"

Ice memakainya dengan model menyamping, "Bagaimana kalau seperti ini?"

"Pfft, kau jadi terlihat seperti Taufan."

"Hmm, baiklah.. Kalau begitu seperti ini." Ice memutar topinya menghadap ke depan, dan merendahkannya sedikit.

"Sekarang kau 11-12 seramnya dengan Halilintar. Bagaimana jika ada seorang yang suka padamu karena penampilanmu?" tanya Blaze antusias.

Ice bergumam, berpikir sejenak, "Hmm, mungkin aku akan menduakanmu." Godanya.

"Heh!? Kau jahat Ice." Seru Blaze tak terima, dan sukses membuat Ice terkekeh kecil melihat kecemburuan Blaze.

Pandangan Ice tercuri pada sepasang anak kembar yang tengah menyalakan kembang api. Mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang familiar.

"Besok tahun baru ya?" tanya Ice tanpa mengalihkan pandang.

Manik jingga Blaze ikut terarah pada hal yg dipandang Ice, "Iya, kau mau melihatnya?" Usulnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin ke kota dengan kondisi seperti ini kan? Lagi pula Dr. Kaizo pasti juga tidak akan mengijinkanku." ujar Ice lesu.

Blaze bangkit dan bersimpuh di depan Ice, "Aku yang akan mengatur semuanya, kupastikan kau bisa melihat pesta kembang apinya." Ujarnya penuh tekad.

Ice tersentuh, ia hargai kerja keras Blaze untuk membuatnya senang.

Event pergantian tahun, akan jadi event terakhir yang terindah.

Hari 3/3

30 Desember, 23.31

Di bukit belakang rumah sakit, kota malam nampak seperti gelapnya langit dengan hamparan jutaan bintang, seperti cerminan langit malam itu. Atmosfer kota menjadi lebih dingin menyambut pergantian tahun.

Blaze mendorong kursi roda Ice menuju puncak bukit, mendekat pada salah satu pohon pinus. Di rengkuhnya tubuh kurus itu dan memindahkannya ke sebuah kursi panjang di sana. Ice menarik nafas dalam, udara segar langsung menyeruak mengisi paru-parunya.

"Pemandangan di sini indah sekali kan?" Blaze mendudukan diri di samping Ice, beralih memandang pemandangan yang sama.

"Rasanya seperti baru kemarin kita bertemu. Aku ingin bisa membuat banyak waktu yang menyenangkan bersamamu" celetuk Blaze seorang. "Malam ini seperti déjà vu, kau ingat waktu malam perayaan festival holi? Waktu itu juga seperti malam ini kan?"

Pandangan mereka kembali menerawang langit gelap, Ice merasa kelopak matanya menghangat.

"Apa dunia gemerlap di atas kita itu dunia indah dan damai? Setiap kali aku memandang langit malam, aku selalu merasa ada hal yang aneh. Cahaya yang indah terbentang menutupi gelapnya malam, sebenarnya cahaya apa itu? Apa suatu hari nanti aku bisa ke sana." Ice bermonolog tanpa sadar.

Sekali lagi, dada Blaze bergemuruh karena perkataan Ice, namun ia kembali menyinggingkan senyuman. "Tidak ada yang aneh, mulai sekarang, kapanpun kau merasa sendiri dan ingin memandang langit, aku akan ada di sampingmu."

"Bintang-bintang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, seakan-akan mereka muncul keluar dari langit malam. Aku sungguh berpikir itu adalah pemandangan yang indah. Lalu aku melupakan hal itu untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Dan teringat lagi saat melihatmu." _Aquamarine_ bertemu dengan manik jingga berlian.

"Bintang-bintang bersinar terang melawan luas dan gelapnya malam. Ku pikir kalian sama," Lanjut Ice.

Dahi Blaze mengkerut, "Sama?"

Ice mengulum senyum, "Kau seperti bintang dalam hidupku. Hidupku dulunya kosong dan gelap, lalu suatu hari dengan sebuah kerlip cahaya, kau muncul di dalamnya. Kemudian satu per satu, kau menyalakan cahaya dalam hidupku." Tangan Ice beralih menyentuh dadanya, "Begitupun dalam hatiku. Ada begitu banyak momen yang bersinar, semua itu mungkin terjadi karenamu. Seperti bintang yang muncul di langit malam. Saat kau pergi tur asia, aku sangat merindukanmu. Dulu, aku benar-benar menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu sendirian, tapi kemudian di suatu titik, aku jadi terbiasa dengan kau berada di sisiku. Terima kasih sudah menjadi cahaya dalam hidup yang sangat gelap." Ucap Ice bernostalgia.

Sudut bibir Blaze terangkat, "Kau mengingatkanku pada dirimu satu tahun yang lalu." Ujarnya sedikit terkekeh.

10 menit lagi menuju pesta kembang api bersama perayaan pergantian tahun. Dan kini, waktu seolah semakin lambat bergulir.

"Blaze, kau tau betapa sulitnya bagi seseorang untuk terus bersama sedemikian lama? Tapi kau tetap bersamaku, hingga saat ini. Apakah kau tau? Seandainya suatu hari aku tiba-tiba menghilang, aku berpikir telah memberi dan melakukan segalanya yang kubisa untukmu."

Blaze memandang paras Ice lekat, tangannya terulur menggenggam erat jemari Ice, "Keberadaanmu di hatiku sudah melebihi apapun yang kuinginkan. Bertemu denganmu adalah suatu anugerah terindah seumur hidupku."

Atmosfer ini terasa menyedihkan walau secara tidak langsung. Diselumuti rasa sendu bercampur cemas.

"Hey, Blaze. Apa yang kau sukai dariku? Hmm, kalau aku, banyak yang ku suka darimu. Eum, contohnya seperti caramu membuat onar untuk meramaikan suasana. Kita mengatakannya secara bergilir ya? Kalau kau?" Ice mencobe merubah suasana.

Blaze nampak berpikir, "Entah, mungkin caramu menahan diri meskipun tersakiti, tapi tetap berusaha tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apapun. Caramu tersenyum juga sangat menakjubkan, tapi itu sedikit mengkhawatirkanku."

"Itu terlihat menyedihkan ya? Eum, aku suka sifat kekanak-kanakanmu."

"Hahaha tak ada orang yang suka dengan sifat seperti itu. Aku wajahmu yang kesal, terlihat menggemaskan."

Ice menggembungkan pipinya, "Itu artinya kau lebih suka aku yang pemarah? Oke…" ujarnya ketus.

Blaze mencubit pipi Ice, "Sudahku bilang, wajahmu yang kesal itu menggemaskan. Membuatku ingin mencubit pipimu."

"Aduh, sakit,," ujar Ice polos sambil mengelus bekas cubitan Blaze, "Hmm, aku suka kau yang ceroboh."

"Sepertinya aku hanya dapat hinaan saja." Kesal Blaze dibuat-buat.

Raut wajah Ice berubah cepat, "Tapi semua itu hal yang ku suka darimu." Katanya tulus.

Hiruk pikuk kota terdengar hingga telinga mereka, sorakan mulai menghitung mundur menuju pergantian tahun. Berbeda 180° dengan bukit yang ditenggak keheningan malam.

Ice menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Blaze, "Hei, Blaze.. Begini, akhir-akhir ini aku takut tertidur."

"Eum? Kenapa?"

"Aku takut, semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Dan ketika aku bangun, aku akan kembali dengan rasa sakit yang sama. Tapi sebenarnya ada hal yang lebih aku takutkan dari itu. Aku takut ketika aku membuka mata, kau tak lagi di sampingku."

SYUUUUUUUTTTT.. DUAR…

Merah, biru, hijau, warna-warna yang tak mungkin menghiasi gelap kini seperti tumpahan cat di kanvas hitam. Yang satu padam tergantikan dengan kembang api yang lain, saling bersahut mengusir malam yang biasanya senyap.

"Ini bukan mimpi." Jawab Blaze.

Tak seorangpun tahu, pemilik manik _aquamarine_ itu merasa sesak memenuhi dadanya, hingga air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk mata jatuh melewati sisi pipi.

' _Aku tahu ini tak akan berlangsung selamanya, seperti kembang api yang bersahutan di atas sana. Tapi meski hanya beberapa saat saja, aku bahagia. Syukurlah aku masih hidup. Hari ini hanya datang sekali.' ~ Ice_

Kembang api terakhir telah dilepaskan, jejak percikannya pecah dan menghilang tak membekas di kegelapan. Bersamanya, butiran pasir terakhir telah terjatuh. Menyisakan kehampaan dalam ruang kosong.

Blaze melirik, Ice telah tertidur. Wajahnya yang pucat dan juga dingin dengan seulas senyum. Perlahan tangan Blaze bergerak, merengkuh tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Etenia Ice, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Dengan mudah, Blaze mengangkat gadis yang terlelap itu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Tubuhnya ringan dan juga dingin, mungkin karena langit di atas saja juga cerah. Ia masih ingin dekat dengan Ice.

"Blaze, apa Ice sudah tidur?"

Blaze menatap teman-temannya yang sengaja menunggu di sana. Blaze tersenyum, senyuman getir yang seolah menunjukan seberapa hancurnya dia

"Tidak, Ice tidak tertidur." Blaze tersenyum pahit, air matanya mulai berlinang. "Dia meninggal."

Semua bisu, bahkan kemeriahan pergantian tahun lenyap begitu saja di telan duka. Blaze berjalan menjauh, sosok yang selama ini terlihat kuat, dalam seketika nampak rapuh walau hanya dilihat dari punggungnya.

~Etenia Ice, kau sudah berjuang keras sampai akhir~

~LucKyra~

 _Kau dan akhir musim panas, mimpi masa depan_

 _Harapan-harapan besar, aku tak akan melupakannya_

 _Percaya kita akan bertemu lagi_

 _Di bulan Agustus, 10 tahun kemudian_

 _Kenangan terindah_

Pagi itu, matahari lebih berwarna jingga, kabut tebal perlahan memudar, berangsur sirna. 1 Januari, awal tahun yang memilukan bagi keluarga dan teman yang ditinggalkan. Etenia Ice meninggal 3 hari setelah operasi pengangkatan kanker di otaknya. Meninggal dalam pelukan orang yang disayanginya.

 _Kembang api merekah dilangit malam dengan indah_

 _Ini sedikit menyedihkan_

 _Angin bertiup bersamaan dengan waktu_

 _Menjadi bahagia, bersenang-senang_

 _Kita juga banyak berpetualang_

 _Di dalam markas rahasia kita_

Blaze berdiri jauh dari tempat pemakaman. Ia tak sanggup melihat jasad Ice dikebumikan. Saat ia memerhatikan proses pemakaman dari tempatnya berdiri, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuh pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan melihat ayah Ice berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ah, om? Saya turut berduka cita atas kepergian Ice." Ujar Blaze sedikit membungkuk, setelah melepas _earphone_ dari telinganya.

Senyum sendu nampak jelas di wajah keriput itu, "Kau tidak ke sana?"

Blaze berbalik, menatap lurus ke depan, "Dari sini saja sudah cukup. Ice pasti tau jika aku berada di sini."

Ayah tidak berkata apa-apa, ia sudah menduga alasan yang sebenarnya. "Terima kasih sudah menjaganya selama ini, telah membuat hari-hari terakhirnya menjadi terkenang, dan semua yang telah kau berikan padanya."

Blaze tersenyum getir. "Padahal aku merasa tak melakukan apapun." Gumamnya.

"Ini, surat yang Ice tinggalkan untukmu." Kata ayah sambil menyodorkan selembar amplop. "Sesuatu yang Ice tulis di hari-hari terakhir hidupnya." Kemudian ayah pergi dengan menepuk pundak Blaze lembut.

Blaze kembali memasang _earphone_ dan terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri. Di sampul depan tertulis : "To Boboiboy Blaze".

 _Dari dalam hatimu hingga saat nanti_

 _Aku tau kau meneriakan kata terima kasih_

 _Menahan air mata, senyuman perpisahan_

 _Ini menyedihkan_

 _Kenangan terindah_

~Dear Boboiboy Blaze~

Lucu rasanya mengirim surat di masa modern seperti ini, tapi ku pikir ini akan lebih terkenang. Ketika kau menerima surat ini, sudah pasti aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi di dunia.

Entah bagaimana, aku bisa mengingat semua kejadian dalam hidupku. Semua menjadi terkenang dalam hidupku.

Sejak ibuku meninggal, aku lupa rasanya memiliki teman karena aku terlajur menutup diri untuk orang lain. Dan hari itu kau datang. Kau tau penampilanmu saat itu? Hancur, acak-acakan seperti habis dikejar anjing. Aku bahkan harus menahan nafas ketika kau duduk di depanku.

" **Seburuk itukah aku waktu itu?"**

Tapi sejak saat itu, secara tidak langsung kau mengajariku cara untuk berteman, dan aku menjadi tau apa arti 'teman'. Hidupku sangat menyedihkan bukan? Akupun juga tak tau sejak kapan aku menjadi selemah itu. Jujur aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu. Semua momen sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, semua kenangan berharga yang kita bagi bersama.

Hei, apa kau percaya aku pernah bertemu malaikat?

" **Satu-satunya malaikat tercantik yang pernah ku temui adalah dirimu."**

Kau tau rasanya melihat pemakaman kita sendiri atau melihat tubuh kita terbaring dengan alat kardiograf yang menunjukan garis lurus? Aku pikir Tuhan tidak adil padaku, tapi Tuhan memberiku hidup untuk ketiga kalinya, walau hanya terhitung hari aku sangat bersyukur.

Semilir angin yang kita nikmati bersama saat istirahat di atap sekolah sangat menenangkan ya? Mendukungmu dari trimbun itu sangat menyenangkan, apa kau tau kalau kau itu keren saat berlarian di tengah lapangan hijau? Kembang api yang kita lihat malam itu seolah tengah berpesta bersama bintang-bintang. Festival holi yang kita rayakan hari itu juga penuh warna. Saat kita membuat janji itupun aku sangat bahagia.

Aku ingat semua itu,

Sangat menyenangkan, saat-saat yang kita habiskan bersama. Dan desiran angin, suasana yang nyaman, juga hati kita. Tolong genggam erat-erat semuanya itu dan jangan lepaskan. Kau bisa melakukannya kan?

" **Tentu saja."**

Senyum cerahmu yang selalu menguatkanku, sekarang hanya bisa ku kenang. Bisa bertemu denganmu, aku bahagia, selama ini aku benar-benar bahagia

Kalau aku mengucapkan salam perpisahaan, 24 jam pun tak cukup, sebanyak apapun waktu yang diberikan tak akan cukup. Semua waktu yang telah berlalu, sangatlah berharga.

Terima kasih telah berada di sisiku selama ini. Ku harap kita bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bersama saat kita bertemu di masa depan. Terima kasih untuk semua kenangan yang sangat berharga. Seperti betapa bersyukurnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, seperti betapa aku menghargai waktu yang kita habiskan bersama. Dan kalau kelak kita bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, aku janji untuk mengatakan padamu, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu.

Selamat tinggal, Blaze.

Jangan lupakan aku ya, ^^

Regard

~Etenia Ice~

 _Aku berbicara padamu di penghujung musim panas_

 _Melihat matahari terbenam dan menatap bintang-bintang_

 _Aku tak akan pernah air mata yang bergulir di pipimu_

 _Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu_

 _Melambaikan tanganmu hingga saat nanti_

 _Selamanya seperti ini, di dalam mimpi kita_

Tintanya memudar, titik air membasahi kertas itu, air mata tak bisa lagi terbendung di pelupuk mata Blaze.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu. Kau yang sudah memahat hatiku, mana bisa kembali ke bentuk semula setelah semua hal yang telah kita lewati? Itu terlalu membekas." Di dekapnya secarik kertas itu sebagai kenangan terakhir.

~LucKyra~

 **Ice POV**

Awan putih menggulung, cahaya kuning hangat menembus melewati celahnya dan menyebar. Kini aku benar-benar menyaksikan pemakamanku sendiri. Meski sedih, meski berat untuk melepasnya, meski aku telah meninggal, tapi aku yakin aku masih bisa hidup di hati mereka. Orang-orang yang menyayangiku.

Yang kulihat ini bukan mimpi, déjà vu yang seutuhnya menjadi nyata. Seorang wanita paruh baya dari kejauhan memanggil namaku, tubuhnya bersinar terbalut gaunnya putih tak membuatku lupa akan sosok itu.

"Ice, sudah waktunya." Ujarnya seraya melambaikan tangan.

Aku mengulas senyum, "Iya, ibu."

Untuk terakhir kalinya, kupandangi lelaki yang kucintai. Aku akan menjalani hidup yang panjang, jadi aku bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi. Kalau ada kesempatan, aku ingin kau menceritakan bagaimana dunia dibawah sana setelah aku pergi. Dan kutinggalkan hatiku untuk kau kenang.

"Selamat tinggal Blaze, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Pemakaman Ice telah berakhir telah berakhir beberapa saat lalu, para pelayat beranjan meninggalkan pemakaman, menyisakan Blaze yang memandangi nisan kekasihnya. Tinggal kenangan.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Blaze pelan, "Blaze, ayo pulang." Kata Gempa. Yaya, Ying juga Fang hanya memandang sendu pada sosok Blaze yang masih belum beranjak dari sana. Memahami perasaan lelaki itu.

Blaze mengangguk singkat dan sejenak mengusap ujung matanya yang nyaris menitihkan air mata lagi. Ia mendongakkan kepala memadang langit dari pandangannya yang buram. Dan angin berhembus sepoi, menggugurkan dedaunan kering berguguran, seolah membawa pesan dari langit.

Angin lembut berbisik, 'Aku mencintaimu Blaze'.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ice."

.

~ Aku hidup bahagia untuk waktu yang lama bersama kalian semua. Dan aku harap, bahwa saat aku menutup bukuku, kalian akan tersenyum.~ Etenia Ice

~FIN~

 _ **Yeeee! Selesai.. 19 Chapter kelarnya setahun T,T … Makasih semua atas dukungannya selama ini, hingga bisa sampai sepanjang ini.. Kyra ngga bakal bisa nyelesaiin dengan baik tanpa kalian semua.**_

 _ **Makasih yang udah Ngefavorite, ngefollow dan yang review. Minna mo hounto ni arigatou gozaimasu.. Meski masih banyak kesalahan di sana-sini, Kyra juga masih belajar untuk yang lebih baik ^^.. Semoga chapter terakhir ini ngga mengecewakan kalian semua.**_

 _ **Lanjut ke review ya . . .**_

 _ **Willy0610 : Eum, aku kadang juga ngebaca ulang chapter sebelumnya, lupa juga soal nya**_

 _ **Blaze : Lah, authornya aja lupa chapter" sebelumnya ckckckc**_

 _ **Jeng! Jenggg! Ice mati beneran kali ini… Ya ampun, aku mempermainkan hidup cast ku sendiri TT .. Makasih dukungannya ^^ Hahaha, dari ceritanya ngga nunjukin sifatku ya? Aku 100% cewek kok ^^ Yoroshiku**_

 _ **Zahra123 : *Spechlees* Aku bener" tersanjung lo baca coment mu, hounto ni arigatou gozaimasu ... Kalo dipikir" 19 chapter itu ngga sedikit lo buat kematian Ice, ah lebih jika digabung sama yang Loneliness Ice… Hahaha, ya ampun, jangan dibawa sampe kelebih baper.. Hihihi, masih jauh kali kalo sama Agnez Davonar.. Tapi makasih pujiannya..**_

 _ **Eum, mochiron.. Aku tetep lanjut buat fic di fandom ini, dan semoga cerita" selanjutnya ngga kalah seru sama yang sebelumnya ^^**_

 _ **Regietta580 : Yes! This is power of author.. Hihih walau ada keajaiban akhirnya juga sama aja.. Eum, emang beberapa chapter ini aku ngga liat kamu sih, hihihi.. Seminggu lama ngga buat up?**_

 _ **Tika : Yey, surprise! Akhirnyaa Ice meninggal juga.. Hmm, genre angst kalo dibuat happy end gimana? Emang updatenya lama bgt ya? Rasanya aku ngrasain sambil mikir jalan ceritanya, 2 minggu rasanya cepet bgt T,T.. Makasih udah nyempetin review ^^**_

 _ **Boo Jimin Ice : Hai, Boo.. Hihihi, ngga kok.. Yang tewas disini Etenia Ice, bukan Boo Jimin Ice.. Hmm, sebenarnya emang sengaja aku potong sampe Blaze POV, biar bikin penasaran readers gitu.. Hihihi, tapi kali ini beneran selesai, ngga ada surprise lagi –maybe- Okay, makasih dukungannya ^^**_

 _ **Vanilla Blue12 : Yah, mau gimana lagi, genrenya aja udah angst.. Kalo tiba-tiba Ice hidup trus nikah sama Blaze kan ngga nyambung sama genrenya, hihihi.. Eumm makasih dukungannya ^^..**_

 _ **Illilara : Eum, semangat kegiatannya ^^.. Makasih udah nyempertin review.. Makasih dukungannya.. ^^**_

 _ **Salsabila Tasnim : Yah, kayaknya banyak yang berharap Ice hidup lagi. Well, Ice emang hidup lagi.. Tapi akhirnya, yah begitulah.. Makasih ya udah review n makasih juga dukungannya (^.^)**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, makasih buat dukungannya semua.. Ugh, bikin terharu.. Apapun itu tetap dukung Kyra dan tunggu cerita seru lainnya ya ^^**_

 _ **Sekian dari Kyra, dan sampai jumpa ^^**_


End file.
